The Crimson Twin of Damnation
by mastergamer98007
Summary: i never asked for this, but so be it. i was reborn in the DXD universe and with this new life i can finally accomplice my goal of creating a better world for people such as my late sister, Sarah. My New name is Desmond Gremory and i swear i will change this world! (Inspired by Crappywriter222's Second Gremory)(OCs are welcomed)(Canon starts at chapter 8 Onward)
1. Chapter 0 Main character Bio

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

Chapter 0 Main Character Bio (Will be constantly updated)

Character profile:

'Former' Name: Jackson Maxwell

Current name: Desmond Gremony

Alias: Void Walker, Vessel of the Void, Monster, Commander (from his subordinates), Master (From his pieces), Crimson Dawn, Vergil Deucalion, The Black Swordsmen, Demon Emperor, Jack Leonhard (Grigori), Alex Trevelyan (2nd strongest 'human' in the Church), Savior (To the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches), Godfather (Bayonetta),

Race: An Unknown mixture of Races

Ranking: Top Ranked Ultimate Class Being**  
><strong>

Current Age: 18 years old

Total Age: Around 5000 years old

Height: 6ft

Gender: Male

Eyes: Dark Blue, Red pupil and Black sclera of the left eye (Ghoul Form), Onxy (Jack Leonhard), Golden (Alex Trevelyan),Crimson(Monster),

Hair: Dark Crimson Red, Jet Black (Jack Leonhard), Blonde(Alex Trevelyan), White(Monster),

Status: Alive but Dying from the Darkness

Affiliations: The Order, Grigori (Temporary), The Church (Temporary),

Allies:The Keepers of the Void, Souls of the Void, Alucard(hellsing), Riser Phenex, Ajuka Beelzebub, The Order, God, The Nekoshou Race, The inhabitants of Astral Zero, His proteges, The Ghoul Race, The Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages,

Personality: Calculative, A bit laid back, very protective and Kind to his family and friends while being merciless and cold to his enemies (base his personality on lelouch vi Britannia)

Family: Rias Gremory (Twin sister), Sirzechs Lucifer (Older Brother), Lord Gremory (Father), Venelana Gremory (Mother), Millicas Gremory (Nephew), Grayfia Lucifuge (Sister-In-Law), Sairaorg Bael (Cousin), Sarah Maxwell (Original Sister), Unnamed parents (Original parents),

History: Jackson Maxwell was an older brother single handedly taking care of his little sister after a fatal car crash killed his parents, unfortunately his little sister had a rare disease that the car crash worsens her condition. After his sister's death he decided to improve his intelligent, after studying hard and was finally admitted to a university to study a technology/medical course. Unfortunately he dies while on the way to the university and wakes up as a baby being carried by Venelana Gremory and with that his life began anew.

Harem: His female pieces, Several member of the Order, Esdeath,

Powers & Abilities& Skills:

High intelligence: Desmond possess high intelligence after having studied almost all his life and about various things

Power of Destruction: inherited, Desmond also absorbed Sirzechs's unique form of power of destruction, specifics currently unknown

Magic Talent: Desmond inherited the Gremory magic talent from his father and mother.

Telekinesis: Desmond possess some telekinetic power, how powerful is currently unknown

Resistance to holy energy: Desmond is completely immune to holy energy despite being a devil, anything else is currently unknown

Nature Holy and Demonic Sword wielder: Desmond can wield any Holy or Demonic Sword, anything else is currently unknown

Powers of the Void: Ability to use shadows, Able to summon Shadow Creatures, There are curses with the following powers: Absolute Absorption, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation Time Manipulation and any of their sub-species , the specifics of the curses are currently unknown, anything else is currently unknown

Absolute Absorption: Absorb anything from abilities to memories, unfortunately absorbed abilities will need to be retrained in order to use it, anything else is currently unknown

Matter Manipulation: able to manipulate any form of matter, specifics currently unknown

Mind Manipulation:Able to manipulate someone's memories, way of thinking and mind, it can also give someone desmond's memories, anything else is currently unknown

Metal manipulation: Able to create any type of metal with completely nothing and manipulate any form of metal, Some of the metal desmond has created is Adamantium, anything else is currently unknown

Time Manipulation: Able to travel through time and preserve life, anything is currently unknown

Eternal life: Thanks to time manipulation Desmond can preserve his life force

Illusion magic: Able to turn invisible, anything else is currently unknown

Portal creation: able to create portals to travel between dimensions, anything else is currently unknown

Senjutsu: able to heal wounds and hide someone's presense, anything else is currently unknown

Touki: -specific Currently unknown-

Master Swordsmanship: Desmond was trained in the Void by different souls, he was able to fight on par with Souji Okita, specifics currently unknown

Master Marksmanship: Desmond is able to shoot a target from a few hundred meters away with ease

Transformation Magic: Able to change Desmond's appearance, anything else is currently unknown

Techniques:

Ruin the Chaos: Desmond's slightly more powerful version of Sirzechs's Ruin the Extinct

Multiply: using the powers of Senjustu and his powers of the void, Desmond can create prefect duplicate of himself, he is also prefectly able to control the movement of all his duplicates

Fate Plates: Very similar to Weiss's Air Step(RWBY)

Slow Mo: Uses senjustu to enhanced all of the senses to feel like your in slow mo

Power focusing: focusing powers in anything object, swords,guns etc it mainly used for now is to increase the power on desmond's swords

Nullification: Able to nullify attacks, anything else is currently unknown

Seals: Desmond is able to seal his powers, anything else is currently unknown

Absolute Barrier: Ability to create a powerful crimson barrier, anything is currently unknown

Unholy light: able to create a very powerful black unholy lightning, anything is currently unknown

Black Flames: Ability to create black fire which is much more hotter than normal fire, anything else is currently unknown

Personal Storage Dimension:able to store anything, Size of the dimension unknown

Powers absorbed:

The Power of the Demon: Absorbed from numerous devils, Able to use all known devil magic all at once, anything else is currently unknown

Fallen Angel powers: Absorbed from Akeno, anything else is currently unknown

Angel Powers: Absorbed from Angelica, anything else is currently unknown

Ghoul powers: absorbed from Ken Kankei, 12 tentacle claws (similar to kankei's kagune) grow out of Desmond's back, anything else is currently unknown

Equipment:

A.I.s: Desmond Created the A.I.s when he started the Order, Currently it's unknown how many there are but he has Alpha, his first and personal A.I. and he helps controls Sacred Order and the mainframe of the Order and regulates Desmond's nanomachines among other things, anything else is currently unknown (Red vs Bue)

The Silver Cross: it's a Data Storage container that has all of Desmond's powers, memories etc stored in it.

Black Rose: The calling card of the Black swordsmen

Sacred Gear:

Ultimate Longinus/Sacred Order: A Black gauntlet that has the abilities of all known Longinuses, Anything else is currently unknown

Augmentations:

Nanomachines: Alpha helps regulate the Nanomachines within Desmond's body, anything else is currently unknown

Weapons:

Arcane Elucidator and Crimson Repulser: Desmond's main choice of weapon

Dual Custom Berettas: Desmond's first firearms and Jack leonhard's primary weapons

Enhanced throwing stars: specially created by Desmond for close to mid range combat

Adam and Eve (Dual custom Desert Eagles): His Choice of firearms, specially created to combat any creature

Holy Demonic King Slayer:One of the first Holy Demonic weapons created by Desmond

Gaze of the Void: A holy demonic dagger that has unique form of darkness poison

Apparel:

Pure black clothes: just normal black clothes

Masks: Black swordsmen's mask: similar to One Eye Owl's mask [Tokyo Ghoul], Desmond Gremory's mask: similar to Hei's mask but completely white[darker than black],

Armored Coat: His primary attire, Has a hood to conceal his identity, has a full stealth system within the coat, able to change color, black for the black swordsmen and crimson for desmond gremory

black light armor (occasionally): very light black armor, only wore when desmond is training

Deucalion Armor: Bulky Heavy armor, used as the image of the head of the Order and to keep desmond's identity safe

Familiar: Beowolf, An Alpha Dire Wolf that was genetically enhanced by Khaos brigade, Rescued by Desmond and then turned into his familiar, Able to turn invisible and conceal his presence, anything else is unknown

Peerage:

Queen: Aurelia (Personal OC),The Ultimate Dragon , Actifical Dragon created from the blood of the 6 dragon kings and the 2 heavenly dragons, has the potential to be the most powerful dragon to ever existed, she has blue eyes and red silvery hair, she is strong-willed courageous, determined and one of the many people who wholeheartedly believes in desmond's philosophy,5 feet 9 inches, anything else is currently unknown

Bishop: Sachiko Shinozaki (corpse party), reincarnated human, saved by desmond at the age of 7, anything else is currently unknown

Bishop: Angelica(Personal OC), The Ultimate Angel, Created from the blood of the 4 Seraph, She has golden eyes and blonde hair, she has kind personality like Asia or sarah but can act as a soldier when the threat a rises, about 5 feet 6 inches.,anything else is currently unknown

Rook: Gannon (OC/hellsing), The Ultimate Werewolf , experimented on as a Cub to become the ultimate werewolf, he's mostly stoic and only speaks when he deems it's needed, he has white hair and red eyes, about 6 feet 5 inches, anything else is currently unknown

Rook: Felicia(Personal OC),3 tailed neko, Saved by Desmond, anything else is currently unknown

Knight: Sora Himejima(OC/Akame ga kill), reincarnated human, she is the cousin of Akeno and is the wielder of Nobitsura Kage [shadow warrior series], the first true holy demonic sword. Sora has long black hair that reaches down to her knees, purple/red-ish eyes and is 5 feet 4 inches, (looks like kind of like akame from akame ga kill), anything else is currently unknown

Knight: Kirito (Sword art online), elf/human hybrid, Expert Swordsmen, wielder of the Holy Demonic Excalibur, one of Desmond's many proteges, anything else is currently

Pawn: Shiba Tatsuya (mahouka koukou no rettousei), reincarnated human magician, one of the head researchers of Outer Heaven, The Order's R&D Division, anything else is currently unknown

Pawn: Azrael (Personal OC), Son of Azazel, A fallen angel, Able to create ever lasting light, One of Desmond's Oldest and most trusted pieces, anything else is currently unknown

Pawn: Seras Victoria Vladi (Hellsing), full blooded vampire, anything else is currently unknown

Pawn: Kazehaya Kamito (seirei tsukai no blade dance), anything else is currently unknown

Pawn: Walter C. Dornez (hellsing),reincarnated human, ex-member of iscariot, anything else is currently unknown

Pawn: Ken Kankei (Tokyo Ghoul), One-Eyed Ghoul, anything else is currently unknown

Pawn: Zacharial Orion (Lewamus Prime's OC), The Product of the D.N.A. combination of the original Lucifer and Gabriel, His appearance is that of a 20 years old, he is 9 feet 1 inches, he has sky blue eyes which turns dark crimson red when he is either angry or uses his full power, he is kind to all his comrades and ruthless to his enemies, One of Desmond's Oldest and most trusted pieces,The wielder of the prototype sacred gear The Multiple-Seeker which can copy any other sacred gear's abilities, anything else is currently unknown

Pawn: Adam (Metal Gear), reincarnated human, ex-member of iscariot, expert sharpshooter, wielder of The Colt, anything else is unknown

Likes: His friends and families, reading, writing, tasty food, Computers related stuff, Anime, peace,

Dislikes: perverts, anyone who harms his friends and family, hypocrites, nobles, Chao, death

Quotes/mind set:

-Prepare for your absolute destruction!

-In the end are we not all monsters?

-War is part of the nature of all things, the only way true peace will come is when someone risks everything to achieve even more.

-I have many masks, sometimes I forgot which one is the real me.

-One can't change anything unless you can discard part of yourself too, to surpass monsters, you must be willing to abandon your humanity to achieve everything.

- I don't really give a damn about where you came from or who you were, all that matters is if you are willing to follow me.

-if the king doesn't lead, how does he expect his men to follow.

-it's not that I'm wrong, it's the world that is wrong….

-if I need to become a demon for the sake of my friends and family, so be it.

-This world is corrupt to its core, I will be to one to cleanse it as I am the only one who is willing to do it after all You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty.

- What would you do? Would you taint your hands with a greater evil to destroy evil? Or would you carry out your kind of justice and succumb to evil?"

-The world moves on with or without God.

-The only ones who should be killed, are the one who prepared to be killed.

-If we are remembered as demons, so be it as long as we achieved our goals and bring order and justice to this cruel and corrupt world.

End of Main character Bio


	2. Chapter 1 A new life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troublsome'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**- Unknown entity

Chapter 1 A new life

"I…..i swear Sarah! I swear that what happened to us will never happened to anyone else!...i promise you I will help change this world for the better…So please wait for me, your big brother making sure this corrupt world will change!"

That was my promise and last words to her, Sarah Maxwell my cute little sister, I promised her that I would help people, to change the world for the better so that no one would have to suffer anymore…..

I guess I need to give some kind of backstory, my name…well old name was Jackson Maxwell I was your standard Bookworm/nerd and silent type person, I was no means an anti-social person but I prefer being alone.

I had a good life so to speak I guess, my mom and dad wasn't by any means rich but they made it work.

I loved anime and shows with action or a good story but I was no means an otaku so I wasn't that knowledgeable about most anime , one of the last animes I ever watched was highschool dxd, Now I am not a hentai/ perverted type person I don't like ecchi or things of that kind but I just watched it cause why not, it had a good story but I always hated the Issei, which was the main character's key trait which I had rarely seen in a main character which was he was super perverted, that is why I try my best to ignore.

Anyway, I from time to time read fan fiction especially highschool dxd fan fiction as most of them have non-perverted Issei, that was when I started writing stories. I also love to play and or watch people play games as I find most games interesting as most of them give out a good story.

I also had a little sister which was 3 years younger than me who also loved to play with me and sometimes helps give me idea for stories, she had rare disease but it was not in a stage where it would be a problem yet.

Anyway, on my 16th birthday which was on Christmas, on our way back we used a snowy road and….and that when the accident happened. Due to the snow fall, my parent didn't see the end of the road and we crashed, my parents died on impact as my sister was knocked unconscious while I could feel blood dripping down my head, my first thought was to get my sister out of there after which I called for an ambulance after checking that both of my parent were dead.

After the incident, my sister's condition worsens to the point where the doctors said that she couldn't be saved.

Day and night I worked hard for her sake, day and night I apologized for being a unless big brother and that I couldn't save her or my parent.

But in the end, she would always say it wasn't my fault or that this type of things just happens and that there was nothing I could do.

Then came the day of her birthday where the doctors told me that she had little more than an hour left, I stayed with her til the end and for her birthday wish, she wished for a peaceful world and that her big brother would be the one to change it…..i had enough money left over from my parent and the work I had done to at least to give her a proper burial and at her grave I promised her that I would fulfill her dream.

I studied hard and work hard to achieve that goal, I was able to graduate and had a high enough score that I got a scholarship to a university.

Before I leave for university once more I visited her grave, hers was next to mom and dad, on the stone it said 'Here lays Sarah Maxwell, a True saint and will never be forgotten 25-12-1998 to 25-12-2014'.

"It truly has been a long time hasn't, Sarah….it been about 2 years since your death…..i going to university soon." I said with a smile as tear started to form on my face

"I going to university….hopefully it will be a few more years before I make your dream a reality and help this world…if not then I will continue to fight, continue to work and continue to strive for your dream…...i will leave for university soon and I may never come back here again…...i truly hope your happy wherever you are…Goodbye Sarah…..happy birthday…." I said while crying as I put the flowers on my family's graves as I leave her a small cupcake, strawberry flavored her favorite.

"Goodbye…and hopefully I see you all again someday…." I said as I leave the area

**-A few hours later-**

I am currently on the way to the university, I am currently on a couch bus with some freshmen like me.

This storm, this weather, all of it was the same 5 years ago, on that day I lost everything I hold dear but today I going to make a differences, I swear that I would fulfill my sister's dream and no one not even fate will stop me.

But alas I was a fool to think that I, a human bring could stop fate.

It was then the bus crashed the same way as my accident, but this time I wasn't as lucky.

I didn't feel the pain at first as i realized that everyone else was knocked unconscious as I pull everyone out one by one before calling for help on my phone, it was then I realized blood was coming out from my back, a piece of metal was sticking out of me, I fall down to my knee as pain started to engulf my body, I was barely able to stay conscious but it was only a matter of time before I collapsed.

I laid there for who knows how long….dying slowly…I then see one of the students running up to me trying to help me, he was about 6 feet at least, I was 100% sure that he was taller than me.

He seem like an ok guy tried to help me but to no avail, it was then i see the ambulance in the distance, I smiled briefly as I soon realized that I probably going to die here…..forgot me Sarah….i failed you once more…..

The next thing I know I was in the arms of an incredibly beautiful woman looking at me right in the face.

I was normally a calm collective person, I prefer to think before acting but this time I was left speechless as normally you don't see a face of a woman when you wake up, and besides I know when to stay silent.

It was then I realized I was in a form of a baby, I started screaming in my mind but it sounded like a baby crying when the noise left my mouth.

The woman didn't seems too surprise though as she only smiles at me as she hums a tune I'm not familiar with as she tried to calm me down.

The odd thing is that It worked, though I'm still kinda freaked out by all of this, the woman voice did a hell of a job in calming me down as she pats my back in a gentle, motherly in a manner that I haven't felt since I was a child.

After some time, I realized that the woman we quite familiar, I couldn't place my finger on it but I have seen her from somewhere.

As I was trying to figure out who she was, a sound of a door being opened is heard throughout the room as the woman turns her face to greet the man that just entered the room, unfortunately I couldn't see his appearance from where I was.

"Oh welcome dear." The woman greeted the man, while the latter gives a smile

"Is your body fine dear? To be caring the little ones as soon as you finish your labor doesn't seem very healthy to me."

Hmm….Labor? Wait little ONES! I quickly turn my head to see another baby sleeping next to where I should be.

"Can you blame me dear? Who wouldn't want to see their children as soon as possible? Especially the two cute ones like ours?" the woman said to the man as I realized she was talking about me as the man chuckles

"That's true I guess. But you shouldn't neglect your health too you know." The man said as he walks closer to me as the woman smiles in response

After this, they continue their conversation about something that I didn't really catch, as I took time to think about the situation that I find myself into.

As I was thinking I quickly realized something that I probably should have noticed quite some time ago, the man who I assume to be my 'father' had crimson hair and with that hair I instantly realized who these people were, Just as I realize who they were I managed to catch the voice of my 'mother' .

"So dear, have you decided what will their names be?"

"Hmm….actually dear, I got a great name for our dear new son! His name shall be Desmond, Desmond Gremory, as for our daughter, her name will be Rias, Rias Gremory." The man said as my previous thought was confirmed, Gremory a name I knew all too well the name of a family of devils from a series that was one of the last anime I ever watched, Highschool DXD and with the baby next to me as Rias, that means... my god what the hell happened!why am i here and how did this happened! i started to think about everything until i had an odd feeling, the feeling of someone speaking to me.

**[So you have awaken, Void Walker….] **a mysterious voice said but I didn't quite hear it while i calmed down a bit before realizing my old life had ended and from here on out, it going to be very interesting

I then started laughing as I smile 'well then…..this is going to be interesting.'

Even if this isn't my universe, i will fulfill my promise to Sarah, this world is going to change for the better, no matter the cost.

End of chapter 1

Notes: this isn't what I planned to write about but the second Gremory had inspired me to make this story which was completely different from what I planned to do a couple of months ago but whatever, this story idea belongs to crappywriter222 and this is going to be weekly thing but that may change in the near future


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting The Keepers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**- Keepers of the Void

Chapter 2 Meeting The Keepers of the Void

You know…I remember reading a fan fiction about this, almost the same situation but minus the fact that my life was more or less shit before all this but…..god being a baby sucks.

I realized a few things well being a baby, first it sucks as my personality is that I hate not doing anything which means being a baby is hell for me, well it may make sense as I am a devil in hell.

The Second thing is that I can say anything biblical with no damage, this has many implications as if I can't feel damage from saying anything related to god, could I pass off as human to the church if I conceal my devil aura, well I have to test stuff out eventually.

The third thing is Rias is so annoying, we are in the same together and she been doing baby things which is crying, it beginning to drive me mad, now I'm not like broly and I would make someone my mortal enemy just cause someone is annoying me as a baby but god is this annoying!(DBZ reference there)

The fourth thing is that even though I'm a baby I can still use magic even though I like what 3 weeks old? I can levitate objects for a few seconds or so and shoot some things around the room with my power of destruction which it in the form of a precision laser in the hands of a baby with me doing it making me being extreme exhausted.

Other than that all I do is sleep and eat and drink whatever my 'parents' give me.

Just as I was thinking on what I can do, 2 people enter the room that I almost instantly recognized it Sirzechs and Grayfia with Sirzechs smiling like a psychotic killer at us while Grayfia smiles at the sight of us like a gentle mother.

Seeing me awake, Sirzechs quickly walk up to me grinning like a madman "Heya Desmond! This is your Onii-san! Sorry for not seeing you sooner, Maou Business and all that."

I almost forgot that they all speak Japanese for some odd reason but of course thanks to devil's abilities to speak any language it alright but it just sound odd.

It was then as he picks me up that I decided to ease my boredom as I did the only thing that would make sense in this situation, Cry as much as possible.

"wha-? Wait, why are you crying? Don't cry little brother!" Sirzechs begins to panic as I cry in his arm, of course while in outside I was crying, in the inside I was laughing my ass off at this panic expression, I need to make a mental picture of this, and it's hilarious and you would think that crying for no reason would be difficult but for a baby it's easy.

It was then before I know it I suddenly found myself in the arms of Grayfia, I quickly quieten down immediately at the sight of her.

Ignoring Sirzechs's surprise at my silence, Grayfia just shows me a small smile and rubs my back gently.

Before Sirzechs could say anything, Grayfia suddenly pinch his cheek without warning.

"It huwst, it huwts Grayfia, why did you pinch me?" Sirzechs said as Grayfia started pinching him on the other cheek, wait does the cheek stretch that long?

"What kind of brother are you, making his little brother cry on his first time of meeting him?" with that, Grayfia proceed to whack him on the head

Ouch, must have hurt.

"But it's not my fault! The little guy just started crying when I hold him!" Sirzechs protest as Grayfia just raises an eyebrow

She then looks at me, giving what appears to be a gentle smile.

Grayfia then proceed to give me to the eager Sirzechs who seems to be excited at the prospect of holding his little brother again.

Too bad in my eye he just looks like a psychopath.

And when I'm in the Sirzechs arms once again, I once again began to cry.

"Wa-wait, why are you crying again little brother?" yes once more Sirzechs's panicking and worried face is priceless

After seeing me cry once again, Grayfia immediately snatch me back into her hold as I stop crying immediately.

Man, seeing Sirzechs's face is releasing all the buildup stress I had since I got here.

"Gr-Grayfia?"

"Yes?"

"Why did Desmond cry every time I hold him yet he seems so calm when you do it?

After a few seconds of thinking, Grayfia quickly replies "Maybe he hates you?"

At that moment, Sirzechs definitely let out an expression worth the baby torture as he became depressed at Grayfia's words.

**-A few minutes later-**

After Grayfia lays me down, Sirzechs quickly picks up Rias as she starts laughing.

It was then I remember Sirzechs's key trait, a big sis-con to the point of where it was a bit too creepy, hell even I wasn't that big of a sis-con well not as big as Sirzechs is anyway.

**-Several months later-TIMESKIP**

GOOD LORD THIS IS SO GODDAMN BORING!

9 months of literally nothing has happened, even though every so often Sirzechs comes along and I do the crying thing that ease my boredom but that got old fast to the point where I let him carry me without crying which always causing him to let out tears of joy.

Nowadays I just sleep all the time but every so often I use magic but as a baby I don't have a lot of magic reverses but hey I'm practicing as a baby, I got to have some credit.

Rias has gotten quieter to the point where my stress level isn't that high anymore.

But in the end I had a lot of time to think things through like what I'm going to do when I'm not longer a baby, what kind of skills I should learn or maybe how to prepare for the coming war with Khao brigade and how am I going to accomplice my goal of creating a better world.

Right now though, I was currently sleeping in my room with Rias until I was woken up by voices.

**[So you are aware of our presence, Void walker….] **

I quickly look around to see who said that, but the only one in the room was Rias and me.

I still have some magic ability so if worst comes to worst I try my hardest to protect Rias.

**[It's alright void walker, we mean you or the girl no harm. After all we are your ally]**

It was then the room was involved with darkness or at least that's what I think happened, for all I know someone with illusion type magic just blinded me.

**[It is useless to try and sense us as we are just speaking with you telepathically] **

It was then I was in a complete darkness but one thing changed, I was in my old body, my human body.

'What…..how….' I thought as I see on myself, it was how I looked before the accident that killed me.

"Who are you! Did you sent me here! What the hell do you want from me!" I shouted into the darkness hoping to get an answer but it only brought more questions

**[Do you feel homely in this place? Or do you feel discomfort?] **The voices said as about 10 mysterious figures appeared in front of me

"Who are you people?" I said as calmly as I could even though I could see myself shaking

**[Don't be afraid of us mortal, we are the supernatural beings that control this place known as the Void, we are known as the keepers of the Void] **

All of their voice interlope with each other as one by one they show of their body features but only enough to make out some of their races, 1 had a pair of large, pure white Angelic wings, much larger than the angel wings I have seen in this series with a wing span of around 5 meters give or take. Another had 12 bat wings, the ones devils had. Another had 9 fox like tails similar to that of the 9 tailed fox. Another had 16 Black wings similar to that of the fallen angels, while the other 6 didn't show any of their features as only shadows surrounds them all.(they are will get introduced eventually)

"What do you want from a human being?" I asked as some of them started to chuckle

**[Human? Well maybe that's what you were before coming to this world but now you're something more…] **one of them said with a voice of a female

**[We may as well give you some background on why you are here…..] **One of the male voices said as they all continue onward

**[In the beginning, there was the void, the first realm of absolute nothingness. the Dimensional Gap was the spawn of the void. After the birth of the Dimensional Gap and all other dimensions, The void served as the place where all being were sent to after death when they lost all of emotions, memories and everything that makes them who they are.] **they continue to give me a rundown about everything about the void as I listened patiently

**[When the creation of heaven, hell, Tartarus and other realm similar to the void were completed. The balanced of the Void was in danger as soul were no longer entering the Void, after the Void's collective minds and Death, one of the primordial beings controlling the void realized what had happened, they devise a plan that all the soul collect from all the realms where after a specific length of time souls started to lose their minds and were transported to the Void. Fortunately with the help of death and the other primordial beings, the plan worked but the gods realized some after the plan was completed but thanks to the negotiation between the primordial beings and the gods, the plan was left alone as they feared the Void being unbalanced could cause the realms to be destroyed as well as the combined power of the void and the primordial beings were being that were beyond their pitiful imagination .]**

The voices stopped at that point as I take a moment to digest the information, it was then I decided to speak.

"Why does this have to do with me, why am I here? Is it because I was reborn? And why do you keep calling me void walker?" I spoke as I look at the 10 beings

**[Ah isn't that the million dollar question, Void Walker?] **The voice of an old male said to me

**[Yes, you are the only one, who had ever entered this universe from a separate universe, someone brought you here but also unintentionally made you pass through the Void, your soul still had your memories and emotion which caused your soul to be infused with the Void, unintentionally causing you to become a Void Walker or known by others as the vessels of the Void, a being that can use the powers of the Void at a heavy price.]**

I was at a lost trying to take in the information, someone brought me here but who goddamn it, who the hell did this to me…..

**[Unfortunately our time with you is up, if you need us you can contact us anytime, Void Walker….] **the beings said as the darkness started to fade

"Wait stop! I need to know more!" I shouted to no avail as I realized I was once again in bed with Rias next to me, and apparently time hasn't move since I left as I look at the clock, it was at 9pm at night which was the same time as when I left to speak with the beings just now

I decided that I would contact the next time I had nothing else better to do, it was then I realized why the beings had to leave as my 'parents' were in the room with us.

"Honey, isn't it great that both of our children has inherited our powers?" 'Mother' said to 'father' as he picks me up after she realized that I was awake

"Indeed it is Venelana honey. They might have the wonderful talent like Sirzechs!"

It was obvious that I inherited the family's powers as I been practicing it as a way of improve my abilities and to ease my boredom.

**[Ah Void Walker, if you have time we could answer a few more question before your energy reserves are gone and you will be forced to sleep.]**

'I see…..alright then, do you know who did this to me….'

**[Yes, we can see through the past, present or future thanks to the primordial beings so let us shows you….] **they said as I was flooded with images, images of my past, the present and what is to come

(Previews of what's to come)

The first image was 2 people fighting, 1 in a very familiar but at the same time not familiar Red armor with features of a dragon while the other was in a suit of black dragon armor very similar to the other's armor fighting each other in a wasteland type area.

The Second is an large army, with a flag in the middle with unfamiliar symbol and the name The Order on it, the soldiers had nanosuits (crisis nanosuits) as their armor while the man in front of them, leading them was….me in a black leather coat with 2 swords strap to my back (Kirito's SAO appearance but more armored) with pure white hair and blood red eyes and 15 people standing by my side with powers of the evil piece in them, a female queen with dragon wings, a female angel and a reincarnated devil bishops, a female reincarnated devil and a male elf knights, a female neko and a male werewolf rooks, a female vampire pawn, the male fallen angel pawn and 6 male reincarnated devil pawn. (Here is my OC's peerage for the people who have been asking me, if i like your OC i will put them in if not then they will join the army)

The Third is 2 figures in the air, 1 has a pair of large crimson colored angelic wings while the other have black flaming wing (Riser's wings but black fire),both have the same outfit and masks with one with crimson and one with black, both are back to back as they fighting in the middle of a three way war between angels, fallen angels and devils and they are winning, my only guess this was during the Great War.

The Last image was…..complete utter devastation, the world was in ruin, completely consumed by darkness and the one leading it's destruction….a large black 5 headed dragon with 4 arms and 6 wings…..it was destroying everything in its wake….could this creature be 666/Trihexa, the creature that Rizevim wanted to summon or….no wait it feel familiar it's….damn it I don't understand how the hell did this happen! It was then I heard the voices of the keepers. **[This was the worst outcome of all the possibility that could happen in your time in this world…this creature, no what it was known as was simply monster, is what you would become if you lose control of your powers….]**

"No….thats….that can't be...i promised to create a better world but in the end, I'm the one destroying it….No…..NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as everything fade to white

**-A few minutes later-**

I was in the arms of my 'mother' as my baby form was crying, hmph I guess it's appropriate after what I just learned, so I will be the one who will destroy this world huh…..

**[You are mistaken, Void Walker. The visions we showed you was one of the many possibility scenarios that could happen but whether or not it happens is up to you.]**

I say…I calm down a bit as I think things through.

'Alright….in that case while I'm a baby can you guys train me for the future?' I said telepathically to the keeps

As the reply came immediately **[Of course but the things you learn in the void will not transfer to your body only the knowledge of what we teach you stays]**

**[So Void Walker, will you accept the powers of the void? are will you be afraid of the power you possess?]**

i think about everything for a minute before smiling 'this is a cruel world after all, to create a new peaceful world, the old corrupt one must be destroyed...hehehe...after all in the end we are all monsters...are we not?'

'i hereby accept the powers of the void.' I said to the keepers as I started laughing…..this is going to get really interesting

End of chapter 2

Notes: 2nd chapter done, interesting development but none of them will be happening any time soon unfortunately ;(

As for the Reviews

M-anonymous- I try my best to clean up any and all spelling mistake I can find back forgive me if I miss a few.

Houki Minami-we'll just have to see what happens, won't we

polterdash- thanks man

lewamus prime- i definitely need to change some of your character's info but i'll keep him in mind

And here an omake for you all, i highly doubt i will do this every chapter but every so often look down to see if there anything new and also i have decided to upload chapters once every 3 days and if not once a week

Omake 1: Mama, i think i need a exorcism

it was about near my dinner time for a baby, Sirzechs was about to feed me while Grayfia was feeding Rias as she glaring at Sirzechs to see if he will make me cry while my parents are in the background watching us, i pretty sure 'father' is recording all of this on a camera.

'Ok, baby body you can do this, we been practicing for a while now don't fail me now!' i thought as Sirzechs is about to feed me a spoon full of what i can guess is porridge?

he feeds me eat the spoon full of porridge as i open my mouth as i smile at him which causes him to smile extremely creepily as i swallow it.

'Now 3...2...1..0!' i thought as i forced myself to vomit at his face with the green colored goo i was hoping for!

my 'parents' and grayfia immediately stop what they were doing and run up to me and check if i was correct while grayfia just glares at sirzechs to the point where any man who would have to face the glare would be cowering in fright as sirzechs just look extremely depressed he cleans his face

For me however, i was laughing my ass off! 2 weeks worth of prep to do this and it played off wonderfully.

'hahahhahahaha, o god, someone help me...ahahahahha..someone call an exorcist! this baby is possessed by the demon!hahhahahahha'

Ahh...good times.

End of Omake

Just a FYI this is a reference to the exorcism(1973) where the child vomit green goo at the priest


	4. Chapter 3 Training and A New Protégé

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**- Keepers of the Void

Chapter 3 Training and A new Protégé

You know, while i was a baby the only thing I ever wanted to do was to literally do something, but I didn't really imagine myself getting the crap beating out of me.

I requested to the Keepers that I would like to train in the void while I was still a baby or a young child, they allow some of their collected souls to train me while I'm a baby.

Currently I'm training to use swords among other things, and let me tell you when the souls of the void are given time to vent out their emotions, they do not hold back.

I don't keep the wounds I get in here but it still hurts like hell, I also picked up several techniques in here which I need to convert to my body when I can start training in the real world.

After training for several hours, I decided to rest for a few minutes as I talk to the one of the souls, someone I never expected to see here.

"So…..how is your training fledging?" a shadowy man in a red overcoat with a red fedora

"It going fine for a weak human, don't you think No Life King?" I said to Dracula or Alucard, the most powerful vampire in the hellsing series and in my opinion the most powerful vampire in general

From what the keepers told me, every universe that has ever existed, from my own world to animes and manga that people create, the souls of the dead are stored in the Void which mean everyone that has ever existed that died are here.

It was a very surprising sight to see Alucard here as he was known as the unkillable, but then I realized that death is inescapable no matter who you are and beside not all universes are as they are portrayed, and apparently he just stays in the void cause he's bored meaning that he can leave anything, hmm...that may help me in the future.

We chatted for a bit about various things as well as some of the techniques he taught me about shadows among other things until it was time for me to go as everything goes white.

**-Meanwhile- **

After returning back into my body, I was then went through how to be a noble by my 'parent' with Rias as I am currently 2 years old.

It's extremely boring but I try my best to learn everything I can, with any free time I have is spent at our library to learn about things cause the stuff in the void is helpful and all but I prefer reading a book, cause hey old habits die hard.

I decided to change things up a bit and escaped from my 'mother's' classes about nobility and stuff, of course as planned Grayfia is the one trying to catch me.

I decided to try out a trick I learned in the void as I used some illusion magic and turn myself invisible and using some basic Senjutsu to conceal my presence.

It worked for a while until Grayfia found me, apparently I haven't conceal my devil aura yet, still gotten work on that if what I have plan is going to succeed.

I was being followed back to the room where class was being held by Grayfia as she brings me back to 'mother', it was then she asked where and how I learn illusion magic which I replied that I picked it up from some of the books I read the library.

"What was your reason to escape today's class?" Grayfia asked me

"It simple, I found the classes boring." I said without missing a beat as Grayfia tell me

"It a normal feeling as a child to find things about nobility boring after a-" Grayfia stops what she was about to say as I cut her off

"It's not what you think when I say I found classes boring, I meant it as I already learnt as much as I can from these classes and I found them boring, so to keep things interesting, I decided to play this little game to see if you could find me." I said as I continue walking as Grayfia continues

"Why did you learn to use illusion magic?" Grayfia ask me as I narrow my eyes

"It simple really, I find people stupid for relaying on powers they gotten through their blood lines and people who think their all mighty just because of where they come from aren't worth a damn in this world." I said as turn to see Grayfia stop in her track, I bet that wasn't the answer she expected

"This is why I learn as much as I can when I can, our family power of destruction is powerful but not very useful other than blowing things away, I learn other tricks cause it better to be prepared for the future and that power alone is not enough in this world." I said as I walk closer and closer to the classroom

"There's only one thing I learned through the wars this race has fought including what you and brother has been through, this is a cruel and corrupted world with only a handful of decent people, and if I want to survive and protect who I care about I will do anything I can to do it." I said as I enter the room as I smile at Rias and 'mother' as we continue our classes, as I see a flabbergasted Grayfia outside before regaining her senses

**-Afterwards-**

I was currently in the library reading when I realized that everyone except Rias had come in and are sitting next to me, shit I knew I shouldn't have spilled the bean to Grayfia so quick, damn it.

"What is it you all want?" I said as I continue to read my book about…stuff actually I think this book is a children book….damn it I look like a damn fool

"Son do you know why we are here?" 'Father' asked me as I put down the book as I look at all of them

"It is because of what I said to Grayfia earlier?" I said as I look between them

"Yes we are worried about you darling." 'Mother' said as I look calmly at them

"*sigh*, we all have our own opinion on things, what I said to Grayfia is mine." I said to them calmly

"Hey Sirzechs, do you mind if I ask your servants to train me about various things?" I said while smiling to Sirzechs as he looks to Grayfia and our parents

"*sigh*, alright son if that is what you want so be it, but we conditions." 'Father' said to me as I say ok

"First, you are to study hard with Rias in the morning to afternoon and training will only be at night is that ok?" 'Father' said as I nod while smiling as they continue talking

**-A year and a half later- TIMESKIPS Night time **

I was currently training by myself with a katana that Souji Okita, the only knight in my brother peerage gave me as well as training myself with Senjutsu, chakra and other spiritual skills.

As I confirmed that no one was in the area, I place a barrier around the training area as I started to use the powers of the Void, I then slowly but surely started to summons shadows around me as I try to control my powers.

During these past year of training, I realized two new abilities among other things, one I have a special ability to 'absorb' data, I was able to absorb Grayfia and Sirzechs abilities and memories, I every so often train with Grayfia's Ice powers and brother's unique power of destruction, granted this absorption is not as overpowered as one thinks as I only gain the abilities to learn their abilities and not gain them immediately but still it is a useful ability….i kinda understand now with this power how I became that….monster.

The Second ability I gain was after I had gotten become familiar with Senjutsu and uncovered my absorb abilities, I call it matter manipulation, I can literally manipulate any form of matter with it I been able to stop the almost any projectile coming toward, unfortunately currently I have to focus on what I focusing on in order for my ability to work properly so if I have multiple projectiles coming at me I can only stop a few not all, but one of useful thing I have found for this ability is to manipulate metals in a way that I found any shape, so far I've use the sword Souji gave me to use as a test, so far I've used the metal to create throwing stars to dagger and the like…this will prove very useful.(sorry if this seems too OP so early on)

It was then I sensed someone nearby as I stop what I was doing and just practiced my sword swings, after a while I turn to see Rias entering the training area in her pajamas which was extremely adorable.

"Rias? What are you doing here?" I asked as I stop and look at the clock, 9 pm just about the time Rias goes to sleep

"Onii-Chan, I can't sleep, can you please sleep with me?" Rias asked all innocently as my face lights up like a goddamn Christmas tree, I mean if you heard any character from an anime say that…..

"*sigh* alright just go upstairs and wait for me ok?" I said to her with a smile as she nods happily while smiling as she goes upstairs to wait for me

'*sigh*…she's just like…Sarah…'I thought as I keep all my things as I head upstairs with a gloomier expression, it been quite some time since I thought about my old family…but I will make sure I never forgot about them or Sarah's dream after all it's the only thing keeping me going

**-A few minutes later-**

How the hell did I get myself into this situation?

Currently Rias is a sleep while cuddling my chest while in my bedroom, goddamn it I'm probably going to get a cuteness overload…it's hard to imagine this girl being the horny teen we see in the series with the 'harem king'….also something else to add to my bucket list, no more perverted Issei, somehow I will stop him from becoming a pervert, if god is my witness, which he probably isn't cause he's dead I swear that Issei will be a pervert no more! When I eventually meet him.

Anyway earlier while I was sulking about my past life, I saw Rias in the hallway between our bedrooms as she enters mine, now my bedroom was some place that I asked no one to enter, I gave the reason for it was that I wanted privacy but In truth, I have futures plans in my room granted I hided all of it but anyone that has time to search in their will definitely find something important to the DXD storyline as I been writing from memory what happens in the series from Issei becoming a devil to the time when the group goes to heaven on Christmas which was Light Novel volume 18 if I'm not mistaken.

My bedroom itself was pretty plain, I had a good comfortable bed, a bookshelf to keep all the books that I am learning new skills from to a desk for writing and studying purposes (will eventually come into play in the future, the desk I mean).

After Rias enters my room I decide to ask her why she couldn't sleep, her response was "I wanted to sleep with you Onii-Chan." With a smile and a straight face as I attempt to stop the images of her naked in the series from pouring out of my head but soon after she gives me her real answer

"Onii-Chan, I had a nightmare….it was about you fighting someone….and losing…" she said as she started to cry as I walk up to her and hug her and whisper to her "It's alright….i will never leave you…I promise…and I won't lose to anyone….i will protect all of you." I said to her while smiling as I look her in the eyes

Several minutes after that she asleep cuddling my chest, 'hmm….me fighting and losing huh….thats some foreshadowing for my future….hehehe…ah…I guess it was fate that Rias had that type of dream…..ah…fate the thing that killed my family and is threatening the Gremorys now…I swear I never let that happen again no matter what.'

**-Several years later-MORE TIMESKIPS**

Well currently I'm attending…Devil College? In the capital city...I'm currently 10 years old with pure black clothes and I reading a novel, since i don't really give a damn about what i wear, i decided to wear black clothes , apparently thanks to my past life and the knowledge learned from my time here, I was about to skip several years in school and now I'm in college, apparently the only thing hard for me was learning devil language.

I then see riser in the distance threatening some guy for spilling a drink on pant or something, I see the guy is petrified after angering a Phenex.

I just sigh as I put things down as I walk up to the group of people gathered around riser and the guy, apparently to few seconds I took to walk up to them, riser burned the dude's hand and is currently trying to fight him.

"Well if it isn't it the smartass Gremory, What the hell do you want can't you see I'm busy?" Riser said to me like the prick he is

"Well Well Well….if it isn't it the douchebag that attack random people." I said as head for the guy riser is trying to attack, I heal his hand as I say "leave, I deal with the asshole." As he runs off

"Hey, I aren't done with you yet!" riser shouted at the guy as I stand in front of him

"If you want to fight then I'll be your opponent." I said to riser as he smirks while the people around us form a large circle

"Well it's about time I show you some manners kid and that not to fight a phoenix." He said as he expand his fire wings as I simply stand there

"You smug prick!" he shouted as I'm engulf in fire

"Ha! You see, if you fight a phoenix you get burned!" he shouted as I smirk as manipulate the fire around me into a ball in my hand and crushed it as I see a shocked riser

"You know….i always hate arrogant people who think they are almighty just because of their powers…" I said as I started to walk to him as he shoots fireballs at me which I easily destroy

"Some People are so ungrateful for being born in a noble family, most are just arrogant pieces of shit because of it….so what do you think now Phenex? Do you still think that just because of who your is that you are untouchable?" I said as he tries to hit me, I dodge it and hit him in the stomach with a Touki and Senjutsu infused punch causing him to cough while on the ground as I leave the area while I pick up my things.

**-A few hours later-**

Goddamn it, how do I get myself in these types of situations?

I have the parents of the Phenex and my 'parents' in the room with me and riser beside his parents.

Both of our parents are currently discussing about what happen today and about the marriage with Rias and riser, while that was happening me and riser were in a different room, both of us being silent.

Riser was the first to break the silence, as he apologized about the way he acted.

I simply replied "it doesn't matter if your defeated riser, it matters if you learned from the experience and hopefully you at least learned some humility from our little match after all if you truly think that being part of Phenex family is going to help you alone throughout your life then your mistaken, power given to you is different than power gained, remember that."

After saying that silence once again filled the room, until however something I never expected from riser happened, he got down on his knees and asked me to teach him.

I smile as new opportunities are opening up with this…..things are getting real interesting.

End of chapter 3

Notes: Well that was…a bit hard to write as I was blank on some of the idea but whatever, going to try to write longer chapters if I can, if not then…eh

As for the Reviews

Houki Minami- Well sometimes I like to stick to the source material but I try to mix it up a bit and we'll just have to see how Desmond acts to Rias

M-anonymous-Thanks man and I didn't know about the dark soul thing and I will try to add in more random moment featuring other character from different Medias

Stratos263-Yep!

tHe ultimate demon dragon lord- thanks man!

N7warrior93- thanks going to find somewhere to put your OCs

No Omakes this time guys ;(


	5. Chapter 4 My Eternal Curse

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**- Keepers of the Void

Chapter 4 My Eternal Curse

"Come on Riser, show me your moves!" I shouted to him as I he launch a barrage of fireballs at me as I easily dodge them

After the incident about a year ago, me and riser became good friend but not best friend level yet, Currently I'm training with him in his own home as I prefer my family now see me and riser being good friends after what happen in about 7 years give or take with the marriage.

Thankfully, after what I said to riser when he asked me to be his 'sensei', he's a changed man, he is humble, kind and trains with me every so often. And with the help of riser he sends me interesting thing for me to work with, for example with some of the metal orcs he sent, I was able to create 2 very memorable swords, Elucidator and Dark Repulser (SAO), granted I renamed them Arcane Elucidator and Crimson Repulser, which Arcane Elucidator being grey colored and Repulser being crimson, I mean come on got to be original right?

As well with some of the other materials I gotten from riser every lesson I give him, I was able to create my own armor, Kirito's SAO appearance but more armored and it's crimson instead of black cause so that the identities of desmond Gremory and the black swordsman are 2 different people but with almost identical equipment. Also I'm not going to wear it until the time I decide to go through with my plan, so I wear light black armor.

With me sparing with Riser every so often this past year, I had given him tips and tricks I learned in the void as well as me gaining his phoenix abilities, which will help me greatly in the future.

After he sends his barrage of fire at me, I pull out my swords and charge at him, he manifest 2 flame swords and charge as well, the match ends with me standing and him on the ground.

"Damn senpai, you truly are too strong for your age!" riser said as I give him a hand

"Well….training almost 24-7 is part of it." I said as riser chuckles as he accepts my hand as I pull him up

It was then the person that is supposed to bring me back, one of my brother's must trusted friends, Alexander Blackwood (N7warrior's OC), he is half human and half dragon, apparently thanks to his dragon heritage he is about 150 years old but thanks to magic he looks like a 20 year old.

Apparently his nicknames are Hunter, Xander and xan-tan to Serafall speaking of which she calls me Des-Tan when we met and Rias, Ria-tan.

I read up on his bio from Sirzechs as well as absorb his memories….hmph he is someone I would like to be an ally as I determined that his powers are equally to that of the dragon kings.

"Desmond, it's time for you to go." He said to me as I nod while I wave bye to Riser as we teleport out of there

**-Some time later-**

"Onii-Chan! I wanna go to the human world!" Rias said to me like any excited kid, hmm….isn't about time for Rias to meet Akeno? Well this will be interesting I thought smiling as I say "Sure where do you wanna-"

"JAPAN!" she shouted at me as I smile

"Japen it is then!" I said as we teleport to japan

**-Some time later-**

I left Rias in the capable hands of my father's bishop, Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa as I told them I had an errand to run which was not really a full lie but I had a few things wanted to check out.

**-A few hours later-**

Well this is an unexpected but fascinating discovery, I'm currently on a rooftop concealing my presence at night.

What I see is 2 familiar people, 1 female eating a corpse on the floor that tried to rob someone at gun point and a male with a white eye patch and black hair standing there watching them…ghouls….and if I'm not mistaken the 2 down there are Kaneki and Touka, the 2 main character of Tokyo Ghoul….one of the very last manga I ever read.

After a minutes of me waiting the left, as I walk over to what is left of the corpse, thanks to my absorption abilities I could see into the memories of someone, dead or alive.

He was a drunken homeless dude that hated the world, like any other he apparently saved enough cost to buy a gun with a single clip of ammo from a black marketer.

I check the corpse and found the gun, it was a standard 9mm Beretta handgun…before when I was 18 in my past life after the death of my sister, I was forced to enlist in the army while I did my studies so I know quite a bit on weapons as that was one of the many times you had to learn in the army.

It was then I had a cool idea which I needed to check out when I get home but for now I think I'll pay a visit to the arms dealer.

**-Several hours later-**

After some 'persuasion', the dealer is now under my thumb and he gave me some extra clips, rounds, a new Beretta and holsters for my 2 new customs Berettas.

'hehehe, ah this new ability will prove to be useful…' I thought while smiling as I teleport back home

I found out about my new ability when the keepers about it a while ago, apparently thanks to my powers of the void I have something called mind manipulation, it can alter the mind of a person and I can shape to how I see fit….

'Unfortunately I realized that all my void powers from my absorption to my shadows to this new ability come with an extreme heavy price….after all great power come with great responsibly and heavy prices.'I thought as I cough out a handful of blood as I use Senjutsu to ease the pain

After I got home, I place my news things into my personal storage dimension as I clean up the blood, I arrived in the lounge area to see Akeno, my sister's queen and the person in the DXD universe with the biggest tits apparently.

They were happily chatting about stuff as I decided to hide my presence, I walked up slowly to them until I was behind the couch they were sitting on as I decided to try something.

I slowly and silently go behind them and place my hand on their shoulders, causing them…to attack me…I was quickly dodged the attacks and nullify the attacks so that they won't be a large hole in the wall.

Rias realized what she had done immediately and ran up to me and hugged me saying she's sorry but I said it was alright as it was a stupid prank to begin with.

"Well hello there, my name is Desmond the older brother of ria-chan here, so what is your name." I said with a smile as I see her blush…..well blushing can only mean a few things as Rias just pouts from the nickname

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Akeno Himejima, starting from today I will be in you and your family's care." Akeno said to me with a smile while bowing as I simply smile

"The Pleasure is all mine, Akeno-san." I said I place my hand on his shoulder

"Welcome to the Family." I said while smiling as Akeno continues to blush as I unconsciously took in her fallen heritage

**-A few days later-**

I'm currently preparing to fight my brother's knight…..maybe not the smartest Idea to fight one of the most powerful swordsman in the underworld but I decided I wanted to test my medal against Sirzechs's knight and surprisingly my 'parents', Sirzechs and Grayfia allowed it, this is going to be the hardest challenge I had faced so far.

I am currently loading the ammo for my pistols, my specially enhanced bullets with a mixture of ice, power of destruction and Phenex fire.

I also polish my 2 swords as well as make my super specially throwing stars with specially enhancement on them, I also add a few extra touches on my Crimson armor with extra protection seals.

I decided to stop for now and rest for a few more hours before the fight starts, also I highly doubt I will use even half of the things I'll prepared but it saves me time in the future when my plan is ready.

**-A few hours later-**

I am currently in the training area with Souji Okita a couple feet in front of me, with my 'parents', Rias, Sirzechs, Akeno and Grayfia are spectating out with Grayfia keeping a barrier up to protect the area around us.

It was then Grayfia announce about this match saying about no killing blows to Souji Okita and such while I just tune it out as I concentrate as I started to unlock the seals I place on myself to store my reserve energy and aura.

It was then the ground cracked at my aura granted it's a small crack but whatever, from my personal dimension I manifested my equipment on my body as I can see the shocked faces of my 'family'.

I pull out my 2 swords as I point them at brother's knight as he nods and as he pulls out his sword and charge at me with his extremely fast knight speed, but I have something up my sleeves as I activate my technique called Slow Mo, it more or less me using Senjutsu to up my sense to feel like I'm in slow Mo.

I block his slashes as I started my comeback, we keep countering each other's attacks and parrying the sword attack as I use something I planned to save but whatever, I used something I called fate plates which is like the Air Step Weiss uses in RWBY to up her speed by launching her in any direction, it more is the same as mine as I use it to quickly get behind him as I try to strike him but of course being the master swordsman he is, he quickly blocks it and continues our little fight.

It was then I started to use my technique known as power focusing, it's description is more or less it's title, I focusing power into weapons, equipment or abilities if I so choose.

My blades glow red as my strikes become exceedingly more powerful to the point where Souji started to fire with his real power as I know for a fact that he is holding back.

It was then I felt the curse of the void kicking in that I started to lose my powers, granted thanks to me being an idiot I still continue to fight on even though I can tell that Souji notices something is wrong with me.

It was then I felt a sharp pain in my heart as I drop my swords while holding my heart, as I started to lose consciousness, I could hear the voices of my 'family' in the background…..

**-Meanwhile-**

Once again, I'm void and once again I failed what I set out to do….

**[Well Hello again Void Walker….] **a lone male keeper walks up to me

"What the hell do you want Castiel? (Supernatural)" I asked the angelic keeper

Castiel in the supernatural series was a powerful angel that served god until the other angel betrayed him, after which he started a civil war against heaven in order to save humanity from the apocalypse.(That's all I know of his character from the series)

In that series he was good person, however this version of him is a completely different story, this version of him is twin of Jesus Christ being born side by side with him. Apparently during his time on earth he was able to ascend to a pure angel being coined the true son of god but some of the other angel got jealous of him causing them to fall but not before killing him…..and now here he is one of the many keepers that keep the peace of the void.

**[Well void walker, what is your goal? What is your purpose?] **Castiel asked me as I shouted back at him

"My goal?...MY GOAL IS TO CHANGE TO GOD FORSAKEN WORLD!I WANT TRUE PEACE AND TRUE JUSTICE,….i wanted to create a peaceful world for my little sister….i…I….hehehHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I went from shouting to crying to laughing like a madman while castiel just watches silently

"*sigh*…..i truly don't know what I'm fighting for….my little sister isn't in this universe…" he said as castiel says **[You're old family may not be here but your current one is and you know too well how this world works and that peace will not last…build your army….it is time for your plan to start don't you think?]**

"Thank you castiel…" I said thanks to him as he nods while I leave the void, thanks to him my mind is clear…now…hehehe….it's time for the Order to rise

"After all...the only ones who should be killed are the only that are prepared to be killed..."

**-Some time later-**

I awaken in some kind of lab, I was hooked up to IVs and other unknown medical equipment, it was then a man with a mysterious aura walked out of the darkness , there only one person I know of in this universe that is like him, my favorite Satan Ajuka Beelzebub.

"So…..would you like to explain yourself? What do you, a healthy pure blood devil have pure darkness in your veins?" he asked me as I decided to play my cards

**-Some time later-**

Thank Lord I was able to convince Ajuka to be my ally, I had to play all of my cards from revealing that I was Jackson Maxwell to revealing the future, thankfully I can let people see my memories.(may turn this into a omake who knows)

Well….i decided to head home for a week or so before leaving to create the order.

**-Some time later-**

Today I met with Sona Sitri playing chess with Rias, Rias losses of course after all Sona has always been a master tactician.

"ONII-CHAN! I lost to Sona! Can you beat her for your cute little Imouto?" Rias ask while smiling as I just sigh

"Alright….i always wanted to play chess with a member of Sitri after all they pride themselves for their smarts." I said as I rub her head while smiling as I turn to Sona as she nods and organize the chessboard

"Desmond Gremory, Nice to meet you Sona Sitri." I said as I extend my hand to shake hers as she shakes while he go to our respective sits with me being black and Sona being white….hmmm it's a perfect metaphor after all I'm this universe's black king aren't i?

**-Some time later-**

After some time of chess, we were neck and neck with me having 1 knight, 1 rook, 1 queen, 1 pawn,1 bishop and 1 king while Sona has 1 queen, 3 pawns, 1 knight 2 bishops, and her king.

"hmm….you are an interesting man, desmond certainly more challenging than Rias." Sona said while smiling as Rias shouts "HEY"

I simply smirks as i thank her for the complement as I ask her a question "Sona, in the end what is the most important piece?"

"hmm…in my opinion it is the queen as it the most powerful piece." She said as we move her queen as I just chuckles, still young and naïve huh Sona?

"Well in my opinion it's the pawn as it has the potential to more powerful than a queen and eventually a king." I said as I use my pawn to put her king in check

She tries to take the pawn but my queen blocks her queen as I continue "After all, in the end if the kings doesn't lead, how does he expect his men to follow?" I said as I use my king to checkmate her (know next to nothing about chess so if I got shit wrong sorry)

"Thank for the match Sona this was…interesting." I said as I leave the area as I smile

'Soon….my dear Sarah…..soon…this world will be created anew.' I thought while smiling as darkness surrounds me

End of Chapter 4

Notes: Canon is drawing closer every chapter! soon the creation of the order!

As for the Reviews

Stratos263- well he is but hopeful with this chapter it gets less OP

tHe ultimate demon dragon lord- Yep that the plan

Guest- i'll keep it in mind man and thanks for your opinion

Houki Minami- i have no clue what your talking about but ok...?

M-anonymous-Thanks man, i got a lot of plans in the future

Omake 2: DAMN YOU SENSEEEEI

"A…sensei why are we here?" Riser said as we are teleported in an area full of dragons

"We are here for training, riser now…." I Said as I give a call to someone via a magic circle

Just at that moment, my brother' friend, Alexander Blackwood came riding on a dragon.

"So riser you're going to train here for a day GOOD LUCK!" I shouted as the dragon blackwood was on picks him up

The plan was for several dragons to battle riser for a full 24hrs straight to train him, thankfully I didn't tell him or else he would not do it, speaking of which….

"DAMN YOU SENSEEEEI!" riser shouted as he flies off into the sun set

'No Risers were harmed during the writing of this Omake'

End of Omake 2


	6. Chapter 5 Order Rises When Chaos dies 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**- Keepers of the Void

Chapter 5 Order Rises when Chaos Dies part 1

A Sea of black flames engulf the world, A Gigantic 5 headed Dragon with an army of shadow creatures is leading the chaos.

I immediately wake up my nightmare, I was covered in sweat in my room at about 4am.

"Master are you alright?" A girl next to me said as I simply smile at her

"I'm fine Sachiko, I'm fine…." I said to my bishop while she is hugging me naked as I move away her as I walk up to my closet and take out my normal black clothes as I pick up Sachiko's clothes and pass it to her

'Ah….that was some night….' I thought as I remember what happen last night

"Thank you master..." she said while blushing as she put on her clothes

"Oh come on Sachiko I told you time and time again, there is no need to call me master…" I said as I kiss her on the head as I leave the room

Now I know what you all were thinking, I was about 11 years old the last time I did a monolog but now I'm 17 or at least look like 17 whatsup with that? Well let me tell you, a lot has changed since then and now I have more people who are counting on me after all I am the commander of the Order. I enter my special training area which was more or less a giant metal box as I use my shadows to create 8 Skull Reapers (SAO).

'Now…..it's show time!' I thought as they charge at me as I begin my daily training.

**-FLASHBACK- **

I was about to leave my home, as I pack up all of the things I need as I hide all of the things I left in this house just in case.

"Onii-Chan….why are you leaving?" Rias asked me with teary eyes

"I have to Rias, I may not be able to give you my reasons but know this I will see you again." I said to her as I give her a goodbye kiss on the forehead as I leave my home

I was about to convince my family to let me leave the household to find a propose as i made rias become the new heir.

It time for me to find my propose in this world

**-A year or so later-**

I'm currently wandering the underworld, I did wander a bit in the human world as well as training in the familiar forest for a while as I fight any creature that wants to fight granted I never killed anything there and I heal back up the wounds of both my body and the creatures I fight.

I was walking in a forest area when I hear noise behind me as I pull out my dual Berettas and activate my active camo on my coat as I bring out my mask to cover my face.

It was 3 hunters chasing a neko girl who looked about my age however she has 3 tails instead of 2 as they hit her with what I can only guess is a tranquillizer.

"Damn neko, we chased you for about a mile and you don't even fight when we catch you? How pathetic are you!? I don't even know why we are using you guys to attack heaven!" The hunter said while laughing as they process to attack the girl but I quickly knock them out before they could do anything with Senjutsu

"Are you alright?" I asked the girl as I use Senjutsu to clear out the tranquillizer in her blood as I realized she was already unconscious

I quickly created a barrier around the area just in case there were more of them as I make a fire for the girl as I tie the hunters as I use my abilities to look into their minds.

Apparently they are part of the family that caused the neko massacre which thank god hasn't started yet, they are with the Khaos brigade and they are creating an army to attack heaven, this girl here, Felicia was her name is one of few that escaped apparently she was the last to get recaptured.

I decided to end them as I roast them with black phoenix flames til they turn to dust after all they were part of Khaos brigade and the fact that they were monster for experimenting on children….

'After all aren't we all monsters?' I thought as I started to heal the girl

**-An hour later-**

The girl wakes up frighten and was about to attack me as I calmed her down, she began to calm down slightly she started to explain her situation to me as I just listen to her story, apparently there are about hundred kids all experiment on….yep they sound like people we deserve an ungodly wrath.

I decided to go help her rescue the children as she responsible for them as she is one of the oldest among them as I lend them a hand.

**-A day or so later-**

Felicia was a silent girl but after a day of travelling and trying to get her to open up, her personality was kind of between kuroka and koneko with her having a kind nature which I can't help but feel sad as she kind of remind me of Sarah….but in the end this is a cruel world where the strong crushes the weak….well I will make sure this world changes for the better.

We quickly found the secret lab hidden in the forest, we sneaky enter the lab as we realized the horrible reality of the situation.

100s of children either dead or trapped like rats with scientist experimenting on them.

It was then Felicia started to go berserk as she attacked the guards and scientist as I assist her as I started to free all of the children.

It was then my worst fears were realized, the head scientist laughed manically as he hits a button on the main computer, it was then all of the children started coughing out blood, some type of poison within their blood.

It used my fate plates to head for the main computer trying to reverse the effect but…..it was too late.

i…..i lost it…..i killed everyone that was left, the guards, the scientists and anyone related to this laboratory and in the end I couldn't save anyone as darkness consumed me.

**[Do you want the power to correct your wrongs?] **The keepers appeared before me as they just stare at me waiting for an answer

"I couldn't protect them…I couldn't save them…..i…I" I said as I stopped as I looked at the keepers as I said

"If I need to become a demon for the sake of others so be it, after all we are all monster are we not?" I said as I was consumed by the darkness

After I was consumed by the darkness I gained the powers of time manipulation, this was then I started my campaign to create a new world.

**-Back to the present- **

After completing my daily training routine, Felicia, my Neko rook and Sachiko, my bishop enter the area after I defeated the skull reapers, as Sachiko being the sweet girl she is, she hands me a towel to clean myself and Felicia preparing to spar with me.

"Thanks Sachiko…..Felicia you ready?" I said to both of them as Felicia simply smirks and says "Of Course Master ~Nya~." As I continue "*sigh* how many times have I told you all don't call me master, it makes me feel like I'm some kind of slave driver or something." I simply said with a sarcastic tone as we started our routine training spar

This was our daily routine for the past 5 or so years after I fully build my peerage, every day I would train for a while with one of my pieces sparred with me 1 per day which mean they would get a turn every 2 weeks, which I know is kind of a long wait but they understand as training with one of my piece will be at least 4 hours and for my duty as commander of the order my time is valuable.

It been so long ever since that day when I used the powers of the void to gain my time manipulation, even though in reality it been about 5 or so years but for me it been about 5 millennia or so after all I have influenced a lot of the history in this universe from the great war to creation of several organizations.

**-Flashback- **

It was some time after I gained the ability of time manipulation, I was on the path of creating the order as I gathered my resources as I explored the world using the powers of time to my advantage to keep this body as young as the day I first used the powers of time but unfortunately it couldn't keep my mind from aging.

Before leaving the Gremory household, I had granted my Evil pieces, but with my powers, Ajuka teachings and my knowledge of the Evil pieces system, I was able to manipulate the pieces to create my own variable mutant pieces, a full set of mutation pieces with my piece being the variable mutant king.

During my time exploring the world, I was investigating something I found extremely strange and that I hoped it to be some mistake.

It was then I arrived in front of a familiar school, one that was known for one of the worst incidents in my opinion in an elementary school, Heavenly Host Elementary School.

This is the location where the series corpse party started and it was all due to the fault of a few people.

It was then I decided to inspect the area as I check the date, 18 July 1953, just a day before Sachiko Shinozaki, the girl that created the closed spaces dies.

I was walking in the halls invisible and concealing my aura as I visit the area that I read/ seen from the games and mangas.

It was then I see the 2 that caused so many deaths in the series, Sachiko and her mother walking together….if I remember correctly tomorrow is her birthday….unfortunately I couldn't confined if that was true as corpse party has many different scenarios on what happens.

I walk pass the 2 as I continue to look around the school when I heard Sachiko talking to her mother "Mommy, I think someone is nearby….." she said as she point at me as I see shocked, my Senjutsu and illusion is much more powerful then when I first used it to the point where I'm sure that Grayfia cannot longer find me, not sure for proficient Senjutsu user but no human sure be able to 'feel' me…

**-The Next Day- Third person POV**

On the day of her birthday, Sachiko went to see her mother, Yoshie Shinozaki, after school. While heading up to the third floor, she witnessed the principal, Takamine Yanagihori, push her mother down the stairs after his attempt to rape her, thus snapping her neck and killing her.

Afraid of Sachiko telling someone about what he did, Takamine chased her through the school and captured her, just as he was strangling her, shadows started to form around him, the shadows caused him to drop Sachiko, saving her as the shadows manifested into a hand that grabbed takamine and threw him into a wall causing him to fall unconscious.

It was then a magic seal formed on the ground as a hooded figure manifested as he started to walk to the little girl, unfortunately she seems like she felt him from somewhere before as she heads for her mother.

"Mommy wake up! Please mommy wake up!" Sachiko shouts at the corpse of her mother as desmond slowly walk up to her

**Desmond POV**

This is why I hate human nature or the nature of all things really, this poor girl's mother is dead because of that unconscious piece of shit…..goddamn it I was too late….

'In the end, I still couldn't save anyone….' I thought as I look at the crying Sachiko and the corpse of her mother as I move up to her as I close her eyes

As I look up I see her spirit, odd huh to see someone's spirit as I see her wanting me to know something.

"Sachiko?" I said to the girl as she stops crying and looks at me and asks "Who are you?" she asked as I smile as I pull down my hood as I say "A friend."

She just continues to look sad as she says "Thank you for saving me…."

"It's alright Sachiko, I'm sorry I couldn't save your mother but…I want you to see something." I said as I extend my hand as she hesitantly grabs it

It was then the 3 of us, Sachiko, me and her mother were in the void as I let them see each other, I let them have their chat and have time for her birthday.

After it was all said and done, the mother asked me to protect her daughter which I agreed as I said that Sachiko can meet up with her anytime in the void due to my privileges as Void Walker as from that day on Sachiko would be someone I will protect.

After that incident, i made sure the principle paid the price as i thought Sachiko anything and everything about this world as i got to know her as she got to know me.

**-Back to the Present- **

After sparring with Felicia, i proceed to do my duty as the commander of the Order, checking the well-being of my forces and stuff like that but there was something I personally needed to check out.

After walking around the base which was in a specially made dimension, I enter the schooling area. I enter the school block when I see a classrooms filled with youkais, devils, angels and fallen angels, other races as I smile at my accomplishments.

It was one of the first few missions I gave to the order, it was to save the nekomata race from extinction.

We succeed in the mission saving more than 90% of the race, the other 10% either died from natural courses or were the first to die by the hands of hunters but we praise ourselves that we saved a large number of them as if we didn't save them, there would be a lot less survivors. 70% of the ones we saved went to Kyoto to live with the other youkai races while 30% remaining joined the order, so far we are educating and training them in everything we know.

Granted every now and again they are a few skirmishes here and there but it's still quite peaceful in the order and that everyone corporates with each other, my opinion the best trait so far of human nature.

After my trip to the schooling area, I quickly head for the research labs as I'm greeted by the scientist as I simply wave at them.

It was then I entered the main research area which was codenamed Outer Heaven, which was name of the department that spearhead most of our research.

It was then I met up with one of my pawns, Shiba Tatsuya the main character from the mahouka koukou no rettousei series. It was a shock to me when I found him in the underground lab with Felicia and the others, granted he is still emotionless and his love for his little sister who is currently in the schooling area is the same as the series.

"Hello Commander what can we do for you today?" he asked me as he continues working on one of the many projects in here

"Just inspecting everything, Shiba…..how is the CADs project going?" I asked as he goes to explain how it's going and so on

After a few minutes of looking around the area and taking a look on some of our many projects, I decided to meet up with the head of sacred gear research.

"So how is the research going…God?" I said while smiling as an old man turn around to face me as he smiles at me

"It going well Desmond, from both of our research we are creating new gears without the help of my original system." God said as continue check up on everything

**-Flashback-**

It was part of my plan to visit heaven as an angel after absorbing the angelic abilities from my other bishop, during the Great War as I request an audience with god alone.

After discussing about various things, we decided it would be better for history if god did die in the war.

"God, I have a question for you, how would someone who has nothing left to live for except for a promise live his life?" I said to god as the last words I said to him before leaving

**-Back to Present-**

After completing my duties for the day I decided to review on some of the files on my desk.

The one of the folders was about the progress on our forces strength, 10,000,000, able bodied combatants, 20,000 devils, 10,000, youkai including nekomata, 6000 fallen angels, 3000 angels, 100,000 magicians, 4,861,000 humans half of which have sacred gears, 5,000,000 other species as well as the Bios of all of our soldiers.

After reading several folders, one of my pieces enter my office my assistant and currently 2nd command of my peerage, my pawn Azrael the son of Azazel, it's a long story for another time as he hands me a report.

"Commander, The Elementalers have arrived." He said as I simply smile as I place a hand on his shoulder

"Good work Azrael, good work you can go meet your sister, Restia now, i will meet with Kazehaya Kamito after he adjusts with my pawn piece." i said as Azrael salutes as he leave while i just simply smile 'this is coming along swimmingly...soon the war between the order and the khaos will begin...'

End of chapter 5

Notes: Sorry guys for the week missing as i was sick, Canon is slowly closing in, Next chapter even more backstory

As for the Reviews

Stratos263- yep!

tHe ultimate demon dragon lord- we'll see

xXkingXx- we'll just have to see won't we

Houki Minami- i have no clue what your talking about but ok...?

M-anonymous-Thanks man


	7. Chapter 6 Order Rises When Chaos dies 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**- Keepers of the Void

Chapter 6 Order Rises when Chaos Dies part 2

The same nightmare every night but every so often I get to see some new details but nothing that major just a sea of black flames, a giant 5 headed dragon and a horde of shadow creature following the dragon.

I wake up once again in my bed with a few extra people.

'Hmm…why is this a regular thing….' I thought to myself as I look at the naked females on my bed with me

My female pieces, ever since I saved them they been clinging to me ever since and since I'm a teen or at least I think I'm still classified as a teen I can't resist giving them back their affection.

I just simply give them a kiss on the head as I leave the room while doing it as quietly as possible.

**-A few hours later-**

After completing my daily training routine, I decided to go meet one of my newest addition to my peerage, the strongest male elementaler or strongest blade dancer whichever you wanna call it.

He was training with Azrael with kamito using 2 swords a black sword with a dark aura and a white sword with a holy aura while Azrael uses his Hikari no Tsurugi which more or less means blade of light in Japanese, his light swords are unique as it's properties are much more powerful than the norm as it can just stay there for as long as he wants instead of disappearing like most light based weapons do among other abilities he has.

The sparring ended with Azrael winning the match, I expected it as Azrael is one of my oldest pieces and that he has been with me for a long time, and for his time with me, he had learned a lot of trick from the many souls of the void while kamito even being the strongest blade dancer in his realm, Astral Zero he is still young and that he only just recently came to know of our realm.

"Brother, do you have to be so rough with kamito?" a cute female voice coming from the black sword said to Azrael as he simply shrugs

"He has to learn the hard way to gain anything Restia." Azrael said to the sword as she transform into a young girl who wears a night-colored dress, she has a pale complexion with long black hair and her eyes are dusk-colored

"Damn, so much for being the strongest in my realm…." Kamito said as his other sword transformed into a beautiful young girl with flowing silver-white hair, milky white skin and an expressionless face with violet eyes

"Kamito, kamito are you alright?" the emotionless girl asked kamito as he simply smile and tells her, the girl named Est that he was alright

I just simply enter the training area after their match and congratulate them on the match.

"Good work you 2, kamito just keep training and you will be able to surpass Azrael….maybe…" I said as I look at the 2 as I remember the day we went to Astral Zero

**-Flashback-**

"Commander, the carrier is prepped and the 21th battalion is ready for the mission, we are waiting for your order." Azrael said while being dressed in his official combat uniform which was the standard nanosuit armor with more armor piece around his upper body

"Alright then prepare for takeoff." I said as I got dressed in my commander uniform which was an almost replication of the lich king's armor from world of Warcraft just that it was less bulkier and that it's completely black and the glow of the eye is red instead of blue, the armor I named and the persona I use in it is called Deucalion

After all the preparation was done we enter the bridge of one of the many helicarriers the order has created.

"Open up the portal, all forces remember the plan and stay calm no one is to attack unless provoked but remember people no casualties, now…we head for Astral Zero!" I said as the helicarrier starts up and we fly through a postal, now that I think the only reason I called the helicarrier its name is because I made it looks like the one from avengers just without propeller blades and with large jet engines as for the postal, one of the many unique technology i have created in my time

**-A few minute later-**

I decided to enter the main city of Astral Zero, not 5 seconds since we enter the air space did flying spirits and their elementaler came to investigate us, I was standing at the front of the carrier as I stare down the realm as I use my aura to make our presence known, I already used our stealth drones to investigate as much as we could about this realm as well as the fact I been to Astral Zero before.

After that I made the signal as me, Azrael and about half of the battalion jumped off the carrier or fly if they had wings, as we approached the main capital of the middle of the 6 areas the 6 elemental lords' control.

After we landed, we were surrounded by soldiers, elementalers and normal humans, it was then I decided to say my ultimatum.

"I wish to seek an audience with the elemental lords." I shouted as they move back a few steps as me and battalion started release our aura as it started to suffocate some of the weaker soldier while everyone were on their knees

"You fiend!" someone shouted from the crowd of soldiers as a teenage runs up to me as he summons 2 swords, 1 black with a dark aura while the other is white with a holy like aura, he charges at me while I can see what looks like his team not too far away from him as I just stare him down, they are team scarlet from the series with a few extra faces if i'm not mistaken, his speed didn't waver as I smirk as I pull out my sword which was part of this set of armor and persona, it's a black two-handed Greatsword which was a cross between Stalhrim Greatsword from Skyrim and Frostmourne from World of Warcraft as well as it's completely black with runes I created on it, i call it Demonic King Slayer.

I block his strike with ease even though it's a two-handed sword after all about 5 thousand years' worth of training in the void and this type of thing gets easy.

He continues slashing at me as I simply block the slashes with me wielding my sword with 1 hand as I started to look around, my people are just standing there staying alert just in case we get attacked, my men have Scar MK IIs with them as rifles while for their side arms The newly crafted and tested Dominator from the psycho pass series, it's different but the same at the same time from the series as it has 3 modes, paralyzer mode which can take out a god, it's true we tested out on god himself, it's set on that mode at all times unless something changes, the lethal mode for complete disintegration, it disintegrate organic matter and keeps everything else which means all their equipment stays while their bodies disintegrates into dust, the last is Decomposer mode which destroy matter like lethal mode except it destroys everything, what's different is that it can be fired anytime and that it's fully colored black among other things.

His people and the soldiers are currently standing guard as if he fails they would attack me.

I smirk as I realized something about his swords as I signal Azrael as he confirmed my suspicion.

"I see…..you definitely have the potential to defeat me but lack in wisdom, training and strength." I said to him as he shouted "Shut up and start fighting!"

"Hmph…..i wonder if you truly know who your spirits are?" I said as I can see him use one of his sword techniques as I simply smile as block all his hit even at his speed

"Impressive speed but I think this is enough for now…" I said as I use my matter manipulation sub-species, Metal manipulation which I use to create any type of metal with completely nothing like Adamantium one of the many new metals I created

I use my powers to create a small metal ball made of mercury which turns into 10 daggers as I launch it at him which he dodge quite well but it was aimed at his team as they attacked it only to miss as I manipulate their movement.

The boy quickly in his hastes block the daggers with his body, I expected it much…..maybe it wasn't a good idea to use mercury.

I could see that his spiritual protection wasn't enough to stop the poisonous mercury coursing through his veins.

"*sigh* I didn't mean to come to this but…a hero's death is not something for the likes of you." I said as I use my powers to extract the mercury within him as I see the elemental lords in the crowd as they walk towards me, this universe and story is different to that of the light novel I read in my old world, for one the elemental lord are not corrupted by the darkness in the novel and that the kamito in front of me is the son of the Darkness king Solomon who was not the demon king in the novel and Ren Ashdoll the Darkness Elemental lord among other things of course, after i can't expect everything to be same after everything I seen…

But the thing we are after today is the corporation of the residents in Astral Zero for their assistance when the war between the Order and Khaos begins.

After a few days of negotiating the elemental lords and their people agreed to join forces with us, as some of our forces stayed with them while some of their forces followed us back.

But before we left kamito challenged me to a duel, a real duel as in his eyes I didn't fight seriously.

So that where we are now in a Battle arena where a lot of spectators including the kings and queens and my men granted Azrael is spectating in a different location with his stealth systems engaged.

I decided to wear my armor for a bit before revealing who I am, kamito starts it off by using his 2 swords once more as he uses Vorpal Blast which was jet black lighting as I simply absorb it with my technique absorption field which is my special created force field that absorbs any form of energy, it looks like a sphere of black translucent energy.

"You know….i think it's time to actually fight you seriously…but are you sure you can handle it?" I said while smirking as he shouts yes

"Well….in that case…." I said as I hold my chest piece which was the activation piece of the suit, after I channel energy into the suit it slowly reverts into a single piece of metal, only I can remove it unless someone else proficient in metal manipulation which I have a couple of people trained for it but not as proficient as I am

After everyone sees me as someone 'younger' than him is leading the order as I simply smirks as I summon my swords as we cross swords.

After a few minute later I won the duel but I may have pushed it too far…I kinda focused my powers in the swords and may have …well stabbed him through the heart…..well shit.

After that his spirits materializes and they try to heal his wound, but my powers of void may have infected his body as I see Azrael disengage his stealth system as he walks up to me.

"Commander…did you planned this?" he said as he looks at me as I simply shrugs

"Not really but…whatever." I said as I pull out one of my pawn pieces while walking towards kamito

'Well…..welcome to my peerage kid….' I thought while smirking

**-Back to Present-**

After the spar between Azrael and kamito, I decided to go visit my other peerage members as well as take care of a few things.

During my walk through the schooling area, I see some of my peerage members teaching the kids as I smile at the happy looks on the kids.

It was then I remember their Bios of my pieces that were here.

My Queen- Aurelia, my Dragonic queen. She was one of many teens trapped in the lab with Felicia and the others, she was created by the scientist using the bloods of the dragon kings and heavenly dragons meaning the scientist with the help of Khaos brigade had gotten the bloods or other genetic material from the strongest dragons which I found in the lab. So she has the potential to be the most powerful dragon to ever existed, she has blue eyes and red silvery hair, she is strong-willed courageous, determined and one of them many people who wholeheartedly believes in my philosophy,5 feet 9 inches.

My Bishop- Angelica, my angelic bishop, she was one of many teens trapped in the lab with Felicia and the others, she was created from the DNA from the 4 Seraph from the battlefield in the Great War apparently, so she has the potential to be the most powerful angel, She has yellow eyes and blonde hair, she has kind personality like Asia or sarah but can act as a soldier when the threat a rises, about 5 feet 6 inches.

My Rook- Gannon (a much younger Captain from hellsing), my Werewolf Rook, he was part of the many teens trapped in the lab with Felicia and the others, he was a werewolf cub that was taken by the scientist and used in their testing and the result, Gannon has the potential to be one of the most powerful werewolves I've seen so far as his powers far surpassing some of the original werewolves, he's mostly stoic and only speaks when he deems it's needed, he has white hair and red eyes, about 6 feet 5 inches.

My 3 pieces were helping the children and other soldier in their training as I simply smile at them, if there is one thing I did right was saving all these children.

I decided to go there and teach them a bit on marksmanship as i shoot an target from a few hundred meters away with my new custom Desert Eagles which i called Adam and Eve.

**-Few hours later-**

After a few hours I once again review our data on the current events and other matters.

It was then I read through the church data we collected...

'*sigh*, I expected this when I and the bad phoenix participated in the Great War….. Alexander Anderson and Iscariot or Vatican Section XIII…' I thought as look through the reports on them, Vatican's elites

They are most or less the same as from the hellsing series except instead of vampire, they hunt strays devils and anything that is 'vile and unholy'.

Iscariot is Vatican's most elite force, granted from what we discovered they only known by a few head members of the Church.

Iscariot thankfully haven't change the DXD timeline in that many of their members aren't from the DXD series I read about, also Irina, xenovia, Dulio, Griselda and other character from DXD aren't part of the Iscariot, thankfully.

I quickly mark Iscariot as an organization that we may need to take down if they harm innocents.

I also read up on a report from our operatives in Iscariot saying that they have engaged in a 3 way war with the ghouls calling them vile satanic beings.

Apparently the ghouls were having a war between each other, one being the peaceful ghouls and other being the not so peaceful ghouls when Iscariot decided to join in, I guess they are the CCG in this instants.

i knew that when i would change the course of history but...i would have never expected history to change so much.

'*sigh*, I wonder if you would approve of everything I've done….huh Sarah?'

**-Flashback- Third Person POV**

In the midst of the Great War after the deaths of the Heavenly Dragons, the 3 Faction continued they're pitiful war, as more of their forces fall the more innocent are killed because of it.

"Death and destruction….this is the nature of all things wouldn't you agree my old friend?" a red masked person said to someone with a black mask and white hair a few meters away from him looking at the destruction of the Great War (Just a FYI, their masks look like Ichigo's Hollow Mask from bleach just minus the teeth and full red and black colors)

"Well…we'll be the ones to change this cruel and corrupt world, isn't that right Desmond?" the man with the black mask and white hair said to Desmond

"Of course my old friend, from now on we will only say our alias alright?" Desmond said to the mask man as he smiles behind the mask

"Of course, Crimson Dawn." The masked man said to Desmond as he smiles

"Of course Black Phoenix."

**-A few hours later-**

The climate of the Great War, the remaining forces of the 3 Factions were just standing there waiting for one side to start.

It was then that 2 what looks like to be teens were in the middle of the battle.

"We are The Order, We will protect the innocent and depend justice on whomever that will do evil no matter whether they be holy or unholy and we will judge this cruel world!" the 2 said in unison as they unleashed their wings

"My Name is Crimson Dawn!" Crimson Dawn said as he unleashed his 5 meter long Pure Crimson Angelic wings

"My Name is Black Phoenix!" Black Phoenix said as he unleash his pure black Phenex wings (Riser's wings but black in color)

"And we will judge you all!" they said in unison as they attacked the 3 fractions

Just barely an hour after they made their ultimatum, the more or less wiped out the 3 Faction's armies with only a handful of survivors.

'In the end we killed the ones that were going to die anyway, either they get a quick death by us or fight each other to death.' That was Desmond's plan when he and black phoenix did this

After the Great War, they proceed to go fight the Satan Civil war helping out the New Satans.

In the end, The 2 met up with the new 4 Satans, Sirzechs, Ajuka, Falbium, and Serafall.

They wanted to know who they were and why they did it.

"It's simple really, the Order protects the innocent no matter what and we don't choose sides, the innocent and 'weak' will always be protected by us, I hope you all will remember that in the future." Desmond as he and Black phoenix left the area, Desmond in a puff of red feathers and Phoenix a blaze of black flames

**-Back to Present- **

I look through the reports as I look at the time on my computer, just a few more months before the wars between the Order and the Khaos.

'I wonder who will you pick Black phoenix…will you choose the mask I created for you all those years ago or the mask you will gain from my sister….while in the end whatever path you choose, your faith will be put to the test…..Issei Hyoudou….' I thought while smiling as my plans comes full circle

End of chapter 6

Notes: Well that took longer than i expected...while i may as well say this i plan to have the Canon story to start at about chapter 10 at most and chapter 8 at best, also i've decided instead of 3 days for every update i've changed it to 6 days

As for the Reviews

Stratos263- Hell Yep, Desmond loves to save people

tHe ultimate demon dragon lord- Sorry man you gonna have to wait for a bit before that happens

Guest- Sure

M-anonymous-Yep and many more character from different series will be added in the coming chapters


	8. Chapter 7 Order Rises When Chaos dies 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**- Keepers of the Void

Chapter 7 Order Rises when Chaos Dies part 3

It been who knows how long since I visited here, the graves of my family.

"It's truly been a long time hasn't It…." I said sadly as I look to the gloomy and rainy night

"I've….done somethings that I'm not proud of…but I did it all for you all…" I said as tears started to form

"I don't ask your forgiveness, but I do wish for you all to understand my intention….for the creating of a kind and peaceful world, the old cruel and corrupt world must be destroyed…and with it I will gain many enemies…" I said as I knee down on their graves as I hold in my hand a familiar object

"Hmph…it seems, I can't interfere with balance of life with the abilities of the other world….it's fine really…..i made a contact with death incarnate….so if I were to die, death will let me see you all…." I said as I look at the object in my hand, The Holy Grail or better known as Sephiroth Graal, one of the many Longinus in the DXD world.

It was one of the many things the Order did was to collect the Longinus Telos Karma, Innovate Clear, Absolute Demise and finally Sephiroth Graal.

We helped many of the Dhampirs and vampires that didn't hate Dhampirs escape from Tepes Faction and Carmilla Faction, most of which were willing to join the order but the ones that didn't join us were willing to be protected by us, in our tests we were able to give them humanity which was that they never had to drink blood again and that they never had to fear the sun but they will still have their powers just with next to no weaknesses, thanks to it we now have many informants within the Vampire Factions.

A plus was that when we helped the Dhampirs escape the vampire Factions, we were able to meet Valerie Tepes, the User of Sephiroth Graal.

We had been researching sacred gear and the Longinus for a long time now with or without the help from God, so we were able to extract sacred gear safely, we took out the holy grail out of her and thankfully we took out 3 holy grail instead of one, with my absorption abilities I was able to absorbed it ability to bring back the dead while the order had the original two connect to machine to bring back the dead while Valerie kept one just in case.

"Ah….it seems I still haven't learned anything in my time in the new world…..i still can't escape my fate and that I still can't change yours…" I said as I cough out blood as I pull out a syringe with white liquid as I inject myself with it as the pain slowly stops

"This is my price for the powers of the void… I may not have much time left but I left my will with the order…. They will continue my work long after I'm dead….but I still have things to do before that…" I said I place my offering to my family on their graves as I leave the area but before looking at my own grave beside my sister's

I then look my current body as black veins from my heart slowly move throughout my body as the white liquid I injected into myself slowly cause the blackness to slowly move back to my heart.

'Thank you Ajuka…it's thanks to you that I'm still alive….' I thought as I leave through the portal I created

**-Some time later- **

"So how is everything going between you and Kallen?" I said smirking as I move my knight to take his bishop

"In that case how are you and your Pieces doing? Any of them walking for two yet?" He said to me as I simply chuckle

I'm currently playing a game of chess between me and one of my sub commanders of the order and one of my many friends, Lelouch Dantalion the heir to the Dantalion family one of the many now extinct family of the 72 pillar clans.

"Well how are the Mech projects going?" Lelouch as he takes my queen

"It's been going quite well, the Lancelot Albion and Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. are completed so both suzaku and Kallen should be happy after all being your pieces would be boring." I said sarcastically as we continue playing, in the end it was a stalemate but we had fun anyway

**-Flashback-**

During my time as the Black Swordsmen which was a mercenary that works the people or helps anyone that is worthy.

It's one of the many personas I have created for myself in my time alive, I was in the city when I sensed something in the deserted ally a few meters from me as I use Senjutsu and my stealth system to check it out.

I soon find my answer as I see a familiar little girl surrounded by three thug looking people.

"We finally found you little girl, we been searching for a Dantalion for a long time now…" one of them said as they started to get closer to her

"Yeah…the Khaos brigade wants to know you and your family's secrets." One of the thugs said as I slowly made my way toward the girl

"Hey you!" someone shouted at the end of the ally as I'm shocked to see who it was while the little girl's face brighten up as she shouts "Big Brother!"

"How dare you attack my little sister!" the teen shouted as he shoots out purple lightning at the attackers which almost instantly incapacitated them as he rushes to his sister as I just silently watch them

"Nunnally! Are you alright?" the teen shouted at his sister as she nods

They were too busy having a moment to notice that one of the thugs got back up and started to magic only for it to be destroyed by my Gram Dispersion, one of the many techinque that i have recreated into the DXD world as I descend from the shadows.

"Who are you!" the thugs shouted as he gotten a good look at me as he froze

"You're…..the black swordsmen!" he shouted as he tries to attack me as I simply dodge his attack and place my hand on his heads

"Feel the wrath of the void you mongrels." I said in a cold voice as the darkness of the void consumes the 3 thugs as I absorb everything that makes them who they are, people who deserve to die for kidnapping children to be used as weapons for the Khaos brigade

It was then I see the teen was standing in front of his sister as she hides behind him as they look at me, I then look at the bodies of the 3 thugs beside me as I use black flames to turn their bodies to ashes.

"Who are you, what do you want from us." The teens said calmly as I just look at him, he has ebony hair and violet eyes as I simply smile

"My name is the Black swordsmen, what are yours?" I said to them to them as I smile as my mind started to create new plans

After that I recruited lelouch into the order while Nunnally goes to the schooling area within the base as we gained the secret from the Dantalion Clan as well as lelouch quickly becoming my 2nd in command.

**-Back to Present-**

After discussing matters with lelouch, I decided to go on my duties as I decided to go meet the order's newest soldiers.

"Commander!" "Master!" I turn my head to see two members of my peerage, who I am quite familiar with

"Yes What is it Walter? Seras?" I said to my pawns, Walter C. Dornez and Seras V. Vladi

Walter C. Dornez, one of my pawns was part of Iscariot and nicknamed the Angel of Death and the youngest exorcist in Iscariot being about 14 years old at the time, unfortunately he didn't have a strong faith like that of most Iscariot's exorcists and with that let his downfall.

About a few months ago he and a large squad of Iscariot's exorcists or paladins as they are called were sent to destroy a village completely taken over by vampires, but of course they were lied to as the village wasn't taken over by vampires instead the villagers were living in harmony with Dhampirs that had escape from their fate from the vampire factions, they protect the village from any threats as the villagers see them as people instead of blood sucking monsters.

2 of the exorcists including Walter tried to stop the other exorcist from attacking innocents, but in their words "These Protestants pigs were hiding vampires! One of the many enemies of God! How dare you try to protect these filthy heretics! We are God's weapons to destroy monsters and non-believers, do you stand in our way? Angel of Death, Fox and ADAM?"

In the end the Dhampirs helped get the villagers to safely as the 3 exorcists, but Walter and ADAM were critically injured when the only full blooded vampire arrived and killed the remaining exorcist but had gotten injured as well.

Unfortunately for the surviving exorcist, the village was one of the many towns that the Order protects, in the end we captured the exorcist for conversion and interrogation, as for the vampire and the two wounded exorcist, I decided to turn resurrect them as part of my peerage.

Granted former members of the church didn't take it lightly that I turn them to devils but after explaining and fighting them for a week or so, they were able to accept it.

Seras Victoria Vladi, one of children of a high ranking vampire family and one of the very few vampires that respect the Dhampirs, she and a few others were informants for us before she got injured and turned.

In the end, they are the same as I remembered from the hellsing series, granted Walter is as young as he was during the world war but Seras is…actually I don't really know her actually age.

"Commander, apparently we got reports of fallen activity, apparently Kokabiel is planning something we think that your prediction are coming true." Seras says as she hands me the report

"Hmm….it seems my personal operation will begin soon….alright good work you two." I said as I decided to continue to check up on the new troops and my newest member of the peerage

**-Some time later-**

I walk in the training area to see 2 people training, one a boy about my age and a girl around 20 years old, they were fighting each other with their 'Kagune', the weapon ghoul have within their bodies.

The girl's Kagune took the form of a plumage of feathers that can shoot bullets which she uses to attack the guy while he has eight tentacle claws that provide him with muscular blades to cut or pierce foes which he is currently using to block the girl's attacks.

The moment I entered the area, they turn their attention to me as they started to attack me as I simply dodge their attacks.

"Do we have to do this now?" I ask as I dodge the bullets and the tentacles

After a few minutes of dodging, I decided it was time I had enough as I pull out my swords as I cut off their kagune as they shout in pain, as they use their Kakuja Kagune which was a type of armor which look like twin centipede-like tails protruding downwards from the guy's back while the girl's ones were a large, monstrous creature with growing into large spikes protruding from her back, large bird-like feet, and her mask develops four horns and has a single eye in the center with three markings on the left and right cheek and the forehead.

"I'm starting to lose my temper…..*sigh*, well it's about time for me to test out my new….abilities, prepare yourselves Ken Kankei, my Pawn and Eto, one of my most powerful soldiers." I said as my left eye's pupil turns red and the sclera black as i smile while cracking my fingers as my 12 tentacle claws grow out my back

"Come on, let's fight One-Eyed Ghouls…." I said as we charge at each other

**-Flashback-**

"Do you want to live?" I said to the extremely injured Kankei as my men captured all of Iscariot's men and the members of the 'evil' ghouls which was called Aogiri tree while we helped the peaceful ghouls

**-Back to Present-**

In the end, with my powers and the assistance of some of my soldiers, we were able to converse all of Iscariot's men and all the members of Aogiri into faithful members of the order while all the other remind ghouls were left alone as long as they didn't kill innocents as we would create artificial flesh for them to feed.

We were able to converse Eto, the One-Eyed Owl which was one of the most powerful ghouls in their species while Kankei was resurrected into my pawn after he was extremely injured, after I resurrected Kankei, I was able to absorb his ghoul abilities and with him, I was able to access the ghoul genes and when that happened I was able to access all of their powers which was the same for all the other powers I absorb from others.

After my quick fight with kankei and Eto, I decided to go visit my 2 knight which were training in my personal peerage training area.

When I entered, there was a girl with a katana in her hand while a guy has 2 swords.

I smile at their swordsmanship, the girl was Sora Himejima, she is the cousin of Akeno and is the wielder of Nobitsura Kage [shadow warrior series], the first true holy demonic sword. Sora has long black hair that reaches down to her knees, purple/red-ish eyes and is 5 feet 4 inches, she is my female knight and one of the many people I cherish dearly. (looks like kind of like akame from akame ga kill)

Sora is about my age and that she is a talented swordsman and is able to use magic quite well in correlation with her sword like lightning or fire. Unfortunately she was hated for the fact that when holding the Nobitsura Kage, she would have a demonic and holy aura around her and because of it the Himejimas attack her family and killed them granted they put up a fight but….in the end I was only able to save Sora. The Himejima family was wiped out by me after what they did to sora's family and akeno's family.

As for my Male Knight, I simply smile as he is someone I kind of liked in my old world, Kirito the Twin Blade Swordsman. He is an elf/human hybrid created by the scientist of the Khaos brigade like Gannon, Aurelia, Felicia and the others. He is an expert swordsman on par with my swordsmanship as well as being able to use the swords skill I teach like SAO's sword skills and absolute sword techniques among other things of course, he is also the wielder of the Holy Demonic Excalibur, one of the many swords we recreate with enhancements.

After checking up on them I hand the new mission kirito as I say hey to Sora.

'Everything is proceeding well…..it's about time I visit the family.' I thought smiling as I prepare to head home

**-A few weeks later-**

I was hidden in my home area as I walk around the halls wanting to see if I meet anyone.

I didn't see anyone other than the servants until I enter my old training area, there they are, my sister and her peerage training for some odd reason.

Koneko, Akeno, Kiba and finally my sister were using my old robots to help them train, so I decided to have fun as I snap my fingers as the robots immediately disable the robots and deactivate my stealth system as I change my attire to red color to differentiate between Desmond Gremory and the Black Swordsmen as I put one of my masks which was a duplicate of hei's mask from darker than black but it was completely white.

"Who are you what are you doing here?!" my sister shouted as the group turn their attention to me as I pull out a plain long sword as I charge at the group

My sister shoots out her power of destruction which I dodged easily as the attack was completely disappointing to me as it was so slow that I could have dodged in my sleep, and that her way of using the power of destruction is using up her stamina much faster since she focuses on power, you don't need to focus on power for something called the power of destruction.

She thinks power is everything and everything else doesn't matter, hopefully I could teach her that mindset is wrong before she fights riser but if not then it truly doesn't matter.

Kiba tries to intercept me as I charge at rias and akeno, but my speed was too quick for him.

Kiba tries to slash at me as I parry the attack easily as I use a palm strike at his chest area as he fells to the ground.

I see koneko charging at me as I block her punch with my free hand as I see the shock in her eyes as I throw her to kiba who was standing up.

I then used my sword to block the incoming lightning bolt as it absorbs the lightning, I fire the bolt right back at Akeno which caused her to lose her balance as I charge at Rias.

I could see real fear in her eyes as I swing my sword at her but of course I soon realized I was stopped by the forming ice around my feet as I turn to see Grayfia standing at the door of the training area glaring at me.

"Who are you and why are you attacking Miss Rias." She said as I can feel the icy cold glare she giving me as the ice around my legs started to move upward

I simply smile as I snap my fingers as Black fire burn the ice around my legs away as I can see the shock on Grayfia's face "Well of course I attack Rias's servants I had to see whether or not they were able to protect my sister." I said as I remove my mask and simply smile at all of them

"Onii-sama!" Rias shouted at me as she runs up to me and hug me while I return the hug

"It's been a long time hasn't it, My Cute Imouto." I said while smiling

After using Senjutsu to heal the wound i inflicted on the others, I told my story in front of my entire family including their servants on how I've been for the past 5 or so years, granted I kept out the most important like the Order, being a mercenary and others.

After that I had a chat with my sister and peerage on what they should improve after fighting me, I told Rias to concentrate on her stamina, Akeno to use more elemental attacks, koneko to improve on speed and kiba on his defenses.

After that I decided to leave my home once again as I meet up with one of my most trusted members of the Order.

**-Some time later-**

I was currently on top of the highest building in the world which was the Burj Khalifa in Dubai (Google) as I smoke a cigar, granted smoking is a bad habit but given my current status I think it's alright after all when you are going to die, you may as well do thinks you don't normally do just for the hell of it.

"Master, I wish you stopped smoking, it's bad for your health." Said one of my most trusted students and piece, Zacharial Orion one of my first pawns

Zacharial Orion, the oldest in laboratory that I found with Felicia all does years ago, the product of forcefully merging the D.N.A. of the original Lucifer and Gabriel.

His appearance is that of a 20 years old, he is 9 feet 1 inches, he has sky blue eyes which turns dark crimson red when he is either angry or uses his full power, he is kind to all his comrades and ruthless to his enemies which is kinda like me in a way.

He's situation is very similar to me in some ways, as he has a darkness that could potentially destroy himself and everything around him if he loses control of his powers. He is proficient with any type of weapons as he like some of my other protégés have trained with me in the Void thus learned a lot of its secrets.

"Hmph do you really think that smoking would kill me?...no if I am to die it's by the people I have chosen to defeat me if I am to ever become that Monster…." I said to him as I turn around to greet him

"It's been quite some time since I saw you and Adam, how has goes the mission with him?" I said as I continue smoking my cigar

"The construction of Arsenal Gear and the other Gears have been going well, it's Construction should be finished soon and with it completion marks our first military base in the human world." he said as I smile

"I see…..and Adam?" I said as Zach continues

"He is supervising well at the construction but tells me he is bored with his assignment." He said as I simply chuckles

"Well I expect as much when I gave him the project….tell him that when the war begins he will have plenty to do." I said as Zach nods

"Speaking on the progress of our projects, how goes that new sacred gear, is it treating you well?" I said as he hands me a report and his own summary

The artificial sacred gear we create, The Multiple-Seeker, A Grey colored watch with an hourglass with an X mark, its uses are that it can copy any other Sacred Gear by absorbing their data, theoretically it could gain the abilities of ever known gear we have.

"I see….so that gear is working perfectly yes?" I ask as I look through the report

"Yes commander, I was able to copy the abilities of Twilight Healing, Twice Critical, Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth." Zach said as I simply smile

"So, I was truly able to transfer my absorption ability to other huh…." I said softly as I continue

"How does the underworld think of Vergil Deucalion?" I said to Zach as he smile as he gives me a full report on the matter

Vergil Deucalion, the Demon Emperor and the Champion of the Rating Games, one of my many personas. I took the seat of the 1st place in the ranking games when I first enter about 3 years ago, back then I didn't have a full peerage but it was more than enough to destroy anyone in our path.

With me in my Deucalion armor, me and my peerage with their features hidden had easily destroy our enemies with only one member of my peerage being needed to defeat an enemy in the rating game.

Deucalion very rarely fought in the Rating games but when he did….well he completely dominated the area.

**-Flashback- **

"Deucalion! We challenge you to fight as the pride of a devil and a king demands you to!" A no named king shouted to me and my peerage as we fought in the rating game, he apparently hired 3 other peerage to help him fight apparently the 3 peerage were ones I defeat already

"I see….you want a fight then…..in that case…" I said with a big booming voice as I tell my 'servants' to retire as I left from my location as I started to walk slowly to the 4 peerages

"Ha you fool! Servants attack!" the leader and the guy I was supposed to be fighting in the first place before he was able to illegal get 3 other peerages into this battle, they had planned to kick them out of the match but I said that I didn't mind

Half of their servants all charged at me while the other half used magical attacks, I simply pull out King slayer as I set its powers to demonic as I couldn't reveal the powers of the holy demonic yet.

The moment they all tried to hit me, I simply just walk past them as they all fell to the ground as I snap my fingers as they are engulf in black flames, what I did was simply in that I used strong Senjutsu to paralyzed them and used black flames to retire them quickly.

I could see the shock on their faces as I smile devilishly as their remaining servants launches a barrages of magic spells as I simply use my sword to block or deflect the attacks, after getting about 10 feet away from the remaining enemies I decided to end it quick as I fire black lightning at the remaining servants causing them to retire.

At this point the kings were shaking in fear at my display of powers as I laugh at them "Is this truly all you 4 'kings' have to offer? This is truly the epitome of all nobles who truly think that they are invincible and that no one could defeat them." I said to them and everyone watching as I started walking toward them quicker as I continue

"This is one of many reasons why I enter into the rating games, I will teach all of you that powers is not gained through blood lines but through hard work and that the weak will always defeat the strong if they put their heart to it." I said as I charge at the 4 kings as I simply swing my sword at the 4 which causes blood to gush out of the slash area as they retire

Sometime after that match I had granted quite a following after my declaration on my views, and now my climb to the top, it was only a matter of time before I faced the emperor, Diehauser Belial.

My peerage against his peerage was quite a battle, my piece knew that no matter what they should never reveal their true powers or anything that could be used to identify them and that rule was reinforced for my pieces that were not Humans that were reincarnated into devils.

Out of all the fights during that match, I'm sure that Adam's fight was the most….flashiest, but of course he is Revolver Ocelot albeit it's the ocelot from metal gear solid 3, the younger, not as wise and much more flasher ocelot. Everything about him is the same as he was from MGS except that instead of being the commander of the Ocelot Unit, he was part of Iscariot's top forces being as the wingman for Walter and the FOX which was Gray fox as well but he wasn't part of my peerage.

His skill with revolvers are the same if not better than in the MGS series as he like many of my male peerage members and protégés have trained with me in the void thus picking up a few unique techniques as well as I was able to recreate The Colt from the supernatural series, the weapon that could kill any supernatural creature, it is more or less the same as from the series but after mixing it's properties with that of god slaying weapons, it could kill gods after all we did test it on god granted we didn't kill him in one shot but the second bullet would have, I had given The Colt to Adam as a means to kill me if the monster is to awaken and other evil beings if my peerage were to be the best of the best in the Order.

In the end, my peerage was more than able to defeat his, and with our pride we both had a duel just between us.

We had a lengthy duel with swords and magic but in the end I was able to beat him but not before showing him and the world my trump card that I had collected for the past 6 thousand years, The Power of the Demon, the ability to use every known devil magic from the original satans to the 72 pillar clans, From Bael's power of destruction to Phenex's flames to Sitri's water and ice, I can control them all, and all at once.

Granted even though I showed one of my trumps, I didn't use it as I respect Diehauser even after he betrays the people for the Khaos, in the end I won the fight as I give Diehauser an honorable defeat.

I was a subject of hot topic after revealing my trump card, all wonder who I was, many thought I was an original Satan, Most thought that I was a super devil, other thought that I was genetically created but one thing was definitely true, I and my peerage was extremely powerful.

**-Back to Present-**

I smoke my cigar once more as I look over the world.

"Zach, let me ask you a question…*smoke*….if you were destine to destroy the world and its people….*smoke*…..what would you do to stop it? Would you kill yourself to ensure the survival of the world or what you create something to do it for you?" I said to Zach, one of my most trusted comrades and one of the few who traveled with me through time

"Hmm….i guess the second opinion would be the best choice after all there is no worth killing yourself for even if you knew you would destroy the world but if you create something or someone to do it for you, you may for solace in that someone will follow your footstep after your death." He said to me seriously as I simply laugh

"An expect answer from you I guess….*smoke*…ahh….. You, Azrael, Black phoenix and several others….will be ones who will lead the order after I'm gone…." I said as I look to the night sky

"We will find a Cure for you commander, you who have saved so much deserved to die a hero not a monster." Zach said as I chuckle

"I'm no hero, I'm a monster no matter how you look at it…I will die knowing that I leave the order to help complete my life's work…..hehehe…funny if you think about it….*smoke*….this all started with a promise to my sister, O so long ago…..and now all I have to do is to destroy Khaos and die….and my long journey will end….and I will reunite with my family…." I said as a single tear leave my eye

'I truly wonder…did you wanted this, my dear little sister?' I thought as as I turn to face Zach

"Orion, our war with the Khaos is soon upon us, you and all the others have your orders….it's time for the awakening of the True Crimson Cardinal Dragon Overlord." I said as I smile while I use black fire to destroy the cigar

"Of course, master." Zach said while bowing to me as he teleported back to base

'Issei Hyoudou….my most trusted Comrade….soon you will remember everything…..' I thought as I smile at the night sky

'Soon….your resurrection will begin…..my Black Phoenix…'

End of chapter 7

Notes: Well finally the 3 chapters are done and now we can get to canon, these 3 chapters are to introduce some character and plot granted some mention here may not be seen in the story but they are there as background character, as for those that have sent me OCs thank you, i will find a way to put as many into the story without breaking what i have planned.

As for the Reviews

Stratos263- well i can understand but hey after this is canon, so it's ok if you don't understand

tHe ultimate demon dragon lord- well you got your wish


	9. Chapter 8 The Beginning Of Everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**- Keepers of the Void

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

Chapter 8 Crimson Dragon Overlord's Awakening part 1 The Beginning of Everything

**Issei POV**

Hyoudou Issei — that is my name. My parents and guys at school call me "Ise".

I'm a second year high school student who is currently experiencing his youth.

I'm not really that popular, I'm more of a quiet bookworm type of guy that likes to help people than anything but I am known by a few people as the Guy who is friends with the perverted duo, Matsuda and Motohama and that they maybe think I'm a pervert but I really am not.

I just become friend with them because in middle school, they were one of my only friends during that time of my life and when the three of them started attending Kuoh Academy I was truly happy that my old friends were with me.

I was sitting under a tree reading a book when I see Matsuda and Motohama were running away from the kendo club girls as I simply chuckle at their antics, but then I felt a presence that I never felt before as I turn to look at the old school building as I see a beautiful Crimson haired girl, Rias Gremory, one of two Great Onee-Samas apparently from what I have heard from Matsuda and Motohama.

After School, something happened to me, something that I would never expect.

"Please go out with me."

Her name is Amano Yuuma-chan. She is a girl with silky black hair and a slender body. It was really odd for someone I have never met to suddenly ask me to go out with her but I decided to accept it, but I have a strange feeling from her I don't know why...

After apparently becoming her boyfriend, I introduced her to my two friends which in turn caused them to break down crying, I do feel sorry for my two buddies, Matsuda and Motohama, but I guess this is karma for being a perverts I guess.

On our first date after we started dating—

I was ready to use the plan that I had made a while back.

Since this is the first time something like this has happened to me, I've brushed my teeth for quite some time to make sure that there wasn't a single place I missed.

I even bought new cloths. You can't tell what will happen after all.

I arrive at the meeting spot about a few minutes before we were supposed to meet just in case.

During that time, I received a suspicious leaflet from a weird lady handing out leaflets.

It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence - "Your dream will be granted!" - written.

I decide to put it in my pocket for now as I couldn't shake the feeling of something familiar about the leaflet and that weird lady.

When Yuuma-chan arrived, I said this.

"Don't worry, I also just got here."

Then we walked while holding hands. I was really touched. To have a date while holding hands with this beautiful girl!

After that we enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for our rooms.

For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school student would, and Yuuma-chan was eating her chocolate parfait deliciously. My stomach was full just by looking at her.

Yeah, I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time and that soon with this I could break out of my old quiet shy self!

As I was thinking about all those sorts of things, it was already afternoon.

We are at the park that is away from the town. There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us.

Yuuma-chan already let go of my hand and she is standing before the fountain.

"It sure was fun today."

Yuuma-chan smiles while having the fountain behind her.

Damn, she's cute. The sunset which is behind her gave a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

My heart is beating so fast~! Is this what it feels like to be with someone you cared about?!

"W-What is the w-wish you want?" I'm really nervous about this

But Yuuma-chan just smiles at me.

She then says it to me clearly.

"Will you die for me?"

...Eh? Wait what?

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think i heard you wrongly."

That's what I thought. That must be it. So I ask her again.

But...

"Will you die for me?" She clearly says it to me again While laughing.

Her words didn't make any sense. The moment I was about to say "That's so funny, Yuuma-chan" with a smile...

FLAP

Black wings appear from her back.

She then starts to flap her wings. The black feathers float in the air and then drop down to my feet.

What is that?

Eh? Certainly Yuuma-chan is cute like an angel, but…

Angel? No, there's no way that can be true.

Is it some kind of acting?

My beautiful girlfriend who is flapping her wings while the sun sets behind her. It looks like a scene from a fantasy story.

But there is no way I can believe something like this.

Her cute looking eyes change into cold scary eyes.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

Yuuma-chan's voice sounds very cold. Her tone is like an adult's. Her mouth is forming a cold smile.

BUZZ

A sound much heavier than the noise that a game console makes vibrates in the air.

It's making a lot of buzzing noise and it appears in her hands.

It looks like a spear.

Is it glowing? It seems like it's a bulk of light or something…. Actually, that is a spear.

HYU

The sound of the wind. A nasty noise follows after it.

DON!

The moment I thought something grazed my stomach, the spear which was in Yuuma-chan's hand pierces my stomach.

She threw that at me...

But rather than that, why? I tried to pull the spear out of me, but it disappears.

The only thing left was a huge hole in my stomach. And blood which is flowing out from it. Blood…Blood.

My head got dizzy, and my eyesight became blurry. I was already lying on the ground and by the time I realized it, my legs lost their balance.

Footsteps close in on me while I'm on the ground.

A small voice vaguely reaches me. It's Yuuma-chan.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

...Sacred, what...?

I can't even ask her a question and I'm in a state where I'm down on the ground. Her footsteps get further away from me.

At the same time, I started to lose my consciousness. The hole in my stomach. It must be fatal. I don't feel any pain.

But I realized that I was in a seriously bad condition because I could feel that I was about to lose consciousness.

It was then I started to see things, things I never knew about.

I see 2 people in a blooded battlefield, a sea of black flames and a giant…creature…. Among other jumbled up images but I could hear a voice that sounded so familiar but at the same time not at all.

"In the end aren't we all monsters, my old friend."

Maybe I'm hallucinating from the blood loss but whatever.

It must feel nice if I lose consciousness now as if I'm going to sleep. But if that happens, I will certainly die.

Are you serious...? Am I going to die at this age?

I haven't even lived half of my life yet!

Ku… My consciousness starts to fade away while I was having such thoughts…

It feels like many things inside me are disappearing...

Oh yeah, I wonder what's going to happen at school tomorrow?

Will Matsuda and Motohama be shocked? Will they cry for me? No way, not them...

Mum, Dad… I haven't done anything to please them yet as their child...

...Why the heck am I only thinking of these kinds of things when I'm about to die…?

My hands...can still move...

I touched my stomach and brought it in front of me.

Its red... Crimson red. This is my blood. My whole hand is red. This is all my blood.

'...Damn it…..i wish…..i wished…I truly wished that I wasn't going to die but….even I know that there is no hope for me now...'

Aaah, my eyes got even more blurry...

Is it finally the end for me...?

Damn, it was really a stupid, boring life...

...If I was to be reborn, I want to be someone, someone that wasn't just another face in the crowd...

"So you were the one who called me."

Suddenly, someone appears in front of me, and she talks to me.

I can't tell who it is since my eyes are blurry.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...oh my, looks like something interesting is happening to you. So it's you… This truly is interesting."

She's laughing as if she found something interesting.

...I wonder what's so funny...

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will live for me."

Before I lost consciousness, I saw a brilliant crimson hair in front of me.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

"*sigh* looks like my lessons I had given to my sister hasn't changed anything…..well it truly doesn't matter I guess…" I said as I turn to 2 pieces

"Sachiko and kirito, you two know your missions right?" I said to them as I look at my sister and her queen as they teleport with Issei out of there

"Yes master, we are to protect and observe Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri." Sachiko said to me as I turn back to them as I continue

"No you miss one thing my dear, I told you didn't I that you should enjoy the time you have in this school after all I took that right after from you when I save you Sachiko." I said as I walk up to her and patted her head in an affectionate manner as she blushes

"It's alright master, I never regretted meeting you." She said as I smile as I kissed her as I can hear kirito cough from beside us

"Ehh….master not to disturb this moment between you two but can we continue this?" kirito said with an awkward expression

"Alright…." I said to kirito well I whisper in Sachiko's ear "We will continue this later alright?" I said to her while smiling as she blushed madly as she nods

"Kirito, your alias is kirigaya kazuto, as for your mission, it is the same as Sachiko's except that in addiction with protecting Rias and Sona, you are to protect Sachiko as well." I said as he nods

"I have heard that you are already part of the Kendo club…well at least I know you work quick." I said while chuckle as I see a blush on his face as he tries to frantically to denied that he did anything to the girls in the kendo club

'Well everything is going according to the original DXD timeline but….i sense that Issei is remembering his past…' I thought as I pull out a cigar and started smoking as kirito and Sachiko teleport away

"In the end aren't we all monsters….my old friend…"

**-The Next Day-Issei POV**

{RING RING RING}

"….Umm…"

I quickly hit the alarm on my clock as I move around my bed to clear out the dizzy feeling I have, I had that awful dream.

Lately, I've been having that same dream. The dream where I was killed by Yuuma-chan.

But since I'm here alive, it has to be a dream…Right?

"Wake up! Ise!"

Mum's voice comes from the stairs. Just like every morning.

"I know! I will get up now!"

After giving a reply like that, I pick myself up from the floor.

"*sigh*…..this is a bad start to the day…" I said while putting on my uniform

**-A few minutes later-**

"I'm off then."

I yawn as I leave the house, during the walk to school, I can't help but close my eyes due to the sunlight. 'Aaah, it's so bothersome.' I thought as I started my everyday walk to school

Lately, I've been starting to feel weak under the sun, It feels like the sunlight is piercing through my skin and I can't stand it but I don't know why…..i been having this strange feeling even since my date…..

Anyway, the morning sunshine is no good to me. I can't wake up in the morning at all, since I haven't been able to wake up lately, my mum has been coming to wake me up every day.

On the other hand, I become more active at night. There is something inside my body that rises up and makes my tension go high, I've completely become a night person, it's weird.

Something is wrong. I often stay up late, but it's a miracle if I'm able to even stay awake till 1 o'clock.

But now, I can easily stay awake till 3 or 4 o'clock. I've been going to sleep after the sun rises lately, and that has been my daily routine.

I'm not addicted to on-line games nor am I addicted to night shows.

…What's happening to my body? Is my brain trying not to sleep so I don't have to see that dream where my girlfriend kills me?

…Well, that's what I feel personally so that can't be it. It's natural for the body to feel the need to sleep. The feeling I have at night, —I think it's something completely different from before.

I don't know how to explain it, but my body feels pumped and I have a feeling something mysterious is rising from the depth of my body.

So I went out at night to test it. The walking pace of my feet increased, and my heart shook with joy when I blended in with the darkness of the night.

I dashed out at night on a whim and to my surprise it gave me incredible speed.

If I join the track team, I can easily become the main runner. Also, I don't run out of stamina. I have so much stamina that I can do a full marathon as if I'm just jogging.

I became over-confident and when I sprinted during the day, it was so horrible that I thought my stamina at night was a dream. No, it's an average speed for a high school student, but there's a huge difference when comparing my night-self and my day-self. I become weird at night.

Grant my stamina has always been weird even since the first week or so since Irina left me but….ever since my date with Yuuma my stamina has most definitely increased but only for night time.

It might sound like a phrase coming from a weird person saying it like this, but the feeling I have at night of being unleashed and the excitement I have is changing me into a different person.

Uggh…like I thought, the sunlight is giving me a hard time…

Unlike at night, I become totally weak during the day. No matter how much I think about it, something is definitely wrong with my body. I can't help but think that my body changed ever since that day I went on a date with Yuuma-chan.

**-Some time later-**

I arrive at my classroom while making a big sigh, and sit down on my chair.

"Hey, buddy. How you doing? Wanna borrow the new DVD I just got?"

The bald head guy who spoke to me is my buddy number 1, Matsuda. He might look like a sportsman, but he is a pervert who makes sexually harassing comments every day. He was a sports-boy during his time in junior high school where he broke many records, but he's in the Photo-Club now. He is really open about his ambition of wanting to take photos of every part of the girls' bodies through the camera lens. His nickname is the "Perverted Baldy" and the "Sexual Harassing Paparazzi".

"Fu…the wind sure was strong this morning. Thanks to that, I was able get a good view of the girls' panties." The guy with the glasses who is trying to act cool is my buddy number 2, Motohama. He has a special ability called Scouter that lets him get the numerical values of the girls' measurements through his glasses. Along with a special body where his power level plummets down when he takes his glasses off. His nickname is the "Perverted Glasses" and the "Three-size Scouter". These two are my evil buddies.

Seriously, seeing these two faces in the morning really makes me feel down. I feel sick, goddamn it I don't need this right now…I'm not even a pervert damn it, sometimes I truly wonder why I became friends with them.

'*pain*, argh….that hurts….what the hell happened?' I thought as I winced in pain randomly

"I got some nice stuff".

Matsuda opens his bag, and tips out the things inside his bag without any hesitation. The books and DVDs which are being piled up on my desk have suggestive titles.

"Hee!" A small scream comes from a girl far away from us.

Well, of course she will react like that. After all, something like this is happening in the morning. What I hear next from the girls are discriminating comments like "You two are the worst~" , "Die, filthy brats" and "How dare you corrupt innocent Ise!" among other things.

"Silence! This is our entertainment! Girls and kids should look away and keep away! Or else, I will rape all of you inside my head!" Your words are vulgar as always, Matsuda-kun, no wonder you guys are infamous and that you guy may very well be forever alone.

Matsuda sighs while looking at my dull face.

"Hey hey hey. Why do you have a face like that when there are so many treasures right in front of you?" Motohama also says that while poking his glasses as if he finds me boring.

"I told you so many times already, I'm not interested in that kind of thing and right now I'm not in the mood." I said to them as Motohama

This has been going on ever since they been my friends, they have tried over and over again to get me to be interesting into ecchi stuff but time and time again I had said I wasn't interested but they never learn.

"Dude….does this have to do with that hallucination about the imaginary girlfriend you have? Yuuma-chan, was it?"

"…Do you guys seriously not remember Yuuma-chan?"

Both of them look at me with sympathetic eyes at my question.

"Like we said before, we seriously don't know her. You should really get a doctor to check you. Right, Motohama?"

"Yeah, I'm going to repeat this again but we weren't introduced to a girl called Yuuma-chan."

…They always act like this every time I ask them about Yuuma-chan.

I thought they were just teasing me. But after talking to them seriously, I found out that wasn't the case.

I definitely remember introducing Yuuma-chan to them, I remember that very clearly.

But they don't remember it. No, what they don't even remember is Yuuma-chan. It's as if Amano Yuuma never existed. It's as if the time I spent with Yuuma-chan never happened. Like these two said, it feels like it was just my imagination.

Like these two proved, there is no record of Yuuma's mobile number or mail address in my mobile phone. Was it deleted from the memory? Did someone delete it? That can't be! There's no way I would delete it, so who did!?

I called the number that I memorised in my head, but that phone number wasn't currently in use. So does that mean she doesn't exist? Was it all my imagination? Something crazy like that isn't possible…

I want to deny it but apart from my memory, there is no evidence to prove that she existed.

If I think about it, I don't know her home address. She was a student from another school. I found the school where they wore the same uniform as her. So I asked the students from that school about Yuuma-chan.

But there wasn't a student fitting her description. She wasn't there. So who was my girlfriend? Who was I dating? So the dream I've been having is really just a dream that I created in my mind? Was I talking to Matsuda and Motohama about my dream as if it was all reality?

…There's something wrong about all of this.

Like the strange strength I get at night. Something is definitely wrong. But what is it?

While I'm thinking about the past incidents, Matsuda rests his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, we are in the middle of our youth so something weird stuff like that can happen to us. Okay then, you guys come over to my place after school. Let's watch my secret collection together."

"That's an excellent idea. Matsuda-kun, you should definitely invite Ise-kun as well."

"Of course I'm going to invite him, Motohama-kun. We are high school boys who move with sexual desires. If we don't do anything perverted, it would be disrespectful to our parents who gave birth to us."

The two of them smirk lecherously. Perverts. No matter how you look at them, they are just some perverted creeps. And sadly, I am friends with them and like always I refused them.

Just as we were walking in the hallway as they try fruitlessly to get me to go with them.

There was a crimson color that caught my attention.

A brilliant crimson color—

The school yard can be seen from the classroom window. I have my eyes glued towards a certain girl.

The girl with crimson red hair. Our school idol whose beauty is beyond a normal human's. Her slim proportions aren't the shape of a Japanese girl. Of course. She isn't Japanese after all. I heard people say that she is from Northern Europe.

It seems like she is attending a Japanese high school due to her father's work. Anyone will get their heart taken by her after witnessing her beauty.

Rias Gremory. She is a 3rd year student of this school. So that makes her my senior.

When I realize it, everyone including me is looking at her as well, both boys and girls. Matsuda and Motohama are also looking at her. This happens every morning. Everyone looks at her when she walks past them. Some people stop walking. Others stop talking. Everyone turns around to look at her.

The wind gently blows her crimson hair while every student in this school watches her.

Her long crimson hair which comes down to her hips makes her surrounding look like it's colored in crimson as well when the wind blows her hair.

Her beautiful skin, which is white as snow, is remarkable.

Beautiful.

That's the only word to describe her in one word. That's the only word you need to describe her.

I was also fascinated by her beauty and noble atmosphere.

I'm so fascinated by her that I always stop what I'm doing every time I see her.

But lately, the way I see her has changed.

She is definitely beautiful. But she is too beautiful.

I start to feel a little bit scared of her beauty and fear her from the bottom of my heart.

I don't know why I start to feel like this. But I've started to feel like this ever since Yuuma-chan's disappearance.

Then, her eyes move. Her clear blue eyes grasps hold of me.

—!

I feel as if my heart is being grabbed by her.

What is this feeling? It's that feeling you get when someone who is more superior to you is standing in front of you…

She narrows her blue eyes and it seems like she is smiling.

Is she looking at me?

It can't be. I don't have any connection to her.

Then, I suddenly remember something from the dream I had.

At the end of the dream, there was a person with crimson hair who spoke to me.

The person who seems to be gentle, but also cold.

While I'm comparing her with the person from my dream, she is already out of my sight.

**-Some time later-**

After refusing for one last time the offer my two friends give me about watching porn, I walk around aimlessly for a while trying to figure out everything that is happening to me, the energy flowing within my body is rising ever since it started became night time.

It's a symptom of the "overflowing with power at night" thing. Like I thought, there is definitely something wrong with my body.

This isn't a normal phenomenon. My eyesight improves along with my other five senses.

My eyes and ears became especially good. I can even hear conversations from other people's houses and see the street even though it's night.

This is really weird since I can even see clearly at places where there are no street lights! It feels like this strength is getting stronger day by day.

'…wait a minute….night time?' I thought as I quickly look up and then look down on my watch

It was already about 9pm…..what the hell have I been doing this whole time?

It was then I started to feel chills all over my body right now ….and I felt a weird familiar feeling like that time I met Yuuma….

I can feel I'm being watched by someone for a while now. And the chills I'm feeling. I can feel a mysterious atmosphere ahead of me. My body is shaking insanely. The shaking gets stronger.

It's a man. There is a man wearing a suit, glaring at me. He is glaring at me with fierce eyes.

It feels like my body will freeze just by looking into his eyes. Isn't this what you call killing intent? I can definitely feel hostility from him. No, this is something more dangerous. This is definitely killing intent!

The man walks closer, silently. He's walking towards me! So he is after me! A pervert!? A dangerous person!? Am I in trouble!? This is bad! That's because my body hasn't stopped shaking! Why did I have to encounter some dangerous guy on my way home!?

"This is rare. To meet someone like you in a place like this."

'What is he saying….what does he mean?' I thought as I started to back up

No no, it isn't weird if crazy people like him talk nonsense. So he is a dangerous guy after all! Oh shit! What should I do if he takes out a knife!? I don't know any self-defense martial arts, nor have I ever had a fight before!

But then I get a headache and more random images, what does this all means...

I-I know! My strength which powers up during night! That's it! I can use it to run away from here!

I tried running backwards to put some distance between us.

The guy who is releasing a perverted atmosphere starts to walk towards me.

"Trying to run away? Who is your Master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your Master?"

I don't even know what the heck you are saying!

STEP!

I turn around and sprint to the place I came from at full speed.

Fast. I'm insanely fast. It's weird for me to say this, but the speed of my legs during night is insane.

I just continue to run while going through different streets at night.

I keep on running and go into unfamiliar streets.

I haven't lost my breath yet. I can keep on running. If that's the case, then I'm going to run until he can't catch up to me!

After around 15 minutes, I come into an open area.

—It's a park.

I stop running, and walk instead.

I walk up to the water fountain while inhaling some air.

I look around the park under the street lamp. Something feels mysterious about this place.

—I know this place.

I remember this park…

That's right. This is the last place I visited on my date with Yuuma-chan!

Man, what a coincidence, or should I call it a miracle?

Did I come here unconsciously? That can't be…

CHILLS

I feel chills on my back.

Someone is behind me… That's what I feel.

I turn around slowly, and a black feather drops in front of me.

Is it a feather of a crow? No, this isn't.

"Did you think I'd let you escape? That's why lowly beings are a pain to handle."

The person who appeared in front of me is a man wearing a suit and he has black wings growing out of his back.

It's the suspicious guy from before.

…An angel? No no, this isn't a fairy tale, so that can't be!?

"Tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will… Wait, are you a "Stray"? If you have no Master, then that will explain the worried expression on your face."

The suspicious guy is mumbling to himself. Don't make up stuff on your own!

The situation is serious, but I suddenly remember the incident I had in my dream.

The dream about that date. At the very end of that dream, I was killed by Yuuma-chan exactly in front of this water fountain.

Yeah, by the Yuuma-chan who had black wings growing out of her back.

And there is a guy with black wings in front of me. …Is this the thing where a dream becomes reality?

If this is going according to that dream, then the next thing that will happen to me is—

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic-circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a "Stray". So it won't be a problem if I kill you."

The guy who just said some scary stuff raises his hand.

No matter how you look at it, his hand is directed towards me!

I can hear a noise. I know this phenomenon.

Something that looks like light starts to gather in his hand. Hold on a sec, this fantasy stuff should just stay in the dream!

The light then shapes itself into something resembling a spear.

A spear—

So it is a spear!

I was pierced in my stomach by that thing in my dream, and I went through hell!

—I'm going to get killed!

[Dodge…]

I heard a voice in my head as my body did as it was told.

"Ah…..a slippery little devil aren't you…well never mind…take this!" the man shouted as he throws more spears at me as I continue dodging

'Damn it! I can dodge forever!' I thought as I try to find a weapon

[Survive….and you will have the power to defeat him….] the voice said as I look around to find the source of the voice

'Damn it….who are you?!' I though as something manifested on my left hand that looked like a Red gauntlet

"Hmmm? A sacred gear user…? Well it's doesn't matter!" the man shouted as more spears started to fly toward me as I try to dodge it but one of it was able to hit me in my stomach area…just like Yuuma's spear…

Then something comes out from my mouth.

Gough.

Lots of blood comes out of my mouth, followed by intense pain.

It hurts. It hurts so much!

I fall down on my knees, on the spot. I can feel my insides getting burnt.

The pain spreads throughout my body, and it hurts so much that I can't stand it.

Intense pain…doesn't even start to describe this pain! I quickly to pull out the spear with my hands but my right hand got severely burned while my left hand with the gauntlet pulled it out with no pain at all….except the fact that there is a hole in my stomach area.

"Guu…aaaah…"

I start to whine. It hurts. It hurts so much!

Since my hand is in this state, was the spear burning my insides?

When I thought like that, the pain increased. So this is how it feels like to get your inside burnt?

My tears aren't stopping due to the intense pain.

Step, step. Then there is the sound of footsteps coming towards me.

I look up, and the mysterious man makes another spear in his hand.

"It must hurt. Light is poisonous to beings like you. Getting hit by it will result in fatal damage. I thought this weakened spear would be enough to kill you, but your body is tougher than I thought. So, I will hit you with it again. But this time, I will put a bit more strength into it. Now you are done for."

Is he trying to finish me off!? I'll be killed if I get hit by that thing again!

As I'm thinking, I start to look back on the dream I had.

[Fight…your power is ready….Fire….] I heard the voice say as I raise my hand to face him

"Ha you think you going to hurt me? Come on give your best shot!" the man shout as he toys with me

'Suck on this you angel fuck!' I thought as my red gauntlet shine in a green light as I hear the voice say [EXPLOSION!]

It was then a red beam shot out of my hand and blow the guy away as the gauntlet disappear as it says [BURST!]

It was then the pain and fatigue hit me like a bag of bricks as I fell to my knee as I breathed heavily.

"Well this is interesting…." I heard a voice behind me as I slowly turn to face the one who said that as a woman walks past me.

Crimson hair. I can tell who it is, even just by her back. It's that person I saw in my dream…isn't it?

I wasn't able to see her face in that dream. But now I'm certain that she was the person from my dream.

"…Crimson hair… You must be a woman from the House of Gremory…"

The man glares at the woman with crimson hair with eyes full of hatred.

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back. "

Rias Gremory.

Yes, she is the senior student at my school. The beauty with crimson hair.

"…Fufu. Well, well. So this boy belongs to you. So this town is also part of your territory then. Well then. For today, I will apologize. But I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk."

"Thanks for the advice. This town is under my surveillance. So if you get in my way, then I won't hold back."

"I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Donaseek. I hope we won't meet again."

The man spreads his black wings, and his body starts to float. He then flies up into the sky.

The man glares at Rias-senpai and me once, and then disappears into the sky.

So it's safe now…?

I feel a bit relieved, but my eyes get blurry and it feels like my consciousness is disappearing. My eyes blur.

Huh? Isn't this bad? This is definitely bad, isn't it?

"Ara, are you about to faint? This is certainly a fatal wound. It can't be helped. Hey, where is your house—"

Senpai speaks to me while I fall down, but I can't hear what she is saying.

Then, my consciousness cuts off.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

'It would seem that Issei is progressing much fast then what I originally predicted…..of course my interference in the DXD universe is already apparent….hmm he has awaken Ddraig at this early of a state….this is truly interesting….' I thought while smiling as I decided to make a call

"Hey Azazel, Yeah this is Jack." I said to the phone as my voice and appearance changed as my hair and eyes turn black as my appearance kinda look like kirito now

"Whatsup Jack you need something?" he said as I smirk

"Azazel apparently 4 fallen angels are in Gremory and Sitri's territory, do you know something about it?" I knew the reason behind it but I may as well get the wheel turning

"I see….thank you for informing me Jack…..i will look into this…." Azazel said as he hangs up as I smile

'The seeds of destruction are blooming...' I thought as I smile

Jack Leonhard was the persona I created as a mercenary of the Grigori, he was a black haired and onyx eyed Devil and human half breed that worked with the Grigori with his weapons being my old dual Berettas with a unique dagger called Gaze of the Void, it has hidden holy demonic properties but has a unique form of darkness poison on its blade so it could kill any devils or angel with a single stab.

After making that phone call as pull out a cigar as I light it and proceed to smoke it.

"It about time to set everything up…..i will meet you once again my old friend…Issei Hyoudou…" I said as I teleport out of the area

End of chapter 8

Notes: This is the official start of Canon! Crimson Dragon Overlord's awakening is Diabolus of the old school building in the light novel just a FYI, now i wanna ask you guys should i make an OCs list for the characters of the Order?

As for the Reviews

Stratos263- Who knows but he is extremely powerful if he could defeat Diehauser the so called champion of the rating game

tHe ultimate demon dragon lord- Thanks man

Guest- Thanks man

Lewamus Prime- Thanks for the info for your character but could you next time PM someone the info as you flooded my reviews for story for your character, as to why i named him Zacharial instead of zack is because i have seen others story that has your character so i changed it up a bit


	10. Chapter 9 Meeting the Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

Chapter 9 Crimson Dragon Overlord's Awakening part 2 Meeting the Family

**Issei POV**

When I woke up, it was morning, what is the meaning of this?…Did I have a bad dream again?

That has to be a dream. But it looks too real, Now I'm here, sleeping in my bed. I was woken up by the alarm clock

This time, it wasn't Yuuma-chan, but a weird guy who was chasing after me. But they both had black wings.

I shook my head.

Pull yourself together, me. Why do I keep on seeing those kinds of dreams?

If I remember correctly, I went to school yesterday as usual and it was normal as usual. After school I Decided to wander around aimlessly trying to figure out everything.

Then I returned home. On my way home, I was attacked by a weird person with wings—

Then I realized the unusual state I was in.

—I'm naked.

I didn't have anything on me.

What the heck is this? I don't even have my underwear on!

I'm fully naked! I don't remember it. I don't remember coming home. Am I losing my memory at this age? I also don't have a habit of sleeping naked either.

"…Unnn"

—!

I heard a sweet voice.

Then I carefully looked beside me.

"…Suu~suu."

There is a crimson haired girl sleeping beside me.

And she's naked… Her snow-like white skin is too bright for my eyes.

Her skin looks very smooth and it's very bad for my eyes.

…

No matter how you look at her, it's Senpai. Our academy's Idol. Her crimson hair scattered over the pillow looks extremely beautiful.

Rias Gremory-senpai.

…

Huh? Huh, Huh?

Calm down, me. Oh yeah, at times like this it's good to count prime numbers to calm down.

2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23…

Daaaah!

I can't! I can't calm down!

Why am I sleeping with Rias-senpai!?

What happened!? What happened!?

No, what did I do!? Did I do something!?

I don't remember! I don't remember one bit!

Why!? I have to remember what I did! No! Why am I in this situation!?

Impossible! That's impossible!

What did I do!? What kind of stuff was I able to do!?

My head is about to explode because my head is getting confused, but I get cornered in the next moment.

"Ise! Wake-up! It's already time for school!"

"Okaa-san, is Ise still in his room?"

"Otou-san, his shoes are in the entrance so he came home. Geez! Staying at a friend's house so late! On top of that, being late for school! That, I won't forgive!"

The conversation between my parents on the first floor can even be heard up here.

Then it was followed by footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps carried the sound of anger. It's different from her usual footsteps.

Mum's on her way!

Wait! Hold on a sec!

If she sees this situation, then it will be really bad!

"Wait! I'm already awake! I will get up now!"

"Geez! I won't forgive you anymore! We need to have a little talk about this!"

Mum's pissed!

She's coming! Mum is coming to my room!

There is no way I let her see the situation I am in!

"Unn… Is it morning?"

—!?

Senpai is wiping her eyes beside me!

She woke up! She woke up!

GATCHA!

The door bursts open. At the same time Senpai also lifts her upper body up.

My eyes and mum's eyes meet each other. She looks mad. She looks very mad!

"Good morning."

Senpai greets my mum with a smile.

Mum's eyes moves from me to Senpai.

Then, mum's face froze. She moves her eyes to me again.

I avoid eye contact.

"…GET READY QUICKLY."

While using a machine like voice, she closes the door slowly.

After a moment, I heard the loud noise of her feet heading down the stairs.

"O,O,O,O,Oooooo! Otou-san!"

"What's wrong Okaa-san? You look like you just saw a ghost?"

"Seeeeeeee, sexxxxxxxxxx! Ise did~! With a foreigner~!"

"—!? O-Okaa-san!? Okaa-san, what happened!?"

"Internationaaaal~! Ise did!"

"Okaa-san!? Okaa-san!? Calm down! Okaa-saaaaan!"

I can only cover my face with both my hands.

It's easy to imagine what's going on downstairs.

How can this happen? There's definitely going to be a family discussion after this!

What kind of excuse can I use to explain the current situation I am in!?

"Your family is quite lively in the morning."

Senpai got up from my bed and went to pick up her uniform from my desk.

A naked Senpai. The naked body of a beautiful girl.

…Ummm, you know I can see a lot of things…

'Don't think perverted thoughts, don't think perverted thoughts, don't think perverted thoughts, Don't think perverted thoughts…..' I keep thinking that and turning not to face my senpai as I try to get her to wear something

"S-Senpai!"

"What is it?"

"I can see everything! Please cover yourself!"

"If you want to see it, then go ahead."

Senpai says that daringly while putting on her uniform. She's putting on a smirk.

My heart stopped the moment those words came out of her mouth as I keep on trying my best not to have perverted thoughts as I just cover myself as I wait for her to finish changing.

"Is your stomach all right?"

Senpai asks me.

Stomach?

I touch my stomach while watching Senpai get dressed.

"You were stabbed yesterday."

—!

With that statement, I was fully alert.

…That's right, I was stabbed by a guy with wings at the park yesterday. I was stabbed by a spear that looked like it was made up of light.

But there aren't any marks left on my stomach. I was sure there was a hole… It's not a kind of wound that will heal in a day. There was so much blood coming out of it.

That wasn't a dream? Or was it a dream?

"By the way, the incident from yesterday wasn't a dream."

…Senpai says it as if she read my mind.

"I-I was sure I was wounded…"

"I healed it. It was critical, but thanks to your tough body, it was healable with my power in a night. I shared some of my demonic powers with you by embracing you while we were naked. I was able to do it because we are from the same clan."

What is…this person saying?Hugged each other while naked?

…

Wait, does that mean…!

"It's all right, because I'm still a virgin."

She says it as if she read my mind again.

For some reason I was relieved Or should I be relieved?

"Don't make such a weird face. This world is surrounded by more mysterious things than you can imagine."

Senpai approaches me while in her underwear. She starts to pat my cheek with her slim fingers.

My face gets red. It can't be helped if my face gets red since a beauty like her is doing it.

"I am Rias Gremory. I am a Devil."

—-Devil?

Huh? A joke? I'm not really sure…

"And I am your Master. Nice to meet you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Can I call you Ise?"

…but her devilish smile looks real.

It was then I had pain hit my head like a sack of bricks as more images entered my head as I try my best to make sure Rias doesn't notices.

'What does this all mean….'

**-Some time later-**

"Itadakimasu."

To my grandpa in heaven.

Right now, in our home, a beauty is drinking miso-soup next to me.

"These are very delicious, Okaa-sama."

"Y-Yeah. T-Thank you very much."

Both my parents who are sitting across from me have weird expressions on their faces.

Grandpa, how am I able to fix this weird atmosphere?

It's my first time eating breakfast in this weird atmosphere, and I'm not sure what to do in this situation.

"Ise, it's the meal that Okaa-sama made. Eat it."

Senpai says it with elegance. She's acting like an older sister.

"Y-Yes!"

I replied quickly and started to throw the food into my mouth.

"Don't eat it in such a vulgar way. Eat slowly so you can taste the food. This is the precious food that Okaa-sama made for us."

Senpai wipes my mouth with her handkerchief.

What is this? What kind of situation am I in?

"I-Ise…"

Dad spoke to me with a trembling voice.

You look quite nervous Dad. So am I.

"W-Where did this lady c-come from?"

After hearing that, Senpai put her chopstick down and bows her head.

"…Oh my, I apologize for not introducing myself… I brought shame to the House of Gremory. Please allow me to introduce myself. Okaa-sama and Otou-sama, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same Academy as Hyoudou Issei-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Senpai smiles. Dad responds with a weird face.

"I-Is that so… T-That's amazing. Hahaha! Are you from a foreign country? Your Japanese is very good."

"Yes. Due to my father's work, I have been living in Japan for a long time."

Oh. Looks like dad is convinced.

But it seems like mum, who is sitting beside him isn't.

"Is Rias…-san correct?"

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

"What kind of relationship do you have with Ise?"

That's a good question, it can answer the whole situation from earlier.

Mum is curious for her answer, but Senpai just continues to smile.

"We are just a senior and a junior who are quite close to each other, Okaa-sama."

"That's a lie!"

Mum rejects the answer immediately.

Of course she would. That excuse won't work, Senpai. Since she saw that situation, that excuse won't work!

"Be-, be-, bbbbbbbecause! On the bed!"

"Ise said he has nightmares, so I was just sleeping with him."

"Just sleeping together!? B-Both of you were naked!"

"Nowadays, people sleep naked when they sleep together, Okaa-sama."

That's a big lie. You are amazing, Senpai.

But mum becomes quiet at her words.

"I-Is that so…? So people sleep together naked lately."

Okaa-sama!? Is that all right!? You are okay with that!?

Then I realize that mum's eyes look weird. They look empty, as if she was possessed by something.

After that Senpai whispers in my ear.

"…I'm sorry. It looked like it would become troublesome, so I used my power."

Power?

Then I remember what she said earlier.

—I am a Devil.

…Devil. Then this is also because of a Devil's power?

Senpai resumes eating her breakfast. When I checked, dad also had hollow eyes. Did she use her power on him as well…?

A Devil.

What is going on?

'GAhh!'

More pain hits my head as I get to see more images as I hear a voice

[It seems someone has place a seal on both of us my host….i will try to dispel some of the pain…for now keep silent about this as we try to figure it out together…]

'Who are you…?' I ask as I stayed perfectly calm

[I am the welsh dragon, one of the two heavenly dragons my name is Ddraig The Red Dragon Emperor, and this sacred gear is called boosted gear….for now keep silent of everything I have told you for now..] And then it was silences

'Damn it what the hell is going on…?'

**-Meanwhile- Desmond POV**

I had woken up a few minutes ago after my late night with my girls, this has becoming more and more regular ever since I left the base for my mission to gain back my Black phoenix and gain true peace.

Well…..it not like I'm not enjoying it…..i guess

'Well it looks like Ddraig is trying to break my seals….hmm this may be troublesome….Issei isn't supposed to regain his memories yet….well it time to change a few thing about the seals…' I thought as I was mediating in my training area

I started to chant the new orders that I've set for the seals on issei's body.

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

Morning walk to school.

I'm walking towards school, but I'm having a hard time because of the way other students are looking at me.

That can't be helped.

Next to me is our school's idol, Gremory-senpai.

And I am walking like her servant because I am carrying her bag.

"Why is Rias-oneesama walking with Ise-san…"

I can hear the screams of both boys and girls from every direction.

There are some students who fainted because of the shock.

Is it that bad!? Is it that bad for me to walk besides Senpai!?

We walk through the school gate, and I split with Senpai at the entrance.

"I will send someone to get you. Let's meet again later."

She says that while smiling.

Send someone? What does she mean?

I'm not quite sure, but I walked towards the classroom.

When I open the door, everyone stares at me.

Well, that's be normal, since I was with Rias-senpai.

BANG!

Someone hit my head from behind. When I turned around, Matsuda is standing there. Motohama is beside Matsuda as well.

"Give us an explanation!"

Matsuda shouts while crying. From his expression, I can guess what he wants to say.

"Tell us why the hell were you with Rias-oneesama!"

Unlike Matsuda who is furious, Motohama is acting all calm while fixing his glasses, although his eyes are really sharp. Both of you are scaring me.

But I laugh, and I decided to fuck with they a bit.

"Guys, have you ever seen real tits before?"

With that one sentence, both of them tremble in fear.

**-Some time later-**

After school.

"Hi. How are you doing?"

I look at the male student, who came to see me, through half-lidded eyes.

The guy in front of me is our school's number 1 best looking prince, Kiba Yuuto.

He captured the hearts of the girls in our school with this smile of his. By the way, he's in the same year as me. Though he's from a different class.

You can hear girls screaming with joy from the classroom and the corridor.

"Are you the one Rias-Senpai sent to get me?"

I reply to him as Kiba responds with that that smile of his.

"Yes you're right, Rias-Senpai sent me here to get you."

"…OK, so what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to follow me."

With that one statement, I simply nod as I pick up my things as I follow him.

While we were walking all I could here was the screams of girls and some from the guys I think….

"No, for Hyoudou and Kiba-kun to walk besides each other!"

"The handsome Prince and the Kind Prince together!?"

"My heart can't take this Kiba-kun×Hyoudou pair!"

I just sigh as I continue to walk, apparently one of my nicknames was the Kind prince apparently for me helping my classmates on some of their problems like their studies because I had one of the highest score in my year which I don't really believe that I'm the smartest of the year.

I followed Kiba, who is was walking ahead of me as I simply continue reading a book while pass a look in front of me every so often.

After walking for a while I took a look out the window.

I followed Kiba, and the place we end up at is the back of the school building.

In this place, which is surrounded by trees, there is a building called the old school building.

Apparently it was used a long time ago, and there is no sign of people here. It's so creepy that it is listed in one of "the seven wonders of school".

The building looks very old and is made from wood, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance. It's old, but it isn't that bad.

"Buchou is here."

Kiba says.

Buchou? Is he talking about Rias-Senpai?

Did Senpai belong to a particular club? Does this mean he is part of that club as well?

It's getting even more mysterious. Oh well, as long as I follow Kiba, I will be able to meet with Rias-Senpai.

We entered the two story high building, and went up the stairs. We went further into the building.

Even the corridor looks clean. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used don't have a single speck dust in them.

When you think about old buildings, you expect it to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But I haven't seen any yet.

So they must be cleaning this building quite often.

While I was thinking about these kinds of things, we seem to have reached our destination. Kiba stops in front of a particular classroom.

I was shocked by the sign on the door that read—

[Occult Research Club]

'Occult Research Club…it sound very familiar…..o wait I remember it now' I thought about for a while as I figured where we were

It is one of the most popular clubs in the school because Rias-senpai and several other idols are part of the Occult Research Club.

"Buchou, I have brought him."

Kiba waits for the approval through the wooden door. Then Senpai replies.

"Yes, come in."

Looks like Senpai is inside here.

Kiba opens the door and I'm shocked when I follow him into the room.

There are weird signs and words in every area of the classroom.

The floor. The walls and the ceiling. They are all covered with weird symbols. And the one which stands out the most is the circle drawn at the center of the room. It looks like a magic-circle that takes up most of the space in this room.

I can feel something creepy and weird from it.

There are also a couple of sofas and desks in the room.

Hmm? There is someone sitting on one of the sofas. It's a girl with a small build…

O I'm pretty sure that I tutored her for a bit a while ago, That's the girl from 1st year, Toujou Koneko-chan the so called school mascot.

She's quite popular amongst a certain groups of guys. She's popular amongst the girls as well and has been given the title of mascot for being cute.

She is eating youkan quietly. She always has a sleepy expression.

If I remember correctly, she was stoic when I first met her but she opened up to me a bit after a few lesson.

She realizes we entered, and our eyes meet.

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Next Kiba introduces her to me as Koneko-chan smiles at me while she bows her head as she says.

"Hello Issei-senpai."

"Hello Koneko-chan long time no see."

I bowed my head as she smiles. After the greetings, she continues to eat her youkan.

SHA-

This is the sound of water flowing coming from the back of the room. Is it the sound of a shower?

Then I realize there is a shower curtain at the back of the room. There was also a shadow on the curtain.

It's the shadow of a girl. There is a girl taking a shower.

Huh!? A shower!?

This classroom comes with a shower!?

KYU

Then there is the sound of the shower stopping.

"Buchou, take this."

Huh? There is someone else besides her?

I hear a girl's voice that doesn't belong to Senpai.

"Thank you, Akeno."

Looks like Senpai is changing behind the curtain.

I start to blush after remembering what happened this morning as I once again try to break any and all lecherous thoughts.

JYA-

Then the curtain opens. The one standing there is Senpai in her uniform.

She looks seductive with her wet hair. She looks at me, then smiles.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower now."

Ah, is that so?

But what's bugging me is that there is a shower in this room.

Then I look behind Senpai.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

She introduces herself politely with a smile. Her voice sounds fascinating.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Nice to meet you too!" I said it calmly as I look at her, she is quite beautiful and I can see why she is ranked the 2nd most beautiful person in this school, one of the two great Onee-samas

After Rias-senpai confirms that we finished introducing each other, she starts talking.

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, let me call you Ise."

"Sure."

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"Eh, ah yes."

"As a Devil."

'Yeah I kinda expected it as much after getting attacked by fallen angels and a dragon within me…' I thought as try to remain calm

'Well Looks like I'm in for something big.'

**-A few minutes later-**

"Here's your tea."

"Ah, thank you."

I'm sitting on a sofa, and Himejima-senpai has made tea for me as I drink it quickly.

"It tastes good."

"Ara ara. Thank you very much."

Himejima-senpai starts laughing very happily by saying "Ufufu".

Kiba, Koneko-chan, Rias-senpai and I are sitting on the sofas surrounding the table.

"Akeno, you sit over here as well."

"Yes, Buchou."

Himejima-senpai sits next to Rias-senpai.

Then everyone looks at me.

W-What is it… I'm getting nervous if everyone looks at me in a small place like this…

Then Rias-senpai speaks.

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

I've definitely did get that point right away.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the man with black wings last night, didn't you?"

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which create the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"No no, Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of Occult Research Club do?"

So this conversation has been the club activity then.

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils."

…Hold on, this is part of the club activity right?

"—Amano Yuuma"

Hearing that name, I open my eyes in shock.

Where did she hear that name?

"That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuuma, right?"

"…If you are joking around, then can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about this here."

There is anger in my voice.

That's because that topic is like a taboo to me now.

When I talked about it before, no one believed me, and no one remembered her.

Everyone said it must have been a dream. That it was my hallucination. Nobody believed me and no one remembered her existence.

I don't know where she heard the story from, but I won't accept it if she says that it is all occult. Instead, I will be mad.

"She existed. For certain."

Rias-senpai says that clearly.

"Well, it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you."

Rias-senpai clicks her finger, and Himejima-senpai takes out a photo.

I am speechless after seeing who is in that photo.

"This is her, right? Amano Yuuma-chan."

"This girl is…no, this is a Fallen Angel. She's the same kind as the one that attacked you last night."

…A Fallen Angel? Yuuma-chan is a Fallen Angel, I just stay quiet as I digest all the information

Rias-senpai continues.

"This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

"Goal?"

"Yes. To kill you." It was at that point my raged spiked

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…"

"What do you mean, unlucky!"

Is she saying that I was just unlucky to be killed by Yuuma-chan that day!?

Huh…?

Killed? But I'm still alive? I'm still here like before.

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with Spear of Light."

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why was I targeted!?"

Yeah. There aren't any reasons for me to be targeted by her.

Why do I have to be targeted by the Fallen Angels!?

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear —-"

Sacred Gear—.

I was familiar with that term.

—Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you.

That's what Yuuma-chan said at that time as well as the fact that I have made contact with Ddraig.

Kiba then speaks.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Himejima-senpai continues after Kiba.

Rias-senpai then continues to explain.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Ise, raise your hand."

Eh? I have to raise my hand? Why?

[The Girl is trying to find out about your sacred gear.]

'So what do I do?'

[Play a long for now as I set your sacred gear to its default state which was a twice critical]

'Alright then I will follow your advice Ddraig.' I thought as I listen to Rias-Senpai

"Do it quickly."

Rias-senpai urges me to do it.

So I raise my left arm.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?"

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

"…"

I imagined Goku when he is shooting his Kamehameha.

Is this alright?

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up."

I get up from the sofa and lower my arm.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

Crap.

There are people around me, and I have to copy Goku doing Kamehameha at this age!?

I'm too embarrassed to do it!

Just because I'm closing my eyes doesn't mean that no one will laugh at me!

"Hurry and do it."

Rias-senpai urges me again.

Ooooooi! Are you serious! Do I seriously have to do it!?

Shit! Then look! It's Hyoudou Issei's first and last time doing Kamehameha!

"Kamehameha!"

I said it while I had both my opened hands stuck together and pushed them forward at chest height. This is the Kamehameha pose.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

I open my eyes just like Rias-senpai tells me to.

FLASH!

My left arm glowed.

The light starts to take form and covers my left arm.

After the light disappears, my left arm is covered in a familiar red gauntlet.

It's equipped with a flashy looking object. It looks like a very fine and realistic cosplay item.

The part that covers the back of my hand has a gem-like object embedded in it.

Actually, it looks more like a jewel instead of a just a gem.

'You know I never really looked at it before….well this is the default version so it isn't the one I used the other day…Now to act dumb…'

"What the hell is thiiiiiiiis!?"

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will."

"The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you."

…So this thing that got me killed…..So how am I alive?

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper."

Rias-senpai pulls out a single leaflet.

I know that leaflet.

When I was waiting for Yuuma-chan at the meeting spot, one of the people giving out leaflets gave me one.

It's a leaflet with a weird magic circle and a catchphrase that reads, "We will grant your wish!"

If I look carefully, the magic circle on the leaflet is the same as the big magic circle on the floor.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned."

That time I was impaled by the Spear of Light…so I wished really hard.

When my hand was covered in blood, all I thought about was how I wanted to live…..

So then, the person with red hair that appeared at the end of that dream—no, the one that appeared at the end of that incident really was Senpai.

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. Ise, you were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. Ise, you were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your life."

Save my life?

So Senpai was the one who helped me?

So that's why I'm alive.

"Although, as a Devil. Ise, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil."

PA!

At that moment, wings sprout from the backs of everyone around me.

They're different from the black wings of Fallen Angels, their wings are like bat wings.

PA!

And with that I also feel some kind of sensation on my back.

Looking over my shoulder, I see the same black wings protruding from my back.

So I'm a devil now…..

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Kiba smiles at me after Rias-senpai calls his name.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ise-senpai. …I'm a Devil too."

Toujou Koneko-chan bows her head.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

Himejima-senpai bows her head very politely.

Lastly, it's Rias-senpai.

She waves her crimson hair and says it very directly.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise."

Looks like I'm in a really unthinkable situation.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

"…it seems like Issei is evolving and is recovering his memories much quicker than expected…." I said as I spoke with my advisers as I prepare to for what I have plan to do

"Yes Commander, apparently he has already spoken to Ddraig." Zach said to me as I put on a Black Gauntlet

"So is all systems ready, Alpha?" I ask as I put on the Black Gauntlet as its power synchronized with my own as I smile

**{Yes Commander, All systems are perfectly Synchronized, The ultimate Longinus classified as Sacred Order is fully operational.}** Alpha, my personal and first A.I. I created many years ago to regulate the nanomachines in my body, to control the mainframe of the order and now Sacred Order's systems, told me as Alpha's hologram which looked like how I looked before being reborn as Desmond Gremory

"Well…..lets test this out then….Divine Gear Scale Mail!" I said while smiling devilishly as a pitch black version of the combination of both boosted gear and Divine Dividing's Scale Mail as I started laughing

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…*sigh*…this is going to be fun…." I said as I activate the abilities of all known 13 Longinus

'Soon…..this world will change whether they want too or not…' I thought as I prepare for the future

End of chapter 9

Notes: Now with me doing the canon, this will be more focused issei for most of the character, also i haven't got a reply on the character list for the order so i will save it for a later date

As for the Reviews

Lewamus Prime: alright then i will keep that in mind

Omake 3: Chooocolaaaaate! Goddamn it willy

i was currently in my office reading a report when suddenly Azrael bust into the office as he says "Commander, we have a slight problem..."

After leaving office and entering the cafeteria, the first thing i hear was "CHOCOLATE!"

i just sigh as i look in the cafeteria, tom, one of our many engineers we have here is currently being held down by a couple of his co-workers as he continually screams chocolate.

"How did this happen." i said to azrael as he sigh as he points to one of our many researchers/cooks

"Willy..." i said slowly as i look at willy Wonka, one of our researchers in the food diversion

"What the hell did you do!" i shouted at the man as he simply smile and says "Eh...well i tested out my new chocolate on tom since i've heard he quite likes it..."

i just facepalm and sighs...this is going to be a long day...Goddamn it willy...

End of Omake


	11. Chapter 10 The Dragon and The Demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

Chapter 10 Crimson Dragon Overlord's Awakening part 3 The Dragon and The Demon

"Uooooooooooooooo!"

It's midnight and I'm pedaling my bicycle at full throttle, The reason is simple.

I'm handing out the leaflets. They have an easy to use magic-circle on them. When humans with strong greed take these in their hands and wish for what they want, then we, the Devils, will be summoned before of them.

I then look at the portable machine in my hand. The monitor is displaying the map of the town I'm currently in and there are red lights flashing on it. I'm heading to those areas pedaling my bicycle.

When I arrive at the flashing point which is the house belonging to someone, I put the leaflet inside their mailbox. Then I move towards the other flashing points nearby.

I keep on repeating this procedure. Over and over again.

"*Sigh*, It can't be helped! This can't be helped! After all, I'm a Devil!"

I'm pedaling my bicycle while screaming out loud. I think back to the day I found out I was a Devil.

The day I found out that Yuuma-chan is a Fallen Angel, and when I found out that the Occult research club member were Devils.

**-Flashback-**

By the way, my Devil wings disappeared immediately after that. After all, they're something that will become a hindrance to my daily life. Apparently, the wings can be used to fly if I get used to them. The feeling of having wings is really gross…

It was a bit of a shocking experience to have wings grow out from my back.

"If you work under me, your new life might become very bright you know?"

Rias-senpai says this to me with a wink while I'm looking down after learning I'm a Devil. Apparently, in exchange for being reincarnated as a Devil by Rias-senpai, I have to live on as her servant.

It seems like that's how it is.

Those who get reincarnated as a Devil from being human have to become the servant of the Devil who reincarnated them. More like, this is the rule of the Devils.

What? I'm her servant…?, I can't agree with it.

"But you know, there are ranks among Devils. It's something called peerage. I also have one. The place of your birth and your family background plays a big role in it, but there are also Devils who have risen up. Everyone starts off as a novice first."

"Could you please stop talking like this is a recruiting commercial!? But are you serious? I still can't believe it."

Senpai starts whispering into my ears while I'm complaining.

Her crimson hair smells so nice. It feels like my brain will paralyzed. Oh, is this also demonic power?

"By the way, you might be able to start a life where you can become popular with girls you know?"

"I'm not as interested as my friends are about having a harem Rias-senpai." I said crossing my arms, seriously who do these people think I am, a Pervert?

"Well in any case, Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war that took place long time ago. Because of that, Devils started to desperately gather servants. Well, Devils don't have the strength or the influence they originally had when they leaded their armies. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. After all, Devils have a very low birth rate. Then we won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who seem to have potentials and make them into Devils. As our servant, that is."

"So, I'm servant after all."

"Oh, don't make a face like that. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power to reincarnated Devils— those who were reincarnated from a human. They decided to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well, as long as they are powerful. Because of that, there are many Devils in humans' society. There are also numbers of Devils like myself who came to humans' society as well. Ise, even though you haven't realized it, I'm sure you have passed through some Devils in this town."

"So Devils were always nearby then!?"

"Yes. Though there are humans who can distinguish which ones are Devils and those who can't. A person with a strong greed or a person who wants to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the ones who can distinguish between them, through the leaflet with magic-circle that we give out. There are people like you, Ise, who can distinguish Devils but don't believe in our existence, but majority of them usually believe it if they see our demonic-powers."

'Seriously…..i was able to summon Senpai because I had a strong greed…..if wanting to live is considered greedy than I guess so be it then.' I thought as I listen to Rias-senpai

"Then I take it that any low-class devil can gain the rank of a high-class devil and gain a peerage?"

"Yes. It's not impossible. Of course, it would take a lot of time and effort to achieve though."

"I….see….." I said as I took some time to think about everything I've learned so far as I weight out the pro and cons of being a servant

After about a few minutes of thinking I smile at my Senpais as I bow at them while saying "In that case I will humbly serve you senpai, but I have a few condition if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure name your conditions then." Rias-Senpai said as I continue

"First, I will follow you loyally unless you do something that is not in my opinion morally right like hurting innocents and such." I said to her as I continue with my other terms

**-Some time later-**

"If those are all of your requests, then I accept." Rias-senpai said with a smile as I bow while saying "Thank you, Rias-senpai."

"Wrong. You will have to call me 'Buchou'."

"Buchou? Alright then, Thank you Buchou I hope you can teach me how to be a devil."

At my words—Buchou puts on a devilish smile. It seems like she is truly happy.

"Fufufu, good reply. Good boy, Ise. Okay, I will change you into a man." Buchou said as she starts to touch my chin with her fingers.

I will awaken as a Devil while serving under her from now on! No, I will rise up!

This should be fine!

After all, I can't revert back to being a human any more right? Then, I will just have to walk straight ahead!

I've already accepted the situation I am in.

It might sound stupid, but its fine I guess. I have already convinced myself.

Rather than thinking about the new world I stepped my foot in, I will just enjoy my current life, Find out who put these seals one me and become stronger to protect others.

With this, I became a member of the Occult Research Club.

**-Back to Present-**

Few days have passed since I became a Devil. I'm just peddling my bicycle like crazy in the middle of the night. Since that day, I've become Rias-buchou's servant and I have been working a lot.

First, we gather at the old school building at night. This is because we Devils can use our power more sufficiently at night. The unknown phenomenon that happens to me is the power of a Devil.

Rias told everything about being a devil to our weaknesses like light being poison and to our enemies like the fallen angels and angels. Since I just became a Devil, I was told to study about the Devils' society and how it works.

I was ordered to give out these leaflets at night, so I can get used to it. I thought my parents will get worried if I was gone every night but Buchou said this to me with a smile.

"That day, I did all the necessary things when I met your parents, so it's fine".

Certainly, my parents didn't get mad when I come home late after finishing my work. They just say "Welcome home".

Hmm, Buchou's demonic-power is impressive. Speaking about amazing, I was really amazed how much authority Buchou have in the academy. The academy we go to is Buchou's territory. That's why she is like the controller of the academy behind the scene.

It seems like the person in the highest position in our academy have ties with the Devils and therefore can't oppose the people from the House of Gremory. In other words, the academy is basically Buchou's personal belonging and also i can definately feel other devil presenses within the school but i'll just ignore it for now.

Every day, I go around on my bicycle, posting a leaflet which can summon Rias Gremory's group inside the mailboxes by using a mysterious device. It seems like the device I'm holding onto is a secret machine developed by the technology of the Devils.

It has a shape of those current portable game devices. It's a touch-pen type device. So it comes with a touch-pen. And I'm using the device the way I was told to.

one of first things Buchou told me was that "People's values aren't all equal". Yup, it's harsh but understandable.

I have been pedaling my bicycle every day, but the light displayed on the monitor never disappears. That's how much humans are being with strong greed. Once you make a wish, it apparently becomes an addiction to keep on wishing for other ones.

Making a contract is basically limited to occur at night. That's because Devils are only allowed to work at night. The daytime is a time for the Angels and God. That is the part that I still don't understand.

The leaflets can only be used once, so once they use it, then I will have to hand it out again. In other words, my work will last forever.

Well, thanks to that, Rias-Buchou and the others can continue to be active and we never run out of jobs. So we are certainly increasing our point as being a Devil. It seems like we get acknowledged by the King of Devils if we keep on making contracts and granting the wish of a human.

'It seems like my normal boring life is gone and this new life has begun….' I thought while smiling

**-Some time later-**

On a certain day, after school. I went towards the old school building after splitting apart from my two mates.

To begin with, it seems like my job of handing out the leaflets was originally a job assigned to Buchou's familiar. Senpai changes the forms of the mouse and the bat that she owns into a form of a human, and makes them hand out the leaflets like I did.

She says they do this, both day and night. The reason why I was assigned to do it was because Buchou wanted me to know what kind of job Devils have to do from the beginning.

This is something Kiba and the others did as well. Kiba, Toujou Koneko-chan, Himejima-senpai are all Servant Devils of Rias-buchou. So they are my senior.

So they all have experience in doing the work I did. So each person has a history of doing it. Ah, they aren't persons but Devils.

It may not be important, but I got an approval from Toujou Koneko-chan and Himejima-senpai to call them "Koneko-chan" and "Akeno-san" respectively.

so, today, I was called over to the clubroom.

I went inside the old building that I'm getting familiar with and head towards the room on the second floor.

"I'm coming in."

When I went inside after saying that, everyone is already there. Oh, am I the last one? The room is dark and the window is covered to block the light from entering. The only light in the room is from the candles spread variously on the floor.

"So you came."

As soon as Buchou confirms that I'm here, she gives an order to Akeno-san.

"Yes, Buchou. Ise-kun, please come to the center of the magic-circle."

Akeno-san tells me to come by using her hand.

I walked to the center of the circle. So what now?

"Ise, your work of giving out the leaflets is over. Well done."

Buchou is smiling. I see, so I'm done with handing out leaflets.

"Now I will have you do the actual job of a Devil."

"Oh! Now I can make contracts!?"

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There are two reservation contracts with Koneko. Since it's hard to do both, I will leave one to you."

"…Please help me out."

Koneko-chan bows her head.

"It's no problem Koneko-chan…" I said while smiling at her as she smile back, I was getting tired of handing out the leaflets anyway.

Unexpectedly, peddling a bicycle every night and handing out the leaflets is boring.

The other members are outside the circle. Akeno-san who is inside the circle is casting something. Then, the magic-circle starts emitting blue and white lights.

"Ise. Akeno is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic-circle." Buchou says, My carved seal? It seems like the magic-circle inside this room represents the "Gremory".

I was told that for us, Servant Devils of Buchou, it's something like a family crest.

So for people who are trying to summon us, and for people who want to make a contract with us, this sign represents our symbol.

So the activation of the so-called demonic-power is related to this.

Kiba and the others have these signs on their bodies in different sizes and it operates whenever they use their demonic-powers. That's what I was told.

I thought about getting engraved with the same signs, but it seems like you have to learn how to control demonic-powers when you first become a devil, and then using demonic-power which creates natural phenomenon by coordinating it through the magic-circle after that.

Well, that's what I thought.

"Ise put your palms towards here."

I put my left hand towards Buchou, just like she said. Buchou writes something on my palm with her fingers. Is she writing a charm?

It feels like she is drawing something like a circle…

Then my palm glows.

There is a circular symbol, a magic-circle engraved in my hand. It's glowing in blue and white.

'I see so this is a magic circle…' I thought as I look at my hand

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation-type magic-circle. And when the contract is done, it lets you return to this room."

Oh, I get it now. So it has that kind of ability.

"Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno-san steps out the magic-circle.

"Now stand in the center."

I stand at the center of the magic-circle like she urges me to.

Then the magic-circle starts to make a stronger glow.

Somehow, I can feel power coming from it. When I'm touching this magic-circle, the power inside me is flowing out. So is this the trait for being part of the group?

"The magic-circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting teleported right?"

"Yes!"

"Good response. Now, get going!"

It was then teleported into a room with a guy in front of me

"Hey who are you! The one I called for is Koneko-chan!" the guy shouted, He's a skinny man. He looks unhealthy.

"I'm sorry but she was unavailable so you have to content with me for now." I said as he sighs while he goes to made tea for me.

**-Some time later-**

The client, Morisawa-san, who saw that allowed me to come inside his room after he made tea for me.

His room looks clean. It's a tidy room for a single guy like him to live in. He told me that he works for the government during the day. Morisawa-san does his job seriously, but he was craving to get in touch with other people, so he ended up summoning Devils from that leaflet.

"So it's not Koneko-chan…"

He fell in love with Koneko-chan at first sight who was the first Devil he made contract with, and since then he has been summoning her.

"I'm sorry, but apparently that girl is popular with other clients as well. It seems like she is in charge of the "cuteness" department."

When you summon a Devil, you can wish for which Devil to summon by calling out that Devil's name.

Well, that's how it was explained to me and today Koneko-chan's job was passed to me.

There are cases when the Devil they chose can't be summoned, so another Devil goes as their substitute.

"I wished for a Devil from the cuteness category when I used the leaflet…"

"Well sorry but koneko-chan is unfree today maybe next time?"

"*sigh*...i guess so..." he said while being a bit sad

"By the way, what were you going to wish for when you tried to summon Koneko-chan?"

That is my question. Maybe I can also grant that wish of his.

But that is instantly shattered when Morisawa-san took out a certain thing from the corner of his room.

"I wanted her to wear this."

Which girl's school uniform is that from? I think I have seen it somewhere before. Or maybe, I haven't.

"It's the uniform of Nagato Yuki

"Nagato…ah! From Suzumiya Haruhi."

Even I know it. Suzumiya Haruhi series. It was a popular anime last year.

"Devil-kun, do you also like Nagato?"

"No, I'm more of an Asakura Ryouko fan."

"And your reason?"

"Her Singing voice."

It was then we chatted for quite some thing about various anime and stuff after which he accept to become my first contract.

"Okay it might be a standard wish, but can I wish to become rich?"

I see. That is indeed a normal but a popular wish people would ask.

"Okay. I'll check."

I turned on the portable device for Devils, and operated it.

When I input his wish, the answer appears.

"Ah, umm, in your case, for you to fulfill that wish, your price would be your life. So you will die."

"Die!?"

"Yes, in the Devils' world, they say that "Individuals life isn't equal". I'm sorry. So for you to wish becoming rich, Morisawa-san, you would have to die."

"It feels like I just got my heart ripped out, but that's okay. Anyway, if I make that wish, where will I die?"

"Umm. Ah, you will die as soon as the money starts dropping from the sky. Looks like you can't even touch it. This is awful."

"Guha! So I can't smack the money onto your face then!?"

"Hey, don't try to hit me with it."

Yeah, I just witnessed someone's dream getting crushed.

I see. Like I thought, making a wish like that is basically near impossible for Morisawa-san.

So this is what Buchou means that people's value isn't equal. It truly a cruel world we live in.

"T-Then how about a harem? How about wishing for lots of girls in a sumptuous feast!?"

I input his wish in the device. Oh my, that's a harsh answer.

"Well, it says that you would die as soon as the beautiful woman and girls come into your sight."

"I'm going to die just by seeing them!?"

"No, it says as soon as they come into your sight, so you won't be able to tell whether they are beautiful or not. That's quite harsh.…."

"U-Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Suddenly Morisawa-san who is an adult, starts to cry.

"So I was a human who didn't have much worth!? Uggh, I can only say I'm sorry for being born…"

I pat softly on Morisawa-san's shoulder.

"Let's continue talking about Dragon Ball till morning. You want to battle-play Dragon Ball? I will be Goku and you can be Freeza. Is that okay?"

Morisawa-san nods his head while crying.

Like this, my first contract became invalid because I have to take care of my client.

**-Meanwhile-**

Next day, after school.

Buchou was quite happy that I was able to get my first contract.

"Good work Issei."

"Thank you Buchou."

**-Some time later-**

Once again, I'm doing my job.

I currently summoned through the magic-circle.

After which I heard a voice, "Thank you for Coming-nyou."

It's really a thick voice. It's a guy. Huh? "Nyou"? Did he just say "Nyou"?

No, it must be my ears, after I turned around however, I became speechless.

A humongous body and an overwhelming presence. It's an enormous guy with incredible muscles wearing a gothic-lolita outfit.

If I look carefully, the buttons on the outfit looks like they are about to fall off. There also some places in his outfit which looks like it's about to get ripped.

More than that, his eyes are filled with overwhelming killing intent –-but his eyes have a glow of a pure innocent person. No, the most unusual thing is his head which was that He has cat-ears.

I swallow down my spit. A single sweat drops from my cheek. My hands are shaking because I'm getting nervous.

This isn't a man. He is a man among all man!

An overwhelming presence and the sense of being in danger.

I have a hunch. A hunch that I will be killed in an unreasonable death.

"U-Umm…a Devil…did you summon a Devil from the Gremory group…?"

I ask him timidly.

FLASH!

The man's eye glows while making sound effect.

It feels like there is intense battle spirit between us.

'I wonder if I should use my boosted gear….' I thought as I change my posture to protect myself.

"That's right -nyou. I called Devil-san because I want to make a wish–nyou."

Unexpected words came out from his thick mouth.

His ends his sentence with "nyou"!

Impossible…is he even allowed to do that?

"I want you to make Mil-tan a Magical Girl –nyou."

"Please teleport to another world then."

I give him my answer right away.

It's impossible. That's really impossible. Seriously.

I hold my head down because of his wish is something beyond what I expected.

Mil-tan!? What the heck is Mil-tan!?

This man's words starts to confuse me.

With that body of yours, you can go to another dimension and return back here alive! You can probably defeat Satan as well!

"I already tried that –nyou."

"You actually tried it!?"

"But it was impossible -nyou. There was no-one who would give Mil-tan magical powers –nyou."

"Well, you can say that this situation is kind of magical…"

"The only option left is to ask my arch-enemy, Devil-san -nyou."

I already have myself treated as his enemy without realizing it….. But I won't say anything to him.

"Devil-san~!"

The voice released by this man —Mil-tan, shakes the whole room.

What is this!? Sound magic!?

"Please give Mil-tan a fantasy-like powers -nyoooooou!"

"Don't worry; you look fantasy-like enough! I'm the one who feels like crying!"

I start to cry for real.

Dammit!

How come all the clients I'm in charge of are bunch of perverts!? What's the meaning of this!?

"Mil-tan! Mil-tan, calm down! I will listen to what you have to say!"

First things first, I think I need to calm this man down and listen to his story.

Mil-tan puts on a big smile with his scary face after he wipes his tears.

"Then let's watch "Magical Girl Milky Spiral 7 Alternative" together–nyou. The story about the magic starts from there –nyou."

My long night has begun.

**-Some time later-**

It's already the next day, and I'm on my way home after the regular club activity ended.

"*sigh*..."

Buchou put on a weird expression, granted I did gain a contract but after giving her my report, I'm not so sure what to think anymore.

Last night, I watched the anime DVD till morning with Mil-tan.

Besides that, why are all of my clients a bunch of perverts?

"Ahaha, Hyoudou-kun must have a demonic-power that attracts people like that."

Kiba said something like that to me earlier with his refreshing smile.

"Kiba…you're making it worst man…." I said as I become more depress, most of my male friends are perverts

**-Some time later-**

i was currenly walking aimlessly around town as i try to piece together the images i have been seeing ever since i got revived, Ddraig has been silent for quite something now as i continue to walk until i heard a sudden voice and the sound of something dropping on the ground.

"Hawaau!"

When I turned around, there is a Nun who is on the floor.

She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down.

"…A-Are you okay?"

I approach the Sister while trying to help her up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over…? Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~."

Judging from her voice, she is young. Is she the same age as me?

I take her hand to lift her up.

Wind blows

The Sister's veil flies off because of the wind.

Her blonde hair, which is hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine.

Then my eyes move towards her face.

—!

My heart is taken by her instantly.

A blonde hair beauty is standing front of me.

Both of her green eyes look so beautiful that it feels I will be sucked into it…

For a while, I was gazing at her.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?"

The Sister looks directly into my face with a worried expression.

"Ah. S-Sorry. Umm…"

She looks so beautiful as the travelling bag she is carrying on her shoulder appears to my eyes. If I think about it, it's a rare occasion to see a nun in a town. It's my first time seeing one.

Before that, I need to pick up her veil. Luckily, it landed nearby.

"Are you traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she bows her head.

Hmmm. Getting placed in the Church of this town. Staff reassignment? Looks like the Church is also having a tough time.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

She holds her hand together in front of her chest and looks really sad.

…So that means this person can't speak Japanese.

The reason why she can speak with me is because this is the power of a Devil. That's what Buchou told me before.

"When you turn into a Devil, one of the unique ability you attain is "Language". The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides Japanese, you will hear it in Japanese."

Yeah, it's happening just like Buchou said.

During the English lecture, I heard everything in Japanese. I was shocked. When I was told to read an English paragraph by the English teacher, I somehow read it and all of my classmates looked shocked.

Of course they would. Since I can speak English naturally now, so obviously my classmates will be shocked.

Even the teacher froze because of it.

Well, the letters and vocabulary didn't change to Japanese because it's limited to sound only.

But that's good enough. It's too amazing if I can exchange language anywhere in the world.

Just like that, I turned into an "international" high school student without any requirements.

"I think I might know where the Church is."

I think there is an old Church in the outer part of this town. I think it's that Church.

But is that Church still even used?

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!"

She smiles at me with tears flowing from her eyes. This girl is really cute.

But when I look at the Rosario glowing from her chest, it gives me an extremely negative reaction.

Well, of course it does, since I'm a Devil. She is the type of human that I shouldn't talk to or get involved with.

But I can't leave a girl in trouble alone. Like this, I took this Sister to the Church.

On our way to the Church, we went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

What I heard was the cry of a boy.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

He will be fine since he is with his mum. It seems like he just tripped over.

But suddenly, the Sister who is walking behind me walks towards the park.

"Hey."

Sister went inside the park and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying.

I also followed the Sister.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

Sister pats the boy's head gently.

The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying. But the Sister has a very kind expression. The Sister put her palm where the boy has injured himself.

Next moment, I was in shock. A green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee. When I look carefully, the boy's injury starts to disappear. Is the light from her hand healing the boy's injury?

'I see….she has a sacred gear.'

I somehow feel this is it as well. Looking at that light makes my left arm ache. This has to be related.

Did my Sacred Gear react with her Sacred Gear? Is it responding to it? When I look again, the boy's injury is gone and there isn't even a trace left.

Amazing.

This is also the power of a Sacred Gear… There are so many different types of it. The boy's mother is in shock. Anyone who sees unimaginable things will have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

The Sister pats the boy's head and looks at me.

"I'm sorry. But I had to."

She laughs while sticking her tongue out. The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabs the boy's hand so they can leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

The boy's words. Words of gratitude.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan."

She smiles happily after I translated for her.

"…That power…"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me."

She looks a bit sad, even though she's smiling. Somehow it seems like she has some dark past or something. I probably shouldn't get too deep into it.

The conversation ends there, and we continued walking towards the Church.

We reached an old Church after walking for a few minutes.

Yeah, the only Church I know is this. It's just as old as I remember.

I never heard that this place is still being used, but you can see the light inside the Church, so that means that there are people inside.

I have felt chills as i start to sweat. this is a familiar feeling.

I knew it. I'm a Devil, so the Church, which belongs to the God and the Angels, will be an enemy's territory for me.

Even Buchou said that I should never get close to a Church or a shrine very strongly.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."

Sister shows a sigh of relief after having compared our location with the map she has. Oh, so this is the right place. That's good.

I shouldn't stay here any longer. It's getting dark so I should be going now. It's a waste to say goodbye to her, but I'm a Devil and she is a nun…

Love between different sides may sound romantic, but this would be a different case. That's because I'm getting really scared of the Church. My whole body won't stop shaking.

This sign of fear must be a special trait for Devils. It feels like I'm a frog being watched by a snake. No, rather I'm a frog who doesn't know what to do after being found by the snake.

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Please wait!"

I say my farewell and tried to leave, but the Sister's words stops me.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—"

"Oh, I'm in a rush so I have to get going."

"…But that's…"

She's troubled. She probably wants to make me some tea to show her gratitude, but drinking tea here will be dangerous. It's a shame, but I have to refuse.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Everyone around me calls me Ise. So you can call me Ise as well. What's your name?"

When I give her my name, she responds with a smile.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again."

"Yes! Ise-san, I will definitely come and see you!"

Asia bows her head down.

I left the place after waving my hands towards her. She watched me until I was out of her sight. I understood that she is a good girl and this was our fateful destiny and our first meeting.

**-Some time later-**

At night.

"Don't ever get close to the Church again."

I'm being scolded by Buchou in the club room. Buchou's expression looks more serious than usual. More like, she is really mad at me.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light. Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ise."

"Yes i understand Buchou."

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?" Buchou shakes her head after seeing my confused face.

"I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Yes."

My conversation with Buchou ends there.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing him?"

Akeno-san is standing behind me and She is smiling like usual.

"Akeno, did something happen?"

Akeno-san's expression changes after Buchou asks her.

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

**-Some time later-**

I'm currently in an unused building located at the outer part of the town along with Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba, and Koneko-chan.

"…Smell of blood."

Koneko-chan covers her nose with her uniform after she says that.

"Blood..." i muttered quietly as i smelled it as well

I can feel the presence of an enemy nearby, and its intent to kill us isn't normal, oddly enough i'm perfectly calm.

"Ise, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight."

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!" I said as I try to stay silent about my sacred gear

"Yes. It's still impossible now."

"But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have. Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Kiba continues after Buchou.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno-san continues on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, Buchou speaks again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the [Evil Piece]."

"Evil Piece?"

Seems like it's going to get complicated, but it looks like I have to listen to it seriously.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a [King]. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular among Devils with peerage."

"You mean the Rules of Chess?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular among the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [Pieces] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their [Pieces]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

'interesting…..i see…'

So being strong in that game means that you are a splendid Devil.…Umm, so Servant Devils are former humans and they function by becoming the [Pieces] in the game.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Ise and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"I see..." i said as i continue

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

"Ise, you are—"

Buchou stops there.

I also know the reason why. I can feel presence of an enemy.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" A low voice which is coming from below the ground.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

Buchou says that.

The abnormal laughter echoes around us. Ah, I now clearly understand. This isn't a laugh of a human. It's also not a laugh of a Devil that I know of.

A topless woman appears from the shadow as the rest of her body came into view.

It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster.

It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands.

The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. Is it a snake tail? The tail is moving on its own!

From the size of it, it's definitely more than 5 meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs, won't it be much taller?

'i see this is truly a monster...' i thought as i turn to buchou as she says

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

The monster barks, but Buchou just laughs with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

"Yes!"

Kiba, who was near me, sprints ahead as soon as Buchou gives him an order. He's fast, I'll give him that.

"Ise, I will continue from the lecture before. Yuuto's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a [Knight] have their speed increased."

Just like Buchou said, Kiba's speed increases, and eventually I can just about follow his movements.

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords."

Kiba stops as i see him holding onto a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon. Then the next moment, the scream of the monster echoes.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

When I looked, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound.

"This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight."

There is a shadow near the monster's legs… Wait! That's Koneko-chan!

"Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

STOMP!

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko-chan But the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely.

The girl with a tiny body is lifting up the monster's foot.

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defense. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

Koneko-chan completely lifts up the monster.

"…Fly"

Koneko-chan jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply.

BANG!

The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

Akeno-san is laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko-chan.

"Akeno is a [Queen]. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook].

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Akeno-san. Akeno-san makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno-san puts her hands towards the sky.

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently.

Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying.

Even so, Akeno-san strikes down the third lightning.

Akeno-san's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling.

Uwaah. That person is enjoying it… She's laughing after all.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist. But usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-san."

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

For a few minutes, Akeno-san's lightning attacks continues.

After Akeno-san calms down, Buchou confirms it and nods her head.

Buchou approaches the monster that has already lost its will to fight.

Buchou put her hand towards the monster.

"Any last words?"

Buchou asks.

"Kill me."

That's the only thing the monster says.

"Then disappear."

A cruel reply. Buchou's voice gave me the chills.

DON!

A gigantic black mass of demonic-power is shot out from Buchou's palm.

As she shoots it at the monster, but a familiar crimson shield covers the creature as we hear someone laughing

"The only ones who should be killed are the ones that are prepared to be killed." We all turn someone standing upside down on the roof

"Who are you!" I can hear Buchou shout behind me as the person turn to us as I hear him chuckles as a black circle form around the monster

"Rest in peace and be reborn." The figure said as she was engulf in black flames as the figure drop down to us as everyone stays alert as the figure chuckles

"Is this truly the warm welcome I get after all this time….my little sister?" the man said as he takes off his mask and smiles

"O-Onii-sama!" I can see everyone is shocked as Rias says those words as I look at the man

"So…..you're my sister's new pawn….." the man turned to me as I look at him as something snapped in me as pain started to hit me

"So I'm a Pawn huh….." I said as my vision blurred as I collapsed to my knee as images and voices started to pour into my head

"…..you will be a pawn…"

"….protect her…."

It was at that point I collapsed

**Desmond POV**

"Ise!" My sister shouted as i look at her and her peerage

"Well...i think we need to have a chat dear sister." i said as she turns to me for a second before turn back to issei

"Can we deal with this later right now i have to tend to my pawn." she said so causally as i can feel my rage spike, she still treats issei like a tool and not a human being

**-Some time later-**

After we left issei at his home, i had a nice chat with my sister.

"What are you doing here brother and why did you stop my attack on that stray?" She said as i look at her

"It's simply really, first on why i'm here is to help you control your territory as i found out about what you done to get your pawn and about the fallen around the area." i said as she tries to argue about it as i quickly silence her

"*sigh*, you know i thought that i told you when i visit you the last time...you still haven't learned anything do you..." i said as i start to glare at her

"you know...you need to learn that not all servant want to be ruled over, and that you were lucky that your new pawn is a decent person. " i said as i continue my rant

**-Meanwhile-Issei POV**

In complete darkness, a Dark Crimson flame lights the darkness as image flashes through out the darkness.

"...In the end we are all monsters..."

"...if i were to loss control of my powers, you will be the one to end me...isn't that right issei.." A Crimson masked man said to a Black masked man

"...Of course...my old friend..." The Black masked man said as he took off his mask only to reveal a slightly older and battle worn issei

'That man is me...' i thought as i flow back into darkness

End of chapter 10

Notes: Issei is remembering a lot of things, but will it change anything...? anyway since i'm not getting anymore reviews i will just continue on what i have planned since no on has said anything, why aren't there no more reviews don't you guys like my content anymore? :(

As for the Reviews

Lewamus Prime:Only time will tell what i plan to do with your character but thanks for all the info


	12. Chapter 11 The Saint and The Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

Chapter 11 Crimson Dragon Overlord's Awakening part 4 The Saint and The Monster

'What…happened….' I thought as I wake up in my room as I sigh "A Pawn huh."

That's my trait and role.

A Pawn, that's the lowest role.

So I was chosen as the left over [Pawn]. I have many difficulties to overcome.

When I think about it, was I actually okay with this?

I was killed by a Fallen Angel because of my Sacred Gear, the boosted gear one of the 13th Longinus, one of the sacred gears that could kill gods...or at least from what Ddraig has told me, she also used my feelings of love.

Then after that, I was turned into a Devil.

I was picked up by a beautiful Devil who said to me that I was her "Servant" and then to serve her until I figure out what I truly wanted.

I work my butt off every day as Buchou's servant.

Handing out leaflets. And making contracts.

I wonder if being a devil is truly what I wanted but….i guess that I haven't been saved by Buchou back then, my life would have been over. Just like this, I don't have time to enjoy my youth.

Well it's kinda…fun I guess. I'm surrounded by quite kind people. Well, for a Devil, that is.

Rias-buchou is nice, and Akeno-san is okay as long as I don't piss her off…I think.

Since I helped koneko-chan with her work quite a while ago, her and i are on really good terms.

Kiba is alright as we both know how it feels to get unwanted attention from girls, for kiba it's his good looks and for me it's helping anyone I can.

Then I remembered about the beautiful blonde Sister, Asia.

She is a really beautiful girl and full of innocents.

Damn it, playing with my feelings… Yuuma-chan, I actually loved you.

Shit. Why is my life always controlled by someone else?

Maybe that's how life works. A lot of mysterious things happen around me, so I have a feeling that I was dragged into it.

Asia…Sister huh. The person who is standing on the opposite side of me.

I probably won't meet her ever again. That girl will walk her own path, and I will walk my own path.

We just happen to be the servant of a Devil and the servant of God. We just met by chance.

We probably shouldn't see each other again. It might lead us to an unfortunate destiny.

Sobbing time is over. I've turned into a Devil. That can't be changed.

Then I will have to live on as a Devil. And I will make my dream come true as a Devil.

Even if I can't, working hard to achieve it will be my life goal.

Yeah! I can do it! I'm going to do it!

**-Some time later-**

When I head back to the club house, I met up with my peerage members to see a new person that I vaguely remember from last night.

"Hello Issei Hyoudou, my name is Desmond Gremory, Rias's twin brother." He said all the while smiling at me

"Ah hello Desmond- sama." I said while bowing as he laughs and says

"I don't really like people to call me that, just call me desmond." He said while smiling as we start conversing, After a few minutes however Desmond said he need go to work as he teleport out of the club house as I do the same.

As soon as I teleported to the client's home

HEARTBEAT

I suddenly felt uneasy. What is this? I sense something…...

There are no lights in the hallway. There is a staircase that led to the second floor, but there are no lights on.

There is only one room at the end of the first floor with some lights on, and it's a faint light.

…Yeah, there's something definitely wrong. I feel no presence of any human….wait I couldn't feel anything…..

I slowly enter the room with the only light source. It's a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like an ordinary living room—.

Then I stop my breath. My eyes are glued to the wall.

A wall. There is a corpse nailed to the wall. It's upside down.

…A human. It's a male. Is he the person who lives here? But why…?

The corpse has been cut viciously. Something that looks like a giblet is coming out from the wounds…

The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down.

There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

This isn't normal. Not normal at all! You can't kill a person like this with a normal mind! There is a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse. There is writing on the wall, wait footsteps!

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important." the voice of a young male comes from behind me.

When I turn around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager. Seeing me, the priest makes an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!"

He seems to be really happy. I remember the thing that Buchou told me.

—Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists. They are our biggest enemy. They can easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God.

He's a priest, so he's related to the Church. This is bad…He even knows that I'm a Devil, so am I in the worst situation there is, I may have no choice but to active boosted gear.

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~ I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~ "

The priest starts to sing, yeah this guy is not right in the head.

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organization. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door -ZE!"

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him. What Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far!"

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

The priest pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun.

BOOOM.

A sound vibrates in the air. The sword that only has a handle turns into a thing like a beam saber. What is that? It looks like a beam saber from Gundam.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this blade of light, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

SWIFT!

The priest came sprinting towards me! He slashes his blade of light at me as I dodge it.

'Looks like I have no choice, Ddraig!' I thought as I active boosted gear

[BOOST!]

I just dodged it, but intense pain runs through my leg. There are smokes coming out of the priest's gun. Was I shot?

But I don't hear any gunshots. Then suddenly I felt another shot of pain on my leg again.

"Guaaaah!"

I fell on my knees while moaning. This time, I was shot on my left calf! It hurts! But I know this pain! Bullets infused with Light!?

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the bullet of light! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

The pain of light. Yeah, this is the pain of light.

To a Devil, light is poisonous. Once hit, the pain goes through your entire body.

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!"

The priest is laughing madly and is about to finish me off.

"Please stop!"

Then there is a voice of a woman I am familiar with.

The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack me, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from.

I also look to the same direction.

—!

A girl is there, and I know her.

"Asia."

Yes, the blond Sister is standing there.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"! N-Noooooooo!"

Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"…N-No…"

She then looks at us and gets shocked to see me.

"…Father Freed…that person…"

Asia looks at me directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"—! Ise-san is a…Devil…?"

She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? "

Freed, the priest, looks at both Asia and me.

…I didn't want her to know.

It should have stayed like that. It's better that she didn't know. I didn't plan on seeing her again.

I just wanted her to think of me as a kind high school student who lives in this town.

Man, I don't know what to say. What a rotten destiny. Asia's eyes are making me feel bad.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a Devil.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

Fallen Angel?

What does he mean? Don't priests and nuns work under God?

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?"

The priest thrusts his sword toward me again.

While I was thinking about it, the blond Sister walks between the priest and I.

She stood in front of me with her arms spread as if she is protecting me.

The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

I became speechless after hearing her.

Asia? Are you protecting me?

"I can't stand it anymore… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trashes at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

Freed now has an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ise-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

She saw the corpse, and she found out that I'm a Devil, so she should be shocked. But Asia isn't backing down to speak her beliefs to the priest.

What a strong willed girl. This girl is amazing.

BAKI!

"Kyaa!"

The bastard priest hit Asia to the side with his gun.

Asia fell to the ground.

"Hey, Asia!"

I went to Asia who was struck away.

…There's a bruise mark on her face. That bastard actually hit her.

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there."

The priest points his blade of light at me again but all i saw was a monster that hurt a innocent girl.

"H-How dare you…HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted as the boosted gear fully activated as charged at the priest with speed thanks to my boosts

I quickly punched him in the stomach as I kept boosting as I told Asia to stay away.

[EXPLOSION!] Ddraig said as I fire it at freed knocking him through the wall as I collapse to the ground at the sudden energy flowing in me as I pant heavily as Asia tries to help me while boosted gear deactivates

"Interesting…." A voice said as I turn to see Desmond standing behind me with a grey colored sword in his hand

"It's seems I was too late….I'll deal with this Issei, you take care of Asia." Desmond said while looking very pissed at freed as desmond charged at him as both of them started to have a dual with Desmond easily overpowering freed

It was then the magic-circle of the Gremory household started to form on the ground behind us.

The magic-circle that appeared on the floor shines. Then the people I know appear from it. I mean, Devils.

"Hyoudou-kun, we came to rescue you."

Kiba smiles at me.

"Onii-sama!" Buchou shouted as desmond continue to fight'

"Get Issei and get the hell out of here! I'll deal with this just go!" he shouted as he continue to battle freed as he slashes at freed's legs

"Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house, Now priest be obliterated."

"! Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage." Akeno-san said as I sense it too

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

"Buchou! We have to take her as well!"

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants."

N-No… My eyes and Asia's eyes met. She just smiles at me.

"Asia!"

"Ise-san, let's meet again."

That was the last words we exchanged at this place.

Next moment, Akeno-san finishes casting the spell, and the magic-circle on the floor starts to glow blue again.

"Like I will let you escape!"

The priest try to ran at us only to have what looks like throwing stars threw and imbedded into his back by Desmond as desmond says "Leave now I'll deal with this!"

I don't have the time to think about other than the smile Asia gave me last.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

"Well now that we are alone….i don't need to hold back." I said while smiling as darkness started to form around the room

I can see the fear in the eyes of both freed and Asia as I smile at freed's fear as I sigh at Asia's terrified face.

"Be consumed by the darkness Freed Zelzan..." I said as the shadows start to form into wolfs as they attack freed mercilessly as I walk toward Asia

"W-who are you…" she said terrified as I sigh as I change my appearance to someone familiar to her as my hair turns blonde while my eyes turn golden as she gasps at my appearance

"A-Alex….?!" She said with teary eyes and a confused expression as I knee down to her while I heal her up with Senjutsu as I whisper to her

"..Shh….Asia….for now just listen to me….remember my promise to you…I promised to protect you but…..for now forgive me for this but….this is for your own good…" I said as I remove her memories of what happened here tonight but I place memories that the fallen are bad people as she fell unconscious as I turn back my attention to freed

"Now what should I do to you….stray exorcist?...hmmm….ah yes I know what to do…" I said while smiling as my pupil turns red as my sclera black as my tooth sharpen to a point

"I heard you let cutting up devils right? Well in the case you wouldn't mind if I take a bite?" I said as the shadows restrain freed as I open my mouth and bite down

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

"There are two types of Exorcists."

I'm listening to Buchou's explanation quietly

"The first are the Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of Exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one. — "Stray Exorcists". Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

"So they get killed."

"But there are those who survive. What do you think happens to those Exorcists? It's simple. They go to the Fallen Angels. Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the heaven, they still have the power of light, — the power to eliminate Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us."

"So the Fallen Angels who finds the Devils a nuisance and the Exorcists who wants to kill Devils have the same objective, right?"

"Yes. That's why they are called "Stray Exorcists". So the dangerous Exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. The boy priest from earlier is exactly that. He's a "Stray Exorcist" who belongs to an organization with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper Exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual Exorcists. It's not smart to deal with them. So, the Church you went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels."

'So they were a threat….i will kill them the next time I see them…' I thought as I decided to ask the question

"Buchou, I need to save that girl, Asia!"

"It's impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. …If that happened, we would also have to fight."

I couldn't say anything back to her. I will cause trouble to Buchou and others due to my selfishness. I compared Asia with Buchou and others.

"I'm sorry Issei but I couldn't save her for you but I was able to deal with freed." Desmond said as he enters the room and hands me a note saying "we will save her but for now recover."

**-Some time later-**

I've skipped school today, and I'm currently sitting on a bench in a children's park, and since buchou helped me give an excuse for me skipping out of school as Desmond-sama was about to convince Rias to let me rest for now.

GUU~

My stomach rumbles. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since morning.

I have been thinking about Asia and my career as a Devil the whole time. How can I save Asia? Before that, does Asia even like her current situation?

That, I don't know but I have made my own assumption that she won't enjoy working in the same place as a psycho priest who will hit her, but probably the only one willing to help me was Desmond-sama.

If I do things on my own, it will cause a lot of trouble to Buchou and the others.

…I want to get stronger, no I need to become stronger. That's the only thing in my mind right now.

There are many things that are possible to do only if you are strong. In my short life as a Devil, that is the only thing I'm sure of. It seems like I have to be stronger in order to achieve my dream.

Since then, I've learned more about boosted gear and it's abilities but purely relying on my Sacred Gear makes me a weakling.

Alright, I'm going to start training as much as I can! I'm also going to ask Buchou and Akeno-san how to use demonic-powers, kiba and Desmond on sword play and koneko on hand to hand combat.

I'm going to get stronger than that shitty priest. No, I need to be strong enough to run away from the Fallen Angel on my own.

I'm a [Pawn], but I can do it as long as I work hard. I want to believe that.

Yeah, since I have a new plan, I'll buy lunch somewhere and go home!

When I got up from the bench, the colour gold appears to my eyes.

When I look carefully, there is a blond haired girl that I'm familiar with.

She also notices me. Both of us are shocked at this meeting.

"…Asia?"

"…Ise-san?"

**Desmond POV**

Now I observe Issei and Asia's date, freed still alive unfortunately as the fallen angels were able to get there before I was able to kill him but I did leave a few extra special surprises in his body.

They are currently in the fast food restaurant, I just smile at the two after all they been through they deserve to be happy.

My Alias for the church was Alex Trevelyan, I was a blond haired golden eyes member of the Church, I was the 2nd strongest male exorcist in the church being on par with Dulio Gesualdo and Alexander Anderson as while as being a 'pure human' with no sacred gears and no augmentations, one of natural abilities is that I'm completely immune to light and being a holy and demonic sword wielder.

One of the only reasons why we haven't complete destroyed the church and Christianity as a whole is because there are still good people in it and that destroying it would probably change too much for us to handle.

When Asia was the Holy Maiden, I was the one appointed to protect her, I thought as much as I could in the small time span I had with him, and helping her learn of the outside world and sometimes give her meals from the outside world, she was always a sweet, innocent girl and she consider me to her brother as I consider my sister as she looks and acts like Sarah.

After she was ex-communicated from the church, I tried my best to take care of her when I could but in the end I decided that I couldn't but I did sent some of my Soldiers to keep an eye on her just in case.

The last thing I said to her was that I promised to protect her, hmph one of the many lies I have told I guess…

I light a cigar with a snap of my fingers as I started to smoke while I observed them, they are currently in the game center playing games as Issei help Asia get a doll as she held the doll to her chest.

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

"Ah, we played a lot today."

"Y-Yes…I'm a bit tired…"

We are walking on the street while laughing. It's already evening. Hahaha, I've skipped school today and had fun till dusk.

We are lucky that we didn't get caught by the police. If we did, then I will have been taken into custody right away, we were both tired. Both Asia and I.

It was fun to see Asia's reaction when we went to the game center and other shops.

"Asia, I have been meaning to ask you. That healing power, it's a Sacred Gear, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Gear, I kinda used it last night to save you from that bastard priest."

Asia puts on a shocked face after hearing my confession.

"Ise-san, you also have a Sacred Gear? I didn't realize it at all."

"Hahaha, it use full when fighting but to compare yours, Asia, your power is amazing. This can heal humans, animals, and also Devils like me, right?"

She put on a complicated expression, then a sad face. Soon after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes. Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes. She then got down and starts to cry.

I quickly took her to a spot where we can sit. We sit on the bench on the roadside.

Then, she told me a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden". In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden".

Even without her approval. She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God. But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to except for an exorcist that acted like a brother to her, she was well loved by the people as the exorcist taught her about the outside world.

But one day, it changed.

By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action. But that changed her life forever.

One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils. Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past.

The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch".

So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her as for the exorcist that treated her like a sister tried his best to stop them but in the end failed, but even though she was abandoned the exorcist still protected her and tried to help her.

However in the end, The exorcist was forced to leave her as the church threaten to kill the witch if he didn't return, but the exorcist before he left promised her that he would protect her.

Afterward she didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up. In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God and the exorcist that treated her like family.

Even so, the girl was abandoned. God didn't save her.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

The girl, Asia, wipes her tears while laughing.

I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what to say after finding out her devastating past. Just like she showed before, she is a Sacred Gear possessor that has the power to heal even Devils.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

She was laughing as if she was talking to herself.

You don't have to say anything anymore…

'In the end humanity and this world is too cruel…' I thought as the pain hit me once more as I hear a voice

"This is a cruel and corrupted world but we will be the ones to destroy it bring a new age for all the races." The voice said as the pain stopped

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and talk…..and to play with…..O I wonder if Alex is watching over me now…." She said while being full of tears.

I can't look at her any more. She must have been enduring it the whole time. She has been waiting for God to save her the whole time and has been hiding her feelings all along.

Why didn't God save this girl, She has been longing for your help!? She has been respecting you more than anyone! she is a saint and a true believer! She deserved happiness! What are you doing!? Why aren't you doing anything!?

I don't know a single thing about you and I also don't believe in any religion. On top of that, I'm a Devil! But even a Devil like me can talk to her! Weren't you the one that gave us the Sacred Gears? This! This is wrong! Ah, I know. This is what I'm going to do! Watch me, God!

I took her hand. I say it to her while looking directly to her eyes which is wet with her tears.

"Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends."

Asia stands there looking puzzled.

"I'm a D-Devil, but it's all right. I won't take Asia's life, and I won't take any price! You can call me whenever you feel like it! Ah, and I will also give you my mobile number."

I put my hand inside my pocket to get my mobile phone out.

"…Why?"

"It's not why! Asia, you played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and I are friends! A human, a Devil, or God doesn't matter! We are friends!"

"…Is that a pact with a Devil?"

"It's not! Asia and I are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to, we will play when we want to, and yeah, I will also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers, we will go shopping much as you want! Okay?"

Asia put her hand on her mouth, and once again starts to shed tears.

Though, this time, her tears didn't seem sad.

"…Ise-san. I have no common sense."

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually."

"…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai! Sushi, and geisha!"

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend."

I hold Asia's hand tightly.

"You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends."

"…Will you become my friend?"

"Yeah, so let's get along from now on, Asia."

She nods her head and smiles.

The incident from her sad past. I won't know how painful it was and if the exorcist that was like a brother to her knew if she was here. No matter what I will keep her smiling from now on!

Even a human and a Devil can be friends! It's not impossible to be friends. I won't let anyone get in our way! I will protect Asia!

"It's impossible."

A voice which rejects all my thoughts.

When I heard that voice my heart stopped as I turn to the voice, Yuuma-chan…..

"Heh. You survived. And as a Devil? Seriously, that is the worst."

Her voice isn't the cute voice of Yuuma-chan, and she sounds more like that of a bewitching adult, no this is her real voice and that Yuuma was a fake.

"…Raynare-sama…"

Asia calls her by that name.

Raynare…So that's her real name.

"…What does a Fallen Angel like you want?"

She sneers when I said that to her.

"I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me."

She stares at me as if she is looking at something very disgusting.

"That girl. Asia is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away?"

"…No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…" Asia replies back with disgust.

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me."

Raynare approaches us. Asia hides behind me. Her body is shaking with fear.

I take a step forward to protect her.

Raynare gathers spear of light in her hand.

"Sacred Gear!" I can't say the name of my sacred gear yet it's too early for that

When I shouted towards the sky loudly, lights cover my left arm and forms into a red gauntlet.

Raynare shows a shocked expression for a moment and then starts to laugh.

"I was told that your Sacred Gear was a dangerous one before from the higher-ups, but it looks like they were totally wrong! Your Sacred Gear is one of the common ones. It's called the [Twice Critical]. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporally time, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a low-class Devil like you."

Ha it good Ddraig told me the default look of the Boosted gear was a Twice Critical and it looks like she buys it but I can't fight her with Asia being here we have to run away.

'Ddraig you hear her right, she called you a common. Let's show her how wrong she is!' I thought as the jewel on the gauntlet starts to glow.

[BOOST!]

It was then she threw her spear at me as I used the power that I had just gained to destroy it.

Raynare had a look of surprise before summoning more spears of light, more than I can handle.

"I will commend you even with a common gear like twice critical, you were able to break the small spear I made. but I wonder can you destroy of these spears with Asia behind you, low-class Devil-kun?"

After she finished, she launched her spears at me as i try to destroy all of them as I use [EXPLOSION!]

I was able to destroy most of them but one of them got past me and was heading for Asia as I used my body to block it. I fall down. This is bad. Light is poisonous. It's poisonous for a Devil. And I was hit in my stomach. This is—

Before I could even think clearly, a green light is enveloping around my body. When I look, Asia is healing my wound. She is putting her hand on my stomach and is healing my wound for me. The spear of light gradually gets smaller, and it eventually disappears. I don't feel even the slightest pain. Instead, I can feel Asia's warmth.

"Asia. If you don't want that Devil to be killed, come with me. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. Your power, the [Twilight Healing], is a rare Sacred Gear unlike the Sacred Gear of the Devil over there. If you don't come with me, I will have to kill that Devil."

"Shut up! I can defeat you—"

"Yes, I understand."

"Asia!"

"Ise-san. Thank you for today. It was really fun."

She makes a big smile. My stomach has completely healed.

After she confirms it, she walks towards Raynare.

"Good girl, Asia. That's it. Problem solved. With today's ritual, you will be freed from your suffering."

Raynare put on a lecherous smile, what does she mean by ritual!? It only sounds like something bad!

"Asia! Wait! We're friends, aren't we!?"

"Yes. Thank you for being friends with someone like me."

I promised to protect Asia.

"I promised to protect you, Asia!"

She turns around, but she is still smiling at me. I become fascinated with her smile for a moment.

"Goodbye."

She says her farewell. Raynare covers Asia with her black wings.

"Low-class Devil, looks like you were saved because of this girl. If you get in my way again, I will definitely kill you. Goodbye, Ise-kun."

The Fallen Angel who sneers at me flew up high while holding Asia.

They disappear into the sky.

The only thing left is me, black feathers, and Rache-kun that Asia has left behind.

—I couldn't do anything.

"I will protect Asia". What a laugh.

I got on my knees as Anger and Rage started to flow within me as I see images of raging red beast as power flows within me, according to Ddraig they are some of the seal perhaps unlocking.

Damn it. Damn it. Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamit!

"Asia…"

I all but whispers as I become teary as I shouted to the heavens.

"Asiaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I cursed myself for being weak as more image pour into me.

'Issei….when the world turn against you and all you care about, you will have no choice but to fight no matter the cost….'

I stop crying with new sense of determination as I understand the voice's advice.

'I will have to fight to protect all that I care about….'

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening as masked and hooded man smile at Issei as he chuckles

"With this…your awakening has begun…my Crimson Dragon Overlord."

End of chapter 11

Notes: So one more chapter before the conclusion of the 1st Arc, so to speak. now i have a very important question, should i use the light novel route or the anime route. for example in the light novel Sona and her peerage meet issei and the other after fighting raiser while for the anime they met sona and her peerage when they got their familiars

As for the Reviews

Houki Minami-i will keep that in mind man but it may or may not change...

Voltisla- Thanks man as well as supporting me

Lewamus Prime- We'll just have to see what i do with your character

Omake 4 WHY SO SERIOUS

i currently just smoking on top of a building when i see a familiar magic symbol on the ground next to me.

"Hehehe...it's been a long time bayonetta..." i said as i continue smoking my cigar as she walks up next to me sucking on a strawberry lollipop

"It's truly been a long time Desmond or should i call you Savior?" she said sarcastically as i chuckle

During my time travelling through time, i had created the Lumen sages and the Umbra witches from the Bayonetta series (Will be expanded in the later chapters)

"Hehehe...*sigh*...i still can't believe that is what you guys called me...*smoke*...so how's the family?" i said as i ask her while she takes out another lollipop, wait when did she finished the first one

"Daddy is doing quite well as the head of the Lumens while Mommy is still taking care of Cereza and Jeanne is the same as always." Bayonetta say as she continue sucking that lollipop

"I see...so why is it that you're here, i highly doubt you're here to have a chat with your old Godfather." i said as she just laughs

"No...not really...i was here to tell you that the Hayabusa Ninja Clan has officially joined the Order now as well as i have completed my training both as a Umbra witch and a Lumen sage." Bayonetta said while i smile

"i see ...thank you for informing me Bayonetta and congraulation..." i said while smoking

"Alright that's all i came here for...oh right one more thing." she said as i turn to face her

"Yeah some of members of the order and i think your a bit too serious in all of this." she said as i looked at her weirdly

"Excuse me?" i ask as she sigh as she continues

"Well you take thinks too seriously as well as the fact that you should relax more it's work, work, work and work for you as you almost never rest granted the only time you rest is to eat,sleep and have sex with your pieces and some of the members of the order you trained." she said as i stop her

"And your point?" i said as i continue

"it's my life and it's my choice on what i want to do with it...but i will keep that in mind...maybe i'll loosen up." i said as she nods as she leave as i continue smoking

'Maybe i should loosen up...well...we'll see..." i thought as i continue smoking

End of Omake 4

We will see if his seriousness will change Houki Minami


	13. Chapter 12 Judgement

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

**'KILL THEM ALL!'-The Black Phoenix **

Chapter 12 Crimson Dragon Overlord's Awakening finale Judgment

SLAP!

A sound echoes in the club room. I was slapped by Buchou on my cheek.

She has a serious expression.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister."

I visited the school after I couldn't save Asia and reported the story to Buchou. Even after I reported what happened, I proposed to go to that Church. Obviously, to save Asia.

But Buchou on the other hand said that she wouldn't get involved in this matter, I tried to convince her but in the end she slapped me.

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety."

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?"

Buchou tries to talk calmly, but she is talking to me as if she is warning me.

"Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual."

"I can't do that! Why don't you understand?"

"I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't abandon my friend!"

"…That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing if you can say that face to face. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy."

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?"

"…"

We glare at each other.

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils."

"Asia isn't our enemy!"

I denied it strongly. A kind girl like her can't be our enemy!

"Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. Ise, you have to forget about her."

Even if she says it like that, there's no way I can forget about her!

Then Akeno-san comes and whispers into Buchou's ear.

Akeno-san also has a serious expression. But it looks like it isn't because of Buchou and my discussion. Buchou, who is listening to Akeno-san, makes a serious face.

Just as I thought, something definitely happened.

Buchou looks at me, and then looks at the remaining members.

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit."

"Wait Buchou! We aren't finished yet!"

Buchou put her index finger on my lips.

"Ise, there are a couple of things I need to tell you. First one. You think that a [Pawn] is a weak piece, right? Am I right?"

I nod quietly to her question.

"That's a big misunderstanding. [Pawn] has a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is the [Promotion]."

"Just like the actual chess game, [Pawn] can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the [King] piece. Ise, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the [King]."

'So I can promote to Kiba's [Knight] class, Koneko-chan's [Rook] class, and also even Akeno-san's [Queen] class….interesting…'

"Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a [Queen]. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for [Promotion] within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability."

"Also one more thing. It's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this."

Buchou starts to stroke my cheek with her hand.

"—Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."

—Desire.

The power of desire will activate the Sacred Gear…

'…Rage…..Anger…..these strong emotions will activate your true powers…' a voice said that I didn't recognized

"There's one last thing you should never forget, Ise. Even a [Pawn] can take down the [King]. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger."

After saying that, she teleports to some other place through the magic-circle along with Akeno-san.

The only ones left are me, Kiba, and Koneko-chan.

After I take a deep breath, I was already determined to go and was about to leave.

"Hyoudou-kun."

Kiba calls me.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, I am. I have to go. Asia is my friend after all. I'm the one who has to save her."

"…You will get killed. Even if you have the Sacred Gear, and even if you use [Promotion], you can't take down a group of Exorcists and Fallen Angels by yourself."

Logical answer but I already knew that. I'm very aware of that.

"Even so, I'm going. Even if I die, I will set Asia free."

"Good determination, that's what I would like to say but it's still reckless."

"Then what am I supposed to do!"

I shouted at him, but he says it straight at me.

"I'm going too."

"What…"

I lost my words after hearing something unexpected.

Of course. I just heard something that I wasn't expecting.

"I don't know much about Asia-san, but you are my comrade. Even though Buchou said that, there's a part of me that respects your decision. Also, I personally don't like Fallen Angels and priests. I detest them."

…This guy probably has some kind of past as well.

But to hear the word "comrade" from him…

"Remember what Buchou said? "When you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the [King]". So isn't she indirectly telling us that "I acknowledge that the Church is the location where the enemy of Rias Gremory is"?"

"Ah."

I finally realize it. I see, so that's what she meant. That's why she told me the information about [Promotion].

"Buchou indirectly approved you to go. Of course, I think she also means that I should support you as well. Buchou may have some kind of plan. If not, she would have stopped you by locking you up somewhere." Kiba laughs as I chuckle

'I see….so you planned this huh…Buchou…'

"…I'm going as well."

"What? Koneko-chan?"

"…I feel uneasy for only having you two go and I must return the favor after you helped with my studies senpai."

"Thank you for helping me, Koneko-chan!" I said while smiling at this girl's word.

"H-Huh? But I'm going as well…?"

Kiba puts on a sad smile. I know, Kiba. Thank you. But please don't act like that, the last thing I need is more mexkiba yaoi stuff.

All right! With this it's possible! We can do it!

"Then let's go for a rescue mission with the three of us! Wait for us, Asia!"

Like this, the three of us headed towards the Church.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

I am currently with my sister and akeno as I chuckle.

"At least I know you're still have human emotions my dear sister." I said while smiling as she sighs

"You know Onii-sama, you are in my territory, I can't do whatever the hell I want you know." She said as I immediately glare are her as she step back a bit

"There are something you need to start learning my dear sister, there is something called Cause and effect, there is always a negative reaction and positive reaction for every action you do, now for letting Issei die and letting the fallen angel do whatever they want, what do you think will be your negative and positive reaction?" I said as I take out a cigar as I light it and start smoking

"*smoke*…remember not to kill the fallen angels Rias I need them alive, I'll see you later." I said as I teleport out of there as I observe the oncoming battle

**-Some time later- Issei POV**

The sky is dark, the three of us, Kiba, Koneko-chan, and I, are examining the Church from a place where we can see it.

Kiba says, "From this presence, it's certain that there is a Fallen Angel inside".

"Here, look at this map."

"Well, it's basic when you are going into the enemy's territory. Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. The sanctuary looks suspicious."

'I see interesting…'

Kiba points at the sanctuary.

"So we can ignore the dormitory then?"

"Most likely. Most "Stray Exorcist" groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary."

"Why?"

"It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because they were rejected by God, they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred. The sanctuary is located right behind the entrance. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in the sanctuary, and also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us."

We look at each other in front of the Church while the moonlight lit our face, and then we nod to each other.

We passed through the entrance and went straight for the sanctuary.

The Fallen Angels will have noticed our intrusion by this point.

So the enemy knows that we have entered their territory. There's no going back. The only thing left is to head straight in!

We open the door, and stepped inside the sanctuary. There is an altar and long chairs. It looks like an ordinary sanctuary. The candle lights and the interior lamps lit the sanctuary.

…Oh there is something that didn't seem normal.

The statue of the person on the cross. It has its head destroyed.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Then a clap echoes through the sanctuary. Someone who looks like a priest shows up from behind the pillar.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

It's that white haired shitty Priest, Freed. It's him. So he's the so-called assassin, huh.

It was then I noticed his face as I can scars all over his body as he noticed my gaze.

"Ah you see this? Yeah this was from that piece of shit devil, not even that girl with twilight healing can remove these marks from my glorious face! And You know, since I'm super strong, I will make sure that Devils will be cut into pieces when I see him! And since you guys help him ruin my glorious face, you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!"

After showing his joy and sadness, he is in a rage now. He takes out the gun and handle-only sword from before. The blade of light appears. It will be a troublesome to get cut by that sword. That gun is also troublesome.

But it's different from before. It's 3 against 1 now and this time I'm not holding back.

"Hey! Where is Asia!?"

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

That guy spilled out the location of the hidden basement by pointing at the altar. Does he even know that he has to stop us? Or did he spill it out because he's confident that he can kill us and it will solve the problem?

"Boosted Gear!"

Synchronized with my shout, the complete form of boosted gear manifested on my arm as I charge at him while I shout "Promotion, [Knight]!" I said as I got a boost in my speed as Freed shouts "-! Promotion!? A [Pawn]!?"

He fires his gun as I raised the gauntlet to eye level as I shout "[SHIELD]!" I unconsciously shouted as I green shield blocked the shots as I quickly shouted "Promotion, [Rook]!" I shouted as I got close enough to punch his square in the face

The Priest is on the ground, but gets up slowly and spits his blood onto the ground.

His right cheek is swollen and if I look carefully, the handle of his sword was smashed up, Did he use that as a shield just before getting punched by me? So that's the hard thing I felt. He has a fast reaction.

I turn to see Koneko and Kiba shocked as I turn my attention back to the priest.

"…Hmm …Oh man, not only I got punched by a trashy Devil, but he's saying some weird crap to me…—Don't fuck with me! You shiiiiiit! A mere Devil shouldn't act cocky with meeeeee! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shiiiiit!"

The Priest takes out his second sword which only has its handle. Damn, How many does he have!?

But the three of us, me, Kiba, and Koneko-chan, surround the Priest. The Priest notices it, and he looks around. He begins to smirk.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

The Priest takes out something round and smashes it on to the floor. Instantly, our eyes are blinded with a shining light. Shit! A smoke screen!?

"[BOOST]! [EXOPLOSION]!" I shouted as I fire the shot at where, it destroyed the statue in the way revealing stairs but unfortunately He was already gone.

Then the Priest's voice comes from somewhere.

"Hey. The grunt Devil over there…Ise-kun, was it? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I will definitely kill you. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and gave me a lecture, okay? Then, bye-bye."

When my eyes are healed completely, I looked around again, but the Priest has vanished without leaving a trace.

…He escaped. He even left some parting words…

I was thinking about it, and realized that I had no time to waste on him.

Kiba, Koneko-chan and I nod at each other and went towards the altar's hidden stairs.

**-Meanwhile- Desmond POV**

I currently watching Issei clean house against freed as I chuckle while smoking as I turn to see Rias and Akeno trap Dohnaseek, Mittelt and Kalawarner in a barrier as I slowly make my way to them while smiling as I leave my familiar, Beowolf, An Alpha Dire Wolf that was experimented on the Khaos Brigade before I saved him and made him my familiar, to observe Issei and the others while I deal with some fallen angels.

**-Some time later- Issei POV**

The three of us walk down the staircase under the altar. It looks like the electricity works even in here. With Kiba in front of us, we walk ahead.

After the stairs, there is a single passage. Sometimes there are doors in both side of the wall. So this is a basement huh.

Koneko-chan points to the far end by saying, "Possibly at the end of this passage… I can smell that person…"

'I see….asia is here…..please wait for me…' I thought as I pick up my pace slightly as I ready boosted gear for anything

When we went further in, a big door appears.

"Is that it?"

"Possibly. I'm sure there are groups of Exorcists and Fallen Angels inside. Are you ready?"

Koneko-chan and I nod at Kiba.

"Okay. Then we'll open the door—"

When Kiba and I were about to open the door, the door opens by itself. While making a large noise, the inside of the ritual place becomes visible.

"Welcome. Devils."

The Fallen Angel, Raynare, spoke from the end of the room.

The room is full of priests. They all have a sword handle that makes the blade of light in their hands.

I looked at the girl who is attached to the cross and shout.

"Asiaaa!"

Asia noticed my voice and looks at me.

"…Ise-san?"

"Yeah! I've come to save you!"

I smile at her and a tear drops from her eye.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now."

The ritual is finished? What does she mean…oh no….

Suddenly, Asia's body starts to glow.

"…Aaah, iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asia screams. She looks very painfully.

"Asia!"

I tried to reach her, but the priests surround me.

"I won't let you interfere!"

"Damn Devils! I will destroy you!"

"Get out of my way![BOOST]! [EXPLOSION]!" I shouted as I blow about a dozen priests away as I continue to head for Asia

BAN!

A big sound. When I looked, Koneko-chan punched one of the priests away.

"…Please don't touch me."

Kiba also draw his darkness-sword.

"Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light...Holy Eraser." Kiba's eyes become sharp and I can feel chills from him as his blade turn black as it start devouring the swords of light, This will be an all-out war.

"Iyaaaaaa…"

At the same time, a large light comes out of Asia's body. Raynare takes it to her hand.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!"

With an expression of ecstasy, Raynare hugs on to the light as the bright light envelops the ritual room.

When the light stops, Raynare is emitting green colored light from her body.

"Ufufu. Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"

Raynare makes a big laugh. I didn't pay attention to her and went straight to Asia. The priests are trying to stop me, but Kiba and Koneko-chan support me by blowing them away.

Kiba's sword devours the light of the priest's sword, and Koneko-chan hit the priests who has lost their weapon with one mighty hit. The combination of these two is remarkable, and it's obvious that it isn't the type of combination possible with a few days of practice.

"Thanks, you two!"

Asia, who is attached to the cross. She looks lifeless.

No, she should still be okay!

I break the chains on her hands and legs, and hold her in my arms.

"…I-Ise-san…"

"Asia, I came to take you back."

"…Yes."

Her voice is very small when she replied, and it didn't sound lively. She should still be fine, right? She won't…

"It's futile."

Raynare makes a smirk as if she is rejecting my thoughts once again.

"Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

"—!Then give the Sacred Gear back!" I shout at her, but she just laughs.

"There's no way that I will give it back. You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of you and erase all evidence."

My rage past its limit as i hear voices

'**AH….Pure Rage...how familiar...hehehe…..i'm finally free...'**

as i shout "Raynareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Ahahahahaha! I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!"

Raynare makes a sneer. I have so much hatred within me that my gut is turning black. I don't know anyone who is a bigger scum than her. She is truly the one who is fitting to be called a devil.

"Hyoudou-kun! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting that girl! So go upstairs at once! We'll make the path for you! Now, hurry!"

Kiba says it while taking down the priests. He's right. There are still a great number of priests left, so there will be a limit to fighting this Fallen Angel here while protecting Asia.

I glared at Raynare, and then left the place carrying Asia.

"Koneko-chan, we will make an escape path for Hyoudou-kun!"

"…Affirmative."

The two of them starts to take down the priests who are trying to get in my way. Thanks to their support, I'm able to get to the entrance of the ritual room right away.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan!"

"You go ahead! We will handle here!"

"…Please go quickly."

"But!"

"Just go!"

Damn! Kiba! Koneko-chan! Both of you are showing off too much!

But now I will have to rely on them. My senior Devils. There's no way they will die in a place like this!

"Kiba! Koneko-chan! When I get back, call me "Ise"! Definitely! We are comrades!"

That's what I said to them. It feels like the two of them smiled.

I left the place and went straight to the passage at once.

**-Meanwhile- Desmond POV**

I see everything that happen through Beowolf's eye as he is invisible watching it all happen as I turn my attention back to the 3 fallen angels as I causally walk through the barrier.

"Well at least you haven't killed them sister." I said while as I see they turn their attention to me

"What do we have here more devils? And Crimson hair…..you're a Gremory aren't you." Dohnaseek said as the fallen form light spears and throw it at me as I see Rias and Akeno faces as they try to move the barrier to me as I just smirk

"Absolute barrier." I said as the spear disintegrate on impact as a crimson shield form around me as I smile at their shocked faces as I say "Unholy lightning." I said as black lightning shoot out from my hand and hit the 3 fallen angels as they fall to the down unconscious

I pull out a cigar as I told Rias and Akeno that I will handle this as they head to the church while I snap my fingers as I black flames erupts from my finger as I use it to light my cigar.

"*smoke*….hehehe feel your rage my old friend.…" I said while smoking as I teleport to the church

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

I went up the stairs holding Asia, and came out to the sanctuary.

There's something wrong with Asia. Her face is pale. I laid her down on one of the pews.

"Just wait a bit! You will be free soon, Asia! You will be able to play with me from now on!"

Asia makes a small smile at my words. She then takes my hand. I can't feel any strength or warmth from her hand.

"…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…"

Asia is smiling even though she is in pain.

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

"W-What are you saying!? Don't say that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I will drag you even though you don't want to! We will go to karaoke! Game center! Let's also go bowling! Also other places! Also to that place! And there!"

I can't stop my tears from coming out. I'm supposed to be talking to her with a smile, but I can't stop crying. I know what is happening but I'm trying to deny it.

"We are friends! Always! Yeah, that's right! I will introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda! They are a bit perverted, but both of them are good guys! They will definitely become your friends! Definitely! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!"

"…If I was born in this country…and went to the same school as you…"

"Let's go! Come to our school!"

Asia's hand pats my cheek.

"…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…"

Her hand that is patting my cheeks drops slowly.

"…Thank you…"

Those were her last words. She passed away smiling.

I lost my strength. I just stood there looking at her face.

My tears won't stop. Why? Why did this girl have to die?

Unbeknownst to me, I wasn't the only one crying…

"Forgive me Asia….this is for your own good….don't worry…these fallen angels will reap what they sow…" Desmond said softly as he looks down at this scene from the top of the church cloaked

She was a good girl. She was a kind girl who would heal anyone injured.

How come no one became her friend? How come I was never by her side?

"Hey, God!? You are there right, God!? Devils and Angels exist, so you do exist as well, right, God!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!?

I shouted at the ceiling of the Church. I don't know who will answer me. But I just wanted to scream towards the ceiling.

"Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God!"

Even though I screamed towards Heaven, no one answers me but a sharp pain hit my head as once more the voice says.

"Did this happen because I turned into a Devil!? Did you abandon her because I'm a Devil and her friend!?"

I bite my teeth with regret. If only I had used my powers then...If only i didn't hide my Sacred gear..if only i saved her then...…..maybe…no…..if only I killed them…..**if only I Killed all of them!**

'Remember Issei, This is cruel and unforgivable world and it needs changing….'

"Ara, a Devil is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something?"

The voice I heard from behind me is that of Raynare. When I turned around, there is a Fallen Angel smirking at me.

"Look at this. This is the wound I got from the [Knight] boy while I was coming here."

Raynare places her hand on her wound. The shallow green light starts to heal her wound.

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present."

"My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama… My power is all for you…"

"Like I care."

I glared at Raynare.

"I don't care about that. Fallen Angels, God, and Devils… Those things had nothing to do with this girl."

"No, it did. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear."

"…Even so, she could have lived quietly. She could have lived normally!"

"She couldn't. Those with irregular Sacred Gear would be left out of the world and groups. Because they possess a powerful ability. Because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right? Even though it's a wonderful power like this."

"…Then I would have protected Asia, as her friend!"

"Ahahahaha! It's impossible! Because she died! That girl is dead, you know? It's not the matter of whether you protect her or not. You couldn't protect her! You couldn't protect her back at evening and even now! You really are a weird boy! It's so amusing!"

"… I know. That's why I can't forgive you. And myself—"

I can't forgive everything.

I, who couldn't protect Asia. Raynare who killed Asia.

Then Buchou's words come into my mind.

—Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you.

"Damn you Raynare! Give her baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

'**Reawaken Dragon Overlord…'**

Power flows into my body as the boosted gear manifested on my arm as a black and crimson aura appears around me as I glare at Raynare as she just laughs.

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against me!? Ahahahahahahaha!"

'**Make her pay…'**

'**Yes…make her pay…'**

'**She killed that sweet innocent girl…'**

'**Make them all pay…'**

'**No kill them…'**

'**Yes…KILL THEM ALL!'**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as the ground around me cracks while my rage filled aura flooded the area as I charge at Raynare with blinding speed as I see her shocked face

My Gauntlet's claw sharpen to a point as I claw at her face as I proceed to punch her in the gut as I sent her flying, I glared straight at my opponent without even blinking.

"T-That's Impossible…." Raynare said nervously as she uses that sacred gear to heal her wounds, Asia's Sacred gear

'**Make her pay….Make them all pay...'**

"Die!" I shouted as I shoot out a black beam at Raynare as she dodged it barely as I smile as I see her lose an arm

"I-Impossible! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this [Twilight Healing]! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!"

Raynare manifested spears of light in both her hands as she throws it at me as I raise my hand.

"[SHIELD]…"

The Spears were destroyed on impact as Raynare's face gets even paler.

"N-No!"

Raynare is flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away. Is she trying to run away? Hey hey, you were looking down and laughing at me till a few seconds ago. You run away as soon as you find out that you can't win? Who do you think you are? But I won't let you escape.

I used my speed as I jump up to her as I grabbed her arm. The arm I'm holding onto feels unreliable, and it's so small that she looks weak.

I pulled her arm towards me. I definitely won't let her go.

"I won't let you get away, you fallen bitch!"

"I'm superior—!"

"Blow away, you filthy Angel!"

"Damn yoooooooou! Low-class Deeeeeevil!"

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!"

The gauntlet released all of its energy. All the strength gathered in my left arm, and I concentrated them on my fist. I used that fist to punch straight and accurately at the face of the enemy I detest.

HIT!

The hard sound echoes. My fist is dug into her face, and I pushed my fist even further! Raynare went flying backwards with my punch.

GASHAAAAAAAAN!

The Fallen Angel crashes into the wall while making a very loud noise. The wall broke and there is a big hole in the wall. Dust starts to spread everywhere. When the dust disappears, there is nothing left in the direction I punched Raynare towards.

The hole continues till outside of the building where Raynare is on the ground. She isn't moving. I can't tell if she is dead but she won't be able to move for a while.

—I'd finally paid her back.

"Serves you right."

I'm smiling from the bottom of my heart. That's my true feeling. That punch felt so good. But soon, tears are falling from my eyes.

"…Asia"

She won't smile ever again.

**-Some time later-**

After punching the Fallen Angel, I was about to fall down after using my powers but something supports me from my shoulder. When I looked, it's Kiba.

"Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel."

He's carrying my shoulder with a smile and is supporting me. What the, even Kiba is torn.

"Yo, you are late Casanova."

"Fufufu, Buchou told me not to interfere."

Buchou did?

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

When I turned around to the direction where the voice came from, Rias-buchou is walking towards me smiling while wavering her crimson hair.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?"

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous."

Buchou makes a sigh while talking to me.

I see. So that's why she came from downstairs with Kiba and the others.

Then all of the Exorcists are annihilated. Since they had Buchou as their opponent, they had no chance of winning. Then Koneko-chan walks past me. Where is she going? Buchou stands front of me.

"Looks like you won safely."

"Buchou… Hahaha, I won alright."

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant."

She taps on my nose.

"Ara ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?"

Akeno-san has a troubled face.

"…Is something wrong?"

I ask Buchou timidly.

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and payback. But it won't happen this time."

"Why is that?"

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."

I see. So it's a matter of fact of how you sum it up.

"Buchou. I've brought it."

The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging something is Koneko-chan.

She appeared from the broken wall, and what she is dragging is a black wing, Fallen Angel Raynare.

So Koneko-chan is dragging the unconscious Raynare whom I had punched away.

But she said she "brought" it…

She uses unique words for a small girl.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno-san lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air. Is that the power of a Devil? Akeno-san splashes the water created in the air on Raynare.

SPLASH!

Raynare coughs after the splash. The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou looks down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Buchou greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her Then she sneers.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help."

Buchou says it clearly to reject Raynare's words.

"That's because they have been defeated."

"Lies!"

Raynare rejects what Buchou said while sitting up straight.

It was then I heard someone opening the door of the church as I see Desmond walking in casually as he is smoking a cigar and holding his hand up as I see 3 unconscious fallen angels levitating behind him.

Seeing that, Raynare's expression darkens.

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots."

Buchou smirks while Raynare is biting her teeth with frustration.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was stronger. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

So that's why. The "thing" Buchou needed to take care of was that. She and desmond took down the other remaining Fallen Angels…Buchou was thinking about this whole incident as well…Without knowing it, I said so much bad things about her…Crap. I'm so emotional that I feel like crying.

"Being annihilated in a single hit. My sister who has the power of destruction. she is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all. After all She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?"

Desmond said while smiling as I see Rias blush a bit.

R-Ruin Princess… What a unique nickname…I guess…

Buchou looks at my left arm. I think she's looking at my gauntlet.

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel."

Buchou says it quietly.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost."

Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Buchou.

"—[Boosted Gear], a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Buchou, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression.

"B-Boosted Gear… One of the [Longinus] … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

'I see…she figured it out huh…'

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

Ugh. Buchou nails it, But…there aren't that many enemies that will wait for me to get powered up…once again I need to get stronger….

Buchou approaches me as she starts to pat my head.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more."

Buchou smiles at me.

"B-Buchou?"

"What is it?"

Buchou is smiling. I bow my head down because I feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help… But you were helping us behind the scene and…and that I knew about boosted gear long before I came here….but I decided to not use its powers….and in the end that cause Asia to lose her live…."

I was crying without noticing it as Buchou and the other except Desmond for some reason had a shocked face.

"I-I see….You don't have to cry. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you."

"But…but, I…"

Buchou wipes my tears with her fingers.

"It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a Devil yet….And it's alright that you kept your secrets as have I. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Ise."

"Yes."

I will work hard. I will definitely become stronger and I will protect everyone I promise.

"Now then, I'll finish my last work."

Buchou's eyes become sharp and it looks ruthless as she got close to Raynare. The Fallen Angel becomes scared.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san."

It's a cold tone. It's filled with killing intent.

"Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama—"

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that."

Buchou aims her hand towards Raynare, Looks like she will kill her in one blow.

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall.

The Priest—, Freed Zelzan.

It's that shitty Priest! He came back despite running away once!

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

Raynare screams at the appearance of the Priest:

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

Freed makes a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honor and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!"

The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. It also seems like she's in a rush.

No, she is in a rush. She probably thinks that, "A mere human won't betray me".

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."

Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare. With that, Raynare put on an expression of despair. She looks miserable. Is this the fate of the Fallen Angel who sought for power and causing a rampage? Freed makes a big smile at me. Eh? Me?

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

That guy is smiling but has an extreme killing intent as he turns to Desmond as he immediately drops his smile.

"Y-YOU!" he shouts as Desmond just smiles

"I will make sure you pay for what you did to my face!" he shouted as Desmond just simply smiles as he raises his hand

"I've said it before didn't I? you reap what you sow." Desmond said as he snap his fingers as sigils appeared on freed as he explodes, when the smoke settles Freed's body had disappears but he couldn't have survived that explosion but somehow, it feels like I will meet him again.

Raynare starts to shiver after Desmond mercilessly defeat Freed.

Maybe the reason why I feel a bit sorry for her is because she was my ex-girlfriend "Yuuma-chan".

Well, that was also part of her dirty plan. Raynare then looks at me. She then makes sorrowful eyes at me.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!"

Her voice is that of Yuuma-chan, when she was my girlfriend.

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

Raynare once again acts like Yuuma-chan and begs for help to me while crying.

I was stupid for feeling even a bit sorry for you, Yuuma-chan. No, shitty Fallen Angel.

"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit… Will you please…"

Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant. Blow away."

DON!

"Absolute barrier." Desmond said as the blast was blocked by his shield

"Remember what I said Rias, I need these 4 alive but…..i can make a compromise…Issei I have a question for you." Desmond said as he moves from the door as I see sigils on the 3 fallen angels behind him

"I have a mission to bring these fallen with me but what will you choose… will you kill them or will you let them go?" he said as my expression froze

As I stare lifelessly at the fallen angels as I stand up as I recall all they had done to me as my boosted gear manifested unconsciously as I can feel my rage building only to stop as I remember about Asia

"I don't care…." I said softly as my boosted gear once again disappear

"I see…in that case Issei, I bid you farewell….until next time." Desmond said as he electrified Raynare with black lightning until she fell unconscious as he teleport with the 4 fallen angels out of the church

**-Some time later-**

A green light is floating in the sanctuary. It's Asia's Sacred Gear. Desmond gave me her sacred gear after he teleport out of there. The warm light shines at me. Buchou takes the light to her hand.

"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san."

"B-But Asia is already…"

Yeah, Asia can't be resurrected anymore. After all, I couldn't save her. I promised to protect her! I promised to save her!

Even though I defeated the Fallen Angel, it was pointless to come here if I couldn't save her… No, that would be an insult to my comrades. They fought for me and Asia. They didn't even get a single benefit from it, no this was my fault.

"…B-Buchou, everyone, thanks for fighting for me and Asia. B-But still, even with all your help, Asia is…"

"Ise, what do you think this is?"

Buchou takes something out from her pocket.

Crimson—

It's a red color like blood and it's a chess piece that has the same color as Buchou's hair.

"That is?"

"Ise, this is a [Bishop] chess piece." Rias said as my eyes widen

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 [Pawns], 2 [Knights], 2 [Bishops], 2 [Rooks], and 1 [Queen]. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my [Bishop], but I still have another one left."

Buchou then walks towards Asia while holding the crimson chess piece in her hand. Buchou places the crimson [Bishop] chess piece on the now deceased Asia's chest.

"The [Bishop]'s role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a [Bishop]. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

A crimson demonic-power surrounds Buchou's body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body. Buchou stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body.

Then Buchou makes a sigh. I just look at her in a daze. After a short while, Asia opens her eyes. Seeing that, I wasn't able to stop my tears from coming out.

"Huh?"

Asia's voice. The voice that I thought I can never hear again.

Rias-buchou gives me a warm smile.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Ise, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil."

Asia raises her upper body. She looks around and finds me.

"…Ise-san?" I hugged Asia who looks puzzled.

"Let's go home, Asia." I said while smiling and crying at the same time

**-Meanwhile- Desmond POV**

I was currently smoking a cigar as I look at the 4 fallen angels that had waken up as I see their glares.

"Hehehe…you guys can drop those glare now….if it wasn't for me you all be dead." I said as I check the time as I smile

"Damn you Devil what do you want!" Raynare shouted at me as I chuckle

"What don't remember me Raynare?" I said as I snap my finger as my appearance change to that of Jack Leonhard as I can see their shocked faces as I laugh

"Now….**Forgot**…" I said as they fell unconscious again as I see Zacharial Orion appears out of the darkness

"*sigh*….commander why didn't you call me or any of the other Mind manipulators to do this for you? Your condition is worsening every time you use that power of yours." He said as I chuckle as I suddenly gag out black blood as start to cough

"*Cough*….*sigh*…it's alright Zach no matter what I'm going to die….i don't really care if it will all end quicker or not..." I said as I continue to smoke my cigar

"*sigh*...commander..." Zach tried to say something as i cut him off

"Anyway…. You better leave….Azazel is coming, we can discuss everything else later." I said as Zach nods and teleports out of the area just in time as Azazel arrives to see me with 4 unconscious fallen angels as he sighs

"So…I take it that they are the ones responsible?" he ask as I nod

"*sigh*….this is going to cause problem between us and the devils." Azazel said as I continue

"Most defiantly…..after all they killed 2 sacred gear users both of which are now part of Gremory group also apparently one of them was the red dragon emperor." I said as Azazel sighs even more

"Well….thank you jack, for notifying me about this." He said as bows to me as I bow back

"Of course Azazel-sama." I said as he leaves with Raynare and her group

'hehehe…..the seeds of chaos are beginning to grow…..only time will tell how our paths will align.' I thought while smiling as I teleport back to base

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

…I got up from my bed after getting woken up by the alarm clock. I set the alarm one hour earlier than usual. I needed to go to the club room at all cost even if I have to scratch out my eyes! I left the room after getting into my uniform.

After which I had some time for my thought as I look at my left hand as I recall what happened last night as I recalled that voice as I remember the black aura that surrounded me….what happened to me…..

**-Some time later-**

"Ara, so you came on time."

When I arrived in the club room, Buchou is the only one present as the school hasn't started yet. I came here early in the morning because last evening we were told that we will have a meeting in the morning. Buchou is sitting on the sofa, drinking green-tea elegantly.

"Good morning, Buchou."

"Yes, good morning. Looks like you have gotten used to the morning."

"Yes, thanks to you."

She then looks at my legs.

"How are you since the battles with the fallen angels?"

"Yes, it's completely healed thanks to Asia's healing power."

I answered her with a smile.

"Is that so? It seems like that girl's healing power is something you can't ignore. I can see why a single Fallen Angel would desire it, even by keeping it a secret from her superiors."

I sit on the sofa opposite Buchou. There are several things I want to ask her.

"Umm Buchou? If there is the same number of [Evil Pieces] as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 7 other [Pawns] besides me, right? So will there be a day when another [Pawn] besides me will join us?"

Yeah, just like in the real chess, there should be the same number of [Pawn] pieces. So it's possible to get more [Pawn] pieces besides me. I asked her thinking it will turn out like that one day.

But Buchou shakes her head to the side to my question.

"No, my only [Pawn] is you, Ise."

—!

Eh? Should I be happy? Is it a confession? Something like "Ise is the only one I want!" or something like that?

"When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the [Evil Pieces], but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more [Evil Pieces] will be consumed. There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new [Evil Pieces]."

"How is that related to me?"

"Ise, I used all of the [Pawn] pieces when I resurrected you. If I hadn't, I couldn't have made you into a Devil."

All!? Seriously? So do I have a value of 8 [Pawn] pieces then?

"When I found out, I decided to definitely make you into my servant. But I couldn't find the reason for a while. But now I'm convinced. The Sacred Gear that is said to be supreme. Because it was you, Ise, who possess the [Boosted Gear] which is said to be one of the supreme Sacred Gear, the [Longinus], therefore it had that much value. When I was trying to reincarnate you, the only pieces I had left were 1 Knight, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop and 8 Pawns. To make you into my servant, I could only use all 8 pieces of Pawn. And your compatibility with the Pawn was also good. The other pieces didn't have the power to reincarnate you. To begin with, the value of [Pawn] is still a mystery. Also including its [Promotion]. That's why I gambled on that possibility. As a result, you were the best."

Buchou smiles happily.

She pats my cheeks with her fingers.

"Sorry buchou about not telling you about my Longinus…"

"It's alright….after having a talk with my brother…. I'll say we are even for now I guess alright?" she said before an continuing on

"Our matching is also great since its crimson and red, "Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess" and [Boosted Gear]. Ise, first of all, aim to become the strongest [Pawn]. If it's you, you can definitely do it. After all, you are my adorable servant."

—The strongest [Pawn].

It sounds so great.

Buchou brings her face closer when I was thinking about it. Close! You are too close Buchou! Then Buchou's lip touches my forehead.

"This is a good luck charm. Get stronger."

Kiss on the forehead…

My face turns beet red as try to keep pervert thoughts out of my head.

"I probably should stop adoring you here. The new girl might get jealous of me."

'wait what." I thought as I hear a familiar voice

"I-Ise-san…?"

Voice came from behind me. When I turned around, the blond girl, Asia, is trying to smile.

"A-Asia?"

"It has to be… R-Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Ise-san will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Asia made a prayer but she then screams "Auu".

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage."

Buchou says that normally.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God anymore."

Asia seems a bit troubled. Asia, please don't make a sad face like that.

"Do you regret it?"

Buchou asks Asia.

Asia shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Ise-san."

—!

My face starts to turn red because of her embarrassing reply.

This is something which makes me happy. For any guy, it's the ultimate praise.

Hearing that, Buchou also smiles.

"I see, then it's okay. From today you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Ise."

"Yes! I will do my best!"

Asia replies very energetically.

She will have to do the leaflet handing first, but I wondered if she will be all right?

I feel uneasy.

Then I realized the change in Asia. Why didn't I realize it until now?

"Asia, that uniform…"

Yes, Asia is wearing the school uniform of our school. Kuoh Academy's girl uniform.

"D-Does it suits me…?"

"It's the best! Let's take a photo with only the 2 of us."

"Eh, y-yes."

She was troubled with how to react, but it's true that she looks cute in it.

'**You're becoming a siscon…' **i heard something that was like a voice but it was too low for me to hear

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her."

Buchou says that to me.

"I will be in your care, Ise-san."

Asia bows her head.

I start to imagine introducing Asia to Matsuda and Motohama already. I can't stop laughing, thinking about how jealous they would get, time for pay back you douchebags.

"Yeah. I will introduce you to two of my pals."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

Just then Kiba, Koneko-chan and Akeno-san enters the room.

"Good morning, Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-san."

"…Good morning, Buchou, Ise-senpai, Asia-senpai."

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-chan."

Everyone greets us as Buchou stands up.

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?"

Saying that, Buchou clicks her fingers.

Then, a big cake appears on the table. Wow, is this also demonic-power as well?

"It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together."

Buchou says it shyly but handmade cake! I will gladly eat it!

Buchou, first of all, I will aim to become the strongest [Pawn] and to get stronger to protect all everyone I care about.

I will work hard along with Buchou, Asia, Kiba, Koneko-chan and Akeno-san.

'Yes I will definitely protect everyone…' I thought as take a bit out of the cake

**Third Person POV**

'**Hehehe….ah you remind me so much of who I was before I became the person I am now but no matter….one day you will have to choose which type of person you will become…'** the figure said within issei's mind as he smiles as he manifested in his subconscious as the figure take the form of older Issei with red eyes and white hair as he turns his attention to a sleeping red dragon as he smiles

'**Hehehe… you will remember everything…my more innocent self…after all that is who we are…the black phoenix...and i am your madness and your rage...' **The Black Phoenix said as he retreated back into issei's subconscious as he just smiles

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

'Hehehe…you have reawakened my dear protégé…..but when you regain all your memories, well you accept who you were? Only time will tell…' Desmond thought smiling as he flip through new reports, some of the files were highlighted : **Project BLACKLIGHT, The 00 systems projects, The imperial arms project, Project freelancer, Trinity Seven...**and many more, most of which were heavily encrypted files.

Desmond has a smile that could split his face.

'Hehehe...good...soon judgement will finally be achieved...'

End of chapter 12

Notes: This is the end of the first 'Arc' and even more secrets has been revealed, what will happen? only time will tell, next Arc the battle between The Most powerful and the First protege, #Epicforeshadowing, just a FYI this is going to be a weekly thing from now on

As for the Reviews

Lewamus Prime- first, Lewamus i don't need some much information for your character as you have given me enough information for like 10 character and i highly doubt i will use even 20% of all you sent, but thanks for all the info.

WH2646- Noted

Guest- well thanks (sarcasm)


	14. Chapter 13 My Familiar

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

**'KILL THEM ALL!'-The Black Phoenix**

Chapter 13 The Dragon's Black Inferno part 1 My Familiar

It been a busy week for me as I've been training on my own before Buchou decided to train me herself,

She also helped me do a contract about a foreigner, Susan who loves the Japanese culture, especially the samurai. She asked us to help her in taking her notes back from the university and her love confession. Using my advice of writing a love letter, Susan manages to properly convey her feelings, resulting in her love interest, Horii, and her successfully becoming a couple.

With that contract done, I continue training until I was called into the clubroom about some matter, currently I'm sitting on a couch listening to Buchou, and oddly enough Desmond is here is sit across from me drinking tea.

"A familiar…?"

I replied with a suspicious voice, and Buchou nods.

"Yes, a familiar. You and Asia still don't have one."

BON! A red bat appeared on Buchou's palm after making a sound.

"This is my familiar."

A bat which is the same color as Buchou's hair. It had a noble atmosphere with only that.

"This one here is mine."

The thing Akeno-san summoned was something which looked like a palm-size Oni.

"….This is Shiro."

Koneko-chan was hugging a white kitten. Since her name is Koneko, her familiar is a kitten huh. It's so cute.

"Mine is kojirou." Kiba said as a small bird appear on his shoulder.

I see. So everyone besides me and Asia has a familiar. Buchou's bat flies above my head.

"Mine is Beowolf." Desmond said as a black Dire wolf appears as I see its head turn to koneko and her familiar before bowing its head to us as I can see the nervousness in koneko's always stoic eyes

"A familiar is a basic for devils. They can help their masters. They can be used for information transmission. They can be used for persisting and most of the time is for handing out the leaflet. You and Asia also need one since it can be used for adapting to certain situations."

**Third person POV**

*Knock Knock Knock*

Everyone looked towards the clubroom door as Rias says "Come in."

It was then a total of 8 students entered the clubroom, 7 were female students and only 1 is male student.

"Ah, Sona. It's nice to see what brings you here?" Rias greeted a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, she has a short bob cut black hair and violet eyes

"It's nice to see you too Rias." The girl called Sona greeted

"Buchou, this is…" Before Rias could answer, the male student with a short blonde hair and grey eyes decided to cut in,

"Rias-sempai, you didn't mention anything about us to him before? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well."

"It's alright Saji, it's not like we could meet at public places as we like." Sona said while giving a small smile

"And besides, it weren't long since they were just reincarnated into a devil, Pawn of Sona Sitri." Desmond said as he has leaning on a wall with his hood up

"And who are you!" Saji shouted as Desmond just chuckles as he turns to face Sona and her peerage

"You're…!" Sona said as her eyes widens as desmond smiles as he pull up her hood as he smiles at Sona as her peerage realized his crimson hair

"It's truly been a long time Sona hasn't it?" Desmond said as he walked closer to Sona as she walked up to him and hugged him surprising everyone except Rias and Akeno

"Yes, it's been a long time Desmond…" Sona said as Desmond smiles as he pats her head as they let each other good as Desmond bows to Sona's peerage

"How do you do, my name is Desmond Gremory the twin brother of Rias here, it's nice to meet you." Desmond said as some of Sona peerage members blush while Saji looks pissed but holds it in

"Issei, Asia The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri."

"Ah….so Shitori Souna is just an alias huh…" Issei muttered quietly as he started to think

"The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time, it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time."

"I see…..sorry where are my manners, my name is Issei Hyoudou, 2nd year student, pawn of Rias-sama, please look after me in this school." Issei introduces himself as Asia follows

"Ano. My name is Asia Argento, I'm same year as Issei-sama, I'm buchou's Bishop, P-Please look after me as well!' Asia introduced herself to Sona and bows nervously

Sona bowed slightly at them as well "Now, Rias the reason I came here is to introduce our new servant to each other, looks like you got yourself a well-mannered servant." Issei scratch the back of his head as he smile sheepishly

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's "Pawn." Desmond cringes at Saji's attitude while the other continues

"I'm Tsubaki Shinra, 3rd year student. Vice-president of the student council and Sona Kaichou's Queen."

"My Name is Reya Kusaka, 2nd year student and Kaichou's Bishop, nice to meet you." She spoke softly

"I'm Momo Hanakai, 2nd year student, I'm Kaichou's second bishop I hope we can get along."

"Hi~ I'm Kaichou's knight, my name is Tomoe Meguri, 2nd year student, I hope we can all get along~" she spoke cheerfully

"Hello, I'm Tsubasa Yura, Kaichou's Rook. I look forward to working with you guys."

"My name is Ruruko Nimura, I'm Kaichou's pawn too, 1st year student. Let's get along."

Issei took a step forward and put out his right hand so that he can shake hands with Saji

"So you're a pawn too huh, well as another fellow male pawn, it's nice to meet you, I look forward being your new friend." Issei grinned as he said it but unfortunately Saji looked away from Issei and folds his hands

"Hmm! I don't want to get along with someone that is friends with the Perverted Duo, you only tarnish the title of a pawn." Desmond just stare at Saji while Issei backs up with his eyes narrowed

"SAJI! How dare you say that!? Hyoudou-kun is just being polite to you! How dare you embarrassed me like this!?" Sona started to scold Saji

"Forgive me Hyoudou-kun, my pawn is not well disciplined." Sona bowed as she apologize to Issei

"I-It's really okay Sitri-sama, P-Please get up." Issei smile forcefully while asking Sona to lift her head up

"Saji! apologize to Hyoudou-kun this instants!" Sona orders

"Please forgive me for my rudeness." Saji reluctantly said as he bows his head as Desmond tries to calm himself down as well as suppressing his aura and killing intent as Issei didn't buy it

'I really hate those types of people…' Desmond thought as he focus back on the conversation

"Saji-san, please get along with me as well." Asia decided to speak trying to reduce the awkwardness in the room, Saji just shot straight forward holding both Asia's hand shaking them up and down vigorously

"If it's Asia-san, then let's get along very well!" Saji spoke happily showing a slight perverted expression on his face, Sona, Issei and Desmond sweatdropped on their head as they witness Saji's expression, Issei quickly stepped forward pulling Asia away from Saji, and gripped his hand and started to slowing increase his strength in his hold

"I hope we get along, and if you try anything on Asia-san I will break you, you pervert…" Issei said with a devilish smile as he started to leak him aura

"P-P-Pervert!? Who's the Pervert here Issei-kun!?" Saji said as he tries to break free from Issei's hold

"Ask Sitri-sama and Desmond, they saw your expression too!" Issei retorted as Saji started to sweat as he turns his head slowly to see Sona glaring at him as Desmond just laughs

"We will discuss this another time Saji, looks like I have some disciplining to do."

"B-B-But Kaichou!" Saji wailed as he turns and sent a death glare at Issei and started to challenge him

"Hey you! Just because you're a pawn doesn't mean that we're on the same level! I took in 4 pawn pieces! How much did you take!?Huh!? Answer me!" Sona and the rest of her peerage facepalms as they saw Saji's action but she too was curious about how many did Hyoudou Issei take

"I truly hate people like you Saji…." Desmond said in a low voice as Saji started to sweat even more as killing intent is leaking out

"Issei Hyoudou took all 8 pawns kid, he could probably beat you in a fight so don't be so prideful, also I seconded what Issei said, I truly hate perverts." Desmond said as Saji shocked on the new information and turn to look at Sona for help as she just signs

"I see…..Rias you are truly lucky….i had planned to get Hyoudou-kun as my pawn but it seems you got to him first…" Sona said as Saji looked more shocked as he sends a death glare at Issei

"Hehehe…..you wanted him because you knew about his potential and his intelligent, am I right Sona?" Desmond asked while smiling as Sona nods

"Yes, I had an interest in you Hyoudou-kun since you had one of the highest scores in your year and quite close to my scores but Rias was quicker on getting you, by the way Issei do you play chess?" Sona said while smiling at Issei and Rias while Issei started to think on Sona's question

"I don't play it but I know how it works." Issei said as Sona nods

"I see….well in that case maybe one day we will have a match but for now Rias why are your familiars out here in the clubroom." Sona asked as she noticed the familiars were wondering around in the clubroom

"Oh, I was planning on bringing Issei and Asia to meet the familiar master." Rias start as Desmond smiles knowing what will happen next

"Really? I was about to do the same thing." Sona said as Rias frowned

"The only problem is that the familiar master will only meet with one peerage, I've been planning this ever since Issei and Asia joined the club."

"True….one would have to wait for another month, I don't suppose think that you'll let me meet him first?" Sona asked

"Then, how about we deiced it with a fair game? Winner will gain the right to meet with him." Rias showed a mischievous smile

"Hoh, is that a challenge Rias?" Sona also showed a mischievous smile

'Well this will be interesting…" Desmond thought as watch the scene unfold

**-Some time later-Desmond POV  
><strong>Currently, my sister and her Peerage were celebrating on their victory over the student council

It all progress the same as the anime except for the fact that Saji get hit in the nuts by Issei, gained it was accidentally but still it looked like it hurt.

After the celebration we enter through a magic circle to the Familiar forest.

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

When the glow for the transport magic circle stopped, I was in an unfamiliar forest.

"In this forest there are many familiar devil users living here. Today, I will have Ise and Asia gets their familiars here."

'The Forest of Familiars….this place feels….familiar….' I thought as I look around in amazement, There are giant trees growing around here, so not much sunlight shines through to the ground.

What a dense forest. I can't even feel heat around here, so it wouldn't be weird if anything popped up.

'Wait….are those wings…?' I thought as I heard the faint noise of wings flapping as I look up to find a large flaming bird drive towards me with its talons out.

'Well….shit…' I thought as I get grabbed

"AAAAAHHHH!" I shouted in surprise as I try to break free from its talons

**-Meanwhile- Desmond POV**

"A Phoenix….just took Issei….."

"But why…? Both Rias and Akeno said as we head in the direction of the Phoenix as I started to use Senjutsu to track Issei

'Well shit…..i think I know why the Phoenix took him…' I thought nervously as I remember the last time we were here as well as who Issei is

'I really hope that this doesn't complicit things….and that his memories don't reawaken this early…' I thought as I decided to reinforce the seals on Issei as I follow behind the group as I summon Beowolf to head to issei's location quickly

**-Some time later- Issei POV**

"I have been waiting for you." The Phoenix spoke as it dropped me into a large nest that was on the top of the mountain, I quickly went in a battle stance as I look around me before remembering what it said to me

"Wait….you've been waiting for me….why?" I asked the Phoenix as I hear it chuckling

"I see….so you don't remember…." The phoenix whispered as I wait for an explanation

"I wanted to find a suitable person for my daughter." The phoenix said as I think it over

'Well…a Phoenix would be a very strong familiar…with it's fire type powers as well as it's healing skills…' I thought as I continue

"I'll gladly accept her if you think I'm suitable." I said with a bow as I see the phoenix puck up the baseball sized egg from out of some of the twigs as it place it into my now cupped hands

"You'll have to channel your energy into it in order to awaken her." The Phoenix said as I nod as I bring out my Boosted Gear as I place the egg on the ground as Ddraig subconsciously help me channel demonic energy into the egg at a steady speed, after about a minute or so the red egg glows brightly as it starts to shake as I see cracks all over it until a fluffy orange-red-ish feathered phoenix that is about 8 inches came out of the egg as it flew up to sit on my shoulder as it rubs it's face against my cheek as I heard the mother spoke

"I would like to name her if you don't mean."

"Of course not…" I said with a smile as I gently rub my fingers through the feathers of the baby bird on my shoulder as they mother spoke up

"Orihime …Do you find the name suitable Sekiryuutei?"

"Orihime ….i see….yes I like that name…" I said with a smile as the baby phoenix was cheeping happily as It flew to land in front of me as it started glowing as if on fire as she changed her form, growing til she was about 5 feet 4 inches with long flowing orange-red-ish hair which reached down to her waist, orange-red-ish friendly eyes and a buxom nude figure as she hugged me tightly

'Damn it, No perverted thoughts, no perverted thoughts….' I thought trying to cleanse my mind of lustrous thoughts as I can feel blood leaking down my nose

"Master…! Are you alright?" she asked innocently as I try to continue

"Y-Yeah I'm fine… Orihime ….you can just call me Issei or Ise ok?" I asked as she looked up to me nodding with a heavenly smile as I feel all my bodily functions slowing down

"Ok Ise-sama!" she said cheerfully as I simply smile as I pat her granted with a very embarrassed face as I hear the mother chuckling

"We best get back to the others before they worry….and please return to your animal form." I said as Orihime tiles her head cutely but obeys

"I'm sorry to have forcefully taken you from your friends….take care of my daughter…I will teleport you back now…" the mother as I see a magic circle forming around me

"Of course, I promise I will take good care of her and thank you." I said as a ring of flames around my feet teleport me out of there

"Thank you black phoenix, you have kept your promise to us but unfortunately only time will tell if you remember us…." The Mother Phoenix said as she stares off in the distance as Beowolf returned back to his master

**-Meanwhile-Third Person POV**

"The Only Phoenix that lives around here is on that mountain." The familiar master in training, Satooji said as he leads the group towards the mountain, Rias and Akeno were at the front wondering over why the Phoenix had come and plucked him from off the ground, Asia was walking worriedly while koneko seemed to have the barest hint of surprised on her face, Yuuto walked near the back, while Desmond was at the back smoking a cigar as he 'sees' his familiar return to his side as he observes his familiar's memories as he smiles

"Look out below!" Issei shouted as he fell towards the group from in the air, the phoenix apparently forgetting to make the portal on the ground rather than in the air as he had appeared, with Orihime or Ori, the nickname that Issei had given her in the midst of them teleporting, diving after him as she changed into her human form to save him managing to grab him by the ankles about a few foot off the ground, her large fiery colored feathered wings sprouting from her back

"Thank you Ori…ACK!" Issei said as he looked up to see my familiar only to realized see she was still completely naked as blood started leaking out of his nose as he cover his eyes as Rias and Akeno giggled at the him while koneko just glares at the bird while desmond simply chuckles

"Are you alright, Ise-sama?"

"Y-Yeah Ori…."

"So you have a Phoenix familiar….good work Issei." Desmond said smiling as Issei nods and explains what happened to him

"The Phoenix took me so I could look after its daughter… Orihime here" He said as he noticed koneko's eyes were still glaring as he got Orihime to change back into her animal form

Satooji looked in shock at Orihime and Issei, the former was happily sitting on his shoulder as he spoke "A phoenix….how did you get such a powerful familiar so easily…"

Rias smiles at the line of red that ran over issei's cheeks as she spoke "Looks like we only have to find Asia one now then."

"What sort of familiar would you like?" Satooji asked Asia as she looking at the phoenix with a hint of jealousy before speaking

"I want a cute familiar please." Satooji smiles as he nods and continues

"Okay, I understand."

"Hehehe….well looks like you girls have more competition" Desmond said as he see Issei somewhat confused as the other girls blush ever so slightly

**-Some time later-**

The group was walking through the forest following Satooji who was they're guide, who stopped instantly as he shouted "Owa!"

When Issei looked to see what he was looking at he noticed a glowing blue scale before spotting a dragon-looking creature which was about the size of an eagle was resting on a branch.

"That's a Sprite Dragon?" Satooji spoke while extremely hyped up over seeing it.

"The Sprite Dragon. Just like its name, it's a dragon which uses blue lightning as well as has beautiful glowing scales that glow blue like a blue diamond." Rias spoke as she looked at it deeply moved upon seeing it, Issei turning sharply as hears Asia scream

"Kyaa!"

A sticky thing was attacking Asia, Desmond and Issei looked confused before turning around after they hear Rias scream.

"T-This is!"

Whatever was on Asia was now on Rias as well as they soon realized that all of the girls were being attacked by the same sticky things which was falling from the trees above them

"My C-Clothes…are melting!" the gel-creature started melting the girl's uniforms, as Desmond quickly make the guys turn around as he says

"Alright gentlemen, just look away." Desmond as we all face a different direction from the girls, as a tentacle appears from the trunk of a tree and it started to wrap around the girls

"N-noooo!" Asia screams, the tentacle wrapping around Asia's leg and started to make its way up going inside of her ripped clothes and started to move over her important parts

"Orihime ….can you help them out?" Issei spoke as he figure it was the best he could do at the moment without looking at them and potentially hurting them

The young phoenix flew from his shoulder before covering itself in flames as it flew towards them aiming for the tentacles and slime and burning them easily as Satooji spoke up

"This one doesn't have a name, and it's a slime which melts clothing, and the also just mere tentacles. These guys often work together to attack their prey. Even if they are called monsters, slime only targets the clothes and the tentacles target woman's secretion so they aren't harmful…it's not a rare slime and tentacles, and they are just a nuisance for when you want to investigate the forest. It would be the best to use fire on them to get rid of them." Orihime easily frees Rias, Koneko, Akeno and was about to go help Asia as the Sprite dragon moved towards her, blue lightning running through the baby dragon's body before blasting it at the slime and vines to free her, and also hitting the guys but desmond was able to absorbed it with his shield but to the others it looked like blocking it

"U-Umm, Are you all okay?" Asia asked as Issei nods as the girls change into spare uniforms

"Sprite Dragon only gives electric damage to those who it acknowledges as its enemies. So it must have thought that the girl isn't its enemy." Satooji spoke

"Looks like it eliminated the slimes and tentacles which were attacking Asia. Maybe this dragon is a male. I heard that male dragons will also take a liking to females from other races." Buchou says it while patting the baby dragon's head. The dragon sure is honest with his feelings.

"I hear that sprite dragons open up to those with pure hearts, it seems like it really is attached to that girl." Satooji said as Issei nods as Orihime returns to his side

"U-umm, can I make this dragon my familiar?" Asia asked

"Of course….since it's now attached to you it would be for the best." Rias spoke with a smile

**-Some time later-**

"…..In the name of A-Asia Argento, I order you! Y-You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

"In the name of Issei Hyoudou, I order you! You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

Asia and Issei spoke as they stood at the entrance of the forest with a green mafic circle for Asia and a crimson mafic circle for Issei in front of them, The sprite dragon and Orihime was in the middle as the contract ceremony between the four was taking place, since the two are beginners Akeno and Desmond were supporting them buy everything seemed to be progressing well.

"Normally the Sprite Dragon is a dragon who won't pledge to a devil, but it seems that girl has a very pure heart. Something like this has never happened before, but it seems like the contract ceremony will finish safely." Satooji-san says as he watches, Issei finding it amazing that she caught a rare dragon in an unusual way

The light from the magic circle starts to gradually lose its light. Because the contract has finished, the baby dragon flew to Asia and started to play with her.

"Ufufu. You are tickling me. Rasse-kun."

"Rasse?" Issei asked curiously about what seems like the baby dragon's name, Asia answered.

"Yes. He is a dragon which uses "Raigeki" and I also used Ise-san's name as well. Even though he uses lightning, I want him to be lively like Ise-san. …Would it trouble you?"

"No, that's alright…after all it's your choice anyway. Let's get along Rasse—"

When issei tried to approach it, its body started to glow in blue….

"Agaaaaaaaaaaah, Gggggggggga!"

"I forgot to mention, but male dragons hate males from other races."

Satooji-san gives me additional information. As Desmond protected them with his shield Behind him, Kiba was putting on a refreshing smile.

"Rasse is a naughty one." Rias spoke with a small giggle as Issei just cough out black smoke as he was burnt black while Desmond just chuckles

"Well it seems like my job is done, I will see you next time sis but for now I have work to do seeya." Desmond said while smiling as he leaves the forest

'It about time i started to set the timeline moving, next thing on the list is to have a chat with my kouhai…..' Desmond thought smiling as he teleports to Phenex territory

End of Chapter 13

Notes: Big thanks and shout outs to Sangai-Havoc for letting me use his characters in my story, going to have some other character from other fanfic in this hopefully if not than forgot i even said anything

No Reviews apparently ;(


	15. Chapter 14 Unexpected Turn of Events

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

'**KILL THEM ALL!'-The Black Phoenix**

Chapter 14 The Dragon's Inferno part 2 Unexpected Turn of Events

A Dream…..that was what I think I'm having….but it feels so real.

I see two masked men, one with a crimson mask and one with a black mask.

They are single handedly wiping out a large army of devils, angels and fallen angels.

Then I see two dragons fighting, one red and the other white, they are completely destroying the landscape and everything around them.

Then I see a sea of black flames, destroyed cities and a giant dragon looking monster leading the devastation with an army of what looks like shadows.

'….In the end you will be the one to kill me….'

'….protect her and everyone you care about…..'

'….you will be the one to teach the infinite humanity…..'

It was then I woke up or so I thought as I see nothing but darkness.

[Looks like you're woken up from your dream, brat.]

A familiar voice echoes within my head.

It a low voice with an impact in it….

'So you have awoken Ddraig?' I ask as a laugh could be heard from somewhere

[Yeah but no thanks to you of course after I used up my powers to check on the seals. ]

'So did you find anything?' I ask as he sighs

[No, it a very powerful seal that I'm unfamiliar of but apparently we have an unknown guest in here.] Ddraig said as we turn to see a black figure just standing there watching us

'**Hehehe….so you noticed me…' **the figure said in a familiar yet different voice

'***sigh*…..for now I can't reveal who I am but…..know that I am your ally….you may refer to me as your madness….'** The shadowy figure said as he disappears into the darkness as I wake up

I open my eyes, and a familiar ceiling is in front of me. I look at the clock. It's 4:30am. It's time then, I got out of the bed and got ready.

When I look outside from the window, buchou, who is wearing a red jersey and is standing at the looks this way with her blue eyes after she realizes that I'm looking at her.

—Hurry up.

She moves her lips like that while smiling.

"I'm coming now!"

I changed into a jersey as i left the room to do the morning training.

**-Some time later-**

"~ha~, ~ha~."

I'm currently running in the residential area with Buchou who is behind me trying to catch up while riding a bicycle

She makes me run for approximately 30km, and after that makes me do more than 200 laps of dashes. She also has me do various muscle trainings, all of which may look like hellish trials but this is more or less doable after some of the training I have done in the past.

Granted I do suffer from muscular pain every so often, but in my mind it's all worth it.

"Haahaa…"

I stopped running when I arrive at the park which happens to be the goal. I'm sweating from all over my body….well this is my normality after all granted this is the most extreme physical activity I have done so far.

"Good job. Now, we'll move on to the dashes."

**-Some time later-**

"Your ability has a meaning when your basics are high."

"Yes…95…"

I started doing push-ups at the park after I completed the morning marathon and the dashes.

Buchou is sitting on my back.

WHIP!

I had my butt slapped by Buchou… I'm not a masochist but I'm trying to keep my thought away from perverted things…

"You are having dirty thoughts. The movement of your hips is lecherous."

"…T-That's…98… N-Not true…99…it's my body doing it…100!"

"Talking while doing push-ups. You seem to have grown, Ise. Should I add another hundred?"

Buchou says while smiling. I need a rest if I'm going to continue doing this….I will be in a near death state from morning if I don't at least take a break.

"Hmm, it should be about time that she gets here…"

"Huh? Who's coming?"

When I ask her, I hear a familiar voice who then says, "Excuse me".

When I look to the direction from where the voice came from while staying in the push-up posture.

"Ise-san, Buchou-san! I'm sorry for being late…hauu!"

The blonde haired girl, Asia had trips over herself.

'….oh…Asia, you're so clumsy….' I thought as I sweat drop at what happened

"Ise-san, here's your tea."

"Y-Yeah, thanks."

I'm taking a break while sipping the tea Asia gives me. After that, I did the muscle training for my stomach and back, my whole body is in pain.

"Asia, why are you here?"

When I ask, the blonde beauty's cheek becomes red.

"I heard that Ise-san and Buchou-san are doing training here every morning…so I also wanted to be of help to Ise-san as well. Though I was only able to prepare tea today."

Oh Asia…You are truly are a wonderful girl! I'm so touched!

"Uuu, Asia! I'm deeply touched by your kindness Asia! Aaah, I never expected that there would be a day when someone would say something like that to me!"

I drank the tea in a sip while smiling as Buchou seems to be thinking about something while drinking green tea.

"What's wrong, Buchou?"

When I ask her, she comes back to her senses and makes a cough.

"No, it's nothing. More than that, it's good timing. I decided to have it done today, so let's head over to your house now."

Huh? Why? My house? Good timing? What are we going to do at my house?

"It's about time that the luggage arrives."

I will come to know what she means 10 minutes later.

**-Some time later-**

"…T-This is?"

My eyebrows are twitching after seeing the boxes that are placed front of the entrance of my home.

What is this? These boxes don't even have the name of the sender…..wait a minute….

"Now then, Ise. Carry these to the room."

"Huh? Carry? I have to carry these to my house!? Whose is it?"

"Yes, this is Asia's belongings. Carrying this is what a gentleman would do, right?"

"Ah….i see…"

"Yes, from today, Asia will be living in your house."

My mind immediately went blank as I can hear Ddraig laughing in my mind as the black figure just chuckle

[Hopeful you take that saint's 'fruits'…]

'**Hehehe….well good luck….Issei Hyoudou and make sure not to be too rough…'**

I try my best to fight down a blush as I fight off the pervert thoughts

**-Some time later-**

Family meeting—.

Among all the famous meetings, conferences, and assemblies of the world, it's among the top ranks for the place of negotiations.

The words of the parents, who hold the authorities, have the big factor to decide the outcome. The way we, the children, negotiate will be the key to this.

But my parents who are supposed to have the authority are down on their knees when they are in front of Buchou.

Maybe Buchou's eyes, which have power which can't be seen with their eyes, are making them act that way.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, because of this situation, will you allow Asia Argento to home stay here?"

Buchou gives a reckless order to my parents while saying it elegantly and cheerfully.

The two of them whispers in each other's ears while staring at Asia.

…Huh, they are also looking at me.

My dad makes a single cough and then asks Asia a question.

"Asia…-san, was it?"

"Yes, Ise-san's Otou-sama."

Asia responds back with a nervous face.

"O-Otou-sama… Ku…I don't know how to put it, but having beautiful foreign girls to call me "Otou-sama" repeatedly sure does ring a bell to my heart…in a good way."

It seems like my dad is getting emotional.

Getting called "Otou-sama" by two young beautiful girls will obviously make him happy. Even I'm confident that I will fall for it if two beautiful girls call me "Onii-chan"

"Otou-san!"

My mum pokes my dad. My dad comes back to his senses.

"A-Ahem! Even if our son is smart kid and tends to help out anyone he can, he is still an adultolescent boy, are you sure there isn't any other place where you could stay?"

My mum is agreeing to it right beside him, saying "Yeah, that's right".

I sure don't have much trust….but it's understandable I guess….

Buchou doesn't seem to be affected by my parent's refusal and continues to negotiate with a smile.

"Then how about if Asia becomes your daughter, then?"

W-What do you mean with that profound word…Buchou…?

"What do you mean?"

"Otou-sama, Asia believes in Ise very much. Very much. It's the same for me as well. Issei is a very intelligence and extremely kind, and he has such a burning soul that he would walk towards any obstacle and would try to overcome it. Both Asia and I are drawn to that part of Ise. Especially Asia. Isn't that right, Asia?"

"Y-Yes! Ise-san saved me by risking his life. He is my life savior. He also helps me very much at school. Even in class, he…"

Then Asia starts to explain how I'm helping her out at school every day happily while putting on a big smile. She even tells them minor things and over-exaggerates them, I couldn't help but smile at her.

My parents were happy that I was being praised by Asia.

Then Buchou gives them the final push.

"How about if this home stay is also a bride training, then?"

"BRIDE!?" me and my parent shouted very loudly in unison while Asia is like, "?", and is putting on a confused look.

Then there are loads of tears flowing out of dad's eyes. He then speaks while wiping his tears.

"…Since Ise is like this, I was sure that I would see my grandchildren, but he was never the kind of people to befriend people just help them and would stay single forever. I was always depressed that I had to worry about Ise living by himself even after I get very old…"

What… Otou-sama suddenly started to speak his thoughts… Rather, what's with that irresponsible future map that you created for your own son?

My mum is wiping her tears beside him. Wait, you are crying too!?

"I also thought that Ise would never get a bride. It's because of how our son's nature is. I tried raising him so he wouldn't be an introvert boy, but finally it seems like he has made some friends and female too not like those 2 perverted boys he made friends with in middle school."

My dad holds Asia's hand.

"Asia-san! He's a person with huge potential and need a push in the right direction to became a great person, so can we leave him to you?"

"Oh…..alright…..." she said nervously while smiling

Asia doesn't realize what my dad is getting at, and smiles. My mum, who saw that, broke down by crying out loud. What is this? What drama am I watching?

"Rias-san! We will look after Asia Argento-san in this house!"

Buchou smiles after hearing dad's approval.

"Thank you very much, Otou-sama. Ise. I will leave Asia's care to you from now on. Asia, you will be staying with Ise at his home. So make sure not to be impolite. Get along with Ise's parents."

"Is it really alright? Won't it…be a burden…if I stay…?"

Buchou says it to Asia who is confused.

"To get familiar with the Japanese culture and lifestyle, it's best to stay with the people from that country. When I asked you, "Who do you want to live with the most within our club members?" you did say Ise without a second thought, right?"

Oh I see, so that's the reason. Asia is staying at Rias-buchou's place. She's borrowing one of the rooms in the old school building that me, Buchou, and Asia goes to.

"Y-Yes. I indeed said that, but…"

"Its fine, Asia-san! Get used to Japan at our house! You might stay here permanently after all!"

I can't believe my dad is trying to make Asia my wife huh…

"See, even Otou-sama is saying this."

Asia who was confused finally smiles when she sees Buchou smiling.

"I understand, Buchou-san. There were things I didn't quite understand, but I will be in your care, Ise-san, Ise-san's Otou-sama and Okaa-sama."

…You've been perfectly deceived, dad, mum… Surely, the thing about my "bride" is a perfect blow to them…

Like this, it's decided that Asia will be living with me under the same house.

"…Bride, huh."

I got very anxious at Buchou who was making a sad face at that time.

**-Some time later-**

Few days later since Asia started living at my house.

"It's a good weather today. Ise-san, we are playing softball for physical education today. It's my first time, so I'm excited."

Asia is walking towards school the school happily. I'm walking next to her.

I never thought that a day will come where I would be more hated than I ever was.

The students who go to the same school as us are looking at us with intense eyes, more so than ever before .

"Why is Asia-san walking from the same direction as Hyoudou…"

"Impossible…what's going on…?"

"It must be some kind of mistake, not just Rias-oneesama, but even Asia-san…"

Just like that, I can hear the scream-like words from other students. Well, that's natural. This situation will seem impossible for anyone who knows me.

I, who was just a normal student or at least in my eyes, am now suddenly getting along with the school idols. I'm also walking to school with the new blonde student every day who everyone has been talking about since her arrival. From other people's view, this is an unbelievable situation.

There are those who hold a grudge against me for helping the girls nonchalantly when I first came to this school but now the number people has increased since. Even now, there are people looking at me with eyes filled with pure hatred.

Some of the girls are jealous of Asia for having my undivided attention when she asked for my help as I pretty sure some of girl have a crush on me ever since I helped them with their work from time to time, granted I'm not like kiba but still have fan girls.

"By the way Asia, are there any problems at school? Are you getting along with other girls?"

Those are the things I'm most concerned about. A former Sister who had just transferred to our school. Since her lifestyle was far different from ours, she might feel lost in school life.

At times like that, I will definitely help her, however what's most important is for her to be supported by other girls. I think she is getting along with the girls from the Occult Research Club, but I'm concerned about her interaction with the other classmates. I don't think she is getting bullied for not being used to this lifestyle… But I can't stop myself from being worried about it.

Nothing like that is happening within my sight, but she might be bullied when I'm not there. However Asia makes a smile which comes from the bottom of her heart which then rejects my concern about her.

"Everyone is very kind towards me. They are teaching me a lot of things so I would get familiar with Japan. I also made lots of friends. I was also invited to go shopping with them."

That's good to hear. Looks like her relationship with the other classmates is going well. Now, one of my concerns is gone. While talking about that, we arrive at school, and then went towards the class.

Now with the problem of Asia's school life settled, the remaining problem is—

"Asia-chan! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Asia-san. Your blonde hair is shining today as well."

As soon as we arrive in the class, the bald headed guy Matsuda, and the guy wearing glasses Motohama, approaches Asia. These two are my pals. They are famous for being perverted, which I kind of hate.

"Good morning Matsuda-san, Motohama-san."

The two of them gets emotional after getting greeted by Asia.

"This is the thing, isn't it, Motohama-kun?"

"That's right, Matsuda-kun. Getting greeted by having a beauty say "Good morning" gives life to us from morning."

…Like usual, they feel happy with minor things, as long as they don't do something bad to Asia I will let them hang out with her.

PUNCH!

"Gufu!"

Suddenly Motohama punches me to my stomach.

"W-What was that for, baldy!?"

I argued against him but he continues to laugh and kicks me in my leg.

"Hahaha. Ise-kun. I heard about it."

"Heard what."

"I hear that you walk to school with Asia-chan every day, right?"

"W-What about it?"

"That's weird. Why? Why do you two come to the school from the same direction? I wonder why?"

Hmm. I don't know where he heard it from, but it looks like he heard the rumors about me and Asia as well.

I lift my lips and put on a lecherous smile. I then say it.

"Listen, Matsuda, Motohama. There is a wall between me and you two which you guys definitely can't overcome. This can't be helped."

"W-What are you getting all proud of!?"

"T-That's right, Ise. Just because you get along with Asia-chan—"

I then give a finishing blow. I also put on an expression of victory.

"I live with Asia. Under one roof. Right, Asia?"

"Yes. I am being taken care of at Ise-san's house."

Both of them got quiet after seeing Asia answer with a smile. It looks like they are speechless.

Fu. Fuhahahaha! Hahahaha!

I won! I won! Pay back you douchebags!

"It's a lie!"

Matsuda denies it strongly. He's even crying. They are tears of jealousy. Fuhahaha! Cry! Scream! And die!

"I-Impossible…"

Motohama fixes the position of his glasses with his shaking hand. He's also trembling even though he's desperately trying to act calm.

"T-Then do you even get woken up by Asia-chan in the morning!?"

Matsuda's question. How miserable.

"Asia, looks like I made you wake me up today as well."

"Because Ise-san is such a sleepy head. Ufufu."

Ah, Matsuda drops on the floor.

"Does she even refill the plates for you…?"

This time, Motohama asks.

"Mum also praised that you are a thoughtful girl, Asia."

"Oh my…you are making me blush."

Asia blushes while putting her hand on her cheek. I looked at her with confidence, and looked at her while putting on a smile.

Seeing that, Motohama glares right at me through his glasses and it looks like he's about to shed tears of blood. Man, having my friend being jealous of me sure is scary.

Just being friendly with one beauty is enough for guys to get a happy life. Yeah, even if all the guys in the class will come to hate me, I'm all right as long as Asia is on my side.

"You! You actually know lots of cute girls, don't you!? Rias-senpai! Akeno-senpai! They are the "Two Great Onee-samas" of our academy, you know!? Then our school's small idol, Toujou Koneko-chan, and now the blonde beauty that just transferred, Asia-chan! This is wrong! It's so unfair that I'm about to break!"

Matsuda whines while holding his head down. Cry as much as you want, my friend. Just like he said, I'm getting along with several beauties lately.

Especially Asia, whom I walk to school with. And it seems like I'm being adored by Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai as well…

While I'm thinking about that, Motohama fixes his glasses calmly.

"Ise, I don't think introducing a single girl to us will be a bad thing. No, I mean, please introduce us to someone. I beg you. Please."

Motohama says it while putting his face close to mine. He says it with a low tone, however it has so much intensity to it.

But introducing… The only beauties I talk to are the ones Matsuda just mentioned.

In other words, I don't have any connections with other girls as I decided not to help girls just for their attention but for the sake of helping.

Hmm? Yeah, that's right. Well, it's not like I don't know someone. There is one person that I know of. I took my mobile phone out and check for the name. Yup, I have it. This should be okay.

"Hold on a sec."

I made my two pals and Asia wait here for a bit, and then went to the corner of the room so I can get an approval from the said person.

We talked for a few minutes, but it seems like that person is okay with it. That's good.

"Well, I found one person that's okay with meeting you guys. That person will also bring friends as well. This is the number of the person I can introduce you guys to. Contact that person through mail first. That way, you guys will feel happier."

"Thank you!"

Matsuda who was down on the floor until a moment ago grabs my mobile phone.

Hey, that's a quick change! Until a second ago he was crying, this guy truly is…The two of them copies the number into their phones.

"Thank you so much, Ise-sama! I will never forget this debt!"

"Yeah, let's do a triple date next time! Just wait! We will also make a girlfriend instantly!"

The two of them are giving a good smile. It seems like they are experiencing happiness, or rather, the inside of their head is on party-mode.

"So, what kind of person is she? She's a beauty right?"

Matsuda asks about the appearance of the person I just introduced. I answer while scratching my cheek.

"Umm, yeah, she's a "maiden". That, I'm sure of."

"Maiden…w-wonderful…that's really wonderful, Ise-kun!"

"Man, we just can't thank you enough Ise-sensei."

These guys are just pathetic. They keep on changing their attitudes. No, I would also have been like them if I haven't met with Buchou and Asia.

I'm sorry for having all the fun, guys. Matsuda asks me once again with a smiley face.

"Oh Ise-kun. By the way, why is "Mil-tan" called Mill-tan?"

I will like for you guys to ask him yourself. Even I don't know the reason.

'hehehe…..time for pay back for all those years of perverting my mind….' I thought while I laugh manically in my mind

**-Some time later-**

That night. I'm pedaling my bike in the residential area.

"Oryaaaaaa!"

I pedal my bike with all my strength. When we reached the designated area, Asia who is sitting behind me puts the leaflet into the mail box.

"It's done."

"OK."

I started pedaling my bicycle again after I confirm that Asia is sitting behind me.

"…Ise-san, is it really alright? To help me hand out the leaflets…"

"Yeah, it's not a problem."

I'm assisting Asia in handing out the leaflets. So like this, I continue to pedal the bicycle.

"Asia, you don't know how to get on a bike right? Then someone has to ride the bike for you."

"Uu, I'm sorry. Alex-oniisama tried to teach me but we never did…"

"I can't let you do that even more. I'm worried about you, Asia."

That's my true feeling. It's not about whether she can ride a bicycle or not, but more of the fact that I can't let Asia run around in unfamiliar environment.

She had just come to Japan from Northern Europe last month. She doesn't know that much about Japanese culture. She gained the ability to understand Japanese by becoming a Devil, but it's a different story if it is to adapt to this lifestyle. I'm teaching her from the basics, but there are still many things which make me worry about her.

On top of that, Asia is kind to anyone and doesn't know how the world goes around. You won't know what kind of bad things will fall down onto her. So I ended up proposing to Buchou after thinking about it.

"I will help Asia with handing out the leaflets!"

Buchou gladly accepted my request. Like that, I'm supporting Asia. So I have been going around the residential area at night on my bicycle together with her.

"Look Asia. That's a shrine. We're Devils, so we can't enter it."

I talked about a certain shrine when we went pass it.

"Yes. Devils aren't allowed to go to places where spirits gather and the local God lives, yes? It's hard for me to understand Japanese "Shinto Gods" because I'm a Christian…"

It will be hard for her, who has been raised under one religion, to understand the Japanese culture. That's what Buchou told me. So I started to teach Asia the things about the places we live in and so on while we hand out the leaflets.

"Ah! Over there. It's closed now but that bakery shop sells good bread. You want to go buy some next time?"

"Yes! Japanese breads are sweet, so I love them!"

Even a normal conversation is fun.

"Ise-san, have you watched the film "Roman Holiday"?"

Asia asks me. Roman Holiday? Oh yeah, I think it's a film.

"It's an old film right? No, sorry. I haven't watched it."

"Is that so—"

Asia sounds a bit sad to my answer.

"But what about that film?"

"…It's always have been my admiration. It was just like this… However they were riding a bike in the film. Even so I… Ufufu."

Huh? She sounds really happy right now. Even her arms that are across my hips got stronger. I'm not really sure, but oh well. If Asia is happy then that will be good enough. The wind tonight also feels good.

**-Some time later-**

"We are back!"

Asia and I had finished handing out the leaflets and returned to the club room.

"Ara ara, good work. I will make some green tea now." Akeno said while smiling

"Hey, how was the date at night?" Kiba said as I just smile as I put my thumbs up towards Kiba.

"…Illicit sexual relationship late at night." Koneko said as she continue eating while taking a few glances at me as Asia and I walk towards Buchou, who is sitting on the sofa.

"Buchou. We are back."

I reported to her, but Buchou is looking towards a certain direction while being dazed. Is she thinking about something? She even makes a deep sigh. Asia who is next to me also looks in the direction Buchou is looking towards.

"Buchou, we are back!"

This time, I raised my voice. Buchou heard me and came back to her senses.

"I-I'm sorry. I was dazed for a bit. Good work, Ise, Asia."

Lately, I think that Buchou is thinking about something often. When she orders us to do something, she does it with elegance like usual, but other than that, her mind goes off to somewhere. I think the number of times she has sighed increased as well. She possibly has some serious concerns that we won't possibly be able to understand. Well, she is a High-class Devil, after all.

Buchou then says it after confirming that Asia and I have arrived.

"Now then, I will have Asia make her début as a Devil starting tonight."

"Eh?"

I say it to Asia who is puzzled.

"Asia, you will be having your actual début as a Devil from tonight! You are going to the contractors place through the magic-circle!"

"M-Me?"

Asia points to herself while panicking.

"Right, Buchou?"

Buchou nods to my question.

"Yes. Handing out the leaflets will end today. If I let it go on forever, it seems like the date between you two will continue even further."

Please stop bullying your servants, Buchou. I'm feeling a bit embarrassed if Buchou says that to me. Like the same time as my debut, Buchou draws the magic-circle of the Gremory-clan on Asia's palm. Thanks to that, you will be able to transport through the magic-circle.

"Akeno, check whether Asia has enough demonic-power to transport through the magic-circle."

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno-san put her hand on Asia's forehead after Buchou orders her. A faint light appears from her finger tips, and it seems like she is reading something.

"Buchou, it's okay. There's no problem at all. More like, she has the most demonic-power after Buchou and me. Her potential capacity for her demonic-power is very good."

Buchou smiles at Akeno-san's report.

"That's good news. She can use her power as a [Bishop] to the fullest."

Asia has a high demonic-power, she has no problem transporting through the magic-circle.

Yup, looks like Asia began from a good start. I'm also satisfied with that.

Then Asia will also get along with her client and— .

Then I started to feel uneasy.

…What will happen to Asia who is kind to anyone and who doesn't know how the world goes around when she gets summoned by someone with lots of greed…?

Case 1

"Oh, what a cute Devil-san! Oh yeah! Please show me your panties! Please also show me your breasts!"

…That's bad.

Case 2

"Beautiful Devil-chan! Let me grope your oppai as much as I want in exchange for my life!"

…Asia's?

Case 3

"I will give you my life, so let me have sex with you till the night ends!"

…

"Ise, are you crying?"

Buchou looks into my face with a worried look.

"Buchou, no. It's a no!"

I shake my head to the side while having tears flow out of my eyes.

It's a no. That's right, no! It's Asia that we are talking about!? There's no way Asia is able to decline when some guy she hasn't met asks her a lecherous order!

Asia who is serious and passionate to her work will try to accomplish her work even by sacrificing her own body!

'**hehehe…if anyone hurts Asia we will kill them….don't you agree?' **My Madness said as I shake away his thoughts

"Buchou! I feel uneasy if Asia goes alone~! If Asia~! I can't stand it if some weirdo asks some sick wish to Asia!"

Buchou seems a bit troubled after I approached her while crying.

"Ise, a request which is too lecherous for the Devils they summoned doesn't come to the servant Devils of the Gremory-clan. There are humans who request those kinds of wishes, so there are Devils who take those clients as their profession and requests like that goes to them. The jobs we take are safe, you know? Even Devils have areas that they are professional at."

"Buchou, you are telling the truth right? That's the truth, right? But still, I feel super uneasy!"

Buchou sighs after seeing me so worried about it.

"Alright. For a short time, I'll put you with Asia to support her. Are you satisfied with that?"

"T-Thank you very much! Asia! Let me handle the pervs! Asia, you can just make the contract normally!"

"Y-Yes."

I take Asia's hand, and make a sigh of relief.

Asia herself looks worried that she is causing trouble for me, but that's okay. I need to protect Asia. I even made a promise with Buchou, and I'm also worried about Asia.

I might be over protective towards her, but I want to look after her until she says, "I can do it by myself!".You have to do these kinds of things until they get annoyed with you. I will protect Asia even if it makes her hate me.

"So then, if a request comes, Asia, you will transport through the magic-circle by taking Ise with you."

"Yes, I understand. Buchou."

After she confirms it, the big magic-circle on the floor glows.

Akeno-san who is in charge of the magic-circle starts to read the Devil's letters that appeared in a section of the magic-circle.

"Ara ara, there is a client trying to summon us, who wants to wish something that even Asia-chan can handle."

Hearing Akeno-san's report, Buchou smiles.

"That's very convenient. Asia can supply the demonic-power needed for teleporting through the magic-circle, and she can also support Ise who lacks demonic-power as well. Let's do it then."

Hmm, I was the one who is supposed to help her, but it looks like I'm the one needing the help… That's okay. I just need to watch over Asia doing her first job!

"Let's go, Asia!"

"Yes, Ise-san!"

Asia and I went towards the center of the magic-circle after getting our spirits up.

**-Some time later-**

I returned home late at night with Asia.

Asia finished her first job safely. Unlike my debut, it went smoothly.

"I'm sorry, I will take the bath first then."

Saying that, Asia heads towards the bathroom. She can't stop smiling because she has accomplished her first job.

I also went to my room to rest. Ah, both my mind and body is worn, just like every night.

After Asia finished her job, we went back to the club room and reported to Buchou, and finished our job as a Devil for the night. I have concerns for Buchou who had a sad face…

Being concerned about Buchou is good, but it will be my turn to have a bath after Asia is done.

'*sigh*…..i will protect everyone….' I thought as I try to plan out what I need to do in order to do so

'**Hehehe…you can already protect them…it's just that you need rage to unlock your full potential….' **My Madness said as I was in deep thought

FLASH

Then the floor on my room glows. The light is forming into a circular shape, and a familiar symbol appears on it.

—This is the mark of our group!

The Gremory group's magic-circle. Who is it? I mean, why my room? Is someone trying to teleport to my room!? The magic-circle makes a big glow that lit up the whole room, and a person appears from it.

It's the silhouette of a girl. A girl with crimson hair—.

"Buchou…?"

The one that appears from the magic-circle is none other than Rias-buchou. But why is she in my room? She seems to have the face of those cornered. Her expression is the same as the one she had back in the clubroom.

Buchou approaches me soon as she sees me. Then she says a shocking thing to me.

"Make love to me."

…Excuse me? My mind went blank because of the sudden thing. What did she say just now? Did I go deaf?

Buchou says it again to make sure I heard it since I have a confused look.

"I want you to take my virginity. Immediately."

'…..a…..what?'

End of chapter 13

Notes: Now we are getting into the Riser Arc! How will Desmond's presence change the course of the timeline? stay tune!

As for the Reviews

redclaw39-thanks

Stratos263-well here you go

Lewamus prime-we'll see


	16. Chapter 15 Meeting the Phenex

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

'**KILL THEM ALL!'-The Black Phoenix**

Chapter 15 The Dragon's Black Inferno part 3 Meeting the Phenex

"Hurry, go to the bed. I will get ready for it now."

"W-W-Wait! Buchou why!?" I said extremely confused as I start to panic

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left."

"W-W-What do you mean the only way!? Please stop stripping!" I pleaded as Rias continue to strip, not listening to my plead, after having only her panties on, she closer towards me as she gets on my bed as I try to find a way out of this situation

"I thought about asking Yuuto…but I guess he wouldn't do it, he's just a pure knight after all. That's why I came to you…" Rias said as she close the distance between us

"I-I-I…..I can't do it!" I said as try to keep myself from bleeding out as Rias gritted her teeth as she became even more desperate and shouted

"Why!? Aren't I good enough, Issei?" I soon realized that there are tears building up in her eyes

"No! It's not like that! You're beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl I've seen! B-But…this isn't right! You're not the Rias I know! The Rias I know is always smiling, always focus on her task! What happened to you!? Since last month, you've acted weird! You smile less! You space out more and more! What are you worried about!?" I said at her as I put my hands on her shoulders as her eyes widened at what I said as tears started to fall from her eyes, I quickly pick up my blanket and cover her up

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left…"Rias said as I try to reassure her

"No matter what problem you have, I will always be there for you ok?" I said as I sense a magic circle forming as I see the Gremory symbol on the magic circle

A beautiful silver-haired maid in her late twenties appeared from the magic circle as she speaks silently after seeing me and Buchou.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

'Wait….does she mean sex?' I thought as I filled with confusion

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

'S-Sirzechs…..why does it sound so familiar…..' i thought as I can hear someone chuckling

'**Hehehe….you'll find out eventually…' **my 'madness' said as I listen back to the conversation between Buchou and this Grayfia

Hearing the maid woman say that, Buchou becomes unpleasant immediately.

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

The woman called Grayfia picks up Buchou's bra.

"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation."

She then puts the bra on Buchou's body. The woman looks at me. She then bows her head down.

"How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

I received a polite introduction from her. I feel a bit awkward because I was called a lowly person but I don't really care. She seems like a calm and collected person, and her silver hair that is shining looks beautiful.

The moment Rias went to wear back her bra, I quickly turn around and waited until she was done.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?"

"All of them."

Grayfia-san answers like that. Hearing that, Buchou sighs as if she is giving up.

"Is that so? You, who is brother's [Queen], came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand. I'm sorry, Ise. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."

Buchou apologize as I just remind silent for now

"Ise? Wait, is this person?" Grayfia said as she looks at me with a shocked expression.

"Yes, Hyoudou Issei. My [Pawn]. The user of the [Boosted Gear]."

"…[Boosted Gear], the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons…"

'So….she knows who I am….' I thought as they continue

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their [Queen] by their side all the time."

"Very well. Ise."

Buchou said to me as she walks towards me and then she kissed on the cheek

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow."

She gives me a farewell and disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia-san.

"Ise-san! I finished using the shower!" I heard Asia's voice soon after that

**The Black Phoenix POV**

'**Hehehe….it seems like things are progressing as how it originally was….hmm I wonder will you make the same mistakes? My Past self…..after all I am the only one who knows Desmond's true secret…and i'll be damned before i let history repeat itself again, even if i need to completely take over this body.' **The black phoenix said as he smiles

'**I wonder…..will this world be truly be ready for the truth?' **

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

Next morning. Asia and I are walking towards school.

I yawn quietly as I didn't get a wink of sleep yesterday since Buchou left as I regretted about how I couldn't help her.

"Are you okay?"

Asia asks me with a worried voice as I just smile

"No, I'm alright Asia-san you don't have to worry about me." I said as I pat her head as she blushes slightly

"You didn't do the morning training today, so I thought your body was hurt."

The morning training was cancelled today. I received a call early this morning from Buchou, and she cancelled it by saying "Can we cancel it today".

We were walking to our classroom when—.

"Iseeeeeeeeee!"

Matsuda is running towards me with an extremely pissed face from the end of the corridor.

"Dieeeeeeee!"

From the other direction Motohama is running really fast.

I quickly dodged their punches as I smile as I see them punching each other, they quickly get up and face me.

"D-Don't fuck with meeeee!"

Matsuda shouts.

"Ise! You bastard!"

Motohama grabs me by my collar and glares at me with eyes filled with murderous intent.

"Seriously, what is it?"

I acted like I didn't know what they are on about, but it doesn't stop them from being pissed at me.

"Don't fuck around! Fuck! What the heck was that!? He looked like those really strong guys from a martial arts manga! And why was he wearing Gothic Lolita clothes!? Is that an ultimate weapon!?"

Matsuda complains to me while crying. Looks like the two of them met him yesterday. It seems like the impact of "Mil-tan" was too much for them.

"Not only that! He also brought some friends! He made a gathering of some sorts! There were couple of those who looked like "Mil-tan"! I was so scared! I thought I was going to get killed!"

"They were going on about the world of magic! Whaaaaaat the fuck is the "World of Magic Serabenia"!? I don't know any shit like thaaaaaat!"

Matsuda-kun continues to complain to me while shaking my body violently.

"In my case, they were telling me about how to defeat the "Dark Creatures" if I ever encounter one… Apparently you can kill them by using a special item which is made by mixing the salt from the sea of the dead and a flower that only appears at night called "Moonlight flower", and then burn them to make a powder… No matter how you think about it, a punch from Mil-tan would be enough to kill any living thing in this world…"

Motohama says it to me while holding his head down.

Hehehe I see, looks like these two have went through hell.

"Congratulations. Now you can beat the "Dark creatures" whenever you encounter one."

After I said that, Matsuda and Motohama tried to hit me once more, only for me to dodge as they punch themselves again.

**-Some time later-**

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory."

Kiba says that to me while we are walking towards the clubroom located in the old school building. I met with Kiba while I was on my way to the clubroom along with Asia. So I asked Kiba about how Buchou is acting strange lately, but it seems like Kiba also doesn't know the reason why.

"Akeno-san would know, right?"

Kiba nods at my question.

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

I know that asking Buchou about her problem is rude, but I became concerned about her since I was involved in it last night. But I don't feel like talking about last night with anyone. I mean, it will cause an uproar if I do.

Well, never mind. Anyway, if there is a thing I can help her with then I will. When we arrived to front of the door, Kiba notice something as I feel someone's presence.

"…For me to finally realize the presence here…"

Kiba puts on a serious face by narrowing his eyes as I open the door without any concerns.

Inside the room are Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, and Grayfia-san, Buchou has a very unpleasant face. Akeno-san is smiling like usual, but she has cold vibe. Koneko-chan is sitting on a chair at the corner quietly. It seems like she doesn't want to get involved with others much as possible.

The room has an atmosphere where no one is talking. Kiba quietly says "Oh my" from behind me. The three of us goes inside the room but none of the members are talking to us like they always do.

That's how tense the atmosphere of this room is. Asia is also feeling uneasy so she holds onto my sleeve with an uneasy face. I pat on her head to comfort her and to make her feel safe. Buchou speaks after looking at each of us.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Buchou rejects Grayfia-san's offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is—"

It happens exactly when Buchou speaks. The magic-circle on the floor glows as I look closely at it…this isn't the magic circle of Gremory…

"—Phoenix"

That's what Kiba who is close to me says. Phoenix?

The light shines through the room and a person appears from the magic-circle.

FLAME!

Flames come out from the magic-circle, and the room gets flowed with heat as I move to protect Asia just in case, there is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's. He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. He has his hands inside his pockets.

The guy looks around the room, and then smirks after finding Buchou.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

…M-My lovely Rias? This guy, what kind of relation does he have with Buchou?

Buchou is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy. But the guy doesn't seem to care and approaches Buchou.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

What a frivolous guy… From which household is this Devil from? Kiba said Phoenix earlier…

"…Let go of me, Raiser." Buchou says that with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off, the guy called Raiser doesn't seem to care about having his hand shook off and is just smirking. Somehow, his slight movement is ticking me off. I'm starting to get pissed.

"You're being rude to Buchou….i suggest that you start acting with the proper respect?"

I said it clearly to him. The guy looks at me, and starts looking at me as if he is looking at some trash, I guess this is typical for nobles….

"Ah? Who are you?"

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama, I'm the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei."

"Hmm. Ah, okay."

So you don't care about me. Is that right?

"who are you then?" I asked with the guy seemingly a bit surprised by my question.

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…"

The guy starts laughing. Then Grayfia-san comes into the discussion.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama."

"Yes?"

"This person is Raiser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix."

Grayfia-san explains it to me about this guy. Yeah, so he's a High-class Devil from the House of Phoenix. So he holds a peerage then. Isn't Phoenix a legendary creature that appears in books and is said to be a fire bird or immortal bird…? So there are things similar to it among the Devils.

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory."

I could feel my rage spiking up after I heard that,

'So this is the reason why Buchou was so upset yesterday night….'

"I see….." I said as I just glare at Riser, this is going to be a long day

**-Some time later-**

"The tea made by Rias's [Queen] is superb."

"Thank you very much."

The guy who praises Akeno-san's tea, —Raiser. Akeno-san is also smiling, but she doesn't say her usual "Ara ara" and "Ufufu". I feel a bit scared…

Buchou who is sitting on the sofa. Raiser who carelessly sat next to her and is holding her shoulder. Buchou keeps on shaking his hands off, but the bastard keeps on touching her hair, hands and shoulders.

I could feel my rage rising as I glare daggers at Riser granted he never notices, he seems like a pervert and has no respect whatsoever for anyone below him, typical nobility.

We, her servants, are sitting away from the two High-class Devils and can only look at them.

"U-Umm, Ise-san are you alright?"

Asia who is next to me, asks with a worried face.

I just smile and pat her on the head and say "Yeah I'm Asia." I said trying to reassure her

"Stop it already!"

Buchou's angry voice echoes through the room. When I look, Buchou got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand is smirking like usual.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

I tuned out all of their argument as I feel a sharp pain in my head as image flood my mind but I try to keep silent about it but one image appeared in my mind that I feel familiar about.

A Red and Black Dragon humanoids fighting each other both fighting to kill, but they seem…happy or something like that….then the next image, the Red Dragon used two swords, one crimson hilt and the other sliver to pierce the chest of the black dragon, then they changed back to humans and the Black Dragon was dying but smiling at the same time.

After the image cut off, I could feel myself sweating as I try to piece together what I had saw but then I was awaken by my madness

'**Hmmm….. Be prepared for anything Issei Hyoudou, this may turn ugly soon….'** My madness said as I feel Ddraig nod in agreement seemingly unknown to what I had just saw as I turn my attention back to Rias and Riser

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Buchou, Raiser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Buchou talks over Raiser and says it clearly. Hearing that, Raiser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

FLAME!

There are flames around Raiser. There are small bits of fire around the room.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

I immediately activate my Boosted gear as I prepare to protect my comrade if he attacks but I will only attack if he shoots first, but I truly hope with Grayfia here she could defuse the situation.

"No one is getting hurt as long as I'm here…and no one is forcing Buchou into anything." I said as I let my rage filled aura show itself as i prepare for anything as I hear Grayfia speak up

"Issei-sama, Raiser-sama, Rias-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honor, I won't hold back."

Buchou and Riser both make a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's quiet and intense voice. It seems like they are scared of her as I calm down a bit.

Raiser calms the flames around his body and sighs while shaking his head.

"…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzechs-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

So Buchou's brother has that much influential power huh. I see that the presence I feel from Grayfia is justified.

Seeing that we have no intention to fight, Grayfia-san speaks.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Raiser-sama?

"…!?"

Buchou becomes speechless hearing Grayfia-san. She seems to be very shocked.

I heard that your strength in the game reflects greatly in your social standing among other Devils. But wasn't that game only played by mature aged Devils, and Buchou who isn't at the mature age can't participate in it?

Grayfia-san continues her explanation and answers my questions.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems."

Buchou continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!"

Buchou is really ticked off and I understand why.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirks after Buchou's provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with an even more provocative words. Buchou sends back a fearless smile.

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glares at each other.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Buchou and Raiser both agrees to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming.

Raiser looks at me and then smirks which pisses me off.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

Buchou twitches her eyes at his words.

"So what?"

Raiser starts laughing after Buchou answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Saying that, Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows. The magic-circle has the same emblem of Phoenix that Raiser appeared from. Then shadows appears from the magic-circle.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

Around Raiser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathers around him.

He has the maximum number of servant Devils under your control.

'There is no way they all willingly joined him right?' I thought

'**Probably paid them or something.'** I hear my Madness said as Ddraig and I laugh

[Now, Now just because he looks like gigolo doesn't mean he can't get his own servants….but yeah he probably paid them.] Ddraig said as we all chuckle as I was bought back into the conversation

"H-Hey Rias….this servant-kun over here he's ignoring my servants." Raiser said it while looking at me. He seems to be really freaked out by me

"He's not like most guys…"

"Probably Gay or something…"

"Riser-sama, how can he ignore us?" I hear riser's servants say as some of those comments hurt

"Don't say that, my cute girls. He must be gay that's it." Riser said to them in an attempt to make them feel better

"Nah, I'm very much a straight guy and I got a lot more respect for girls then you plus you probably paid for your servants….that's the only way I can see any girl hanging around with someone like you." I said while smirking as I see Riser fuming

"How dare you!?" Riser shouted as I continued

"You will never be good enough to be with Buchou or anyone else for that matter….Yakitori." I said as Riser looked super pissed at my provocation.

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

Buchou just looks away and says "Like I care".

"Mira, teach him some respect." Riser said to the girl with staff as I instantly understand

"Yes, Raiser-sama." The girl said as I slip into a fighting stance as activate boosted gear

[BOOST!] I feel my power increased as I see Mira charging at me as I sidestep to the left to avoid her thrust as I punch her in the gut as I launched her back across the room into Riser

"Gahaa!" Mira said while in midair as her fellow servants try to help her up

"So….who's next?" I said as I look over to Riser and his servants expect someone else to try something as Riser said

"The one who you just defeated is my [Pawn] Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants."

Raiser put his hand on his chin, and it seems like he thought of something before adding.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? [Rating Game] isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first [Rating Game]. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Buchou doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser's said.

When Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow.

"—10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looks at me.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's [Pawn]. Your blow is Rias's blow."

I understood immediately that his words carries his concern towards Buchou.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants.

"Well this is an interesting development…" a familiar voice said as we all turn our heads to see a familiar hooded figure leaning on the wall

"Well what are you going to do my dear Imouto?" Desmond said while smiling

Apparently Desmond was there the whole time as He and Rias discussed on what to do, eventually Desmond suggested that he would train them on their mountain holiday home for the ten days.

**-Some time later-**

I was laying down on my bed in thought, the club activity was cancelled. Buchou went deep inside the old school building together with Akeno-san as Desmond help them.

It seems like they are having a strategy meeting. It looks like they are making strategies for the [Rating game]. This will be Buchou's first match. Of course she wants to cancel the club activity to build a strategy.

―In 10 days.

That's too soon. I wonder if we can gather the factors needed to defeat Raiser and his servants within that time.

I then look at my left arm. The absolute power which is possessed in here. [Boosted Gear] which increases the power to no limits.

'I will train to get stronger no matter what, even if 10 days is not enough I will try my best.' I thought as I hear the inhabitants of my mind speak up

[I will help you improve your performance partner.] Ddraig said as I smile and nod

'Thank you…'

'**Hehehe…..of course I will help you Issei, after all we are one and the same aren't we? Beside there are some things you will need to know…' **The madding said as I decided to take a bath

I went downstairs and got ready to take a bath but just in case "Asia! Are you in there…?"

I could hear some slight panicky movement inside as I sigh and shouted "Let me know when you're done ok…"

I was about to leave when I hear the bathroom door behind me as I see Asia completely naked grabbing my hand as I keep on my gaze on her face so that I wouldn't see anything as she says "Will you have a bath with me….Issei-san?"

I did a double take for a second before composing myself as I say "Asia….having a bath together…is emm….it's not something boys and girls normally do together…"

"But… Everyone told me about the rule when you have a bath in Japan, that there is the thing called having a bath together… That you get to know each other by having a bath together…" Asia said as my eyebrow twitched, only one person would say something like that to Asia…

"Who told you that…?" I said only to confirm my suspicion

"Kiryuu-san told me…" Asia said shyly, as I facepalm at the glasses wearing girl's antics as I decided to try to clear up Asia's misunderstanding

"Oh…." Asia said slightly sad as she lets me go as I took a second to look at her as I sigh as I pats her head

"Maybe one day Asia we may do that but for now, don't listen to whatever that girl said ok, she is someone you can't 100% trust with the things she tells you ok?" I said as her expression lightens up as I smile as I quickly leave the bathroom in order for Asia to take a bath

'I will protect them all…no matter what…even if I have to give up my life…' I thought as I head back to my room

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

"So Sensei what's the plan?" Riser said to me as I move my knight to take his bishop

"It's simply really…you will fight my sister with whatever skills you have granted don't use anything I teach you but…I expect you to beat her even if I train her." I said as Riser's Queen takes my Rook

"How can you be so sure? After all anyone trained by you will be quite powerful from what I've heard." He said as I chuckle

"Really…huh well I can see her servants being able to beat you but…my sister will never learn…" I said sadly before continuing

"Well we'll will see how this turns out anyway have you thought over about my proposition?" I said as I take his queen with my own queen

"….maybe…maybe not who knows…but I don't think so…sensei…I rather protect my family then join up with the Order." he said as he use his knight to take my rook

"Hehehe….it's alright not all my protégés joined the Order and I never force them to as long as they don't use my teachings for evil…" I said as I move my pawn to take his king

"Checkmate." I said as he just smiles

"Even after all this time I still can't beat you sensei." He said as I chuckle

"Well this is time I have I guess….be prepare for what is to come Riser, what I plan to do is not going to be pretty." I said as a teleport circle appear below me as he just smiles

"I knew this day would come the moment you told me everything sensei, so don't worry about it." Riser said as we both smile

"We'll see each other soon if my sister fails." I said as I teleport back to base as I was greeted by one of my many students

"Hello Esdeath how are you?" I said smiling as she smiles back

"Hello commander-sama, Most of the Special units that you have created are all ready to be deploy on your call." She said as my grin widen

"I see and how is my student under you doing?" I ask as she continues

"Tatsumi is more or less the strongest next to me in the Jaeger unit and that his new Kurtario armor has surpassed both Incursio and Grand Chariot capabilities, here is the report commander."

"I see…thank you Esdeath." I said as I kiss her on the forehead as I starting walking back to my office the area as I see Esdeath Blushing before continue her duties

"We can continue this later…but for now continue on your duties." I said as Esdeath nod while I smile

'Hmm…...i wonder will Riser be able to beat Issei in his current state? Or will my most powerful protégés be able to beat him even without his memories? Only time will tell.'

End of chapter 15

Notes: Even more plot development with the Order and their members, next chapter let the training montages begin!

As for the Reviews

Lewamus Prime-Nope


	17. Chapter 16 Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

**"…I'll cover the world in absolute darkness…"- Monster**

**'In the end aren't we all monster?'-The Black Phoenix**

Chapter 16 The Dragon's Black Inferno part 4 Training

"Hee-hee…"

I'm inhaling a lot of air while carrying a lot of bags.

"Yahoo!"

[Yahoo!]

I can hear someone's echo. It must be a mountain hiker. Right now, I'm in the mountains. We were brought here by Buchou and Desmond, after Desmond said we were going to train here.

Buchou who suddenly came to my house this morning, made me and Asia pack our stuff. The other members were already gathered and we came here by teleporting from the magic-circle with Desmond already waiting for us at the location. The weather is so good that the sky is clear. The surrounding is filled with trees, and you can hear the cries of the birds. In terms of viewing the mountain, it's incredible and quite peaceful. But the problem is this slope. Even with my training, it's still quite tiring.

"Hurry, Ise. Quick."

Buchou, who is way ahead of me, urges me. Beside Buchou is Asia. She is looking at me with a worried expression.

"…I will help as well."

"It's okay, Ise can only get stronger this way."

'Thank you for trying to help Asia but Buchou is right….wait I have an idea…' I thought as I smile

[BOOST!] I activate my boosted gear as I get a boost of strength as I increase my speed as I catch up with the others

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight." Kiba says that while walking pass me with the same size of luggage on his back without breaking a sweat, he must have quite high levels of stamina

"…See you later." Koneko said as she walks past me while carrying a large piece of luggage as I marvel at the strength of a Rook

[BOOST!] i quickly catch up with the other as I feel the weight has been lifted off my shoulders

"Seems like you're handling this easily." Kiba said with a smile as I gesture my Boosted gear

"Well this helps greatly…" I said as we continue to the top

**-Some time later-**

"*whistle*….woah…" I said as I look at the mansion in front of me

"This mansion belongs to the house of Gremory." Rias said as we enter the mansion, apparently it usually is hidden by blending in with the scenery from humans by using demonic-powers, but it has appeared since we will be using it. I can smell the scent of wood after getting inside.

When we get inside, we see Desmond starting down in the main room resting while drinking something that looks like a can drink or something as he turns to us as he asked us to go put our things in the living room, after which I slept on the floor after drinking a glass of water. The girls went upstairs to get changed into clothing where they can move easier.

"I will also go and get changed." Kiba said as he went to a room located on the first floor carrying a blue jersey.

"Don't peek." Kiba says something messed up jokingly.

"I will seriously punch you kiba, we have enough damn Yaoi stuff at school don't you dare bring it here!" I said while glare at him as he just nods while looking apologetic

Afterward I got changed at the empty room after I rested for a bit, and my stamina restored a bit as well. Even the empty room comes with bed and equipment necessary for everyday use.

By the time I finished getting changed, everyone has already gathered in the living room. Buchou who is wearing a red jersey smiles and says it after she sees me.

"Now then let's start our training outside right away."

**Lesson 1: Sword training with Kiba.**

*TAK**KHONG**TAK**TAK*

I was sword training with Kiba and I swung down the bokuto at him.

We are pretty even for now but Kiba has the upper hand but I'm holding my ground against him, the spar went on for at least 20 minutes so far I think.

"Go Issei-san!" I can hear Asia cheering my one while we are sparring as Desmond just silently watches us saying that he would judge us afterward later

Since Kiba is a [Knight], Kiba's techniques are overwhelming. He beat me with minimal movements. He has practiced for a longer time, has more battle experience, and more than that, his talent at using a sword is much better than me.

"We are not done yet. Here I come!"

Soon after the spar, Desmond throws us bottles of water.

"Haa~ I didn't know that you know how to use a sword, Issei." Kiba said as I just smile

"I'm just full of surprises." I said as I go deep in thought, I did some kendo a long time ago when I was younger so at least I know that it wasn't for nothing

**Lesson 2: Demonic-power training with Akeno-san.**

"That's not it. You gather the demonic-power by drifting the aura that covers your whole body. You have to concentrate and feel the wave of demonic-power." Akeno said as I concentrate as a backetball sized energy ball manifested in my hand

"I did it!" Asia who is wearing a white jersey has gathered a large mass of demonic-power in her hands. A light green colored demonic-power. So Asia's demonic-power is green. It's beautiful.

"Ara ara. So Asia-chan has talent in using demonic-powers after all."

"Good job Asia." I said with a smile and a thumbs up as Asia's cheeks got red after both mine and Akeno-san's compliments.

"Now let's change those demonic-powers into fire, water and lightning. You can make this by imagining it, however, it will be easier for beginners to actually move fire and water using their demonic-power."

Akeno-san sends her demonic-power into the water inside the water bottle.

SPIKE!

The water that received the demonic-power formed into the shape of a spike and ripped the water bottle from the inside.

Wow, that's amazing.

"Asia-chan and Issei-kun, I want you to copy what I just did next. The source of demonic-power is imagination. Anyway it's important to materialize what your imagined."

After a few seconds, I was able to do the same thing as Akeno-san as I smile as I continue practicing to use other elements.

After confirming that I could use most elements with fire being the most powerful, I decided to help out Akeno with the ingredients for dinner.

**Lesson 3: Sparing with Koneko-chan.**

BANG!

I continue to dodge koneko's punches as every so often get a hit in but it's mostly unless with her being a rook and being a pawn as I decided to not use my boosted gear.

I dodge another punch as I tried to sweep her as she jumped over as she threw a punch at me, I barely managed to dodge it as she destroys a tree behind me.

I then quickly start my counter attack.

Afterward, I asked Asia to heal me, I thought I did good in that spar even though I didn't get a lot of hits in but hey everything counts right?

**Lesson 4: With Buchou!**

"Hey, Ise! Keep on going!"

"Oosu!"

I'm currently climbing up a very steep mountain. I have a rock on my back. It's tied to my body with rope. On top of that, Buchou is sitting on the rock.

I'm repeating a procedure where I climb down the mountain path, and then up the mountain path. The mountain path with no walking path is really exhausting.

Buchou finally says, "Okay, we are done with this".

"Next is muscle training. We will go with push-ups."

"Y-Yes..."

I lack the basic ability so much, so I have way more training than the other club members. Also for a [Pawn] who has to run around the battlefield the most, increasing your strength and stamina is an absolute requirement.

Buchou put a rock on my back without mercy when I was in the posture for doing a push up. Demonic-power truly is useful because you can lift a rock up in the air with ease.

"Unn..."

Then Buchou sits on top of the rock. Even a slight force impacts my body...

"Now then, the three-hundred reps of push-ups. Let's start."

This is one of the hardest things I have ever done and this is only the first day.

**-Some time later-**

"Uoooo! It's delicioooous! It's really delicious!"

We are having our dinner after finishing a day of training.

We have an extravagance of food on the table. The herbs that Kiba collected earlier were used for spices. The meat dish. Apparently it's the boar Desmond hunted. It's my first time eating boar meat, however it tastes good because it doesn't have any strange tastes to it!

The fish dish. It seems like Desmond was also the one that caught these fish. The simply cooked fish with salts sprinkled on them taste good as well!

Apparently he decided to hunt for food while we trained.

There are also different types of food on the table.

"Ara ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want."

The one who refills my rice is Akeno-san. Rather, these foods are handmade by Akeno-san! It's good! It's really good! Everyone's digging into the food. We are all seriously tired from the training after all and that's why I can fill my stomach with lots of food.

Most of the things inside the luggage were equipment used for cooking. It was worth carrying all those luggage if I got to eat delicious food like this! I probably shouldn't say it out loud about how Koneko-chan is eating a lot of food quickly.

"Akeno-san, this tastes fantastic, whoever becomes your husband will be extremely lucky!"

"Ufufu, you are embarrassing me." Akeno-san said while smiles as she puts her hand on her cheek.

After eating a bit more I noticed the sad look on Asia's face as I realized she probably feels down because I only praised Akeno-san's food.

"Can I have some of the soup please, Asia-san?" I said as Asia's face brightens up as she hands me some of the soup as I drank it before saying

"It's good Asia, can I have some more?"

"It is!? I'm so glad... Then now I can become Ise-san's..." Asia mumbled something as she refills my bowl as I see her cheek slightly red as I hear Desmond chuckling

"Now, Ise. From today's training what have you found out?"

Buchou asks me after drinking green tea.

I put my chopsticks down and give her my honest answer.

"...I need a lot of training."

"Yes. That's for sure."

"Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you and Asia basically don't have any experience yet. Even so, Asia's healing ability and your Boosted Gear is something that can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run...? Is it that hard?"

Buchou nods at my question.

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. However, running away with your back facing an enemy is something quite hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically asking them to kill you. So being able to run away from such enemy will also be the part of your strength. So I have to teach you and Asia the time you have to run away. Of course, I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger that."

"Yes."

Asia and I reply to Buchou at the same time. It's unavoidable that Asia got involved in this fight since she became a member of the Gremory group. I also need to have the power to protect Asia as well. In the worst case I will have to become Asia's shield. That is the resolution I need to have.

"Alright after seeing you all train, I decided to give you all personal training session for you all to do for the next few days with Issei being the only one I will train personally train for the next few days." Desmond said as he turns to us

"You guys can take a bath after the meal, after all you guys deserve some rest before the real training begins." Desmond said while smiling devilishly as everyone had a feeling of dread for some reason

"A-Alright then…" Rias said as we finished the food as we clean up

"I'm not going to peek, Ise-kun."

Kiba says that beforehand with a smile.

"…..What did I say earlier today….even if it's a joke." I said glaring at kiba as I hear Rias say

"Ise. Do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath?"

"Emm…N-No?" I said nervously as I'm not sure what to do

"Then how about you bath with us? I don't mind."

"How about you, Akeno?"

"I don't mind if it's Ise-kun. Ufufu. I might want to wash a gentleman's back."

"How about you, Asia? You should be all right if it's your beloved Ise, right?" Asia got red and became quiet after Buchou's question, but she eventually makes a small nod with her head.

"Lastly Koneko? How about it?"

"...I don't mind…..." my jaw drop the floor when Koneko said that as I quickly regained consciousness as I said

"No it's alright, I'm fine I'll just go to men's bathroom." I said as I picked up my things

The girls left as I sigh as start to walk to the men's bathroom

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

I watched them leave for the bathhouses as stay behind as I told them that I'm planning out what to do on the remaining dates.

But in reality I'm wonder how I should proceed with this….

If I train them the way I train my protégés, they will probably defeat the arrogant persona that i help riser create to fool the general populace.

Hmm…..i also wondering how much of Black phoenix's past that I should let Issei see if any at all ….so many choices, so many possibilities…

'Hehehe…..this will be interesting.' I thought while smiling as I decided to set everything up

**Training Day 2.**

When I woke up in the morning, what awaited me was the intense pain of muscle aches. That's because I also trained at night with Buchou.

"There's a night training planned for doing it at night as well. We are the resident of night after all."

Buchou says.

The training was much harder than the training I do every morning. It has a few times more training than the one I did in the morning. Even if a Devil is much stronger at night, I would still die if I train both during the day and night.

Then in the morning for day 2, it was study time.

We gathered at the living room, and they apparently decided to teach me and Asia about Devils' knowledge.

Therefore they were teaching me some weird names that were hard to remember. Because I was taught things that I don't even understand, my brain was about to get fried.

When they pumped quite a decent amount of information, Kiba asks me a question.

"Our greatest enemy. The Angels led by God. What is the name given to the highest rank Angels? Also the ones among them?"

"It's "Seraphim", right? The members are Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Uriel?"

"Correct."

"Next is our "Maou"-sama. What are the names of the "Yondai Maou-sama"?"

"It's Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, and Asmodeus-sama! and Leviathan-sama."

"Correct."

"Then next, I will ask you to say the names of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that you hate the most, Ise-kun. "

"The main group of the Fallen Angel is called "Grigori". The name of the Governor is "Azazel" and the name of the Vice-governor is "Shemhaza". I know completely up to here. And the names of the leaders are Benemue, Kokabiel and Shariel?"

Like this I was taught about the Angels and the Fallen Angels. It's becoming quite useful to know.

I need to remember especially about the relation between the Devils and other factions since they are important.

Then next, Asia starts her lesson.

"Cough. Then now, I, Asia Argento will explain about the basics of the exorcists."

I give smile at Asia who is about to speak front of everyone. Ah, she turns red. Thank you very much for such a cute response.

"U-Umm. From the place I used to belong to, there were two types of exorcists."

"Two types?"

Asia nods at my question.

"The first types are the ones that appear in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book, and then he uses the holy water to get rid of the Devil from the person's body. They exorcists on the "surface". So the exorcists on the "behind" are the ones that is a threat to us."

Buchou continues from where Asia left off.

"Ise, you also have met him before, but the greatest threats to Devils' are exorcists who received the divine protection from a God or the Fallen Angels. We have been fighting against them for a very long time behind the scene. They come to destroy us with the power of light received from the Angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits."

While I was thinking about it, Asia takes out loads of stuff from her bag.

Buchou picks up a small bottle with water inside it with her fingers and is holding it as if she is touching something disgusting.

"Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. First of all, the holy water. It will be very terrible if a Devil touches it."

"That's true, so you can't touch it as well, Asia. Your skin will get harmed."

"Sob, that's right... I can't touch the holy water any more..." Asia gets shocked after hearing Buchou's comment. Well, she is a Devil after all

"Well…..i guess I should just show you…" desmond said as he garbs the bottle of holy water and crushes it, shocking all of us as Rias looked like she was about to scream at him but we all looked shocked when the holy water dripped onto his skin as we realized it wasn't hurting him

"This is one of the few things I picked up in my travels, I am unaffected by anything holy as well as have a resistant to light." Desmond said as we looked at him with awe

"Wow…." I hear Asia say as I see sparkles in her eyes as Desmond just smiles as he walks up to her andpat her head

"Don't worry Asia-san, I will teach you when I train with you ok?" Desmond said as Asia nods

"Well….lets continues where we left off shall we?" Desmond said as everyone snap out of their thoughts

"Ah…yes, Next is the Bible. I have been reading it every day since I was a child. But I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it."

"You are a Devil."

"You are a Devil after all."

"...A Devil."

"Ufufu, Devil's receiving intense damage."

"Sob, I can't read the Bible anymore!"

Asia starts to have teary eyes after everyone points it out to her. I heard from Buchou before. We Devils suffer greatly if someone reads out the Bible to us, but maybe since Desmond is resistant he could read it.

I haven't experienced it yet, but I may suffer because of boredom if someone read it out to me.

Wait, so that means Asia has been reading the Bible. If she continues she might die one day!

"However, this is my favorite phrase... Oh God. Please forgive a sinful person like myself who can't read the Bible-au!"

She received damage again by praying to God. Please God, just ignore this child's prayer.

"And finally, The last Lesson i will teach you guys." we turn to see Desmond as turn to face all of us

"The Organization that had been feared since the Great War and The Maou civil war, because of their power, The Order." Desmond said as he started explaining basic things as not much is known about the Organization but two names sounded familiar for some reason, Crimson Dawn and Black Phoenix...

Like this, after we finished our morning study session we went onto our evening training.

**-The Next day-**

Desmond today called all of us to prepare outside, apparently he asked us to all fight him as a team in order for him to judge our teamwork and strength.

After about 10 minutes of preparing, we commences our attack, Kiba and koneko rushed him as I start to boost, Desmond pulls out a grey colored sword as he parries and blocks their attacks as Rias and Akeno prepare their attacks.

Kiba and Koneko seems to be unable to land a hit as I see Desmond just smiling as Rias and Akeno fire their attack at him as kiba and koneko dodge back.

Rias's power of destruction and Akeno's lightning headed for Desmond as I see his grinning as he holds out his palm, the attacks hit his hand as the attacks dissipate as he chuckles.

"Is that really the best you all got?" Desmond said to us as multiple small spheres appear around him as Rias looked shocked

"Well at least my sister recognized this, Ruin the Chaos." He said as he snap his fingers while the spheres fired crimson beams of destruction at us

"[BOOST]! [SHIELD]!" I said with Ddraig as a green colored shield blocked the crimson beams of destruction even if it's just barely

"Hmm…impressive, you got a lot potential Issei but unfortunately that is not ENOUGH!" Desmond shouted as he charges us with his grey sword as I realized that I had reached my boost limit

[EXOPLOSION]! "Dragon Shot!" I shouted as I fire my dragon shot from within the shield

"Impressive!" Desmond said as the dragon shot connected but he simply whacks the shot away to hit a mountain in the distance, it completely blew off the top of the mountain but Desmond whacked it like it was a fly

Koneko and Kiba rushed Desmond while he was walking towards the shield that I created and is being maintained by Asia.

Unfortunately, Desmond easily defeats them as he sheath his sword and infused his fists with something as his fist glowed golden as he use his palm to strike them in the chest area as I see them cough out blood as they try to move only to collapse.

"Stay down you two, you're both done." Desmond said as he continue walking to us

I quickly head to intercept him as I boost more as I punch him or at least try to. I was unable to land the hit as he dodges my hit.

"Too slow." He said from behind me as he hit the back of my neck as I fell to the ground unable to move as he starts walking to Rias

"Looks like you lost my dear sister, and if your peerage couldn't even scratch me, I highly doubt you defeat Riser." Desmond said as Rias looked angry

"I'll never give up!" Rias shouted as she launched a large ball of destruction at Desmond as he smirks

"What a fool you have become my dear sister….maybe I should have stayed at home 6 years ago and teach you how to fight and how to be tactical!" Desmond shouted as the attack connect with him as he stand his ground

"It's an impressive attack Rias, I'll give you that but…..it's not even close to how it should be." Desmond said as he crushes the large ball as Rias looked shocked

"Alright that's enough." Desmond said as he ask Asia to heal us

**-A few minutes later-**

After Asia finished healing us, Desmond decided to tell us.

"Alright first, Kiba you need to improve on your speed more as well as be able to protect your weakness such as your legs."

"Second, Koneko you need to improve your speed as I find your strength alright…for now at least."

"Third, Rias you need to learn that power is not everything, you're attack are already powerful but your speed of casting as well as the energy you use to create said casting cost more than it should have."

"Fourth, Akeno you need to use more of your other elemental abilities as well as your other Queen abilities like Rook or knight instead of just Bishop."

"Fifth, Asia you're abilities on its own is fine but you need to learn to be able to heal people from a distance as well as be able to protect yourself like being able to create barrier or shields."

"And finally, Issei you need master the base abilities of the boosted gear as I doubt you will be able to gain balance breaker within these few days so sharpen the abilities of the boosted gear that you currently have as well as other things but for now concentrate on your abilities first." Desmond said as we take in the information he has given us as he sighs

"Well….we may as well begin this…." Desmond said as we follow him outside as he stops and face us

"To maximize the time we have, I may as well show you one of my tricks, Multiply." Desmond said as we see shadows around him move as they begin to form, only after a few seconds did we realized that the shadows appearance was identical to Desmond with koneko with slightly shocked look

"This is a simply technique that I learned a long time ago, i will help you all train through them of course." Desmond said as the 6 shadows move to each one of us

"Alright then let the training begin." Desmond said with a sadistic looking grin as i see Akeno blushing ever so slightly

And then the hellish training begun

**-Training: Kiba- Desmond POV**

Currently one of shadows is fighting kiba, he is holding his ground rather well until I decided to up the ante as I made my shadow fight more like me and used gravitational magic on Kiba's legs to make him slower.

We continue train until he was able to get used to 100 times gravity and be able to get a hit in on my shadow.

On the 7th day I decided to teach Kiba some of my sword skills starting with helping him master channeling energy into objects mainly his swords.

In that remaining time, He was able to channel about 25% of his demonic energy into his swords to make them stronger as well as be able do a few of my sword skills like Sharp Nail, Snake Bite and Rage Spike.(SAO sword skills)

In the end of training, I think that Kiba is ready or at least ready anyone can be in 10 days.

**-Training: Koneko-**

I did more or less the same time with koneko as I did with kiba at first but with my shadow using my speed and hand to hand skill immediately.

I also used gravitational magic on her as well in order for her to maximize her speed.

During the 6th day, I decided to drop the bomb and say that she needed to learn to use her natural powers, she didn't take it well but I helped her ease into it.

In the end, she is much faster to the point of how kiba originally was and is much stronger than she original was. I also helped her learn basic healing Senjutsu as well as basic Touki and that I helped her train in that she doesn't need to reveal her neko nature….yet.

**-Training: Rias-**

The first thing we did was to practice her power of destruction as I see her firing her shots pitifully.

I sighed at her as I teach her to properly use her power of destruction but being the prideful devil she is, she didn't listen to me, to the point where I compared her with Riser which made her extremely mad but able to listen to me more easily.

In the end, her attacks use up less energy and are much more effective, it's not much of an improvement but…she will learn her mistakes, even if I have to beat it into her.

**-Training: Akeno-**

The training with Akeno was more pleasant compared to Rias in that Akeno was willing to learn all that she could with me.

She was able to quickly pick up the water, wind and fire elements but earth took a while before she was truly able to use.

Also I was able to get her to use the other powers of the queen piece other than bishop, she was able to use her knight speed to move much quicker during my attacks and used her rook to be more punch in her attack as well as have stronger defense.

But the problem came when I suggested her to use her fallen angel abilities.

"How did you know?" She asked me as I sighed

"I've always known about you Akeno from the moment we met I've known." I said as I see the look of shock on her face

"I know what happened to you and I know you family, after your cousins are one of my closest 'friends'." I said furthering her look of shock

After a few minutes of explaining and her throwing a tantrum and calming her down I was able to teach her unholy lightning as I decided to tell her that this was the opposite of her father's magic which lighten her up a bit.

In the end, she was able to control unholy light but it's not as strong as mine but it's impressive, unfortunately there is a slightly risk of her imploding herself if she uses it without more practice and training.

**-Training: Asia-**

The training with Asia was very simple as I only needed to teach Asia a few things.

First thing I did with her was to increase her stamina as I helped her train for about 3 days.

After which I helped her use her sacred gear more effectively for the remaining days.

In the end, Asia could heal much quicker without directly using it on wound as well as slowly heal someone's stamina like Senjutsu. She also has higher stamina thanks to the training I did with her.

At the end of the Training gave her the ability to no longer get damaged from any form of holy energy. She was extremely happy about it and she tried to find a way to repay but all I say was this.

"It's alright Asia-san, you don't need to repay me in anyway….after all I made a promise with someone a long time ago to protect you." I said as I leave immediately as she tries to ask me about what I said but I told her I couldn't

**-Training: Issei-**

Issei's training was probably the hardest of all of them as I got him to fight me non-stop for the remaining days taunting him and beating the crap outta here without holding back.

At first he didn't know why I did it but he slowly realized what I was trying to do.

"Use your rage to fight me Issei Hyoudou, show me you are worthy to protect my sister and her peerage and if you even can protect yourself!" I shouted as I kicked him in the chest area as I hear a cracking sound as he coughs out blood before continuing

"[BOOST]! [EXOPLOSION]!" I hear Issei shout with Ddraig as he fires his dragon shot at me as I simply withstand the attack with barely any damage done to me as I see Issei panting heavily

"You have to do better than that Red Dragon Emperor!" I shouted as I charge at him as I palm strike him in the guts area as he is launched into a tree as he cough out even more blood as he looks like he is slowly losing consciousness

Issei falls to the ground on his knees as he stare at me for a second before trying to lift her gauntlet at me as he points his finger at me as I see a small beam fired at me as I see blood dripping down from my cheek as I smile but I realized Issei fell to the ground completely unconscious as the wound he gave me almost instantly heal

The Training progressed well, Issei was able to unlock Boosted Gift as well as gotten stronger and being able to hit me, granted it didn't hurt but it was a good try

He also somehow unlock a few of the seals I had placed on him but none of the seals unlock weren't anything related to his original's memories.

In the end I taught him how to use Dragon fire and thanks to the seals being unlocked his power is much more than what it was originally supposed to in the series.

This will be a tough fight for Riser, I can't wait to see the outcome but i have an odd feeling that Rias will fuck it up somehow.

**-Personal training-**

In the time all of them had trained, I was in a secluded place in the forest using my ability to control the 6 shadows i had created as well as other things.

During that time I was able to test out a few things like create a new form of shielding but today at the end of the training I got a visit from someone very familiar.

**[So I see you're doing well Void walker.] **

"It's been quite some time since we last spoke….Demon or should I call you Darkness?" I said smiling as I turn to see a middle aged man with a completely black suit with black hair and Onyx eyes completely covered in darkness, the appearance of Jackie Estacado from the comics and games in my world (Darkness from the Darkness games/comic FYI)

I heard the darkness's story, in the beginning there was God or light at the time and the Darkness.(all of this was made up but some of the info found on the Wikia)

God never bothered the darkness and the Darkness never bothers God but all that changed when God brought Light in the world, The Darkness was pissed about it but decided to wait til god made a mistake before taking revenge.

When Lucifer and the other angels fall down to earth, the Darkness, one of the first Demons that almost no one knew about helped them and raised them and eventually the devils to how they were back before the Great War.

When God caught wind of this, he sent one of his strongest after the Darkness, the child of a Cherubim and a holy saint, the Angelus.

But in the end, beyond everything, they fell in love with each other granted after fighting a long time they eventually fell in love and had a child named Witchblade.

When God got word of this, he decided to form a temporary alliance between angels, fallen angels and Devils to kill them both. It succeed but at a great cost. Well the Darkness and Angelus were 'killed' Chaos rocked the world and the 'evil' in the darkness spread all across humanity.

Lucky the child survived and escaped to the human world and I found her with the order as well as the Darkness and Angelus help from the Void.

I recruit her and me being having the powers of both Darkness and Angelus thanks to me absorbing their abilities in my time training in the Void, I teach her everything I could and from time to time I let her see her parents, she can't age thanks to her father, she has powers that rival both of them.

Her human name is Sara and her codename within the order is her real name: Witchblade.

In that time she had fought with the Magdalena, the female descendants of Jesus Christ that are trained by the Vatican, one of which had the True Longinus at one point in time but in all that time the Order had captured the Magdalenas and given them new life and let them met their ancestors as well as God.

But the remaining story is for another time.

"How is Angelus and the others, I haven't seen them in a while." I said to the Darkness as he chuckles

**[They all are doing fine, by the way how is my daughter?] **The Darkness said as I simply told him she was alright

**[I can never understand what you do, Void Walker….why do you insist on creating peace when we all know that humanity will never have peace with the way it is.]** The Darkness said as I sigh deeply

"I truly don't know anymore…..i have long since used my sister's wish as an excuse for what I have done, maybe….maybe I'm just a broken person that has no reason to exist in this world….but for all I have sacrificed I will complete what have set out to do." I said as I see the Darkness smiling

**[As expected from you Jackson Maxwell, after all I would have never given my powers to a normal human let alone the powers of the Void….we will just have to see how it all ends….so...have you considered Death's proposal?] **The Darkness said as i stayed silent for a while

"Yes i have, and when i truly die it will be fulfilled." i said as the Darkness smiles

**[Hmm...i can't wait to see what will happen when that time comes, the keepers will be awaiting your arrival and when you ascend to the rank of Void keeper...] **the Darkness said as he returns to the Void as i decided to it time for me to return

'Hmm…I wonder who will you choose to give the powers of the Angelus to my black phoenix, the Holy saint that we both adore, the black haired exorcist that joined the devils or the 'self-proclaimed' angel…hehehe…we'll see…' I thought as I manifested the powers of the angelus crystallized into 3 small crystalized ball of pure energy before putting the 3 balls of energy into a metallic attache case

'I can't wait for the future….' I thought smiling as I started making my way back to the house as i free darkness within me trying to escape as i cough out a large sum of black blood as i collapse to my knees

**"Soon i will be free Jackson, and i will be in control...and no one not even your precious Order can stop me...and then we will consume this world in eternal shadows." **i heard monster say within me as my hair turn white and eyes turned crimson if only for a second before the seal i placed within me reactivate as Monster was silence once more

"You wouldn't be able to do any of that when we both are dead Monster...in the end i would make sure you die with me than escape from this body...our sins will drag us both into the void with you and i disappear into nothingness." i said quietly as i take deep breaths as i weakly stand back up and walk back albeit much slower

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

That night at the mansion.

I'm looking at the ceiling while lying down on my bed. A week has passed since we came to the mountains.

It's been training from morning to night. We also repeated many offense and defense formation as well as combination that we may use for the upcoming game.

I look towards Kiba who is sleeping on the bed besides mine. He's sleeping peacefully.

I got up from the bed slowly and headed towards the kitchen. When I was drinking a cup of water—.

"Ara? Your awake?"

Buchou's voice came from the living room. When I look, there is Buchou who is sitting where the table is.

"Ah, Buchou. Hello."

"Why are you so stiff? Good timing, let's talk for a bit."

The twilight makes a faint glow on top of the table. Devils can see at night, even if there are no lights. Thanks to that, we were able to train even at night. Then this candle is used probably for looks then.

I then sit opposite of Buchou where we have the table between us. Buchou is wearing a red negligee while wearing glasses and tying her crimson hair into one.

"Huh? Buchou, do you have bad eyesight?"

"Oh, this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long."

Buchou chuckles. Even Buchou with glasses looked beautiful, On the table there are loads of paper that looks like a map and battle formation, Was she making a plan by herself at night?

Buchou closes the notebook with different strategies written on it.

"…..To be honest, the only thing I will get by reading this is to have a peace of mind."

Buchou says it while making a sigh.

"Why is that?"

"If the opponent is another High-class Devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research. But that isn't the problem."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Raiser himself. No, the biggest problem is that our opponent is the Phoenix."

Buchou takes out a book after answering me and puts it on the table. She then points out at an opened page. There is a picture of a fire bird with its wings spread wide open heroically.

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governs life. It was so looked upon that it left it legend in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it."

But there was also another clan that is different from the mystical beast Phoenix. They are the Devils that had the rank of Marquis, and were counted as one of the "72 pillars". The "Phoenix" from the Devils' side.

"The humans named the Devils' Phoenix as "Phenex" to distinguish it from the mystical beast Phoenix, however the mystical beast Phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. —In other words immortality. That's the opponent we must fight someone against."

"Being immortal is basically being invincible…damn this will be a hard battle."

"Yes. They are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. Eight wins and two losses. This is the record that Raiser has at the official "Rating Game". He fought ten times and won eight matches. He lost two of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In reality he won all of his matches. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

"I felt something uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this was to happen. They chose Raiser so I will have no choice but to marry him. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win. In chess you would say they tricked me. A swindle."

No matter how strong Buchou is, her parents knew that there was no way that that Buchou could beat someone immortal. That's unfair! Then no matter whose daughter it is, they can't avoid getting married.

"When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who climbed up the most is the House of the Phoenix. There weren't that many battles among Devils until the game were introduced. In a game where the [King] also participates, the strength of Phoenix became clearer. The House of Phoenix is the leading group among the strongest class. —Immortal. Devils realized how terrifying this power was for the first time."

'And that is our opponent…' I grimace at the thought

Buchou chuckles after looking at my serious face.

"You know, it's not like we can't defeat Raiser?"

"Well…even with Desmond's training…this is going to be near impossible"

"Yes. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until his mind crushes. The first method requires the strength of a God-class. The second one is to save our stamina until Raiser gets his mind crushed. Even if his body is immortal where he can resurrect his body many times, his mind isn't immortal. His mind will definitely tire down every time we defeat him. It's our win if we completely crush down the Phoenix's mind. Then he will stop resurrecting and he will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike which takes down both his body and mind."

"Buchou." I said deciding to ask a question I had for some time now

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate Raiser…no, more like, why are you against this marriage?" Buchou sighs at my question. Certainly Raiser seems like a scum and is quite the womanizer, but I think she can't reject this arrangement if you think about Buchou's house problem.

"…I'm a "Gremory"."

"Huh? W-Well, you certainly are…"

"No. I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go."

"Do you hate it?"

"i feel proud of it. However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about the Gremory the Devil. Everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like this in the Devils' society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world."

Buchou has a distant look. She also has very sad eyes. She told me a story of the world that I can never imagine. I'm Hyoudou Issei, and I never felt anything to my name. I am myself; I'm just the son of my mum and my dad. Right now, wherever I go, people looks at me as "Hyoudou Issei" as an individual. Buchou has been spending her life while carrying the name of Gremory on her back. That will be the same from now on.

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream I have… Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."

So Buchou wants to be loved as "Rias" and not as "Rias Gremory" from the opposite sex… That's what you call a maiden's feelings huh.

But there's no doubt that Buchou is feeling complicated because of her house's problems.

"I like Rias for who she is, not her being a Gremory."

I just said what I thought. But Buchou stares at me in wonder.

"B-Buchou? D-Did I say something weird?"

I ask her with a dubious voice, but Buchou shakes her head where she says, "I-It's nothing!" while panicking.

"But having an opponent like that for the genius Buchou's first match, it certainly will be a hard obstacle, right?"

"I don't actually like the word "genius"?"

Buchou answers me still with a red face.

"Why is that?"

"A talent that is given by heaven…it feels like it's a gift given by God so I don't feel good. My talent is born from the roots of the House of Gremory that has been passed down to the generations. I inherited that trait as a Devil. I never thought that I received it as a gift from God, and that's impossible. My power belongs to me and the House of Gremory. That's why I won't lose. I will win if I have to fight. I have to win."

Buchou says it to me as if she was saying it to herself.

'I protect them all…no matter what….even if I have to sacrificed everything for the ones I care about.' I thought as me and Rias comfort each other

'I will become strong! I will become stronger along with everyone! I will defeat Raiser Phoenix!'

After having new-found determination, my hellish mountain training is finished. We reached the day for the decisive battle.

End of chapter 16

Notes: Greeting everyone! merry Christmas (or any other holiday you guys celebrate), Desmond's Nemesis has made an appearance and will have a very big impart on the future of DXD stay tune to find out more!Next chapter the Rating game, what will be the outcome?

As for Reviews

xXkingXx- thanks

Now a sneak peak for what has to come!

**"Hehehe...i am this world's end...and you are suppose to be my challenge? what a damn joke."**

"*cough* it seems like the seals have been destroyedd hehehe...ahahah, hey issei you remember my request?"

"I am the Black phoenix, the most powerful protege, and i will fulfill Desmond-sama's wishes!"

"I, who has been awaken,

am the monster who was destined to scorch the world in black flames.

i shall save the infinite, and i restore the dream.

i will become the Blood Red Crimson Dragon Overlord of absolution.

and i shall shine through and destroy the eternal darkness, Glowing with Crimson Silvery light and The Black Flames of Damnation!"

"True King Transformation!"

**"I, who has been awaken,**

**am the monster who is destined to consume the world in ever lasting darkness.**

**i have consumed the infinite, the Dream as well as the Apocalypse.**

** i am the Dragon God of Absolute Darkness **

**and i shall consume this world and create it anew, with Eternal Darkness of the Void."**

**"Void Dragon Transformation!"**

A sneak peak for the future and what is to come stay tune for the battle between the True king and the Void Dragon!(Probably during the time of the rating between Rias and Sairaorg)

And a heartwarming Omake for chirstmas!

Omake 5 A Special Christmas Gift

i was currently in my original world on Christmas day visiting the graves of family as i put down presents from me to them as i keep on smiling as i feel cries running down my face.

Death had come to me the other day to have a chat with me about my new position as well as her giving me a special gift for everything i have done for her and the souls of the void.

it was then as i put down flowers on their grave when i see death beside me as i look to 'her', 'she' was a beautiful middle aged women in a widower's gown and veil with pale white skin and silvery hair eyes, only a few living beings know her true appearance as this is just a facade as this is her 'human' form while her actual appearance is much more...sinister.

"Hello Jackson, remember that gift i told you about?" Death said as i nod respectfully

"Follow me." she said with a smile as a portal open up behind her as i follow

i enter a familiar place as my eyes widen, this was my old home...

"It been a long time hasn't it O-N-I-I-C-H-A-N?" my eyes shot open when i heard those word as i start unconditionally crying as i turn to the voice

i see the most important person in the world to me as i see two adult standing beside a little girl as i breaking a run as hug them tightly, why shouldn't i? they are the people i wanted to see more than anything in the world.

"Mom...Dad...Sarah..." i said as choke with crying

"There there son, it good to see you again." Dad said to me with a smile as i realized i had reverted back into my original appearance

"We are finally a family again." Mon said as i just kept on crying as i feel alot of pain had been lifted from my chest

i then collapse on knee while crying as they all embrace me tightly as i can still sense death watching all this happening, i finish crying after who knows how long as i turn to death still smiling as i say the words "Thanks you..." i said with a smile as Death smiled back

i spend the remaining 24 hour catching up and spending the time as a family, when the time was up i said my goodbyes and that i would come back here when i became keeper.

i kept a fake smile of course as death hasn't told them the true extent of the contact i had with 'her'.

In the end i will forever remember this as the happiest moment in my life and that i would always remember who my family are...and at the end of my long road, they will be my last memories of the old world.

End of Omake 5


	18. Chapter 17 The Battle for Freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

**"…I'll cover the world in absolute darkness…"- Monster**

**'In the end aren't we all monster?'-The Black Phoenix**

"[Commander come in!]"- Communications/saying something in unisons

Chapter 17 The Dragon's Black Inferno part 5 The Battle for Freedom

On the day of the decisive battle.

"I'm ready."

Right now, it's 10 o'clock at night. The decisive battle will start in two hours, exactly from 12am. Today our job as a Devil is off. We went home straight after school. That's because we may end up wasting our stamina.

We plan to meet up at the club room 30 minutes prior to the match, so I can only stay here for about 90 minutes. But still, I feel the most relaxed here in my own room. So I want to stay here as long as I can.

I'm wearing my uniform. I thought this will be the most fitting clothing for this. Rather, should I prepare clothing for battle purpose? When I asked that to Buchou,

"If my group has a uniform, then it has to be the uniform of Kuou academy. We are the members of the Occult Research Club after all."

Buchou replied like that to me with a smile. That's why my battle uniform will be my school uniform. Well, if I was still doing martial arts I could have prepared a dougi.

KNOCK KNOCK

Someone knocks on the door. Huh? Is it Asia?

"Ise-san, may I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

I get a bit shocked when I witness the clothing that Asia is wearing.

That's because she is wearing a nun outfit. She even has her Rosario hanging around her neck after Desmond taught her how to use holy items without get hurt. She doesn't have her veil on her head.

"Asia that outfit…"

"Y-Yes. When I asked Buchou-san, she told me, "Wear something that you feel the most comfortable in". I thought about it a lot, and I found out that this outfit is the easiest for me to move around in. …I'm not a Christian anymore, but I haven't forgotten my beliefs. Even though I'm a Devil now…"

Is that so? This girl must have thought deeply about it. I'm sure that you need a lot of guts to appear in a nun's outfit for a battle between Devils, but if that's what Asia chose then I don't have any complaints. Buchou will also allow it with a smile.

"Yeah. You look the most natural in a nun's outfit. You also look good in our school uniform, but you were dressed in that outfit when I first met you. Yeah, you look great."

"Thank you very much."

Asia makes a very happy face when I praise her.

"U-Umm, Ise-san?"

Asia suddenly becomes hesitant. What's up with her?

"Can I sit beside you?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure."

Asia approaches me who am sitting on my bed and then she sits beside me. She then hugs onto my arm tightly.

"W-What's wrong?"

I panic, but I can feel her shaking through my arm.

"…I can't stop shaking when I think that there is a scary battle waiting for us. But if Ise-san is with me, I will be okay."

"Asia…"

"Ehehe. I'm not scared if I'm with Ise-san after all. …Can I stay like this until we leave?"

"Sure."

"…Can I stay with you forever from now on?"

"Yeah, we will always be together."

I hold on to Asia's hand gently and we stay like this till we left the house. After that, Asia's shaking has also stopped.

'I swear I will protect them no matter what….even if I have to use **that**…' I thought to myself as I mentally prepare for the battle

**-Some time later-**

Around 11.40pm at night—.

The other club members and I have gathered in the old school building. We are waiting in our most relaxing positions. Everyone except Asia is wearing their uniform.

Kiba is equipped with a gauntlet on his hands and has some armor on his lower leg.

Koneko-chan is sitting on the chair and is reading a book. On her hands, she is wearing one of those gloves that martial artists wear with her fingers showing.

Akeno-san and Buchou are drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from our Onee-samas, they sure are calm…

Asia and I sit on the chair quietly while we wait for the time to come.

Desmond is here with us sitting calm with us with his eyes closed, we can't thank him enough for helping us these past few days as well as magically enhancing our clothes.

Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic-circle glows and Grayfia-san appears from it.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone except Desmond stands up after Grayfia-san confirms us. Grayfia-san then starts to explain about the battle.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

I see. A battle purpose field, huh. So Devils can prepare something like that as well. Indeed if we fight somewhere in the humans' world or Devils' world, we can't avoid destruction. So it means that we need a place where we won't harm anything no matter what we do.

But leaving that aside, there's something that I'm concerned about.

"Hey, Buchou?"

"What is it?"

"Buchou, you also have another [Bishop], right? Where is that person?"

Yes, that's what Buchou told me before she reincarnated Asia. She told me she already has another [Bishop]. She told me that the [Bishop] is doing another mission, but why isn't the [Bishop] here under this serious situation?

After I asked the question, everyone except me and Asia acts weird. It seems like I asked something I shouldn't have. It feels like the atmosphere in this room has changed. All of them are keeping their mouth closed.

"Unfortunately, the other [Bishop] can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future."

Buchou says that to me without looking at me in the eyes. Seems like there's something complicated about this matter. I probably should stop asking about this topic now.

But what's so important that the [Bishop] can't appear for its Master's important match? I can't get rid of my suspicions. Grayfia-san then speaks under this weird atmosphere.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast. Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

"Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle.".

"U-Umm, Buchou, you just called Maou-sama "Onii-sama"…? Did I hear wrong?"

But Desmond answers me straight away.

"Nope, our older brother is a Maou."

"R-Really….."

"Yes."

Buchou confirms it straight away.

Are you serious!? Seriously!? No, wait. But Buchou is part of the "Gremory clan", isn't she? I think her last name is different from any of the Maou's last name… Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. It doesn't match with any of their last names.

"Are you confused because our family name is different to the names of 'Maou-samas'?"

Desmond said as I nod

"Yeah, that's it."

Desmond then started to explain about the Great war as well as what happened during that time

"So your brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class Devils then?"

Desmond nods at my question.

"Sirzechs Lucifer—who is also known as the "Crimson Satan". He is my and Rias's brother and the most powerful Maou-sama."

—Sirzechs Lucifer.

"…So that's why Buchou needs to inherit her household…But wait what about you? I thought the oldest male inherit the household?" I ask him as I see him smile

"That question will be answered another day but for now concentrate on the battle." Desmond said as I nod

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle."

We gather to the magic-circle after Grayfia-san urges us to.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends."

So we can only return here after the outcome.

The magic-circle's symbol changes to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and it starts to emit lights. It's also not the symbol of the House of Phoenix. Perhaps it's the one used for the game?

While I was thinking about it, the light covers us and the teleportation begins.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

I see my sister and her peerage teleport to the rating game as I look at the magic circle for a moment before deciding to leave.

"Desmond-sama, would you please follow me." Grayfia said to me as I stop and turn around, I decided why not and followed her to the spectator's area

'I wonder how the outcome will turn out…'

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

…When I open my eyes.

…Huh? I tilt my head when I witness the view. Obviously. Because this place is the clubroom.

It was then I looked outside the window did I realized that the sky was different.

Then—.

"[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.]"

'So this is a different dimension huh….devil magic is impressive…..' I thought as I continue to listen to Grayfia

"[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuoh academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]"

"[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.]"

I listen closely to Grayfia's announcement as I try to think on what we should do when Rias says "Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno-san gives everyone an earphone type transceiver.

Buchou says it while putting it in her ears,

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

So we will receive the orders through this transceiver huh. This is an important item. I need to make sure I don't break it.

"[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the human's time. So, Game starts now.]"

RING RING

The school bell rings. So this is the ring to signify the start of the match huh.

**-Some time later-**

"First we have to take down Raiser's [Pawns]. It will be troublesome if they all promote into [Queen]."

Buchou says it while sitting on the sofa as Akeno-san starts to prepare tea. We're quite confident

"B-Buchou, you seem pretty calm…"

"Ise, the battle just started. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game."

"The "Rating Game" has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yuuto."

"Yes."

Kiba spreads a map on the table after Buchou urges him. The map is then broken into grid that is similar to a chessboard. Buchou then marked our base and the enemy's base.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

She is right. The school field is visible from the new school building's windows. Once we enter the battlefield, it's impossible to teleport using the magic-circle. So it's impossible to teleport from the old school building to the new school building. So we have to use our feet to move around then. Well, we can use our wings to fly, but we will become a sitting ducks.

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?"

Buchou chuckles at my question.

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground. … He'll have his [Knight] or [Rook] positioned at one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have one [Knight] and three [Pawns], a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground."

Then Kiba says his thoughts.

"Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

Buchou nods at Kiba's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. …In terms of location, the opponent may have his [Rook] positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the [Rook] with destructive power over [Knight] with mobility…Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger."

Koneko-chan and Kiba leaves the room straight away and takes a map and a weird looking tool box with them, apparently Desmond taught them a few things with traps.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

Akeno-san confirms. The strategy has already begun. Both Asia and I don't know what we are supposed to do.

"U-Umm, Buchou? What am I supposed to do?"

I think it's bad if I don't do anything. I want to do something!

"Yes. Ise, you are a [Pawn] so you have to use "promotion"."

"Yes!"

I reply to her energetically. Buchou waves her hand towards me. Hmm? What is it?

"Sit here."

I sit next to Buchou because she told me to. She then points at her lap.

"Lay down here."

My mind went blank when she said that as I say "Ehh…..why..?" I ask as she just repeats herself with a bit more force as I obey. After I lay my head on her lap, she places her hand on my head.

"…I unlocked a small portion of the seal that I had cast on you."

"Huh? Seal?"

The moment I say out the doubt I had, there is a big change in my body.

At the same time, I can feel a power growing within me, much different from my boosted gear and my 'madness' and it's a different seal from the ones I had from before.

"Do you remember? The talk about where I used all my eight pieces of [Pawns] to reincarnate you?"

"Yes."

"At that time, your strength as a Devil was low so I had to put a limit on your power as a [Pawn]. You, who just reincarnated from human, didn't have a body that could endure the power of eight pieces of [Pawns]. To put it simply, you would be the strongest after Akeno, so you needed to attain more power or else your body would break. So I just unsealed a bit of the seal."

Unsealing it—. Then this power that is flowing within my body is my natural power.

"That training was meant to have you cope with the power of Boosted Gear and the [Pawn]. Though there are areas you still lack in."

So there was actually a meaning to that hellish training, I'm glad that I went through that training by training hard.

Buchou then starts to pat my head. Is it me or is Asia looking at me with sharp eyes?

"Listen up, Ise. You have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you."

"Of course I understand Buchou."

"That's a good boy. Use the "promotion" to change into [Queen]. The battle will change if you promote into the [Queen] that possess the strongest power."

"Buchou! I will definitely make you win and protect you all."

Buchou smiles after hearing that.

"Yes, I will be relying on you. My adorable, Ise."

I will definitely make Buchou win! I won't give Buchou to a womanizer like that, I will definitely protect all of them!

**-Some time later-**

"Alright!"

I raise my spirit in front of the old school building. Next to me is Koneko-chan. She will be my partner for the next plan.

"Okay then, Ise, Koneko. You won't be able to avoid the battle once you get into the gym. Move accordingly like we discussed. That location will be an important place."

Buchou sent us off at the entrance. Koneko-chan nods at Buchou.

"Yes, I will."

"Then I will be going as well."

Kiba is getting ready to go as he materialized a sword on his hip.

"Yuuto, move accordingly like we discussed."

"Roger that."

"Asia will be on standby with me. But we will be going after we get a signal from Ise and the others. You definitely cannot be taken down. It will be over if we lose our healer."

"Y-Yes!"

Asia also replies energetically even though she is nervous. Asia's ability to heal is our lifeline. Because of that ability of hers, we are capable of doing things that is a bit recklessly for our strategy.

Our winning factor is to protect Buchou who is our [King] and also Asia.

"Akeno, I trust you to move when you think it's the right time."

"Yes, Buchou."

The strongest servant, Akeno-san. According to Buchou, the outcome will be decided with her move.

I will use the skills and techniques I have learned from the hellish training from Desmond.

Buchou steps forward after she checks everyone.

"Now then, my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Raiser, who is said to be a genius from the immortal House of the Phoenix with a promised career. Now then! Let's go and blow them away!"

"[Yes!]"

All of us replies together and heads off. Me, Koneko-chan, and Kiba leaves the old school building!

"Ise-san! Everyone! Please do your best!"

I can hear Asia cheering for us from behind. We raise our hand and wave at her. We run towards the gym. During our way towards the gym, Kiba leaves us to head to a different direction. It's in our plan for Kiba to leave us at a certain point.

"Then I will be waiting for you ahead!"

"Yeah, you just do that!"

We split up after saying our good byes. He will do his job, and I will do mine. I went towards the gym along with Koneko-chan.

Since the main entrance is connected to the new school building, we can't enter from there. That's because our intrusion will be caught by them. We need to go in from the other door located on the opposite side of the gym. We went there and turn the door knob. It's opened. It's not locked.

But this gym, even the appearance of it looks like the actual thing, Devil magic is quite amazing.

We come into the back platform from the back door. Since the curtain isn't down, the inside is visible. I try to look at the court from the corner of the platform, but then Koneko-chan mutters.

"…Presence. Enemy."

I then realized she was right as I sense the presences of 4 devils as a loud voice echoes within the gymnasium.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside."

If they know we are here then there is no need for us to hide ourselves.

Koneko-chan and I show ourselves to them by appearing at the platform boldly. There are four female Devils standing at the court.

The woman with a china dress, the twins and also the girl who knocked me down with a stick. If I remember right, the woman with the china dress is the [Rook]. The twins are the [Pawns]. And the small girl is also a [Pawn]. I know it because we were explained about the enemies while having the photo of them shown to us at the clubroom before we came here.

Three [Pawns] and one [Rook]… We are also a [Pawn] and a [Rook], though their numbers are double of ours.

Though due to our plan, we can't avoid this battle.

"Boosted Gear."

[BOOST]!

I said as the Boosting begins.

"…I will leave the [Pawns] to you, Ise-senpai. I will take care of the [Rook]."

"Of course, be careful koneko-chan."

Both Koneko-chan and I stand in front of our opponent. The china dress woman makes a Kung Fu stance and the small girl makes a stance with her stick.

Lastly, the twin girls grab their chainsaws with a smile…..seriously?

The chainsaws starts revving up.

'Well…..shit….'

"Disassembling time "

Both of the twins say that happily as I got into a battle stance slightly nervous.

BANG! BANG!

Koneko-chan and the china dress woman have already begun their fight a bit further away from us.

It looks like a martial arts match because of all the punches they are throwing at each other! Each hit looks powerful since both of them are [Rooks]. Koneko-chan has the advantage because of her small build which allows her to move more freely, as well as her training with Desmond which increase her strength as well as her speed.

The [Pawn] girl spins the stick professionally while making a sound. If my memory is right, I think her name is Mira.

"Split, split, split, split, split!"

The twins come right at me while grinding their chainsaws to the floor! The chainsaws are making sparkles and they swing them at me!

I can hear a nasty sound near my ear, I quickly dodge it!

I tackle one of the twins with my shoulder and put some distance between us.

SWISH!

A sound of something being pointed at me from behind.

"Wow!"

I also dodge this attack by a margin as well. The stick passes through my armpit sharply, It's an attack from the girl called Mira.

Just after I dodge Mira's attack, one of the chainsaws grazes my cheek as I block the other one with my gauntlet, the wound is bleeding, thankfully that is the only wound I have. The Three girls tried to attack me, I easily dodge all of their attacks.

'Ha! As if I will get hit by you three again! The battle I have with you three now is nothing compared to the training I had with Desmond!' I thought as I continue to charge up a new attack I learned from Desmond

"Ah, geez! This is so frustrating~!"

"Why isn't it hitting him!?"

The chainsaw twins seem pissed so they start to step on the floor violently.

"…I can't break through his guard."

Looks like the stick girl is also irritated that her attacks aren't hitting me effectively, too bad, I'll never forgive myself if I was defeated by you all right now.

[BOOST]!

Yes! It's charged!

"Let's do it, Howling Flame!"

[EXPLOSION]!

I shouted as the three girls charged at me, I unknowingly smile sadistically as I punch the ground below me as dragon fire flow out from my hand as it hits the three girls.

"Kyaaah!" The three girls' rolls on the floor while making a scream trying to put out my dragon fire as I look to koneko.

"Ku!"

The china dress woman has her hands on the floor and Koneko-chan still looks like she is perfectly fine.

"Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Raiser-sama will get mad at us!"

One of the chainsaw girls fixes her position and makes a negative comment.

"We will definitely dissemble you into pieces!"

The twin turns on their chainsaws once again as Mira stands up, apparently they somehow put out the fire…..maybe it wasn't strong enough yet well whatever, they have burn marks around them so at least it did damage.

"It seems like you guys are still able to fight, well then…..Dragon's Fury!"

I said as my fist get engulfs in dragon fire as I charge at them, the twin girls tried to attack me with their chainsaws, using my flaming fist, I quickly dodge the strike as I punched them in the stomach area as they are sent flying.

Mira tries to hit me with her stick as I sidestep to the right and quickly grab her stick and break it before punching her in the back, sending her towards the twins.

I quickly look back to see Koneko knocking out the Chinese dressed girl with her glowing fist, apparently that was one of things Desmond taught her.

"[Ise, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.]"

Buchou's voice. It seems like Koneko-chan also heard it.

"Yes! Both Koneko-chan and I are safe! More like we are doing well right now!"

"[That's good to hear. But Akeno's preparation is also completed! I want you two to move accordingly with the plan!]"

Buchou's order! I nod after exchanging a glance with Koneko-chan.

DASH!

Koneko-chan and I went to the central entrance while ignoring the girls who are down on the floor.

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be a crucial place!"

The Chinese dressed rooked become shocked by our actions, as she was the only one conscious at the time.

Yeah, you are right. This certainly is a crucial place. A location that connects the old school building with the new school building. In chess, it will be the "center". It's apparently very important. That's why both sides came here! To obtain this place!

That's why there is a meaning to this! To make this place as our decoy! Koneko-chan and I leaves from the central entrance.

FLASH!

An instant flash. Then—.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A huge lightning falls down onto the gym with a sound. When the lightning stops, the gym that is supposed to be in front of us gets wiped out.

"Take."

Akeno-san's voice. When I turn around, I can see Akeno-san with a smiley face that is flying through the air with her black wings spread. She has her right hand raised upwards. And her hand is sparkling with electricity.

"[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] and one [Rook] retires!]"

Grayfia-san's voice who is the arbiter echoes through the battlefield.

"We did it, Koneko-chan."

I try to put my hand on her shoulder.

"…Yes we did, Issei-sempai…" she said with a small smile

**-Meanwhile-The Black Phoenix POV**

'**It seems like she able to use that 'unique' power of her….**'The Black Phoneix said quietly while having a sad expression within Issei's mind as he manifested a picture with him and with older version of Rias Peerage as well as other people that his other self haven't met, all of the females in the picture had identical rings as one Black Phoenix is wearing as he looks at his ring on his hand

**'….We'll see how your future turns out….' **The 'Black Phoenix said as he focus on the match

**-Meanwhile-Issei POV**

"[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed.]"

I can hear Buchou's voice from the transceiver I have in my ears. She sounds really happy. Buchou's plan was to destroy the gymnasium that was thought to be a crucial point, also destroying it along with Raiser's servants.

Koneko-chan and I went through the back door of the gym to enter, but we did this act while knowing that the enemies were watching us. We needed to have them battle us by making the opponent come into the gym as well. We simply needed to flee after we fight them for a certain time.

After that, Akeno-san destroyed the gym with her lightning from the sky. We were a bait to make the enemy come inside the cage. Then we, the bait, left the cage and destroyed it along with the prey.

Buchou's plan has succeeded! To throw aside the important location and use it to attack is something to be reckoned with! Defeating one [Rook] and three [Pawns] was a big plus! We still haven't lost any of our members, so we started off with a good start!

"[That lightning takes time to charge it to use for the second time after she uses it. So using it continuously is impossible. Though the enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's demonic-power recovers, so I will leave the rest to each of you till then. So please move on to the next phase!]"

"Yes!"

So Buchou and Asia are heading out. Me and Koneko-chan's next move is to regroup with Kiba and defeat the enemy located at the sports court!

It was then I sensed something, I instinctually activate my shield.

[SHIELD]!

BANG!

"What….you blocked my attack!" Riser's Queen shouted as I turn to see if koneko was alright

"…Ise-senpai…" Koneko-chan said as I see that she was alright

"Are you alright?"

"…..Y-Yes….you saved us Issei-senpai…" Koneko said with a very tiny blush as I hear Akeno say

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Raiser Phoenix-sama's [Queen], Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you the "Bomb Queen"?"

Akeno-san comes between us as if she is trying to protect us.

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, "Priestess of Lightning". Though I was hoping I can fight you, I had planned to at least defeat one of your members but it seems like I have to deal with you now."

There was silence for a few seconds before Akeno says "Ise-kun, Koneko-chan, meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will take care of here."

"Are you sure?" I ask extremely worried as I try to convince her but Akeno-san shows a serious face to me for the first time.

"Ise-kun. You have your own role, correct? Go then. This matter here is my job."

That's right. I might just be a burden to Akeno-san. I need to focus on what I need to accomplish.

"It's okay. I will defeat this [Queen] with everything I have!"

—! A golden aura covers Akeno-san's body! I can tell how powerful she is just by looking at it. Akeno-san's demonic-power that is. The strongest person in our group, our [Queen]!

"Akeno-san! I will leave this to you!"

"...Good luck..."

Koneko and I said as we turn around and head towards the sports court where Kiba is waiting for us.

Right after that, a violent roar of lightning and explosions echoes from behind me.

The battle changes from the opening to the mid-game.

We were on our way to kiba when when...

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] retires.]

With this, seven of their pieces have been defeated. With this, they have nine members left including Raiser while we still have all 6 of us. It's a situation where we still can't let our guard down!

Someone grabs my arm while I'm on my way to the court! Me and Koneko make my stance, but the one who is holding my arm is Kiba. He's putting on a refreshing smile like always.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yup."

Currently we are observing the sports court from behind the storage room which is a blind spot from the court.

"So you guys did well in your first true Rating game?"

"Yep but I'm worried about Akeno-san, she is facing Riser's Queen alone."

"It's alright, Akeno can definitely defeat her."

"Yeah! Alright then guys let's win for Buchou." I said with a smile as Koneko and Kiba agrees

"Also, was it you who defeated the enemy [Pawns]?" I asked as Kiba nods

"Yeah. The clubroom located at the sports court is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the [Pawns] that were keeping their eyes over there and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't responded to my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the [Pawns] to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phoenix likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has."

Kiba said while smiling, but I can tell his eyes are different.

"The enemies who are in charge of here are one [Knight], one [Rook], and one [Bishop]. Three pieces in total."

"…That's a severe defense." Koneko said as I agree

"Well, that's how much they are keeping up their guard for this place. Against our intrusion here, that is. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here."

The two routes that were seen as a path to the bases. The route from the gym and the route from the sports court that is behind the new school building. Buchou chose to destroy one path, so the only place they need to guard is this sports court.

So it will be natural for them to increase the strength here. Well, because of our plan earlier, it ended by making their [Queen] come to the front lines. Looks like the battle at this place will be more intense than the one at the gym.

"Are you nervous?" Kiba asks me with a smile.

"Of course, this is one of my first battles, I'm not sure if I can do this but I try my best to help Buchou win." I said with anervous look in my eyes

After Koneko and Kiba heard what I said, kiba said "Look."

While I try to make my determination strong, Kiba shows me his hand.

'His hands are shaking, koneko as well!?' I thought slightly surprised

"Ise-kun, you said I have a lot of battle experience. That's certainly true. But it's our first time participating in the Rating Game. A serious battle between Devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in Devils fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant Devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous, this intense atmosphere, I want to feel everything and turn it into my experience. Let's become stronger together, Ise-kun."

"Then let's do a combination that would make the girls get aroused."

"Hahaha! Does it mean that I'm the one who goes from "behind"?"

"Dumbass! If it's sticking in, then it's my job! I mean, no, Damn it Kiba!"

"….Disgusting…." Koneko said stopping our argument dead, and then we hear a loud voice of a brave woman.

"I'm the [Knight] of Raiser Phoenix-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's [Knight]! I challenge you to a duel!"

At the baseball court. There is a woman cladded in armor who is standing at the center of it daringly. Kiba who is standing next to me laughs.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a [Knight] and as a swordsman."

After he mutters that out, he leaves from behind the storage room, He then walks straight to the baseball court.

"….seriously?" I said as I facepalm

"…idiot…." Koneko said with a stoic face

We then follow after Kiba by heading there from the front.

"I'm the [Knight] of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei!"

"….[Rook], Toujou Koneko..."

We named ourselves to Raiser's [Knight], Carlamaine. The female knight then makes a happy face.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group. Coming out here directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do. But I love idiots like you three. Now then, let's begin."

Carlamaine draws her sword out from the sheath. Kiba also gets ready to draw his sword out.

"The match between [Knights]. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

Kiba said while having a wide grin.

"Well said! Rias Gremory's [Knight]!"

Carlamaine starts to slash as if she is dancing.

GIN!

The swords hit each other making sparks! They both have great speed because they are [Knights], They started their battle! Exchanges of swords that I can just barely follow with my eyes. They both keep on appearing and disappearing due to their high speed!

'In term of speed, kiba has the higher hand, looks like Desmond's training is paying off.' I thought as I observe the battle between the two knights

"You seem bored."

"!?" Koneko and I widen our eyes as we turn around

We see a woman wearing a mask that just covers half of her face, I'm certain that she is a [Rook]. Then another person came while complaining.

"Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the [Pawns] were being sacrificed, so does she hate the battle strategy planned by her Master who happens to be her [King]? Furthermore, when I thought I found a cute boy, he also happens to be a sword freak so I can't stand this."

There is also a beautiful girl who is wearing a dress like the ones worn by western princesses. I think she is Raiser's [Bishop]. She has a drill shaped hairstyle on both sides. She seems like a real princess, wait why does she have the same presence as Riser…... the [Bishop] princess looks at me with weird eyes. W-What is it?

"Hmm. So this boy is the [Pawn] that Rias Gremory adores? Does that person have bad taste in looking at gentleman?"

She then starts to say rude things. I take my distance from where I was standing and make a fighting stance against the two.

"Boosted Gear standby!"

[BOOST]!

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella, why don't you be his opponent?"

The masked woman who is called Isabella nods obediently. The girl wearing a dress moves away from us after she got a confirmation from Isabella, and is looking at us from a distance.

"I was planning to in the first place. Now then, let's fight since we are both bored."

"Ah, yeah. That's okay, but isn't that [Bishop] going to fight?"

It's my question to her. That's because this is supposed to be an important fight, right? Even I don't know how to react if she decides to withdraw from a fight like this…

Hearing that question, Isabella-san the mask woman, put her hand on her forehead and make a troubled face.

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will be mostly observing for this fight as well."

"W-What the hell is that!?"

Words slips out from my mouth. Seriously, can't you make a better excuse than "watching"!? This is supposed to be an important battle!

"She is—. No, that person is Ravel Phoenix. Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister."

I could feel my jaw hit the ground as I facepalm hard. After seeing my reaction, Isabella continues

"According to Raiser-sama, "Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not into little sisters, so I have her in my group as fashion."."

'I just can't believe this guy…' I thought still facepalming as Isabella charge at me

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's [Pawn]!"

Koneko quickly intercept her as she says "…..I'm your opponent…"

"I see. Then let's fight!"

The two started to exchange attacks with koneko being slightly better.

I heard the sound of the wind. When I look, I witness Kiba's darkness sword dispersing.

Holy Eraser, A Sacred Gear where a darkness sword devours light and its blade is engulfed by darkness. It's Kiba's Sacred Gear, but it looks like a part of it was blown away by the enemy [Knight].

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me."

Carlamaine's sword is covered in flames. A flame sword? So the darkness sword got beaten by that huh.

But Kiba doesn't seem bothered by it, and instead makes a smirk.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. [Knight] of Gremory, it's unsightly for a swordsman to…"

"—Freeze."

After Kiba says that with a small voice, there is something gathering in the blade-less sword. Huh? It feels like it has gotten cold… Chills starts to gather around here.

When I was feeling something like that, Kiba's sword starts to freeze. The ice starts to pile up and it takes the shape of a sword.

BREAK! At the same time with the sound of ice breaking, Kiba's sword forms into a blade of ice.

"In front of this sword, "Flame Delete", all types of fire will disappear."

Everyone except Kiba and koneko has a shocked expression.

"A-Absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?"

Carlamaine swings her flame sword to the side! She has an impatient look.

The instant Carlamaine's sword touches Kiba's sword, the flame sword starts to freeze and turn into a solid. Then it makes a sound and breaks. Then it disappears.

But she doesn't stop attacking. As soon as she throws away her sword, she takes a short sword from her hip. She then put her sword up and shouts.

"We are the members of the all mighty House of Phoenix that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

BUUUUUUURN!

There is a wind of fire around the baseball court with Carlamaine and Kiba in the middle of it. The hot wind is burning my skin.

"That Carlamaine. Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?"

Isabella comments, while using her arm to guard her face as Koneko backed off.

Kiba's ice sword starts to melt after receiving the wind of fire. Even so, Kiba still doesn't seem to be bothered.

"I see, you are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire… But."

Kiba put his blade-less sword in front of him. He then says it with a strong voice.

"—Stop."

SUUUUUUUUCK!

The wind is getting sucked into Kiba's sword while making a large noise. The wind stops within few seconds, and the baseball ground becomes silent.

"Replenish Calm". It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

There is a unique looking blade in Kiba's sword. There is a mysterious whirlwind in the middle of the blade. The winds were sucked in there?

He can even make that kind of sword as well!?

"…Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

Kiba shakes his head at Carlamaine's question.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created…it?"

"Yes. "Sword Birth". I can make any type of demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

Multiple swords appear from the ground when he put his hand downwards! There are swords with different shapes. Even the blades are different! From Kiba's words, all of them must be demonic swords!

[BOOST]!

I realized that my boosted gear has finished charging as I decided to end this.

"Boosted Gear! Dragon Shot!"

[Explosion!]

A massive load of energy waves gathers on both my hands and then shoot it out by feeling the energy flowing within me!

Even if you compare it to my body, it's about five times the size of my height. And that is heading towards my opponent really fast. My target was Riser's pieces.

"Dodge!"

Raiser's [Knight], Carlamaine shouts as she goes to get Riser's sister outta of the area of my shot.

My Dragon Shot that misses the targets went far away. It's heading for the tennis court.

The next moment—.

I look at the Dragon Shot that had hit the tennis court and I see that it completes destroyed it.

Isabella continue to fight with koneko as I contemplate whether or not to help them.

"But a demonic sword wielder…what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords."

Kiba seems quite interested after hearing that.

"Hmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword."

"—!"

Everyone here realizes how Kiba's expression changes after hearing that.

Instantly there is a load of killing intent coming out from Kiba.

Wow. What killing intent! It feels really cold. My whole body feels cold.

Kiba asks with a low voice while having cold eyes.

"Tell me about that holy sword wielder."

…What intense force. He has the same level of hostility as Buchou when she's pissed. Holy sword? What does that have to do with Kiba?

"Hmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!"

"…Is that right. …If your mouth can move, then it won't be a problem even if you turn into a state where you are on the verge of death."

There is killing intent between the two, The killing intents is so strong.

Someone approaches me while I'm feeling nervous at Kiba's change.

"So it's here."

"Ah, Isabella-neesan!"

"Are you alright!? We felt a strong presence when we arrived here."

Lots of Raiser's servant girls starts to gather.

'I remember their faces. There are two [Pawns], one [Bishop], and one [Knight] here…I see the remaining of riser's peerage is here…'

"[Riser Phenex-sama's Queen retires.]"

"[Rias Gremory-sama's Queen retires.]"

**-A few minutes ago-Desmond POV**

Akeno is currently fighting with Yubelluna, Akeno seems to have the advantage but Yubelluna still has the Phoenix tear.

After a few minutes of fighting, Yubelluna pulls out the phoenix tear as I see akeno charging black lightning.

I click my tongue in annoyance, I told her not to charge black lightning as she still hasn't truly learned how to control it yet…

Well…at least she took out Yubelluna with her…

**-Back to present-Issei POV**

"Huh!? Yubelluna-san lost!?"

"That's impossible!?"

Riser's servants started to panic as I looked shocked but at least she took down the enemy with her, than ravel looked at the direction of the new school building and smiled

"Hey, the [Pawn]-Kun over there."

Raiser's girl calls me. What is it?

"Raiser-sama said he's going to fight your princess one-on-one. See there."

The girl points very high at the sky. When I look in that direction, there is a shadow with fire wings and a shadow with black wings above the rooftop of the new school building.

No matter how I look at it, the person with black wings clearly has a crimson hair! That is Buchou!

"[Ise-san! Can you hear me, Ise-san!?]"

Asia's voice comes out from the transceiver.

"Asia! What happened? Why did Buchou go alone?"

"[Yes. Right now I'm with Buchou-san on the school rooftop. The opponent, Raiser-san, challenged Buchou to a duel and Buchou-san accepted it! Thanks to that we were able to get into the school building without any problem…]"

…What kind of thing is happening? I'm making a clueless face, and Raiser's sister comes to talk to me with a slim grin.

"Seems like Onii-sama made a challenge since Rias-sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. It would have been our win if we fought normally, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him."

His sister starts laughing by putting her hand on her mouth where the sound of her laughter went as "Hohoho". I'm starting to get pissed!

"The "Crimson-hair Ruin-princess", "Priestess of Lightning", "Sword Birth", and "Boosted Gear". Just hearing the names gives me chills. But your opponent is the "immortal bird". No matter what kind of power you have, it means nothing against the immortal bird."

"But the "Phoenix" also has weak points!"

His sister laughs at my argument with her nose.

"Are you going to beat him until he loses the will to fight? Or are you going to defeat him with a strike that rivals God? Are you trying to win this match? That's a laugh."

"Why is it!?"

"That's because there was no chance for Rias-sama to win from the beginning. That's how much despair the thing "immortal" is to you."

Raiser's sister makes a click with her fingers. The servant Devils surrounds me.

"Carlamaine. I will leave that [Knight] boy to you, but if you lose we won't fight in one-on-one. We will defeat him together. Or are you trying to lower the name of Phoenix?"

Carlamaine agrees to Raiser's sisters words reluctantly.

"Siris."

"Affirmative."

The one who steps forward is a woman with a wild appearance. She is carrying a sword on her back.

"She is Onii-sama's other [Knight]. Unlike Carlamaine over there, she doesn't have any of that "honor of a knight". She will defeat her opponent. Just like that."

The woman called Siris draws her sword from her back…

"But she can do the finishing. Ni and Li."

"Nya."

"Nya-nya."

The one who responds to her words are two girls with beast ears. I think they are [Pawns].

"They are female beast warriors. Their hand to hand combat is remarkable you know."

They then charge at me as the 3 started to attack me

[BOOST]!

The boost starts! But the enemy's attack increases more.

"Ni! Li! Siris! Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that doubles the power every ten seconds! From how the chainsaw twins, Eel and Nel as well as Mira, were defeated, you won't be able to take him after he gets his third boost! Finish the fight within twenty seconds. Due to his Sacred Gear ability, he can't fight when he increases his boosts! He will just run away! Aim for his legs!"

"[Hai!]" The three of them said as I try to block their barrages of attacks

"Ise-kun!" "Ise-senpai!"

When Kiba sees my situation, he holds the sword with two hands and starts slashing so he can defeat Carlamaine quickly as Koneko started to fight more aggressively

"Carlamaine! Isabella! Hold it for another ten seconds! I know that you two can't win against that [Knight] and [Rook]! But we will be able to defeat the Dragon-user shortly! Keep them busy!"

Raiser's sister laughs with enjoyment. Are you just observing like a king!?

'Damn! This is looking bad….' I thought as I decided to use one of the things I learned in my training

"Kibaaaaaa! Release your Sacred Geeeeeear!"

Kiba seems confused at my shout. But he put his sword on the ground and howls highly!

"Sword Birth!"

PING!

The ground glows, and lots of demonic swords appears. It's here!

I thrust my fist on the glowing ground and shout!

"Boosted Gear Second liberation!"

[DRAGON BOOSTER SECOND LIBERATION]!

"Koneko move!" I shouted as she stopped fighting and moves to Kiba's side

My Boosted gear changed its appearance to have two jewels instead of 1 jewel, Desmond taught me to keep my abilities secrets to the enemies as he taught me how to change my boosted gear to it's different forms.

With the power I increased with my Sacred Gear, I send the power to the ground! There is only one target! Kiba's ability to create demonic swords!

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

[TRANSFER]!

PING!

The sound of metal rumbling violently echoes through the area.

All of the sports court becomes a sea of swords. There are different shapes of swords in various places where the blades are directed towards the sky. The whole area becomes like a display area of demonic swords.

All of them are the demonic swords created by Kiba.

—The second power, "Boosted Gear Gift".

The effect is to send the power that I boosted with the gauntlet to other people or objects and increase its power drastically. I sent my power to Kiba's demonic swords through the ground. And this is the result.

It increased the power of creating demonic swords and the area around us became a field of blades.

"…Impossible."

"Are you telling me this is also the power of the Dragon…?"

Raiser's servants blurt out their anguish. That can't be helped. Their bodies are penetrated by the many sharp swords that are sticking out from the ground.

Then their body starts to glow and disappear from the battlefield.

—They are retiring!

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's two [Pawns], two [Knights], and one [Bishop], retires.]

"Yes!"

I make happy expression with that attack, it took down a large number of their servants!

I can do it! We can do it! With this new power, "Gift", Buchou, Akeno-san and Kiba's power will increase! Oh yeah! We can even enhance Asia's healing ability!

Yes, with this new ability we can defeat Riser!

"Ise-kun. I'm surprised. This power…"

Kiba looks around at the various demonic swords with an awestruck look. He seems surprised since his ability did more effects than he thought.

"Yeah, Kiba. I used the gauntlet to strengthen your S- Agah!"

There is no strength in my legs, and I fall. I try to get up quickly, but there isn't any power left in my body…! My body won't move because it's shaking like mad…Koneko and Kiba tried to support me as we hear explosion at the school building.

"You two go help Buchou quickly!" I shouted at them as they hesitate for a moment before going to help Buchou as I rest on the ground for a few seconds before I stand up slowly and I manage to face the direction of the school building as I start heading to the rooftop.

When I was thinking of going, someone speaks to me.

"Are you still going to continue to fight?"

When I turn around, Raiser's sister comes down from the sky with her wings of fire.

I make a stance against her but she shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm not going to fight any more. Because no matter how you think about it, it's your group's loss."

"Shut up. Neither me or Buchou have fallen yet."

"The power of the Dragon from earlier. It certainly was something tremendous. To transfer the power you boosted to the person you choose. I think it's an abnormal power and thinking of Rias-sama's power of destruction and "Priestess of Lightning" power's rising scares me. That power would be a threat to the High-class Devils in the Rating Game in the future. —But it's your group's loss for this battle."

"…Is it because Phoenix is immortal?"

"That's part of it but also because both you and Rias-sama barely have any stamina left, correct? Even if you can heal any wounds, you can't heal stamina. In this situation you will lose because you will get even more worn out. Also—"

Raiser's sister takes out a small bottle… What is that? Is it holy water? It can't be.

"—Phoenix's Tear. Have you heard of it? This is it. Our tears can heal all types of injuries."

Phoenix's Tears!? Buchou told me about it at the camp in the mountain.

But is it even allowed!?

"Don't say it's cheating. Your group also has a person who possesses the "Twilight Healing", correct?"

She says it as if she read my mind.

"And it even is in the rule book that "Only two Devils participating in the Rating Game can use it". It was restricted because it was too powerful. Well, that would be natural. In our case our [Queen] and myself was in possession of it. That's why our [Queen] was able to defeat the "Priestess of Lightning". Also our tears are sold for high prices. Thanks to that, the House of Phoenix is very wealthy. Only good things happened since the game was created. Immortality and tears, this certainly is our age."

Raiser's sister starts to speak proudly.

Phoenix's Tear. …N-No, if the opponent can heal during battle then even Akeno-san will… It won't go anywhere if I just think about the negatives.

I make up my mind again and walk towards the building.

"H-Hold on! Are you ignoring me!? You are going to lose anyway so it's safer to stay here with me!?"

"Shut up. Just talk to yourself bird-girl. If you get close to me I will blow you away."

Raiser's sister makes a stance to defend herself as I simply ignore her and I make my way towards the building.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

I feel like I'm radiating anger at my sister's stupidity to the point where I just sigh and decided to leave the spectator area.

"Desmond-sama, aren't you staying for the end?" Grayfia asked me as I decided to pull out a cigar and light it as I take a smoke before continuing

"There's no need, in the end even if I train my sister, the outcome is the same…..she is still the prideful brat she always was and because of her pride, she will lose this match." I said as I see that my relatives widen their eyes at my words as I just smirk while taking a smoke before activate a teleport circle around me

"I'll see you all at the wedding then." I said as I incinerate the cigar while smiling as I leave the area

'I really don't care if they hate me for what I plan to do, all that matters is that they survive what is to come.'

**-Meanwhile-Issei POV**

I got into the building from the back door and am running through the corridor. My goal is the rooftop! To Buchou's side!

"Promotion! [Queen]!"

I can feel power within my body. I run thorough the corridor! But I fell violently in the corridor. I have lost the sense of feeling in my legs. I know the reason for it. My stamina hit the limit, right? I have used too much of my energy, ha it's one of the many things Desmond told me about, in the end every battle comes down to stamina and strength.

Even so, I still have to stand. I have to go to the rooftop even if I have to crawl.

I have to go help them, I promised myself that I would protect all of them…but in the end I can't do anything!

I have to persistently go to the rooftop!

I don't want to lose! I can't lose! Buchou! I will make you win, Buchou!

I stand and fall. I stand and fall again… I continue to move up as I keep on repeating that.

I'm heading towards Buchou while I shed tears, drool, and blood—.

I then come to see the door to the rooftop! I open the door vigorously without taking a breath!

—!

Buchou and Raiser are confronting each other. Asia is looking at them nervously from a distance. Good. They are both safe, Kiba and Koneko looks injured as they stand in front of Buchou. Buchou is inhaling her breath painfully. Her beautiful crimson hair is messed up and her uniform is torn. I then inhale a large amount of air and,

"Buchoooooooou! Hyoudou Issei, here at your seeeeeervice!"

I say it out loudly so everyone on the rooftop can hear me. Everyone's gazes are directed at me.

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

"ise-kun!"

"Ise-senpai!"

Everyone makes a shout of joy.

Hehehe, now I'm here! I can't let them wait!

"The Dragon-brat, huh. That Ravel, she let him pass huh."

Raiser makes a sound with his tongue. It seems like his sister is going through a rebellious age. Thanks to that I got here safely.

"In that case I will be their opponent. Then we will see if you truly are worthy to be the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Don't mess around Raiser!"

The angered Buchou shoots her demonic-power ball at Raiser's face! He doesn't even dodge it and receives it on his face.

Ah, his face is blown away! Yes! While I was making a sign of joy, fire appears from the part of his blown face and starts to form a shape.

Raiser's face returns to its original shape since the flame turns into his face and hair. Raiser starts to twitch his neck as if nothing happened.

—Immortal.

This is the regeneration ability of the fire bird, Phoenix…

"Rias, resign. You will make your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama who are watching from another place look bad. You have no more choices. Everyone already has foreseen the outcome. —It's checkmate, Rias."

Raiser says it as if he can see the outcome. But Buchou just glares at him.

"Shut your mouth, Raiser. I won't give up! They knew the outcome? I have no more choices? Me, the [King], is still active you know?"

Buchou laughs fearlessly.

Yeah! If Buchou says that then I can continue to fight! It's not over yet! We are going to turn the table now! I went to Buchou's side and stand between Raiser and her.

"Asia!"

When I called Asia, she looks at Raiser nervously, and then she comes to me.

Raiser doesn't even try to shoot Asia who is moving towards me.

I kind of imagined he wouldn't, but for he to have this much confidence!

Asia starts to heal all of our wounds. When Asia's hand touches me and Buchou, our body starts to get surrounded by a shade of green light.

…The pain disappears from my body as if the earlier pain was just my imagination. My beaten body starts to heal and my numb legs returns back to normal slowly.

But my stamina doesn't return. Even if the wounds healed, the stamina hasn't…huh…

"Asia, stay back after you heal us."

"!"

Asia puts on a shocked face. Her expression tells me that she didn't imagine for me to say that to her.

"If Asia stays, then you can heal me and Buchou. You are like our lifeline."

Asia has a sad face and it seems like she wants to say something. But she closes her lips and steps back. This is right as long as Asia is safe—.

"Kyah!"

What!? I hear Asia's scream. What comes into my eyes is the unfamiliar magic-circle below Asia's foot. It seems like it is restricting Asia from moving.

"Sorry about that. It would make you guys seem pathetic if it takes too long. I could have taken that girl down but… I just made sure you guys can't heal any more. That magic-circle can only be unsealed if I am defeated."

Raiser says that plainly as I look back at Asia, she seems fine but she can't use her twilight healing anymore.

Shit! Asia is one of our last trump cards! But I don't have the time to complain! The last battle!

"Buchou. The battle continues right?"

"Yes it does!"

Buchou sounds as if she hasn't given up yet, in that case….

"Kiba can you give me a sword?" I smile as I said that as they all looked confused for a moment before he nods and manifested a katana as he throws it to me as I catch it as I slowly walk in front of all of them

[BURST]

That is the sound that I shouldn't have listened to.

When the jewel makes that sound, my body feels heavy instantly and it feels like my body stopped working as I use the katana to support myself. My consciousness is fading as I fall to the ground and vomit blood.

Raiser says it to me who am on the ground "The Boosted Gear's ability exhausts the possessor more than you can imagine. Doubling your power is something very abnormal. The burden it puts on the body is several times higher than the ordinary Sacred Gear. You have been running around the battlefield fighting my servants and continued using the Boosted Gear. —Rias's [Pawn], you already reached your limit a long time ago."

"Don't you think I know that?" I said at Riser as I continue

"Don't you think I know that I am weak? Why do you think I have training hard for this battle?" I said as I slowly stand up as intense pain strikes me.

"Guhaa!" I said coughing out blood as Rias tries to help me, only for me to stop her, I had lost count of how many times I received intense pain since I was reincarnated.

"….But I'll never give up no matter what! I made a promise to protect everyone I care about! At any cost…." I said to Riser as I manifested Boosted Gear once more as I turn to smile at my friends as I softly mutter

"Forgive me…." I said to them as I turn to look straight at Riser as i start to chant

"I, who sacrificed my Heart and Lungs for the Welsh Dragon,

Am the jester that pleases the Red Dragon Emperor in order to obtain its power,

I shall sacrifice everything including my Mind, Body and soul for those I care for! **NO MATTER THE COST**!"

[FORCED BALANCE BREAKER]!

It was then everything went black.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

I am currently in my office watching the match via a magic circle I had placed before the start of the match.

This is going to be interesting as I see Issei took my advice and used his forced balance breaker in the match with him sacrificing his Heart and Lungs instead of his arm.

'I wonder who will come up on top…'

**-Meanwhile-Third person POV**

The moment Issei finish saying his chant, a black aura surrounded him with him being transforming into some kind of Red Dragonic Armor as his eyes are black as night instead of green.

In his hand was the sword kiba made, it's aura had turned black due to issei's own aura as it reforms into a jagged sword similar to that of a saw.

Riser move back a few steps at the enormous killing intent coming from Issei as Riser stare into the darkness that is Issei Hyoudou's eyes as he hear a low growl.

**'Die…..'**Riser heard from Issei as he quickly charges at riser

Riser quickly regained him composure as Riser started to exchange hits with Issei.

Riser fires his flames at Issei as he deflect it with his sword as he charge at Riser with nearly blinding speed as he stabs his sword into riser's chest.

[BOOST X 10]!

Issei charge up his attack as he inhales and then exhale Red flames as it burns Riser.

"Die Monster!" Riser shouted as he punches Issei with a fire charge fist as Issei seems unaffected

"Issei stop!" Rias shouted with a few tears falling from her eyes as Issei focuses on her as the Black phoenix says

'**It seems like this is the end of my fun….well we will see how we progress from here…..' **The black phoenix said as his influence slowly disappear from Issei

Unfortunately Riser decided to use this opportunity to attack as he once again charge his hands with phoenix flames as he punches Issei in the chest area.

Issei continue to looks at Rias and the other until he feels something strange as he slowly look down and see that Riser's hand went clean through his chest area as he look up to see Riser with an expressionless face as he pulls out his hand as blood started to gush out of the wound as well as from his mouth.

His vision become blurry as he see the shocked faces of his friends as he slowly walks backward until he falls off the Rooftop.

"[ISSEI!]" they shouted as Rias quickly rushes to catch him before he hits the ground as Riser decided to release Asia's twilight healing as she quickly began to heal issei while shredding tears

"Good job, Ise." Rias said , hugs him and lay him on her lap while Asia is healing his chest area.

"It's my loss. I resign."

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

My sister had just retired from her game after Issei fought valiantly in his fight as I simply smile.

In the end everything progressed the same way as how it should be.

'Everything is progress as how I've planned, hehehe I wonder how this will all end?' I thought smiling as I take out my black formal 2 piece suit.

End of chapter 17

Notes: Happy new year! Next chapter the marriage battle and a reveal!

As for Reviews

Guest: some of your opinions will be addressed in the later chapters but it's good to have some destructive criticism


	19. Chapter 18 For my Master

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

**"…I'll cover the world in absolute darkness…"- Monster**

**'In the end aren't we all monster?'-The Black Phoenix**

"[Commander come in!]"- Communications/saying something in unisons

Chapter 18 The Dragon's Black Inferno part 6 For my Master

When I wake up, there is a familiar ceiling above me.

—It's my room.

…Why am I here?

I try to remember desperately of what happened.

…I was supposed to be having a match. The [Rating Game] between Buchou and Raiser. The stage was the replica of the school I go to.

Our base was the old school building, and I was running through the battlefield along with Kiba and Koneko-chan, aiming towards the enemy's base which was the new school building.

What happened to Buchou!? The match!? The outcome!? Did we defeat Raiser!? Why—am I here?

When I got my upper body up.

"It looks like you are awake."

The woman next to me speaks to me. The silver haired maid, Grayfia-san.

"Grayfia-san! The match? What happened to Buchou!?"

"Raiser-sama won the match. Rias-ojousama resigned."

—! I-It can't be… I got speechless. I don't know what to say.

Did I lose? Was I beaten by Raiser?

—Shameful.

I'm such a shameful and useless guy…

I acted so big and I couldn't do anything and went down right in front of Buchou…

I'm weak… Why am I so weak…? Even Asia could have continued to live as a human if I was a bit stronger back then.

Even for Buchou, if I could have used my Sacred Gear even more effectively, it wouldn't have ended like this…

I can't stop myself from crying. Even if Grayfia-san is next to me, I didn't stop myself from crying. I'm so frustrated. I feel so shameful at myself. I'm so weak. And I'm so pathetic…

"Currently, the engagement party for Ojou-sama and Raiser-sama is taking place. It's at the assembly hall in the Underworld that was prepared by the House of Gremory."

"…Where are Kiba and the others?"

"They went to escort Ojou-sama. The only ones who aren't at the hall who are related to them are Issei-sama and Asia-sama."

Asia? So Asia didn't go.

"Due to Rias-sama's wish, Asia-sama stayed here with me taking care of you, Issei-sama. She went downstairs to get a new towel for you."

I see. So Buchou left Asia by my side for me…

Looks like I made her worry about me.

Buchou… Engagement… It's probably the middle of the party right now…

"…Can't you come to agree with this?"

That's how Grayfia-san asked me.

"Yes. Even if the battle is over, I can't come to accept it."

"You do know that Rias-ojousama obeyed the family's decision?"

"I understand that! I know that! Even so I—"

I can't agree with something Buchou is against! I don't want to see Buchou who has to obey her parents against her will! That bastard! I don't want to hand Buchou to a bastard like that!

I understand it but i can't hand over Buchou to womanizer like him!

"Fufufu."

Suddenly, Grayfia-san laughs quietly. It's my first time seeing her smile. She always seems cold and calm...

"You are a very interesting person. For a long time I have seen many Devils, however it is my first time seeing someone like you who shows what you are thinking with your face, and acts accordingly to what you believes in. My master, Sirzechs-sama, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were "interesting" you know?"

Seriously? Maou-sama thinks about me like that? If Buchou's brother who is also the king of Devils calls me "interesting", I don't know how to respond to that.

Grayfia-san takes out a single paper. There is a magic-circle written on it.

"This magic-circle allows you teleport to the hall of the engagement party of the House of Gremory and House of Phoenix."

—!

W-Why does she have something me this!?

"I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you."

She pauses for a second, and then speaks with a serious face.

"[If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall]. That's what he said. There is also another magic-circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Ojou-sama. I am definitely sure that it will be useful to you. "

…

I don't know how to respond. Grayfia-san leaves the paper with magic-circle in my hand, and she then stands up and tries to leave my room.

"When you were sleeping, I felt a very enormous power within you, Issei-sama. The Dragon is the only being that didn't form an alliance with either God, the Devils, or the Fallen Angels. If it's that dreadful power, then—"

Grayfia-san stops there and left my room.

I'm left alone in my room. …There's no need to think about it.

I got up from my bed and I went to find something to wear. I then found the new uniform on my table.

…So the old one got torn and damaged that badly in that battle. Did someone prepare this for me? Was it Grayfia-san? Or Buchou? Whoever it is, I thank you.

It happens when I put my uniform on and grabbed the paper. The door opens, and Asia comes in.

"—! Ise-san!"

As soon as Asia sees me, Asia drops the towel and bucket of water on the floor. She then jumps into my arms.

Wow. Asia, what's wrong…? I will feel embarrassed if you suddenly hug me like this.

"Thank god. I'm so glad. You slept for two days even when your wounds healed… I thought you were never going to open your eyes again… Ise-san…"

Asia starts to cry in my arms. Oh man, I made her cry again.

I try to calm her down while patting her head.

More importantly, I was sleeping for two days…? So two days had passed since we lost the match huh.

"Asia, listen to me. I'm going to Buchou's side now."

"!"

She seems very shocked at what I had just said. She seems to know what I'm about to do.

"…It's not…to celebrate it…yes?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take back Buchou. It's not a problem. I got my hands on a ticket to go to the hall."

"I'm going too!"

Asia said it without a second thought. She has a serious face. Oh man…

"You can't. You stay here Asia."

"I don't want to! I can fight along with you, Ise-san! I learned how to use my demonic-powers! I don't want to just be protected anymore!"

Asia grabs my hand.

It feels like she is saying that she doesn't want to be away from me. No, that's what she must mean.

"No. You will stay, Asia. I will bring Buchou back. You know, Boosted Gear expertise for something like this. It's all right. I will beat up Raiser easily and—"

"It isn't all right!"

Asia raises her voice. Her voice is mixed with her cries.

There are tears that are coming out from her green irises, and she has a very sad face.

"…You will get bloody, battered, and mushy again… Are you going to go through all that pain again…? I don't want to see Ise-san in that state ever again…"

I received critical injuries when I took Asia back from the Fallen Angel and the group of Stray Exorcists. I also got battered in the battle against Raiser.

I probably would have died if I didn't get healed by Asia.

I can even imagine Asia crying while healing me.

I will probably continue to make this girl go through sadness even from now on.

I imagined a bit about the future like that.

While putting on a big smile, I grabbed Asia's hand.

"I won't die. Absolutely. I promise. Remember how I was alive when I saved you? That's why I will be okay. I will not die. I will live, and will stay with you even from now on."

Asia nods while wiping her tears.

"…Then please promise me one more thing."

"Promise?"

"Please definitely come back with Buchou-san."

Asia says that to me with a smile.

"Yeah, of course."

When I answered her like that, Asia smiles really happily.

Oh I remember now. There's something I want to ask Asia.

"Asia, the truth is—"

When I told Asia the circumstances I'm in, she agrees to it and went to her room to bring a certain thing.

Now, the only thing left is… I close my eyes.

Once again I need to sacrifice more of myself.

"Well it seems like you are up." A voice said as I turn to see that someone comes out of the shadows with a 2 piece suit

"Desmond?" I ask as he smiles while nodding

"Yep, it seems like you did use my advice on using the forced balance breaker in the game but it seems like you lost control on your power, only for you to regain your senses after you saw the crying face of my sister." Desmond said as I lowered my head

"Desmond, forgive me for not winning the rating game for Rias…." I said as Desmond walks closer to me

"It's alright Issei, I expect this much from you guys at least, in the end it was Rias's fault that you guys lost." Desmond said as I widen my eye and look at him

"I was able to convince my Big brother to let you try to fight once more after explaining that you lost control of your abilities….hehehe now how about I help even the odds?" Desmond said while smiling as he hands me a bracelet with a few strange marking on it (it's the bracelet thing Azazel gives Issei for himself and gasper during the peace treaty)

"With this…you wouldn't need to use a sacrifice."

**-Some time later-**

SHINNNNNNNNNE…

I teleported to an unfamiliar place with the magic-circle Grayfia-san gave me. I look around the place I appeared in. It's a very spacious corridor. On the wall there are rows of candles that are lined up till the end of the building.

Oh, there is also a huge portrait of a man with crimson hair on the wall. Is it Buchou's relative?

'I don't have the time to be wasting here.' I thought as I continue walking towards the direction where I can hear noises.

Then there is a gigantic door that is opened. There are huge engravings on the door. …Is it a model of some kind of mystical beast? Well, that isn't important right now.

When I looked inside from the door, there are lots of Devils who are dressed up and are having a good time. These kinds of things are similar to the high society parties of humans. Well, I had never been in one though. Somehow, I imagined it to be like this.

I look at the Devils slowly to try and find familiar faces.

However, it certainly is a spacious hall. Isn't it bigger than the school field? The ceiling is really high up. The enormously gigantic chandelier is also amazing. So this is the hall people from Buchou's household organized. Oh my, rich people sure are amazing.

When I was thinking something like that, a crimson color appears to my eye.

A woman who has her crimson hair tied up—. She is wearing a red dress. I knew it with a single glance. Of course. That's because, she is the person I admire—.

"Buchooooooooou!"

By the time I realize it, I had called out to Buchou so loud that it echoes throughout the hall. It gathers the attention of the Devils around me, and Buchou also looks towards my way.

That moment, I didn't miss the glimpse of Buchou who opens her eyes wide and shed a single drop of tear.

I also realize that she moves her lips saying "Ise".

The bastard Raiser, who is next to Buchou, also notices me. That jerk is trying to show off by wearing a fancy tuxedo! I then declare it after taking a big breath.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuoh Academy! I have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama!"

The hall becomes even noisier.

Without any care about them, I walk towards Buchou and Raiser.

"Hey, you! Do you know where this—"

A person who seems to be a guard comes to stop me. However, there are those who come in to stop the guards as well.

"Ise-kun! Leave this to us!"

It's Kiba. It's Kiba who is wearing a white tuxedo.

"…You are late."

A small build girl who is wearing a dress comes in to stop the guards as well.

"Ara ara, so you finally showed up."

Akeno-san who is wearing an expensive looking kimono is also present. All of them are stopping those who are trying to get in my way.

"Thank you."

I thanked them quietly and went towards Raiser confidently. When I faced him upfront

"I challenge you Riser Phenex to a duel for Rias-sama's freedom!" I shouted as the other guests started to speak up

"What's the meaning of this, Raiser?"

"Hey, Lady Rias. What's the meaning of this?"

Relatives and authorized people are making unsettled faces and they are panicking. So the Devils, just like humans, get confused when they face unexpected things huh.

"It's an event that I organized."

That moment, a man with crimson-hair who was sitting at the far back walks towards us. It's the person who was drawn in the portrait at the corridor. He seems to resemble Buchou…

"Onii-sama."

'So this is Buchou and Desmond's older Brother, Maou-sama.'

"I wanted to see the power of the Dragon, so I asked Grayfia."

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!"

I don't know whose relative he is, but a middle-aged man is panicking.

"It should be fine. The [Rating Game] from last time was very entertaining. But it was a bit disadvantage for my little sister who had no game experience to face off against Raiser-kun who is a prodigy from the House of Phoenix, as well as the fact that my dear little brother told me that the dragon lost control of his abilities."

"…So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?"

"No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High-class Devils is important after all."

Maou-sama says it with a smile. From the way he spoke, is he aiding Buchou?

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?"

A middle-aged man with crimson hair asks Maou-sama, I can only guess that man is Rias's father.

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon versus Phoenix. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. There aren't any entertainments which can surpass this."

Everyone in the hall becomes silent with Maou-sama's words. Sirzechs-sama then looks at me.

"Dragon user-kun. You have our permission. Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?"

Hearing Maou-sama's wish, Riser makes a fearless smile.

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Riser will show his last performance before getting married!"

…Looks like he is eager to do this. With this, the stage for the battle between us is set.

Only thing left is for me to win! I'm raising my spirit, and Maou-sama asks me.

"Dragon user-kun, what prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?"

The relatives starts criticizing at Sirzechs-sama's offer. However—.

"He's a Devil, so we need to give him something fitting for it since we are asking him to do something for us. Now then. I can give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?"

Maou-sama asks me while ignoring the voices of others around him.

I have already decided on what I will wish for a long time ago.

"I ask you to return Rias Gremory-sama's freedom."

Maou-sama makes a very happy face when I answer him without any pause.

"Very well. If you win, you may take Rias with you."

With this conversation, it's decided that the battle between Raiser and I will commence in this hall.

"Thank you very much."

I bow my head to Maou-sama who went back to the end of the hall.

**-Some time later-**

The center of the hall was cleared in a hurry.

The Devils in the hall are standing around the space, watching with keen eyes. The club members are sitting in the same place as Buchou. Maou-sama and Desmond are also next to Buchou .

On the other hand at the House of Phoenix side, their relatives, their servants, and Raiser's sister are sitting there. And Raiser and I are confronting each other at the center of the space. So this must be a Devil's ring then. I already have my Boosted Gear on my left arm. Raiser has a confident face.

"Please start!"

The Devil male who is in charge of the battle gave a call for the start of the match. The battle starts! There's no more turning back! Yeah, I just have to win! But before that happens!

Raiser who has his fire wings out points at my gauntlet.

"All of your ability is already cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, the [Boosted Gear]. Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object or your allies."

So he knows about the ability of [Boosted Gear Gift].

Yeah, I expected it. Also, "Gift" is a million times stronger if I fight with my allies. I make a big grin towards Buchou.

"Buchou. I will finish it in 10 seconds."

"…Ise?"

Buchou makes a doubtful face. It's all right. I will show it to you now.

"You sure talk big for saying that you will finish it in 10 seconds. Then I will finish you off in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' [Pawn]!"

Raiser Phoenix! I'm going to crush you down with everything I got!

"Buchou! Please allow me to use "Promotion" here!"

Buchou nods at my request.

HEART BEAT.

I heard the noise within me. This feeling is the approval from Buchou who is allowing me to use "Promotion".

"[Promotion]! [Queen]!" I feel power rising within me as I see Desmond smiling in the distances as i put on the bracelet that Desmond gave me as it started to shine crimson as i shout

"Shine on! Over Boost!"

[WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOSTER]!

The jewel in the gauntlet releases a red light.

The red light shines throughout the entire hall. A deep crimson color aura covers me, yes I remember this power before during the last few seconds of conscious I had during the rating game.

[Yeah, use it. However, only for 10 seconds. Your body can't endure more than that.]

I know that, Ddraig. I will settle it in 10 seconds!

[That's right. With 10 seconds you will—]

Yeah, if I have 10 seconds I can—.

"We can take him down!"

I leap forward while emitting a red aura.

My body is equipped with a red armor. A plate-armor that has the motif of a Dragon. The whole armor has a sharp shape. The gauntlet I always have on my left arm also is equipped to my right arm.

The jewel that was present on the gauntlet also appears on both my arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso. On the back there is something like some kind of rocket booster propulsion.

"Ha! It's the same things once again, the only difference is that you have control over it."

"Being so damn over confident will be your undoing Riser!" I shouted as I started boosting

[X]

The count starts. Since this is activated, there's no time to spare!

I activate the boosters as I aim my fist straight at Riser's face, He was able to dodge it but I was able to stop myself from charging into a wall.

[IX]

Riser got into a fighting stance as a pair of fire wings appear on Riser's back he shouted

"You damn brat! Looks like I won't be holding back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! In front of your master, Rias, peeeeeerish!"

A giant pair of wings of fire appears on Raiser's back who was howling. There's a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and the hall is surrounded by an intense fire. It's so strong that even the Devils who are within this hall starts to create a barrier to protect themselves. It must mean that there won't be a bone left if you get hit by that.

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"

Raiser who is covered in flames rushes towards me really fast. There is an insane amount of flames right in front of me.

The silhouette resembles a gigantic fire bird. The intense mass of fire that are created from his wings.

[The fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can also leave a scratch on the scale of Dragons. It isn't a good idea to continue being hit by at.]

Is that so, Ddraig?

[VIII]

But I can't do that. That person is looking. I will stop that attack while Buchou is looking at me!

"There's no way that I will perish from a crappy fire like yours!"

I run towards him while shouting! The propeller on my back releases fires made up of demonic-power!

HIT!

When both of our fists hit each other's face, it shakes the whole hall because of the impact created from our powers clashing. At the center of the hall, Raiser and I started exchanging punches.

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! You are merely a trash if you didn't have a Boosted Gear! If you didn't have that armor, then you would have perished before my fist reached you! That's right! If you take that gauntlet off, then you have no value!"

He's saying whatever he feels like! But he's right! If you take this gauntlet away from me, then I will be nothing!

[VII]

I pull out a certain thing that I was hiding in a section of my gauntlet.

BANG!

My fist hit right into Raiser's face with a cross-counter. Raiser bends back.

"That won't work on—"

Cough!

There is a lot of blood coming out from Raiser's mouth. My hit was critical against Raiser.

Of course. After all, I am holding onto this with my hand. I open my hand, and show what I'm holding onto to Raiser!

"A cross!? You have a cross!?"

Raiser is shocked. I can even hear screams from the Devils inside this hall.

That's right, an item that Devils are weak against. The cross. I punched Raiser while holding onto it. It's the thing I borrowed from Asia. I got it from her on my way here which I hid it away.

[VI]

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High-class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armor, touching it is absolutely foolish."

"You may be right! But a friend taught me how to hold it without getting damage as well as helping me grant this form without sacrifice!" I shouted as I see many of the devils shocked as I see Desmond smile widen

[V]

The countdown is decreasing while we are talking about useless things.

"Don't you think it's a cheap deal? To sacrifice everything to protect those you care about?"

Riser's eyes changes after hearing what I just said.

"You are crazy… So that's why you can hit punches without any hesitation… You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!"

Both of Riser's wings turn into a bigger flame.

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!"

"I won't lose! **I will not lose!" **i shouted as for a second my green jewels turn black just for a second as my aura increase as unbeknownst to me, Desmond narrow his eyes as his grin widen

[IV]

"Uoooooooooooooooo!"

I put all my power to the cross I'm holding on to! One hit! I will put everything I have into this cross! Riser's fist! And my fist! They crash against each other! The clash between two incredible powers. A flash created from the collision blinds my eyes! When the light faded I had lost most of my armor from the attack.

[I'll start reforming the armor…] Ddraig said as I quickly replied

"Never mind…just give me the gauntlets, boots and chest armor."

[Seriously…? You want to fight in such an unprotected state?] Ddraig said surprised as grabbed the cross tightly as I heard madness laughing

'**You truly are quite reckless, hehehe maybe it's time for me to give you a boost…' **The madness said as I feel my power increase ever so slightly

[III]

"Time for phase two!" I shouted as I pull out holy water and proceeding to throwing it at Riser's face as I quickly activated

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

[TRANSFER]!

The multiplied power flows from my gauntlet to the holy water on Raiser's body.

"Cra—."

It was too late by the time Raiser realized my attack. The transferred power multiplied the effects of the holy water on Raiser's body.

BOIL!

The sound of the water vaporizing from fire echoes throughout the whole hall.

Raiser's wings of fire start to look weird because he can't maintain its form. The holy water burns Raiser's body insanely. There is smoke coming out of his whole body. I got out from his grip and take my distance while holding onto my throat. Man, he choked me really hard!

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

[II]

I quickly took out another bottle of holy water from my pocket, sprinkling it onto the cross as I started transferring as Riser started to panic.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't care about that….i only care about what Rias-sama wants and that is you not part of her life!"

BANG!

My fist that has the cross and the effects of the holy water nails deeply and accurately into his stomach!

"Gahaa!"

Raiser takes a few steps backwards while coughing blood.

"For me to lose like this…"

He said that and falls on the ground, He doesn't stand up after that.

[I]

[BURST]!

It was then that what little armor I had shattered as I drop down to knees panting.

'I won…'

**-Some time later-**

I glance at Raiser who doesn't seem to show any movements as I start to walk towards Buchou. Then someone gets in my way. Its Raiser's sister.

She glares at me silently and seems like she wants to complain to me. I point my arm towards her and then say,

"If you have a complaint, then come to me. I will take you on any time!"

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

After Issei said what he needed to say to ravel Phenex, I decided to make my entrance.

I started to make my way to Riser as suddenly the attention of the crowd was focused on me as I slowly walk toward riser with a large grin plastered on my face.

Seeing this of course, Riser's peerage immediately acted, intending to protect their precious king.

I signed deeply before simply moving my hand in a swatting motion as I use telekinesis to push them back with a bit of force as they get thrown across the area as i continue as if it's normal as i could see eyes widening.

I continue my walk until I stand over the unconscious Riser.

"Oi wakey wakey Riser, get the hell up already." I said with a smile as I heard cries of outrage and murmurs throughout the room, even my family is baffled about what I'm doing

"Rise and Shine then Protégé, spread your true wings once more, Hell's True Phoenix." I said as a wave of demonic energy blast out from Riser's body as Blue flames started to heal Riser's wounds as he slow get up, while this is happen however I can see a multitude of expression on everyone's faces

When Riser fully awakes he crack his neck as he looks to me smiling then to Issei with a shocked expressionlike everyone else as he sighs while his demonic presence slowly but surely decreases.

"Well looks like there is no turning back huh?" Riser asked me as I chuckle

"Of course I told you that quite some time ago didn't i?" I said as he chuckles as well while I pull out a cigar and light with black flames

"Hey Kid Good fight." Riser said to Issei as riser gives him a thumbs up as he quickly turn his attention to Rias as he continues

"Oh, and sorry for being a jerk Rias, if anything Blame your twin brother here if you want to complain." Riser said as he point his finger at me as I just continue smiling for now

"Desmond, what is the meaning of this?!" Sirzechs shouted trying to get an answer while looking not too happy as I continue smiling

"I had planned this for quite some time now, it was to teach dearest sister a lesson." I said as I see the confused faces of my relatives as well as Issei as I chuckle before turning to face Riser

"Here, in case my family needs my reasons." I said as hand Riser very small size tablet as he nods as I turn to face Issei

"This was a test for you too Red Dragon Emperor, and it looks like you pass." I said while smiling as Issei still looked confused

"Since you fought well for my sister and protected her pride you deserve a reward from me." I said devilishly as my appearance complete change to that of my black swordsmen armor as I smile

"I guess in this case, The Black Swordsmen will be in your debt." I said smiling as I see all of the guest including my family widen their eyes as I pull out my black swordsmen's mask and put it on as i pull out a black rose and threw it to him

"Well if my family would like to know about anything regarding this wedding ask my protégé Riser here, but for now I bid you all a farewell." I said as my mask altered my voice to that of the Black Swordsman as the magic circle appear under me as the magic circle slowly change from Gremory to that of the Black Swordsman's which is a 3 swords joined together

"Desmond! Wait!" Sirzechs shouted as i just smile while I teleport away

**-Meanwhile-Issei POV**

I started walking toward Rias after Desmond's announcement. I say it to her while smiling.

"Buchou, let's go home."

"…Ise."

I then look at the person next to Buchou.

"I will take back Rias Gremory-sama. I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking her with me."

Buchou's father doesn't say anything and closes his eyes, as this hasn't been a good night for him with Rias and Desmond.

I take Buchou's hand.

I then take out the magic-circle that Grayfia-san gave me. I think she told me to use the magic-circle on the other side of the teleporting one after I retrieve Buchou…

When I turn the paper around, there's a glow.

SHIIIIINE!

What appears from the magic-circle is a four legged beast with wings that I can't even tell whether it's a lion or an eagle

"Griffon…"

I heard someone in the hall saying that. Oh, so this guy is called Griffon. So is Grayfia-san telling me to escape from here by riding this?

ROAR!

Griffon makes a roar and then starts to move towards the hole I made earlier. I say it to Kiba and the others before I left.

"I'll be waiting at the club room!"

With my words, everyone waves their hands at me with a smile. And the Griffon flies up to the sky of the Underworld while carrying me and Buchou.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

Issei is currently flying in the air with my sister on Griffon as they kissed.

'Hehehe….looks like everything is progress as I planned…' I thought as I soon hold on my head in pain as my hair turn white as my eyes turn crimson

"…**.Jackson….I'm going quite impatient you know? When can I finally have a body of my own?" **Monster Said as I quickly take back control of my body

"Monster we had a deal, we will settle this when my plans are done…..just wait for a little longer." I said as I heard Monster laughing

"**Sure….Kukukukuku….i can't wait til I have the chance to paint this world Black in shadows…" **The monster says as the seal activtie and monster is silence once more as I chuckle ever so slightly

"Yeah…I paint the world crimson in Blood, you paint the world black in shadows while my Crimson Dragon Overlord will scorch this world In Black flames…." I said smile as Alpha appears from my slivery cross I keep close to my heart

**{Commander, your soul corruption is at 82% well your body is at 96%...our systems are trying our best to slow it down but I don't think we are able to prevent it.} **Alpha said as I simply chuckle

"It's alright Alpha, I know I'm going to die….but don't worry…I recently got a proposal from the primordial Death…hehehe don't worry about me…." I said while smiling as pull out once more a cigar as light the cigar and started smoking

'Hmm….i wonder….what would happen if i hadn't accepted that offer from the Keepers all those years ago?' I thought as once more I update all of my data into my Sliver Cross, All of my life's work, the key to everything and the weapon to kill both me and monster. all for my successor, The Black Phoenix, Issei Hyoudou

End of chapter 18

Notes: And end! the battle with riser is over! next up introducing more character from the Order as well as a quick reflection of this arc.

As for Reviews

Tsunashi777- thanks man

qweenashleyfox- we'll see but don't count on it not going to cock block saji as well as desmond has enough harem members already

Guest-thanks


End file.
